Different Encounters
by readersparadise
Summary: Ana & Christian are both single parents who meet in school due to a harmless situation involving his son Theodore Grey & her daughter Phoebe Steele. They meet once again in GEH when Ana managed to get a job interview there. They both begin to feel the attraction for each other and address it. Can they have a small family they both deserve with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**So I should really stop with new stories when I can't even keep up with the other two lol. But I already wrote the first five chapters to this and I'm sure I won't have too much problems with this one since there will be very little drama. I'll update my other two stories as soon as I can. I'm just trying to make sure everything makes sense haha.**

**better summary:**

**Ana and Christian are both single parents who meet in school due to a harmless situation involving his son Theodore Grey and her daughter Phoebe Steele. Phoebe and Theodore are both is the same class and in kindergarten. Ana and Christian meet once again in GEH when Ana managed to get a job interview there. They both begin to feel the attraction for each other and they address it. The more they get to know each other the more they realize how perfect everything seems. Can they have a small little family they deserve with each other?**

**So I have a habit of changing ages but I won't for this story. So they have their ages the same as the books.**

**Christian stopped doing BDSM after having Theodore**

**Yes, Ana was a teenage mom.**

**I changed the kids name a bit:  
Theodore Adam Grey  
Phoebe Lacey Steele**

**While Theodore is already five since his birthday was in July, Phoebe is still four since she has a late birthday being in November.**

* * *

**Ana POV**

"Miss Steele. Please wait here. Theodore's father is on his way." I sit in principal Mathews office with my little girl on my lap.

Apparently there's been a little boy bothering Phoebe so I came up to address the problem. I'm sure it's no big deal but you can never be too sure.

About ten minutes later a little boy walks into the office. He's adorable! Dark copper hair and big grey eyes. Then I notice the man behind him. Holy crap. Is he some kind of God? Copper hair, grey eyes, light scruff. He's wearing a suit.

_Must have an important job._

The boy is a mini him!

"Miss Steele" principal Mathews calls for my attention. "This is Christian Grey, Theodore's father. Mr. Grey, this is Anastasia Steele, Phoebe's mother."

_Why does his name so sound familiar?_

He extends his hand and I take it. "Nice to meet you," he smiles. Holy crap that smile. That panty dropping smile.

_Jesus, get your shit together Steele.._

"Like wise," I smile back.

I'm here because my daughter has been having problems with his son and I feel myself swooning over him.

"So Phoebe, can you tell Mr. Grey what Theodore has done?" Principal Matthews asks.

Phoebe timidly looks at me then at Mr. Grey then back at me.

"Hey sweetheart, can you tell me what he did? If he did something wrong I need to know so he won't do it again" Christian tells my daughter sweetly.

He's making me swoon again..

"Umm.. He took my crayons and makes fun of my drawings and he says I eat my boogers when I don't and he's just mean." She crosses her arms and I have to take a moment to soak in that little attitude. Oh god.. I try to hold in my laugh. And I can tell he's trying not to laugh too.

"Theo," he says after clearing hair throat "I taught you better than that. Apologize to her and promise me you won't do that again." He says sternly to his son.

"I'm sorry Phoebe," Theo says "and I'm sorry dad I promise.."

"Phoebe, do you accept his apology?" I ask

"Yes, I do. Thank you very much. Don't take my crayons again or I'll have to take yours."

She's definitely getting this sassiness from Kate.

"Alright, back to class both of you." Principal Matthews says.

"Wait, I'll be taking my daughter out. She had a dentist appointment soon."

"Alright, just sign here" he hands me over a book. "Theo back to class"

"Theo," Mr. Grey says. "We'll talk when you get home. Now go on," he kisses his sons head.

"Okay love you dad."

"Love you too kiddo."

"Phoebe, honey, wait outside for you mom" the principal tells her. As soon as she leaves he turns to us. "I'm glad this was resolved" he smiled. "It wasn't much but it's always a good thing to teach kids right from wrong. I'm sure Theo won't bother her anymore. Any questions?"

We both shake our heads.

"Alright, then. Thank you both for your time." Christian and I both walk out and I can feel him staring at me.

"Sorry for what Theo did to your little girl. I'll be talking to him seriously when he gets home." He tells me.

"No worries. They're just kids. Plus it's kindergarten what did you expect." I giggle. "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't anything serious. That's why I came up."

"Understandable," he smile "good thing it wasn't anything bad. Your girl is a little sassy isn't she" he chuckles and I laugh.

"I blame her aunt." I shake my head. "Come on Phoebe. Say goodbye to Mr. Grey."

"Bye, mister grey." She says timidly.

"Bye, sweetheart. If Theo ever bothers you again you let me know okay?" He winks at her.

_Awwwww stop messing with me like that!_

"Deal!" She says waking over to him to shake his hand. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Bye Anastasia."

"Bye Christian."

I walk over to my car and strap Phoebe in. Then we head over to her dentist.

After that, we go straight home and I cook us something to eat. I graduated from college in May and it's now September and I have no luck finding a job. This is so frustrating! For now I have a part time retail job. Luckily my dad lives close so he can babysit while I work.

My dad has been a huge life savor ever since I got pregnant. Don't get me wrong so has my mom but she lives in Georgia so she helps as much as she can. Mom and Dad both went 50/50 when buying me the apartment I live in now. At first I thought it was too much but they told me to not think about it. I still feel bad but I'm thankful I have parents that help me out in that way. I don't think I would be able to afford this apartment on my own.

I got pregnant when I was 16 and gave birth two months after my 17th birthday. November 11! It was hard juggling senior year of high school and then college and a kid but I had a great support system and I managed to graduate with a 4.0 gpa! I'm doing this so my baby girl and I can have a better future.

Phoebes father walked out on me the moment he found out I was pregnant. He was a senior when I was a junior. He said his football scholarship was more important. When he graduated he vanished from my life.

So fuck him.

I love how Phoebe looks like me. Nothing like him. Barely any resemblance. She has my skin tone, my big blue eyes, my brown hair. Just like Theo is a mini Christian, Phoebe is mini me. I absolutely love it.

"Knock knock." Kate walks in opening the door with the spare key I had given her.

"Hey!" I say "you're out from work early."

"Yeah" she shrugs. "I have some news for you."

"What is it?" I ask while finishing cooking.

"I might have hooked you up with a job"

"How?"

"Okay so you know that guy I've been hooking up with?"

"Elliot?" I ask.

"Yeah him, well.. We've been getting kind of serious and I ask if he could do me a favor. I told him you're looking for a job and how you have a BA in business administration and management if he could talk to his brother for me.." I didn't know Elliot much I've only been around him four times. He seems like a nice guy. "Anyways he said he would. Working for Christian Grey's company can be huge for you!"

_Christian Grey!?_

"Umm who?"

"Christian Grey! Remember I interviewed him a few months ago and he was suppose to be at our graduation but couldn't make it"

OH! No wonder his name sounded familiar. Holy shit..

"You're hooking up with a Grey!?" I like how that's what comes out my mouth. Not a thank you. Not a wow this is amazing. But that..

She laughs "you can say that. Elliot is hot can you blame me? Christian is hot too." She smirks.

Oh I know..

"Well thank you, Kate. That was nice of you.. Want to stay for lunch?"

"Oh yeah. Oh Elliot told me he'll have an answer by tonight." I nod and start serving.

"Aunt Kate!" Phoebe runs to her. Took her long enough to realize Kate was here and run out her room.

"Lunch time."

Holy fuck I might see Christian again. I'm nervous and exited.

* * *

**If anything else needs to be addressed then let me know and I'll explain. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Christian POV**

Anastasia Steele. Fuck. How have I not seen her before? She's.. Wow.. Beautiful!

It's hard for me to pick up Theo from school. He started school two weeks ago and I've only been able to pick him up twice. And those times I never saw her. Damn.

It's been two days since those blue eyes met mine. I'm not sure why she's consuming me so much but she has.

It's 11:20am and I have a meeting. Elliot came to me two days ago asking for a favor. His 'friend' has a friend who's looking for a job.

I know who his 'friend' is. Katherine Kavanagh. She interviewed me for the student paper at the university she attended. She's very.. Blunt.

I only agreed because I owe him a favor. So now I'm waiting for Katherine's friend to arrive.

"Mr. Grey?" Andrea, my P.A says slowly walking in.

"Yes?"

"You're 11:30 is here."

"Send her in." I fix my tie and stand up to greet her. At first I see long beautiful legs then my eyes roam and I almost fall back.

Holy shit. Anastasia Steele.

"Mr. Grey," she says walking my way. "Good morning"

"Miss Steele, take a seat" she sits on the chair in front of my desk. "Small world."

"Oh yeah," she chuckles. "Here's my resumé"

I smile. "From the looks of it you graduated with a gpa of 4.0 and you have a BA in Business Administration and Management majored in Marketing and minored in Entrepreneurship. You worked at a hardware shop before and you did retail. Are you good with numbers?"

"Yeah," she nods.

"Good, you'll be working in the finance management area. Test your abilities for other areas in business. You'll be working with Jessica Hernandez and she'll be helping you test you abilities."

"Finance?" She asks nervous.

"Yeah, don't worry. You'll be fine. If not we'll find another area to put you in."

"That easy?" She questions.

"It's my company I can do as I please" I smirk and she laugh. "How soon can you start?"

"As soon as you'll let me."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow!?" She shrieks.

"Yeah? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't think it would be that fast."

"So that's all? I haven't even been for for 15 minutes"

I laugh. "That's all."

"But you didn't even ask me questions or anything. This wasn't even a real interview. You just gave me the job.." I can tell she's confused.

"Hey," I smile at her "I'm the boss so I do as I please," I say cockily and she smirks "so yeah I hired you in the spot I have a good feeling about you"

"I could be some kind of spy" she smiles

"I'll take my chances" I get up. "So.. Are you doing anything now?"

"Well no," she shakes her head.

"I'm about to go out for lunch, would you like to join me?"

"Oh umm I don't know, are you sure? Don't you have a wife or a girlfriend..?"

"Nope, how about you?"

"No," she says

"Well then come on, Anastasia"

* * *

**Ana POV**

I'm going to have lunch with Christian Grey. Holy shit. Not only did he hire me on the spot but he asked me to go to lunch with him.

Fucking hell I feel like a teenager going out with the hot jock from school..

"I know this great Italian restaurant they make really good pasta-"

"Christian, Mr. Grey, sir... Umm.. It's almost noon are you really gonna eat pasta at noon? I mean not that it's bad but I haven't had any breakfast yet.."

"Call me Christian, and why haven't you had any breakfast?" I feel like I'm being scolded at.

"I was running a bit late. After I took Phoebe to school I had um.. A doctors appointment and I got out of there late then I had to do some errands and I was in such a rush to make it on time here I didn't have time to grab something to eat.."

"You shouldn't be skipping meals like that, Anastasia."

"I know a diner near by and I'm in the mood for chicken fingers" I say shyly. Why am I so shy around him!?

"Chicken fingers? What are you, 12?" He jokes.

"Oh yeah" I laugh.

"I haven't had any in years.."

"What!?" I screech "how could you not? Especially when you have a son" I laugh. "Phoebe eats that as much as I do."

"Theo eats anything you put in front of him" he chuckles while we enter the elevator. "Do you want to lead the way? I'll follow behind."

"Yeah sure" I smile while we step out the elevator.

"I'll bring my car around."

I walk to my mine and get in waiting for Christian. I still can't believe I'm having lunch with him. Lunch with a guy who's extremely hot and has an adorable kid and is single.

_Hmm, where's Theo's mom?_

I hear a honk from behind and I see its Christian. I smile and drive off.

Once we get to the diner I step out my car and make my way in with Christian. We sit by the window and look at the menu.

"Why are you looking at it I thought you wanted chicken fingers." He says.

"I do but I might want ice cream afterwards."

"Hmm I might just eat the same as you"

"That would be such a great view" I laugh. "Mr. CEO, eating chicken fingers at a diner wearing his very expensive suit."

"Now that would be a great headline for the papers tomorrow" he chuckles.

During our lunch we just talk about work and whatnot. He tells me about Theo and how he's sorry about bothering Phoebe and how he promised not to do it again.

"What's tomorrow?" He asks.

"Umm, Friday? Uh yeah Friday."

"Friday already? Damn, I hate loosing track of the week."

"I'm the same way, being busy and all. It happens." I smile.

"Yeah, look.. Start next week Monday. No point in starting tomorrow."

"Already giving me a day off without officially starting the job?" I joke.

"I'm a generous boss" he laughs. "I'll be expecting you Monday though." He signals the waitress for the bill and I begin to get money out my wallet.

"Anastasia, put that away."

"But-"

"Lunch is on me"

"Are you sure?" I say feeling bad.

"Positive."

"It's Ana" I blurt out.

"Huh?"

"Ana, call me Ana. Everyone calls me Ana."

"But Anastasia is a beautiful name. Just like you," I feel myself blush at his comment. "I like calling you Anastasia but if you prefer Ana that's fine with me"

I smile and nod while he pays. He then walks me to my car.

"Thanks for keeping me company. Those chicken fingers taste really good. Thanks."

I laughs "no problem and it was my pleasure keeping you company."

"Until next time?"

"Until next time" I nod and smile. I get in my car and drive away.

The loud ringing of my phone startles me. It's Kate calling.

"Hey Ana! How did it go?"

"It went great, I start Monday."

"Yay! So happy for you! Hey I'm out of work early do you mind if I pick up Phoebe today? I miss the little sassy princess."

"She's sassy thanks to you!" I retort.

"I know I know" she laughs. "Is it cool if I pick her up today though? I'll have her home at 5pm"

"Sure, I could use to relaxing time. Call me if anything."

"Sure thing, bye Steele"

"Bye."

I hang up and make my way home. What an interesting day.

* * *

**Something light and easy going. Hope you're enjoying it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So it has been brought to my attention that there's a similar story on here (ana &amp; christian being single parents &amp; having to go up to the school because of a problem..) and I'm not sure what to do lol someone told me the name of it but I haven't had time to read it.**

**I do want to let it be known I had no idea. I don't want people thinking I stole the that. The original plot for this story was that Ana was a single mom of twins (Phoebe &amp; Teddy) and Christian had to show up in school because his nephew (Mia's son) &amp; Ana's son started a paper ball fight &amp; Mia couldn't make it.. LOL but I changed it to what I posted here.**

**I had already written six chapters in advance before even posting the first one so I'll continue posting..**

* * *

Today has been terribly slow and annoying. First I woke up late making Phoebe late to school. Then my car broke down on my way back home. I had to call Kate and see if she was free to pick me up. She had told me she had today off so that's why I begged for help.

After that I went home and my electricity was out. I had to call to get that fixed and they took forever to come!

But it doesn't stop there. Since the electricity was out for a while I had to get new food since some of the food in the fridge was beginning to spoil.

Then after that, I was given a ticket. When I had drove down to a grocery store using Kate's car while she napped on my couch I was stopped. Apparently the officer saw me on my phone. When in reality the phone was in my BAG! What an asshole.

Now I'm on my way to pick Phoebe up. Kate is still at my place so I'm using her car once again. I park my car and step out quickly searching for her. While my eyes roam around for a little brunette with pigtails as big blue eyes my eyes land on Christian.

He's here.. Picking up Theo.

Oh I find my daughter. She's talking to Christian. As I walk towards them I hear her talking.

"He hasn't been mean Mr. Grey he's been very nice. He knows that if he's mean I'll tell you"

He chuckles. "Good,"

"Dad, this is two against one not fair!"

"Very fair if I do say so myself" he high fives Phoebe.

"Phoebe, honey." I say

"Mommy!" She runs over to me giving me a hug. "Hi mommy, mr grey is on my team!" I laugh.

"Oh really? Poor Theo is alone now."

"He deserves it" she crosses her arms.

"Phoebe! Be nice!"

"It's fine" Christian chuckles "she's too cute."

"Phoebe tell my dad I was good to you today" Theo says.

"Yes he was. We were partners for art and we had to draw a picture together and he wanted to draw monsters and I wanted to draw princess fairies and I told him he had to do as I say because I'm a girl and I rule and he did what I said" she explains.

"Phoebe! Oh my god.. I swear I'm going to have a long talk with Katherine Kavanagh!" Damn it Kate what are you teaching my child? "That's not nice Phoebe." I say then look over at Christian who's trying to hold his laugh. "What's so funny Mr. Grey?"

"Your little girl is one of a kind" he smiles. "I have to go though, it was nice to see you again Phoebe." He shakes her hand

"You too Mr. Grey!"

"Call me Christian"

"Bye Christian" Phoebe and I both say.

"Bye Phoebe, Ana.. Say bye Theo"

"Bye Phoebe, Bye miss Ana" he's too cute.

When Phoebe and I arrive home she heads straight to Kate. Those two are like best friends and that's scary.

"Ana!" Kate calls out "I'll be staying with Elliot this weekend you can keep my car. You need it more than I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" she smiles "no worries."

"Thanks you! Are you staying for dinner?"

"No sorry, Elliot is picking me up in a few." She replies.

"I'll just order Chinese later then. Phoebe go change your uniform." She nods and heads to her room. "So are you and Elliot a thing now?"

"I guess so.. I'm not sure. I mean things have been getting serious but I'm just not sure what exactly I am to him. I really like him Ana. A lot!" Whoa Kate..

"Well hopefully things will work out"

"I know I'm not the type to want labels but I want him to call me his girlfriend" she whines and I laugh.

"Take it easy, I'm sure it'll get to that point soon"

"I hope-" she's cut off bye her phone ringing. "Hello?.. Oh hey!... Yeah I'll be out. Ok bye." She hangs up. "That's Elliot. He's outside. BYE PHOEBE"

"BYE AUNT KATE" Phoebe yells back.

"Bye Ana." She walks out.

"Mommy wanna play with me?" Phoebe says walking out with her dolls

"Sure come on" I say while walking to the living room.

* * *

**Christian POV**

"Theo! Dinners ready!" I knock on his door. One of my favorite things is having dinner with my son. I cherish every single moment I get to spend with him.

With the job I have is difficult being around him. Lately, I've been thinking about handing some work over to my number two. Ros Bailey. That way I can pick my son up from school more and not have to work late night sometimes.

I sit at the table waiting for Theo. A few minutes later he comes strolling down.

"Hey dad!" He says sitting next to me.

"So tell me what do you want to do this weekend?"

"Can we go on your boat?" He asks.

"Sure, anything you want. So now tell me about your day at school. I'm sorry I had to go back to work after I picked you up buddy."

"It's okay dad. At least you were back before dinner." I really hate getting home late. I rarely make it home at 5pm. It's always 6:30, 7, 8 or even 9. "Anyways school was good. Phoebe is so bossy but she's nice and cool. She shared her cookies with me so I shared my candy."

"Good. Be nice to her and any girl okay?"

"Yeah dad. Oh today we went to the park it was fun."

"I'm glad you had a good day. So you want to go on the boat tomorrow? That's it?" I ask.

"Can we go toy shopping?"

"Don't you have enough toys?"

"Nope." He smiles. "Can we?"

"Alright"

Anything for my boy.

* * *

**Ana POV.**

The weekend went by rather quickly. It's Monday morning and Phoebe and I are getting ready for our day.

"Mommy! Hurry up!" Why is my daughter in a hurry? "Mom why are you taking so long?"

"Phoebe I'm just putting my hair up and we'll go! Did you eat your cereal?" She nods. "Why are you in a hurry?"

"I'm not. It's 7:40am mom" WHAT? Holy fuck we're going to be late. I finish putting my hair up in a bun, grab my bag and keys and head out.

Luckily I had my car fixed by Sunday so Kate could have hers back. "Come on sweetie. Grab your backpack."

I drop Phoebe off at school then make my way over to GEH. I remember when Kate told me Elliot got Christian to give me the interview. It was like a breath of fresh air. At first I couldn't believe it.

Once I arrive I park my car and head to the 20th floor. I had gotten an email from Christian last night telling me to head straight to his office the moment I arrive.

When I step foot in the building I go up. I see Andrea, Christian's PA, at her desk. When she looks up she smiles at me.

"Hi," I say "Christian, I mean Mr. Grey, told me the moment I arrive to head to his office."

"Hi," she smiles. "Just sit over there he'll be out in a few. He has a visitor."

I nod and head over to the chair and sit.

"But Christian, you need to help me!" A brunette says walking out his office. She's around my height and probably around my age. Her hair is cut into a cute bob.

"Mia we'll-" he stops when he sees me. "Anastasia, good morning."

"Good morning, Christian." I smile timidly while I stand up.

"Oh?" The brunette, who's name is apparently Mia, says while smiling. "Hi I'm Mia, Christian's sister. Oh you're really pretty." She's bubbly.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Ana. And thank you."

"Who is this?" Mia smirks at Christian.

"New employee," he says annoyed.

"And y'all already on the first name basis, oh my" she smiles. "I'll talk to you later Christian. You seem to be busy" she taunts him.

"Mia.." He warns and she laughs walking away. "Come in Ana."

And I do.

"Have a seat. Sorry about my sister"

"That's fine," I chuckle "she seems nice."

"She's a handful" he smiles. He takes paperwork out his desk and places it in front of me. "The first one is an NDA that's pretty much self explanatory" I nod and sign it.

He's a successful and rich CEO he needs to protect his company and well himself.

"The second paperwork is your contract here. It explains everything from your monthly salary to what you're expected to do." He places a brand new blackberry and iPad in front of me and my eyes go wide. "All my employees get a new phone and an iPad for work. You can either use it as your work phone or both your personal and work."

I open up the contract and my eyes land on the monthly salary section and I choke on air.

"Umm, this much?"

"My employees are important they deserve a good pay"

"But.. This is so much!"

"You're the first one to complain about it being a lot" he laughs.

"No!" I giggle "I'm not complaining! It's just, damn! It's a lot. In other places I'd have to work over a year to earn this much a month!"

"Well aren't you glad you got a job here?" He says cockily. "The least most my employees make a year here is around $100k"

"The least!?" I shriek. "But that's about how much I'll be making!"

"So just think about how much more you can make if you stay for years and work your way up." He smirks.

"Wow" I say and he chuckles.

"You have to go to the floor below and get your employee badge then head to the 15th floor and head over to Jessica Adams. This is basically like a paid internship at the moment. If it all works out you'll be working directly with her and for her. If you keep working your way up you can be part of the finance management team."

"Wow" is all I say. "Umm thank you" I say gratefully.

"No problem" he smiles and I stand up heading towards the doors. "Oh Ana!"

"Yeah?"

"Mind having lunch with me again?"

"So my lunch is at the same times as yours?" He nods. "Alright."

"Meet me in my office" I nod and head out smiling like an idiot.

My day goes my flawlessly. After I got my badge I head straight to where I was suppose to go and met with Jessica. She's a beautiful lady in her mid 30's. I swear she looked like she came out of a beauty pageant. Curiously I had asked for her nationality and turns out she's Mexican and German.

I had lunch with Christian once again and we talked about our weekend. Christian had taken Theo on his boat and you shopping the next day hiking with his brother, Elliot. I told him I spent the weekend in with Phoebe. We had a lazy weekend watching movies, doing each other's hair, ordering in, eating a lot of candy and ice cream.

By 2:40 I go on over to Jessica letting her know I have to go pick up Phoebe.

"Jessica," she insisted on me calling her by her first name "I have to go pick up my daughter and drop her off at my dad's"

"Alright, when you get back I have to talk to you about something." She smiles.

It took me thirty minutes to pick up Phoebe, take her to my dad's and come back. I didn't see Christian around or even leave the building the same time I did so he must have had someone else pick Theo up.

When I get back to the office I head over to Jessica and sit by her desk.

"Anastasia"

"Ana, call me Ana"

"Alright, Ana" she smiles. "Since it was your first day you had to be here at 8 but starting tomorrow you come in at 9 leave at 5. Of course you can go pick up your daughter from school and take her to where she needs to go I don't mind that. I have kids myself so sometimes I have to leave to pick them up"

"Oh, how many?"

"I have there kids. Two boys one girl. Ages 14, 10 and 2."

"My daughter is 5, who normally picks up your kids?" I ask.

"My husband."

"Oh they're dad"

"Oh no, well technically. He's my sons' stepdad and my daughter's biological dad."

"Ohhhh.."

"Yeah you know. My ex-husband walked out on me when my 10 year old was 5 because he didn't want to be a dad anymore. Two years later I met my current husband but we didn't get married until two months ago. I just wanted to be sure." She laughs.

"Totally understand. My daughters father decided that a football scholarship as going to parties was more important that his daughter. So I get you."

"Ugh, men can be such assholes. Luckily I found my husband."

"What does he do?"

"He's a high school football coach." She laughs and I roll my eyes.

"You recently got married, huh?" She nods "how was the honeymoon?"

"We haven't gone yet. We had a lot going on. Our daughter got sick and so did my eldest son plus we were in the process of moving into our new home. Then his mom was in an accident, nothing major, but you know she needed our help once in a while until she healed. We leave for our honeymoon in two weeks. That's what I want to talk to you about. These next two weeks I'll be putting you up to date and training you to take over for the two weeks I'll be gone. Don't look at me light that," she giggles "you'll be fine its pretty easy. I'll be preparing you well enough. Mr Grey thought since you'll be working with me that you can just take my spot so if you're scared go blame him." she jokes. "When I come back you'll be back to the position you have now."

"But I'm new here!"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She says again "this can be a good job experience for you."

"Alright,"

"You'll be working closely to me starting tomorrow. For now, just look over the paperwork and make copies then mail them off. Afterwards check your email, there will be some files sent to you. Check those as well then mail me back. Then you can go home." She places papers in front of me "this is your copy your the NDA and contract you signed earlier with Mr. Grey. Yours to keep."

"Okay, thanks you." I say taking them then heading back to my desk.

Holy fuck, things are gonna get hectic.

* * *

**Still keeping it light and easy..**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story so far. I do promise there won't be a lot of drama I didn't wan't something light &amp; fun.**

**Lets clear up something; Jessica's husband isn't Phoebe's dad! Lol, oh man you guys started freaking out and I feel responsible for that. First it wouldn't be fair to Jessica since she's been through having her ex leaving her and Ana's ex is 23.. Jessica is in her mid thirties. I just wanted Jessica to share a bit about herself with Ana that's all.**

**To Guest reviewer: I said Jessica has two sons and one daughter. Her husband is her daughter's biological dad and her sons' step dad. The boys father walked out on them when the 10 year old was 5 and when the 14 year old was 9.. &amp; now she has a two year old daughter with her new husband. I'm not sure where you got confused.**

* * *

My first week of work has been so hectic. Well, not really. But it felt like it, if that makes sense. I was doing so much but everything flowed. I also didn't find myself have problems a lot. Everything was pretty easy. Hmm maybe I should have majored in finance.

It's Friday afternoon and thankfully dad was able to pick Phoebe up. Jessica had to leave early so took over for her.

This past week Christian and I meet for lunch regularly. It's something I quite enjoy. I enjoy his presence. He seems like an easy going guy.

It's almost time for me to go home so I'm finishing up this write up. I'm using Jessica's office for the day which in thankful for. I have privacy.

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts.

"Come in," I say

"Ana?" I look up and see Christian standing there

"Hey, what's up?"

"What time are you leaving?"

"At five." I answer.

"Do you want to, umm, have dinner with me tonight?"

"Oh umm.. I don't know.. I would need to get someone to watch Phoebe."

"She can stay at my place with Theo.. my housekeeper, Gail, can watch them both."

"Oh, I'm not sure.." I say unsure.

"Don't need to be worried, she'll be fine. But if you're unsure we can do this another time" he smiles.

"No!" I say quickly "I mean, it's fine, I guess she can stay at your place."

"Alright, I'll pick you and you daughter up at 7. Is that fine?" He asks.

"Yeah that's fine. Do you know-"

"Yeah" he interrupts me before I finish asking if he knows where I live.

"Yeah that's not weird at all" I laugh "I'll see you later."

"Laters."

I smile a shake my head. I'm actually exited.

* * *

**Christian POV**

Ana and I have had lunch together all week and I enjoy having her around. I found out her birthday is on tomorrow. Turning 22. She might have plans for her birthday so I want to take her out to dinner tonight.

I thought she would say no due to her daughter but luckily she agreed. I don't blame her for being unsure any parent would.

I got out of work at 6 since I had to stay a bit longer at work. Once I get home I see Theo talking to Gail about some cartoon.

"Hey Theo!"

"Hey dad," he runs over giving me a hug. "Good day at work?"

"Oh yeah, good day at school?" He nods. "Someone is coming over later."

"Who?" He asks. Gail excuses herself and I smile at her.

"Phoebe"

"Oh really? Why?"

"Well her mom and I are going to go out to eat"

"Like a date?" _Umm what?_ "Aunt Mia and says that when a guy takes a girl out to eat it's a date. To get to know the girl and maybe the girl could be the guys girlfriend. That's gross!"

Oh god, _Mia!_

"Anyways, Phoebe is coming over. Be nice okay?" He nods. "I mean it Theo if not you'll be grounded.."

"I promise daddy" he smiles

"Good, go take a shower" I smile at him.

He runs to his room and I go to mine. I take a long hot shower and relax from having a stressful day.

I get dressed in dark jeans, a white button down and a black blazer with black shoes. I put on my watch on and come cologne Theo got me as a birthday present. Smells pretty fucking good.

I walk out and see Theo running around. Why do children have so much energy!?

"Gail" I call out while walking to the kitchen.

"Mr. Grey, what should I make for Theo since you seem like you're going going out to eat" she smiles

"Make some macaroni and cheese and nuggets. The lady I'm going out with is leaving her daughter here. You don't mind watching both kids, right?"

"No, not at all!"

"Phoebe is Theo's age. She's in his class actually. She's a good child but get pretty sassy which is actually adorable and funny to watch. Just make sure Theo us nice to her. There was actually an incident in school with both of them. Apparently Theo use to bother her taking her crayons and whatnot."

"Oh, my" she laughs "he's a handful just like his father" she jokes "I'll make them Mac &amp; Cheese with nuggets and if it's fine ice cream for dessert."

"Totally fine," I smile "I got to get going to pick them up I'll be back in a few."

I walk away and call out for Taylor who meets me by the elevator. I plan on having a drink or two so it's best if Taylor drives us.

When we arrived to where Ana lives I step out and head into the building. When I stand in front of her door I knock.

I'm not sure why, but I'm nervous.

"Hey," Ana says opening the door. Wow, she looks amazing. "I wasn't sure what to wear so I hope I look fine."

More than fine. She's wearing a black knee length dress that hugs all her curves. It's sleeveless. She has red heels and her hair is loose and straight. She seems not to be wearing much makeup either.

"You look beautiful. Are you ready?" She nods grabbing her black clutch and calling out for Phoebe.

Phoebe comes running out her room with some dolls. She really looks just like Ana. Same long brown hair, same big blue eyes, same nose. It's too cute.

"Hi Christian" she greets me and grabs Ana's hand after she closes the door.

The ride back to my place is eventful. Phoebe was telling me all about her day in school and how she was with her grandpa then how Kate came over. She's very talkative.

"Alright we're here"

"Whoa" Phoebe and Ana both say while stepping out the car.

"Taylor, we'll be back in a few stay here. Come on girls" I lead the way

Ana look at me weird when I put the penthouse code after entering the elevator.

"I live in the penthouse"

"Of course" she smiles. When the doors open after arrive both girls step out looking around. "Whoa" again she says.

"Yes whoa" Phoebe says.

"Gail!" I call out and she walks over with Theo "Gail, this is Anastasia Steele and Phoebe."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Ana this is Gail Jones." She shakes her hand. "Phoebe you'll be staying here with Gail and Theo. I'm sure you'll have a good time. But first go eat some mac &amp; cheese with nuggets she made."

"It's already served and ready" Gail says.

"Bye, mommy" she hugs Ana. "Bye, Christian. Oh and be nice to mommy."

"I will" I chuckle.

"Good or else I would have to beat you up. Aunt Kate said she would help me."

"Phoebe!" Ana says.

I throw my head back and laugh.

"I have to watch my back then huh?" She nods. "I'll be good to your mommy I promise. You're her protector?"

"Yup! I protect mommy and she protects me" Phoebe says proudly and I can see Ana get a bit emotional.

"Gail let Theo stay up as long as he wants. It's Friday night."

"Same with Phoebe" Ana adds.

"Alright, you kids have fun." Gail says then walks away with the Phoebe and Theo.

"Come on, Ana. Let's go." She nods.

We arrived to the restaurant and I see Ana is a bit nervous. Once we step out the car I come up behind and whisper in her ear to just relax.

When we step in we're taken to a booth on the second floor. The view is lovely.

"Wow, it's so pretty here. And the view is beautiful." Ana says while taking a seat.

"My view is beautiful" I say and she blushes.

"I'm sorry about Phoebe, I really should have a talk with Kate."

"It's fine. It's actually too cute the way she acts." I chuckle. "She's adorable. I can tell everyone she meets falls in love with her."

"You have an adorable son. Looks just like you. Practically a mini-you."

"Like father like son" we both laughs.

"Hi my name is Penelope and I'll be your waitress for the evening, may I get you some drinks?" The waitress says looking directly at me.

"I'll have some wine," I tell her.

"Me too" Ana says.

"Coming right up," she says in a low voice looking directly at me again.

Okay...

"So that must happen a lot huh?"

"What must happen a lot?"

"Are you serious? You totally saw how she was staring at you and being sensual" Ana giggles looking at the menu.

"Oh that, I barely see it anymore it gets annoying most of the time."

The waitress come back and places wine cups in front of us and serves us. Then places the wine bottle in a bucket of ice and places it on the table.

"Are you two ready to order?" She asks. I get a good look at her now and she's definitely not my type.

Bleach blonde hair that looks really bad.

Too make up for my liking.

Boobs that look extremely fake.

"Yeah, I'll take the spaghetti and meatballs." She writes it down smiling at him.

"I'll take the fettuccine Alfredo." Ana says. But of course she's ignored because the waitress is too busy eye fucking me. "Excuse me, I said I want the fettuccine Alfredo!" Ana says with a bit more attitude.

"Right, yes" the waitress writes it down.

"Penelope right?" She nods. "I would appreciate it if you stop fucking me with your eyes which seems rather rude since you see my date is right in front of you."

She scowls and walks away and Ana is shaking her head smiling. "You are so mean."

"Hey she was being rude."

"True."

"So tell me about yourself. I don't think you have yet." I say.

"There's not much to say. I love reading. I try to do it as much as I can. I use to be in the drama club in high school and did some theater work in college. I've gone rock climbing once. Oh, I've always wanted to go to Europe! Hmm.. Let's see.. Oh! I play the drums, kind of." She laughs. "And last year on my 21st birthday I got so drunk I was told I didn't even know my name"

"Oh man" I laugh "good ol' days. Tell me about Phoebe. Umm, where's her dad if you don't mind me asking."

"Phoebe is my pride and joy. I do everything and anything for her. I gave birth to her two months after my 17th birthday. On November 11. I was scared shitless when I found out I was pregnant. I was a junior at the time while my ex was a senior. When I told him I was pregnant I was already 3 months. Right before he graduated from high school. He decided that his football scholarship and the college life was more important that his child. I mean, I get being mad. I would have understood. But just walking away because he wanted to party and whatnot is so wrong. My dad told him that after Phoebe is born to take him to court and get child support. And that's exactly what I did. But after she turned three the money stopped coming in. Last I heard from him his football career came to an end after an accident and he's been living the single bachelor life in Miami working for his dad's construction company. Phoebe Lacey Steele is my daughter all mine and I'm glad it's that way. She doesn't need him. I just feel bad everything she asks where's her daddy"

"What an asshole, he missed out"

She smiles. "So umm where's Theo's mother?" She asks.

"She passed away a month after Theo was born. We weren't dating or anything. We were in a strictly sexual relationship. Kind of like umm.. Friends with benefits. After she told me she got pregnant I was scared and mad but mostly scared. I was 22 and I was still starting up my company. She wanted me to be with her and be a family but, oh man this is going to make me sound like an asshole, I didn't want her. I didn't love her. I wasn't going to force myself to be in a relationship with someone I don't love. But I was damn sure going to be there for her throughout the pregnancy and be there for the baby. Which I was. I made sure she had the best doctors and I gave her money for whatever she needed. Midway through the pregnancy she started smoking pot and I drew the line there. I made her move in with me to keep an eyes on her. At home she would barely eat or come out her room. There would be night that I would force her to eat. She was harming my son! She gave birth a month after I turned 23 and two days after she walked out on me. Left a note saying she didn't want a child with me if I wasn't going to marry her. Two months later she was found dead in an alleyway overdosed on alcohol and cocaine. I'm thankful my son didn't have to endure her. Endure any of that."

Thankfully I had him. Thankfully he didn't have to go through what I did.

* * *

**Yes, Christian has the same background.. Like I said before he stopped the whole BDSM thing after finding out he was going to be a father. Also, he slowly started getting over his fear of being touched. He isn't 100% cure but at least people can hug him sometimes.**

**Oh to the person that wants me to do a pinterest oh man I probably won't even keep up with it. I'll see what I do! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ana POV**

When Christian told me about Theo's mother and how he's happy Theo didn't have to endure his moms way it felt like he meant more. As if it was something personal.

Our food arrives and we dig in. I was most definitely hungry.

"So your birthday is tomorrow, right?"

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Looked at your file," he admits. "Any plans?"

"Kate is throwing a small get together at her apartment. Your brother is coming so you should come. Some friends from college are going to be there and my dad. If you come bring your sister."

"Hmm, I'll be there." He smiles and we continue to eat.

"Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad Theo didn't have to endure his mom's ways." I smile at him.

The rest of the night goes by amazing. I don't remember having such a good time at a date.

_Wait is this even a date?_

Christian is such a funny guy. Easy going as well.

A different waitress comes by and places a small chocolate cake with candles.

"How did you even manage to do this?" I smile at him.

"When I went to use the "restroom"" he smiles "make a wish."

_I want more happiness in my life.._

After I blow out the candles I cut a piece for me and Christian.

"I love chocolate cake" he says.

"So do I"

After we're done and Christian pays we head back to his place. It's almost 11pm. How the heck did we spend over three hours at a restaurant!?

When we step into the elevator I can tell he's looking down at me.

Damn it he's freaking beautiful.

When we step in and head over to the living room where we find Theo and Phoebe fast asleep on the floor. Gail is sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Oh you're back," she smiles. "I tried to get them on the couch but they found the floor comfortable."

"No problem, let me get theo to bed and I'll help you with Phoebe" Christian says while picking Theo up.

A few minutes later Christian comes back and picks up Phoebe.

"Thank you, Gail, for watching my daughter I hope she behaved." I smiled.

"She was very good. Quite funny. She's extremely lovable. Theo and her make an interesting duo." She laughs.

"Come on let's get going" Christian say heading towards the elevator.

We arrive to my place quickly. I step out the car first and open the doors for Christian since he has Phoebe on him.

When I open the door to my place I quickly take my heels off.

"Come, you can put her in her bed." I say walking towards her room. I open the door and turn on her night light. Christian sets her down and looks around the room.

"I would have thought she would be a pink kind of girl not light blues and greens"

"Oh when we first moved in her room was all pink. We recently changed it. It was a gift from my mom to her." I say walking him to the door. "Thank you for tonight. I had a really good time."

"So did I" he says. "I'll see you tomorrow" he kisses my cheek and walks away.

I swear he has me swooning!

I head to my room and change into pj's then I go into the bathroom and wash my makeup off.

I lay down and grab the book I've been reading from the night stand. I usually read at night since the only time I'm alone and it's all quiet.

About half an hour later I hear my phone ping letting me know I have a text. I decided to use the blackberry as both my work and personal. It's much more better than my old crappy phone.

When I open the text I immediately know who it's from even if I don't have the number saved.

_**Happy Birthday! It's midnight so I wanted to be the first xx -C.**_

_**Thank you! You are definitely the first but don't let Phoebe know she's always the first lol**_

_**Oh! Don't let her know then if not she'll beat me up :x -C.**_

I throw my head back and laugh. Phoebe is something special.

_**Your secret is safe with me. See you tomorrow!**_

_**Can't wait xx -C.**_

I put my phone and and go back to ready. I'm so looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**Christian POV**

It's noon and I'm trying to get Theo ready but he keeps running all over the place. Ana text me in the morning letting me know I could come over around 1pm.

"Theo come here! If not you'll be staying home."

"Sorry.." He walks over to me and I put his shirt and shoes on. "Come on let's go."

"Oh wait!" He says getting a letter made out of construction paper "I made this last night after Phoebe told me it's her mommy' birthday today I was going to give it to her Monday but I'm glad we see her today."

"Alright let's go," I grab his hand and my car keys and head to my car. "You better behave."

"I will" he nods.

We head over to Kate's place and don't ask me how I know where she lives I just know. I actually haven't seen her since she interviewed me so this should be rather interesting.

I had told Taylor to take the day off. I'm sure I can manage alone today. Once we arrive to Kate's place we head straight to her apartment. Her door is slightly open and I hear music playing and people talking. I walk in knocking on the door at the same time grabbing Ana's attention.

"Hey!" she comes over "glad you made it! Hi Theo" She kneels down to his level.

"Hi Ana here this is for you" he gives her the letter he made. When she opens it she smiles then giggles.

"Well thank you very much, Theo." She hugs him. "Phoebe is in the living room, go!" and he runs off.

When she stands up she looks at me "where's your sister?"

"When I called her in the morning she was too busy driving through the California border. She went off on a road trip with her friends."

"That sounds fun!" She smiles.

"So what's in the card Theo gave you?"

She smiles and and reads whats inside "Happy Birthday Ana you are the prettiest mom I ever saw"

I laugh "What a charmer"

"I wonder where he gets it from.." she smirks "Want something to drink? Water? Juice? I'd offer wine or a beer but I'm sure you're driving."

"Water is fine"

"come with me" she walks into the kitchen and I follow. When she grabs a bottle of water she throws it at me and catches it. "Everyone is in the living room"

When we get there she turns to me and starts to introduce everyone

"Ok that's Jose and his girlfriend Natalie" She points to a hispanic guy and a blonde girl as they wave. "That over there" She point to a tall blonde guy "that's Kate's brother Ethan and the lady next to him is his Fiancee. Her name is Ashley." They wave as well. The two guys over there are the twins "Kevin and Kyle and the red head next to Kyle is his girlfriend Leah. Everyone, this is Christian Grey. Elliot's brother." They all say hi. "Now, where is my daughter I thought she was in the living room"

"Mommy I was getting more cookies for me and Theo" she runs to Ana "Hi Christian!" she squeals.

"hey little one" I high five her.

"I'm going to Aunt Kate's room okay mommy? We're going to draw!"

"Alright, behave." She tells Phoebe and my son and her run away.

"Where is Kate and Elliot?" I ask.

"Buying more snacks. They should be back any minute." She smiles.

"So wheres the birthday girl?" I hear someone say. Ana turns around and runs to the man.

"DADDY!"

* * *

**Ana POV**

I'm a huge daddy's girl so I'm always excited to see him. "I'm glad you came"

"Of course, anything for my little girl"

"dad I'm 22 today, not so little anymore"

"You'll always be my little girl" he smiles at me "here this is from your mom" he hands me a gifts. When I open it, its a locket with a picture of me and Phoebe the day after she was born. "And this is from me" He hands me a pearl necklace that belong to his mom.

"Oh, dad.." I tear up "you're giving this to me?"

"Of course, plus she would want you to have it." He smiles.

"Thank you!" I hug him. When I turn around Christian is standing there watching us. "Oh, dad.. This is Christian Grey. My boss who happens to have a son in Phoebes class."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grey"

"Like wise"

"Where is Phoebe?" My dad asks.

"In Kate's room with Christian's son, Theo"

"I'll be back" my dad excuses himself.

"Daddy's girl?" Christian asks.

"Absolutely" I smile.

"Cute" he smile

For the next few hours all of us adults are having a great time talking and telling jokes. I noticed Elliot look at his brother in awe most of the time. As if he's never seen him have fun. Be carefree.

When they cut me a cake Phoebe runs in pushing everyone away. I pick her up and she sings the loudest then announces to everyone that they sang badly except her.

_Phoebe.._

I give her the first piece and the second to Theo. Christian and Elliot both fight over the next piece so I left them for last. The look on their faces was priceless. Dad stood the whole time and I couldn't be happier. I love having him around.

By 7pm everyone has left. Except for my dad, Christian and Theo.

"Thanks Kate, for today" I hug her.

"Anything for my best friend, I love you."

"I love you too"

"Girls are such girls" I hear Elliot say.

"That doesn't even make sense" Christian tells him.

"DAD!" Theo runs to him "I want more cake"

"No more, plus its time to go. Say bye to everyone"

"Yeah Phoebe us too, say bye. We have to get going."

Theo says his goodbye to everyone and so does Phoebe. Christian and I both walk out with out kids at the same time.

"Dad, can we go on your boat tomorrow?" Theo asks him.

"YOU HAVE A BOAT?" Phoebe yells.

"I sure do" Christian smiles at her.

"Oooooh is it big? Can I go too?"

"Phoebe you just can't invite yourself to place" I laugh.

"You sure can" He tells her and I stop. "What do you say Ana? You want to join us tomorrow? Phoebe would love it."

"Oh, I don't know.. I don't want to intrude.."

"It's fine no worries. It'll be nice to have others along."

"Alright we'll go" I bite back my smile.

"YAY!" Phoebe squeals.

"Great, I'll pick you both up at noon tomorrow." He winks at me and walks to his car.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Christian POV**

I fell asleep early last night with Theo. I let him stay in my bed since he was watching cartoons in my room and fell asleep.

I've been looking forward to today and I can tell Theo has too. He woke up early and full of energy.

Being that Theo and I might be out all day I gave Gail the day off. I told Taylor to take the day off as well but he wouldn't budge. He said that since we're taking the boat today it's best if he keeps an eye around.

I have loyal employees.

I took Theo out for breakfast. We ate pancakes with bacon. Well, he ate syrup with a dash of pancakes since he bathes them in syrup.

Now we're on our way to pick up Ana and Phoebe. I text Ana earlier letting her know that I'll be there by 12:30 and she said she's already ready. Apparently Phoebe is exited.

"Dad! Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry bud, what you said?"

"I saaaaid that we should have brought chocolate as well for the boat ride"

"We have enough sweets and food buddy"

"You can never have enough." I'm not sure who's worse. Him or Elliot.

Once I arrive I text Ana that I'm outside. A few minutes later she comes down with a very hyper Phoebe.

Ana is wearing black jeans, black flats and a blue blouse. Phoebe is wearing black jeans as well, black sandals and blue shirt. Lighter than Ana's. She also has a black sweater on.

They kind of match.

_How fucking cute._

They both have their hair lose and wavy.

I step out the car and walk over to them.

"Hello ladies, you both look adorable"

"Thank you," Phoebe says.

"What she said" Ana giggles.

"Come on Phoebe lets get you in" I help her out her seat belt on as Ana gets in.

Once I'm seated I look back and smile at the kids. "You two ready?"

"Yes!" Theo says.

"I'm very ready." Phoebe states.

"Already lets go" I hear Ana giggle and I look over at her. She's truly a beauty.

We we arrive to the shore I park and lead them to where my boat is. I hear Phoebe squeal from exited while Ana is just gawking.

When I help all three of them in I put a life vest on the kids first then on Ana.

"I could have done this myself you know" she smirks.

"What's the fun of that?"

"Are you going to put one on?" Phoebe ask.

"Of course. Safety first."

Thirty minutes later we're in the water. Phoebe is sitting next to Ana looking out while Theo is next to me. It's mid September so it's pretty breezy but my view is lovely. Ana smiling and her hair flowing. Holding her daughter close.

"Dad, it's not nice to stare" Theo whispers. I've just been caught by my own son.

"Quiet theo" I mumble.

"You look at Ana the same way I look at pancakes"

I can't help but laugh. My son is a handful. But I love him.

"Christian! This is pretty" Phoebe says.

"Quite beautiful here" Ana adds.

"Let's all go down for some snacks." Theo and I lead the way and Theo heads straight for the sweets. "No candy."

"But-"

"No candy."

"Okay.. Can I have a fruits?"

"Yeah" I serve him some strawberries, watermelon and grapes.

"Can I have some?" Phoebe asks.

"Sure, how about you Ana?"

"Oh no, I'm good for now. Had a big breakfast."

Once I serve the kids I motion for Ana to come back up with me.

"The kids will be fine down there"

"I bet it's nice to be able to do this whenever you want. Must be a great way to bond with Theodore."

"It is," I say. "We do it as much as we can. But the weather is beginning to get cold so it soon has to stop."

"Makes sense," she sits. "This is really relaxing. Thanks for letting us come. Well since Phoebe decided to invite herself" she laughs.

"No worries, after Theo brought it up I was actually to ask if you two wanted to come along but Phoebe beat me to it"

"I'm glad her and Theo are getting along."

"Me too," I smile.

"Thanks for coming yesterday. I had fun and I saw you had fun too."

"I did."

"Elliot kept looking at you with awe.. Why is that?"

I sigh. "I'm not one to go out. My time is either devoted to my son or work. He's been trying to get me out for the longest."

"But you came over for my party?" I nod "why?"

"I guess it was time to have a little fun." I shrug.

"I'm glad you came it seems like your brother was happy to see you there as well."

"I can't believe my son gave you something and I didn't." I joke.

"Well you gave me a great time at diner the night before"

"I think we should go check on the kids. They seem way too quiet." She laughs and nods and walks with me.

When we walk down we see Phoebe on the floor asleep and Theo drawing next to her.

"Did she really fall asleep that fast?" Ana asks.

"Uh-huh" theo nods. "She said 'shh it's nice here I'm going to nap' and just stayed on the floor"

"This child.." I hear Ana mumble.

"I'm going to put her on the bed" I says.

"You have a bed here?" She questions.

"Yup," Theo answers. "I told her she can nap there but she said no"

I pick Phoebe up and take her to the room and leave the door open. I decide to turn on the wifi, turn the laptop I have here on, and check my email to see if anything needs my attention. But the conversation happening with Ana and Theo is a bit distracting.

* * *

**Ana POV.**

"Ana, can I ask you a question?" Theo says.

"Of course,"

"How come I don't miss mommy? Daddy said she died after I was born. I wish I had a mommy."

_Oh man.._

"Well you can't miss someone you don't know right?" He nods. "You didn't know her so it's natural not to feel anything. Wanting a mommy is perfectly normal though.."

"So I'm not weird?"

"Oh no, honey. You aren't. My real dad died before I was even born. I can't say I miss him since I didn't know him. But I wish I had gotten to know him. Luckily I have a wonderful step dad."

"We're both almost the same" he smiles.

"Oh yeah,"

"Do you think I'll ever have a mom?"

_Oh god how do I answer this?_

"I'm not sure honey but you do have a lot of great women in your life right?"

He nods "there's my great-nana and nana Grace and Aunt Mia and now you"

I'm taken back by his last choice.

"Me?"

"Mhmm, you make daddy go out to parties. That makes you great" I hold back a giggle and shake my head.

Theodore is beyond adorable and pretty smart for his age.

"Sorry about that I decided to check some emails" Christian says walking towards us. "Phoebe is taking up the whole King size bed, if you get what I'm saying."

"No one can sleep with that child. She'll push you off!"

"Theo is the same way"

"I am not!" He argues then sticks his tongue out.

"Sure," Christian chuckles. "Ana and I are going back up. You staying or coming." He turns to me "don't worry, Phoebe will be fine here."

"No I stay" he says. "Just in case Phoebe wakes up"

We both nod and head back up. This time Christian takes my hand and leads me up.

"You know, You don't look adorable.." He says.

"I don't?" I frown.

"No, you look absolutely beautiful. Especially when you're hair flows with the wind." He says.

I can feel my cheeks heating up so I look anywhere but at him.

"You look even more beautiful when you're smiling and hold Phoebe close. That was quite a view earlier. You holding her, smiling, looking out into the water.. Your hair flowing.."

"Oh" my voice is low. I'm sure I'm still blushing.

He chuckles. "It's cute how you blush."

"Oh my god, stop it" I cover my face and he laughs.

"Alright alright I'm sorry," I uncover my face and look up at him. His smile really is panty dropping.

An hour later we're back at the shore. Phoebe of course didn't want to leave. She asked if we can live on the boat.

Phoebe and Theo decided they wanted to go to the park so on the walk to the car all we heard was the word please.

_Please._

_Please._

_Please._

Christian and I gave in just to get them to stop!

So here we are. At the park. Sitting on the bench watching them play.

"I have a question, have you actually ever been to the park?" I say in a joking matter.

"Ha ha very funny. Yes I have." He shoves me playfully with his shoulder.

I keep eyeing Phoebe. She thinks she can sneak her way on the monkey bars.

She pleads with eyes. And I shake my head.

"She can't get on the monkey bars?" He asks.

"No, it's crowded and she can get hurt."

"She'll be fine, I'll help her." Christian gets up and makes his way to Phoebe. He picks her up and hold her and she gets on the monkeys bars and makes her way to the other side. Then sets her down.

"MOMMY YOU SAW? I DID IT!" She scream and I nod holding a thumbs up and smiling at her. She takes her sweater off and hands it to Christian.

When he gets to me he hands it over. "Hey can you keep an eye on Theo for a minute or so? I have to make a phone call." He says while looking down on his phone.

"Sure,"

He smiles and nods the walks away.

I look over at Phoebe who's talking to some little girls. Then I look over at Theo who's walking towards the slides. He looks over at me and waves so I wave back. He stands in front of the slide but a little kid pushes him falling forward.

"THEO!" I run to him picking him up. He isn't crying but he's holding his forehead. "Let me see"

He takes his hand out and he has a small cut.

I look up at the boy who pushed Theo angrily. "What is wrong with you!? He could have gotten hurt!"

Phoebe walks over asking what happened. I ignore her question but she's smart and realizes Theo was pushed.

"You pushed my friend? How about I push you!"

"Hold it there fighter!" I grab her with my other hand.

"What's going on?" A boy comes over. About 15 years old.

"You are?" I ask.

"His brother." He points to the boy that pushed Theo.

"Well maybe you should keep an eye out for him! He's pushing around!"

"Relax chick they're just kids" the boy says.

"Excuse me mister she's not a chick!" Phoebe says.

"What happened!?" Christian runs over.

"Theo was pushed." I notice the teenage boy looks kind of scared.

"You're so lucky my mommy is here I would have pushed you!" Phoebe tells the little boy.

"Alright fighter that's enough" I say sternly.

"He called mommy, chick. And said to relax" Phoebe says to Christian pointing at the teenage boy.

"Maybe you should relax. You're lucky my son is not seriously hurt if not you both would have been in serious trouble." Christian tells the teenage boy then takes Theo out my arms. "You okay buddy?"

"Yeah I'm okay"

"You have a small cut."

"Maybe its time we all go home" I say.

"yeah lets go."

On the walk back to the car I stop by a street food vendor and ask for a napkin. When we get to the car I clean Theo's cut a bit. At least it's nothing serious.

When Christian arrives to my place Phoebe thanks Christian for today and says goodbye to Theo then steps out the car.

"Phoebe, wait!" I call out. "Thanks for today, Christian." I tell him.

"No problem."

"Bye Theo." I smile at him.

"Bye Ana"

Phoebe and I step into the apartment and I immediately tell her to go take a shower. I step foot into my room and take my flats off. I hear a ping from my phone.

_**I had fun today, thank you. -C **_

_**I had fun today too **_

_**See you tomorrow xx - C**_

_**See you tomorrow, Mr. Grey ;) **_

_What a day.._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I know how dependent children can be. But I know many stubborn 5 year olds including myself at that age. I took showers on my own (of course with mild supervision) and got dressed on my own (of course I needed help with buttons and zippers and even putting shoes on). I didn't like the help and yes it it would take me forever to put a shirt on haha now I wish someone would dress me in the mornings lol.**

**I have already written three more chapters :) I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Monday morning comes by quick and I'm now dropping off Phoebe at school.

After I drop her off I head straight to work.

I say good morning to Jessica and get started on my day. When lunch time comes around Jessica invites me to join her. Christian must be busy today since he hasn't text me.

Jessica has not only been a great mentor but a good friend. She's really easy to get along with and a very nice lady. I enjoy being around her. I can tell she enjoys her job and she's happy with her life. I ask her about her kids and she tells me about how her sons are being trouble makers and I laugh. She then tells me about her baby girl and shows me a picture of her. So gorgeous.

She asks me how Phoebe is doing and I tell her she's good. Being a sassy little princess. I tell her about how Phoebe said everyone sang happy birthday badly except her and Jessica chokes on her drink laughing.

"I must meet her one day," she says.

I nod and laugh.

After lunch we head back to work. Jessica takes me to her office to show me what to do next. After that she gives me a stack of paper to look over.

I don't notice how much times passes by. All I hear is Jessica say "Ana it's almost three o'clock."

I grab my bag and head to pick up Phoebe from school. I step out my car and look for Phoebe.

Where is this girl!?

I keep looking around and I can't find her. But her class already came out.

"MOMMY!" Phoebe yells "COME HERE!"

She's with Theo and an older lady.

"Hi mommy this is Theo's grandma. Theo wanted me to meet her." She says as I pick her up.

"You have a cute daughter" the lady tells me smiling.

"Ana this is nana Grace" Theo says. "Nana this is Ana. She came on the boat with me and dad and we went to her birthday party"

"Nice to meet you Ana" she says. "I have to get going but it was nice to meet you both." Christian's mom seems really lovely.

"Bye," Phoebe and I say while waving at them. "Come on let's get you to grandpas place."

As I step into the car with Phoebe my phone rings. It's daddy!

"Hey dad! I'm bringing Phoebe over soon."

"About that sweetheart, I have somewhere to be. I can't watch Phoebe.."

"Really?" I sigh "alright, that's fine. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye sweetie"

"Bye daddy" I hang up. "Looks like you're coming to work with me."

"Really?" Phoebe says excitedly and I nod.

When we get to GEH we head straight to my floor. I tell Phoebe to stay next to me and not fuss about anything. Jessica walks out and notices Phoebe.

"Hi there little one, you must be Phoebe"

"Yes that's right I am." Phoebe stands up and shakes her hand.

"I'm sorry. I had to bring her." I say.

"That's fine. No one will know" she smiles. "Well miss Phoebe it's very nice to meet you. I actually told your mommy I had to meet you one day"

"Really?"

"Definitely. I'm Jessica"

"Pretty name." Phoebe says.

"Ana, I need you to take this to Mr. Grey. Just something he asked for. I have to leave actually. Once you're done with what you have no you can leave."

"Alright, Bye Jessica."

"Bye Ana. Bye miss little Phoebe!"

"Bye!"

"Alright Phoebe, I need to take this up. I have to take you with me but you have to behave." I decide to just take whatever I have left home and finish there. I can't work with Phoebe here I can get in trouble. I put everything away in my bag and grab what I have to give Christian. I take Phoebes hand and head up.

Once we get there I head over to Andrea, Christian's P.A. "Hey, I have some paperwork Mr. Grey asked for." I show her and she nods. She picks up her phone and dials his line letting him know I'm here with what he asked. After she hangs up she tells me to go right in and not to mind the men that are in there.

"Phoebe stay right here. I'll be back"

"I'll watch her" Andrea says smiling and I silently thank her. As I walk in I notice two older gentlemen sitting and talking to Christian.

"Hi, here's what you asked for." I hand it over to him.

"Thank you," he smiles. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I have to get going-"

"HI CHRISTIAN!" Phoebe runs in saying.

Oh my god.

_Phoebe!_

"Hey!" He kneels down to her level "what are you doing here"

"I don't know mommy said I have to come with her"

I look over at Andrea asking what happened and she's trying to hold in her laugh. "She started asking question and then all she said was 'Christian Grey? Oh Theo's daddy!' And she ran in. She's a fast one. I apologize."

"That's fine," Christian says.

"This is a big office it looks like you rule the world!" The gentlemen laugh at her comment.

"I do"

"Come on Phoebe we have to go say bye."

"Bye Christian. Bye guys I don't know" they all chuckle and smile at her. "Bye miss Andrea"

When we get home I notice Kate is there. Her car is parked right outside. When we step in. Kate attacks me.

"I'm having a girl crisis!"

"Hi to you too Kate" I laugh. "What's wrong?"

"Hey Aunt Kate." Phoebe says while walking past her into her room.

"Hey princess.." Kate grabs my arm and leads me to the couch. "Elliot wants me to meet his parents. On Friday."

"And you're freaking out?"

"Yes!" She nods "we are getting serious. He wants me to meet them and I just don't want to fuck anything up. I'm scared."

"Breath! Look you have a few days to relax. You'll be fine! I met his mom today. Seems like a lovely lady. She was at the school picking up Christian's son." I tell her.

"What if I say something wrong?"

"Stop freaking out and breath" I shake her shoulders.

"Okay. Okay fine. I'll relax."

_No she won't._

Tuesday comes by and I've been feeling really exhausted today. Well I stood up all night finishing things I was suppose to finish at work.

Luckily the work day is almost over. I'm about to leave and pick up Phoebe from school when Christian stops me.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hey, can you do me a huge favor?"

"What's up?" I ask.

"I can't pick up Theo today I have a meeting in like two minutes. My mom and sister are busy and can't make it either can you, umm, pick him up for me? He can stay in my office I'm out."

"Yeah sure no problem."

"Thanks. I owe you"

When I get to the school I see Phoebe and Theo running around playing.

"Phoebe! Theo!" I say.

"Hey Ana!" He says hugging me

"Hi Theo, come on I'm taking you to your dad. Let's go Phoebe."

"Where's dad?" He asks.

"He's busy in a meeting."

"Oooooooh" he says.

"Can I go to work with you mommy?"

"You're going to grandpa Ray's"

"Aww okay.."

On the ride to my dad's place Phoebe and Theo have been singing songs they learned in class today. They kept getting words wrong and I had to hold back my laugh.

I drop Phoebe off at my dad's and head to back to the office. Theo kept asking me random questions on our ride. I was truly entertained.

"Alright we're here" I say turning off the car. "Come on let's go"

He takes my hand and we walk in together.

"Ana, are you and dad friends?" He asks.

"Hmm.. Yeah I guess we are."

"I think dad likes being around you."

"Really?" I smile "why do you say that?"

"Because every time you're around or he talks about you up he gets happy"

I can feel myself blush. Oh my..

"I like you Ana you're nice."

"I like you too Teddy."

"Teddy?" He asks.

"It's another nickname for Theodore" I tell him.

"Hmm I like it!"

I giggle and get him to the 20th floor. Andrea immediately walks him into the office and I head back down to work. Jessica keeps mentoring me on what I would have to do for the two weeks she's gone and it all seems easy.

She makes it easy.

At the end of the day I walk out the building and head to my car. Behind me I hear someone calling my name.

"Ana!"

"Hey!" It's Teddy.

Teddy.

I like the nickname I gave him. It's cute. Fits him.

"I told dad the nickname you gave me and he likes it!" He says and I look up at Christian.

"It's the first thing he told me when I walked into my office. He said Teddy is nicer."

"It is" I wink at Teddy.

"Hey, so what are you doing on Friday?" Christian asks.

"Oh umm nothing why?"

"Would you and Phoebe like to join me for dinner with my family? Teddy had mentioned you met my mom. Elliot is taking Kate. I didn't know they were actually an item."

"They've been getting serious lately. She's freaking out about Friday actually." I say.

"Really?" He laughs "she'll be fine. So what do you say? Join us?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Great, see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

I head to pick up Phoebe then head home.

Friday should be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday rolls around quickly and I kind of feel nervous.

Jesus, I am nervous.

Phoebe had half a day today so I had to take her to work. Luckily, Christian let her in his office with Theo. At least she was well behaved.

I'm now home getting dressed. Phoebe is in her room already ready. I'm just putting the finishing touches on my hair and makeup.

Phoebe is wearing black leggings, a gray knitted sweater, black tank top and gray boots. Her hair is down with her natural waves.

I'm wearing tight blue jeans, a gray silky blouse and black heels.

Christian is picking me up so I'm now waiting for him.

"Mommy you look beautiful"

"Thank you baby girl" I kiss her cheek. I button the last two buttons of her sweater.

My phone pings with a text and its Christian letting me know he's outside. I grab my keys clutch and head out with Phoebe. Christian is standing next to his car look absolutely yummy.

Wow.

* * *

**Christian POV.**

I've been looking forward to today all week. I'm leaning on the car waiting for Ana to step out and the moment she does she takes my breath away. She looks beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen her hair so straight.

Phoebe looks adorable as ever.

"Hello ladies."

"Hi Christian," they both say at the same time.

"Diner time."

We arrive to my parents house in less than 20 minutes. Phoebe and Teddy have been talking none stop.

Teddy.

I like that.

The first thing he told me when he saw me on Tuesday was how Ana gave him a nick name.

I like it as much as he does.

"Come kids, let's go." I say as I turn on the car. Both kids hop off the car and walk towards me. Ana steps out and look around.

"This place is huge!" She says.

"It is" Teddy says.

We all walk in and my mom greets us. "It's so nice to see you and Phoebe again, Ana. Welcome." My mom says.

"Hi Grace!" Phoebe says

"Hi Phoebe, come in. Hi Theo"

"Hi nana Grace. It's Teddy now." He says proudly.

"Teddy?" She ask smiling.

"Yup Ana gave me that nickname."

"Really?" He nods. "I like it"

"Me too," Teddy says.

"Elliot and his girlfriend are inside." Mom says and we head into the living room.

"Ana, hey." Kate greets Ana.

"Hey," she looks over at Elliot. "Hi, good to see you again."

"Same to you Ana" he smiles.

"Diner is ready," mom announces.

"Christian, nice to see you again." Dad says walking into the living room.

"Who's this lovely lady?" He asks looking over at Ana.

"Dad, this is Ana and her daughter Phoebe."

"Nice to meet you," he greets her. "And you too" he says to Phoebe.

"Nice to meet you mister." Phoebe says politely.

"I'm Carrick"

"I'm Phoebe but you already knew that" Phoebe says making dad laugh.

"Come on let's eat." He says.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late." Mia says walking in.

"Hi Kate! Oh and Ana, right?" Ana nods. "What a surprise seeing you again."

"Hi I'm Phoebe!" Phoebe says introducing herself.

"I'm Mia"

"You're pretty like me"

"I like her already," Mia says laughing.

"Kate your babysitting days are over" Ana looks at her and says in a joking matter.

In minutes we're all seated at the table with our food served.

Teddy and Phoebe dig right in first making everyone else laugh.

"So Ana, where do you work?" Mom asks.

"Oh, I work in GEH.."

"Really? That's great!" She looks over at Kate "how long have you two known each other?"

"Few years now." Kate answers. "She's like a sister to me."

"How cute" she smiles "you two seem like lovely ladies"

Both Kate and Ana blush. I would have seen this coming from Ana not from Kate but this is amusing.

"Grace, Theo said you're a doctor" Phoebe says "I think doctors are cool"

"Phoebe it's Teddy now!"

"Fine teddy!"

"Hey you two.." Ana says.

Mom laughs "I am a doctor."

The rest of the diner goes by smoothly. Phoebe and Teddy keep everyone amused while the conversation flows nicely. Ana seemed a bit shy at first but then broke out her shell.

After diner I whisper to Ana that I want to show her around. She being up Phoebe but I let her know she'll be fine here. I look over at mom silently telling her to keep an eye on her and Teddy and she nods.

"You have wonderful parents."

"Thanks." I take her hand. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad I came too" we both walk hand in hand and I show her around.

"I bet it was amazing growing up here."

"I loved it here to be honest. I would like to have Teddy to grow up in a home like this."

"Why don't you move then?" She asks.

"I've been thinking about it."

"Go for it." She tells me.

"Maybe I will,"

_Maybe._

"Everything is so pretty. If I could ever have a house like this I'd be so grateful." She says looking around. "Your place is great don't get me wrong but this house is just screams family to me. Escala is more of a bachelor pad."

I laugh "I guess it is."

"Escala is beautiful though" she smile. I love the ceiling to floor windows. The view is just breathtaking."

"My view is breathtaking." Why the fuck am I being so corny? "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," she bites her lip. I grab her arms and pull her close.

"Can I do something?" I whisper in her ear.

"Do what?"

I smirk then lean down giving her a sweet, light kiss on her lips.

"I didn't quite get that. Do it again," I laugh and kiss her again. This time she wraps her arms around my neck deepening the kiss.

"Wow your lips are soft" she says with a giggle.

"The moment I stepped into the office in school and saw you I swear I wanted to kiss you. I felt like a teenage boy not being able to control his hormones." She throws her head back and laughs. "I'm serious"

"It's okay, you had me swooning that day"

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah" she nods "it's like I'm there trying to figure out what going on between our kids and I was swooning over you"

"That's great" I kiss her again "let's go back before they send a search part"

She smiles and nods. I take her hand once again and walk back into the house. Teddy and Phoebe are on the couch talking while the adults talk. Mia gives me a look and so does Elliot and I glare at them.

At the end of the night I take Ana and Phoebe home.

I don't remember the last time a girl made me smile as much as Ana does.

* * *

**Ana POV.**

It's Wednesday afternoon and I have not messed up anything. Yet. On Monday I finally took over Jessica's job for these next two weeks. Everything is going easy and steady and I have had no problems so far.

I keep thinking about the weekend I had with Christian and Teddy. On Saturday they came over and I made dinner for them and Sunday we all went out to the mall and had dinner at his place.

Phoebe is growing to really like Christian and I adore Teddy. He's a wonderful little boy.

Whatever is going on between Christian and I has been staying between us. We don't kiss or hold hands in front of the kids. Until we're both sure we want to pursue a relationship we're keeping this to ourselves.

I'm on my way to pick Phoebe up from school. Daddy is busy today so I have to take her to work with me. Luckily I'm in Jessica's office.

When I step out the car to get Phoebe I see Teddy hugging her tight then leaves with Mia. Phoebe sees me and runs straight into my arms and I pick her up. She wraps her arms around my neck right as if she holding on to her dear life.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" She shakes her head and begins to cry in my shoulder. "Honey are you hurt? Did something happen?" I ask worriedly.

I open the door the the back seat and step in with her.

"Phoebe what's wrong?"

"There's a daddy-daughter dance on Friday and I have no daddy to take and the girls in my class were talking about the pretty dresses they wanna wear and how excited they are" she says while still crying. I try to hold in my tears. I hate seeing her so sad.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, do you want me to go? You know I can go if you want." She shake her head.

"No it's okay.."

I strap on her seat-belt and head back to GEH. Phoebe is still silently crying in the back seat and that breaks my heart.

When we arrive I step out the car and open her door.

"No I don't wanna go in"

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't want them to see me crying"

"How about I pick you up and you put your head on my shoulder" she nods. So I pick her up. I put her book bag on my shoulder and hold her close.

When I step foot on my floor I hear someone calling our for me.

It's Christian.

"Hey Ana!"

"No mommy no don't let him see" Phoebe says

"Christian just hold on a minute." I say as I walk towards the office.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Give me a minute." I tell him as I step into the office. "Honey," I say as I place her on top of the desk. "It's just Christian."

She shakes her head and I wipe her tears.

"Hold on I'll be back okay?" She nods and I step out.

"Hey, is she okay?" He asks again. He seems worried.

"Hi Taylor," I wave at him then turn to Christian. "She's upset."

"Why?"

"Because there's a daddy-daughter dance and she doesn't have a daddy to take." I bite my lip as a tear slips.

"Oh man.." He pulls me into a hug. "Can I talk to her?"

"She doesn't want you to see her crying. Let me just talk to her first." He nods and I step back in. "Phoebe, Christian wants to say hi. Can I let him in?"

"I don't know.."

"Come on? Let's let him in okay?" She nods and I open the door for him to come in.

"Hey Phoebe, how are you doing princess?"

"I'm okay, how are you?" She asks.

"I was good until I found out you were sad. Now I'm sad too"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like seeing you sad. You're always cheerful and laughing and very sassy" he says and she laughs. "What's wrong?"

"There's a daddy-daughter dance and I have no daddy"

"Hmm.. How about I go with you?"

_What?_

"But.. You're not my daddy." She frowns.

"But we're best friends so let's call the dance best friends dance"

_Best friends dance?_ I have to hold my laugh back. That is beyond adorable.

"Deal!" She says excitedly. "I'm going!"

"You sure are," I say.

"How about you go with Taylor and he'll buy you something to eat while I do business with your mommy" Christian says.

"Come on little miss Phoebe," Taylor walks in and takes her hand.

"Can you buy me cookies?" She asks.

"Food first. Sweets later." Taylor tells her as they walk out.

"So you're going to take her?" I say as I close the door. "That's nice of you. Thank you."

He leans down and kisses me. "It's no problem at all."

"You're the best"

"I know I am," I laugh at his response and kiss him again.

This man is the total package.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait. I was busy this weekend but here it is :)**

* * *

Thursday morning was hectic. First there was traffic making Phoebe a bit late and me late to work. Then I had a lot of work to get done by 10am. It wasn't hard it was just a lot for one person.

I meeting Christian for lunch at his office so I'm on my way there now. Andrea greets me and tells me to go right in.

"Hello, Mr. Grey"

"Hello, miss Steele. I hope you don't mind that I ordered lunch for us. Got us chicken fingers and fries"

"Mmm, my favorite" I laugh and give him a quick kiss.

"Taylor should be arriving with it any minute now. Anyways, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I'm leaving at 2:40 today. After I pick up Phoebe I'm taking her shopping for a dress. She's excited for tomorrow."

"What color?" He asks

"She wants a rainbow dress" I laugh "that's not happening. Probably purple or blue."

"She'll look adorable in anything,"

"Of course she will. Have you seen her mother?" I joke. "This job has been a blessing to me. I can actually afford to buy her things and pay bills on times. Have money left over for necessities."

"I'm glad you work here then."

Money has always been tight for me. But now I feel like I have a burden off my shoulders. Soon, I'm going to begin to save up money. Put it away.

When our food arrives we dig in. I've seen CEO Christian and carefree Christian and carefree Christian is my favorite.

After lunch I kiss him goodbye and head back to work. I drown myself in work until it's time to go pick up Phoebe.

Hours go by quick and I'm at Phoebes school picking her up already. She runs straight to me then to the car. She tells me she wants a red dress.

Red I can do.

She talks the whole ride to the mall and I can't help but smile. I don't remember her being this excited for anything. Christian really is doing something amazing.

When we arrive to the mall Phoebe basically drags me to the store. When we head in she immediately looks a the dresses. She picks out a two red ones.

We go to the dressing room and try them on. The first red one we try on her is sleeveless with a bow on the side.

She said she looked like an old lady.

The second one has spaghetti straps. The top half is glittery and it has a flower on the side.

"I look like a princess I want this one."

"Alright," I smile at her "let's get it off and buy."

After we're done there I go and buy her black flats then we head home.

After I make us diner we get started on her homework. Before she goes to bed all she says is that she can't wait till she wears her dress.

The next day she up early and ready to go to school. She says she wants to get the day over with so she can come home and get in her dress.

After I drop her off at school I head straight to work.

Today isn't as hectic as yesterday was. Thank god! But I still have a lot to get done.

Christian only came in for two hours today. Teddy has a dentist appointment so he's taking him out early from school then is going to spend the rest of the day home till its time to pick up Phoebe.

When I leave for the day I'm proud of everything I got done. It's only 2:30 and I even manage to do some extra work for next week.

When I pick Phoebe up she runs to me and tells me we have to get going. When we arrive home she goes straight to the bathroom and takes a shower. I keep the door slightly open and check on her every few minutes. After she's done she's screams from the bathroom. "Come on mommy! Christian has to be here at 4!"

"Alright come on come on." I take her hair out of the bun she has on today and let her hair fall with her natural waves. I put on her dress and her flats on so she can stay still. After than I work on her hair a little bit.

I part it to the side and do small curls. Not a lot. Her hair ready has beautiful soft waves. I just want to add a bit more the the back. Once I'm finished I look at the time. It's only 3:30. Oh god she's going to drive me crazy.

I keep her busy with her telling me what she's looking forward to do. I get a text from Christian asking if it's okay if he leaves Teddy with me. I told him it's no problem.

20 minutes later there's a knock on the door. Phoebe runs and goes open it.

"Hi Christian. Hi teddy." They both come in.

"Well look at that.. I didn't know I'd be taking a princess out." He tells Phoebe.

_God damn._

He's wearing a suit but without a tie. The top two buttons are undone. I want to eat him up.

"Yes you'll be taking a princess out. No pictures please" Okay now I want to know where she got that from.

"Come on, last finishing touch." I take a light red lip gloss out and apply a bit on her. "Alright. You're ready."

"Alright Phoebe say bye to these two losers" Christian says while pointing at me and Teddy. "we're going to party and they're not."

"Bye losers!" Phoebe says and Teddy and I scowl at both of them as they leave.

"So Teddy, what do you want to do" I notice he has a book bag.

"Dad said I should try to do my homework."

"Alright, come on. What do you have to do?"

"I have to finish this" he takes out his notebook and opens it to a page and I see a whole bunch of dotted Capitalized and lowercase E's.

"Alright, I'm sure you know what you have to do. I'll watch over you and make sure you got it."

"I also have to practice my name!"

I smile at him. "Okay, Teddy. Let's get started! Let's go to a table."

We walk to the diner table and I sit next to him. He began to trace the dotted lines and he seems proud of himself doing it. I get a kick out of seeing him smile.

* * *

**Christian POV.**

When we get to the school and we both head inside walking towards the gym. Phoebe is holding on to my hand pulling me in.

When we walk in Phoebe runs to the snack table grabbing chips and cookies.

"Christian! Come!" She says and I stand next to her. "You don't want?"

"Not now"

The principle walks in and greets all the dad and thanks us for coming. He tells us about the snack table and drinks. Then just tells us to have a fun time.

"Can we take a picture?" She point to the area where they have photographer set up. There's actually two photographers here. We walk over to the area and see some props. Phoebe grabs a tiara. I put on a kings crown and grab a sword. "Let's do something funny or weird."

"Anything you want" I smile.

"You two ready?" The photographer asks and we nod.

Phoebe smiles but covers her face slightly as if she didn't want her picture taken. I raise my eyebrow at her and raise my sword out to the camera. She looks up at me and giggles then gets back to her pose.

After the photo is taken is the guy tells us we can pick it up before we leave at the end of the dance.

Phoebe grabs my hand and drags me to me her friends.

Tonight is going to be interesting.

* * *

**Ana POV.**

Teddy and I sat at the table finishing his homework for an hour. Well. It didn't take him that long. We just took breaks and joked around a lot.

Now we're baking red velvet cupcakes.

"Who taught you how to bake?" He asks me.

"Myself" I answer "I kept practicing and practicing until I got better."

"Dad can't cook he sucks" teddy said and I laugh "he burns bread"

"Someone should teach him how to at least make bread"

"Gail tried but he still sucks. Maybe you should teach him."

"Maybe" I smile "alright come on help me mix this"

After we finish mixing the cake mix we pour it in the cupcake pan and put it in the oven for about twenty minutes.

We make the cream cheese frosting. Teddy kept sticking his finger in to taste. After that we put the frosting in the fridge until the cupcakes are done and cooled down.

About ten minute later we take out the cupcakes and let them cool before frosting them.

"So what should we make for diner?" I ask Teddy.

"When is dad and Phoebe coming back?"

"Around 7pm" I answer him.

"Can we make lasagana and garlic bread?"

"It's _lasagna_ Teddy" I laugh "And sure," I nod "but we have to go out and buy the ingredients. Are you down?"

"Oh yeah!" He says.

"Alright. Let's go! We'll frost the cupcakes after we get back." I grab my wallet, keys and phone and head out with Teddy.

I can honestly say I'm having a good time with Teddy.

* * *

**I might post a second chapter today. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two chapters in one day because you guys are awesome! xx**

**But I have to address a review:  
**_**"Whats with Ana asking Teddy "Are you down" what is she black, is she from the hood." **_**\- Umm, excuse me? This is probably the most ignorant thing I've read in a while and actually a bit racist.. So only black people say "are you down"? Only people from the hood? Are you shitting me right now? It's a phrase everyone uses. My white friends use it, my hispanic ass uses it, every other damn race uses it. No matter where they're from. Don't say ignorant things like that.**

* * *

**Christian POV**

Kids have way too much energy. Phoebe has had me playing games and dancing with her for the past two hours.

"Oh Christian!" She pulls my hand. "I'm having so much fun thank you for coming."

"It's been my pleasure. One more hour and we head home"

"Aww really?" She asks and I nod.

"Okay okay come on let's dance again"

"You have way too much energy" I laugh

"I just like to dance" she smiles "come on" she pulls my hand and we head to the dance floor. I hold her hand and twirl her around while she dances. I pick her up and swing her around and she laughs.

"I'm getting dizzy" I tell her laughing while I set her down.

"One more time pleasssseeee"

"Alright come on" I pick her up and spin her around.

When I'm done spinning her I dance with her for a while more. I pick her up and hold out my phone telling her we should take a picture. She wraps her arms around my neck really tight and smiles really big closing her eyes. I snap the picture and she tells me I'm cool. I laugh and tap her nose putting her down.

She really is a cutie pie.

* * *

**Ana POV.**

Teddy and I have made cupcakes and cooked diner. He seemed proud to have helped me cook.

"Are daddy and Phoebe getting here soon?"

"Yeah, any minute now." I tell him.

"Good. I'm hungry."

"I did say you can eat early!" I laugh.

"No no I wanted to wait for dad and Phoebe."

"Fine"

"Ana, Phoebe was really sad on Wednesday." He tells me. "The moment said the daddy-daughter dance she got sad."

"I know sweetie." I look at him.

"I kept hugging her but it didn't work"

"I'm sure she appreciated that though" I sit him on my lap.

"I told her she can take you because you're a great mommy but she said no it's fine."

"She told me the same thing but I understand how she feel"

"I'm happy my dad took her because he's a great daddy and he's fun even though he can be a grumpy man" I laugh and shake my head "he can get grumpy. I find it funny."

"I would like to witness that"

The knock on the door interrupts our convo.

"That's them," he says.

I go and open the door and let them in.

"Hi you two, had fun?"

"Oh yeah mommy it's was a lot of fun! We danced and played games and we won a dance completitition."

"Phoebe, it's competition" I say smiling

"Christian show her the ribbons!" Phoebe says and Christian takes out the ribbon out the suit pocket.

"Show her the picture too!"

"I am I am" he hands me her ribbon and a photo they took.

Phoebe is covering her face slightly as if she didn't want her photo taken but she's smiling. Christian is looking down at her with his eyebrow raised and a sword pointed at the camera. He has a crown on and so does Phoebe.

This is beyond adorable.

"We were clearly the best dancers there" Christian says and Phoebe nods in agreement.

"Alright Phoebe let's get you changed. Actually go take another quick shower. Diners ready." I says.

"Oh diner? You cooked." Christian asks.

"Ana and I cooked. I helped a lot! We made red velvet cupcakes too!"

"Oh really?" Christian asks him and he nods.

"Come on Phoebe"

I enter the bathroom with her and take her dress off and put her hair in a high bun then I let her get in the shower.

I head into her room and grab some PJ's and underwear. I wait for her to finish and help her get dressed. I normally let her do it on her own because she says she's big girl but she takes forever.

Phoebe and I walk back to the boys and we see them talking.

"Hello gentlemen," I say "Teddy want to help me set up the table?"

He nods and walks to me. I look at Christian and he's all relaxed on my couch. He took his suit jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. His arms are really doing something to me.

Teddy and I set the table and serve the food. Phoebe grabs Christian telling him it's time to eat.

We're all sitting on the table eating and Phoebe is telling me every single thing they did. My baby girl had a great time and I'm forever grateful Christian did this for her.

Everyone cleans out their plate and beg for cupcakes. Go on over to the kitchen and bring a cupcake for each person.

"You and Ana did a great job with food and dessert." Christian tells Teddy.

"Thanks dad. I had a lot of fun helping Ana. I did all my homework too."

For the rest of the night we spend it talking and having fun.

Around 10pm Phoebe and Teddy both end up falling asleep on the couch.

"You know you just made that little girls year for taking her today" I tell Christian as I sit on his lap.

"I'm glad I did. I had a really great time." He tells me leaving a small kiss on my lips. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Not sure, why?"

"I wanted a day for just us two. We need to time to ourselves you know"

He's right.

"Hmm.. I see what I can't do. I know Kate wouldn't mind taking Phoebe for the day.

"I can tell Elliot to take Teddy. He wouldn't mind. And since I know he'll be with Kate. Teddy and Phoebe can spend the day together. I can assure you that with Elliot around they'll have fun he's a kid himself" Christian jokes.

"Alright. I'll call Kate in the morning."

"I'll do the same with Elliot. I have to get going." we both get up and look at the kids. He gently picks up Teddy and I hand him his book bag.

"See you tomorrow" I say walking him to the door. "And thank you for what you did."

"I'd do it again" he smiles and I get on my toes to kiss him.

"Goodnight and drive safely."

"Goodnight Ana."

I close the door and go take Phoebe to her bed. I kiss her forehead and let her sleep.

Saturday comes and the first thing I do is call Kate. I ask her is she can watch Phoebe. She then begins to interrogate me.

Apparently Christian already contacted Elliot asking if he can stay with Teddy. So Kate is putting the pieces together.

I didn't lie I told her I'll be with Christian and she squealed so loud my ear was hurting. She was excited to see me getting back out there. I would be lying if I said I want excited.

I'm glad that I'm actually getting back out there. I'm only 22 I think I deserve to find myself a man.

I wake up Phoebe and get her ready for the day. The moment I tell her she'll be spending the day with Kate she got up quickly. She wanted to wear her black and red polka dot dress with her black sweater and red sandals. She asked me to put her hair up as well.

Kate comes over and pick up Phoebe and they leave for the day. I let Kate know to call me if anything and she lets me know they'll be fine.

I am now getting dressed. Christian text me letting me know he'll be over in about 20 minutes.

I leave my hair down and wear light jeans with gray flats and a gray knitted swear with my sleeves rolled up.

For my makeup I put on eyeliner, mascara and light pink lipstick.

Keeping it simple.

When I hear a knock on my door I grab my bag and head over to open.

"Ready?" Christian asks.

"Yeah," I close and lock the door. Then walk out with him.

"You look beautiful, as always."

"Thank you," I smile. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could have lunch then go on my boat to relax."

"Sounds great."

He opens the car door for me and I step in.

He takes me a restaurant near by and we eat lunch. He starts making jokes and I almost spit my drink out. Lunch was definitely interesting.

After that we head over to his boat. When we arrive we walk over holding hands and he helps me in. We put our life vests on and he takes us into the water.

It's a beautiful day. Even though the sun is out its very breezy but it feels good.

"Ana," he pulls me to his lap. "You know I'm attracted to you, right?"

"As I am to you." I nod.

"Maybe we should really try to pursue a relationship. We already act like a couple" he kisses my cheek.

"That's true,"

"We can keep it to ourselves until we're ready to tell everyone."

"That's fine with me" I look at him.

"You made my son happy yesterday by letting him help you cook and bake"

"You made my daughter happy by taking her to the dance"

"Look at that we're perfect" he jokes and gives me a kiss. "He woke up this morning gushing about how fun it was to cook with you and that you should give me some cooking lessons. He said he wants to cook with you again. He also said that you made him practice his name more after he finished his homework."

"I did, you can never get enough practice. He's getting good at writing his name. He just needs a bit more help with the E's. Phoebe is the same way. Her E's don't look like E's." I chuckle.

"Phoebe is a wild one, she danced the whole night!"

"She loves to dance and sing. Does it all the time."

"Yeah I noticed." He laughs. "She looked too cute last night. It was nice seeing her smile."

"It was nice seeing her happy. I do owe you." I lay my head on his shoulder. "I'm doing her a big birthday party. She only turns five once. You would think she's turning 15 not 5 by the way she acts." I laugh. "I know her birthday is about two months away but you know, I want to do this for her."

"She'll love it."

"I knows" I stand up "you know, besides my dad, your the only male she's ever had in her life. Or even let in. She really likes you."

"I feel special."

I giggle and kiss him.

"Let's go down," he says taking my hand and leading me down. He then pulls me close to me and kisses me hard placing his hands on my hips. I wraps my arms around his neck pressing my body on his. He leads me to the small couch and he sits setting me on top of him. "I like kissing you"

"So do I if it leads to me straddling you," I smirk.

He kisses my cheek then attacks my neck. I grind my hips a bit making him groan. I smile at myself.

He bites my neck lightly so I grind again.

"Stop it," he groans.

"I'm a grown women I do as I please" I joke.

"That means turning me on?"

"Absolutely" I nod.

"I'm keeping you,"

"Oh really?" I fold my hands.

"Absolutely." He nods mimicking me and I laugh.

The rest of the time on the boat consist of us making out and chatting about the most random things. We even talked about monkeys.

_Monkeys!_

Around 3pm we get back to the shore and we decide to walk around. He doesn't let go of my hand the whole time.

Which I'm not complaining about.

We buy ice cream and sit at a bench eating it and talking. My nose get getting dirty with the ice creams and Christian kept making fun of me.

Another hour goes by and we decide to go for a ride. Christian drives us by some huge house and I stare out in awe.

Wow.

They're beautiful.

"Beautiful houses, right?" He asks and I nod. "I've been looking at some of these."

"You have?"

"Yeah, I want Teddy to grow up in an actual home. Where he can go out to the backyard and play."

"That would be great for him." I smile.

He nods.

* * *

**Christian POV.**

Truth is I've been looking at these houses because not only would I love to have Teddy grow up in a home like that but I want actually have a family. I want more kids.

Phoebe and Ana are the ones to blame.

I had a great time with Phoebe last night. Making her smile and laugh made me feel warm inside. To know that I made that little girl happy made me happy.

I want more kids.

At least two more.

I've never thought about having more kids. Never crossed my mind. Theodore was all I needed. He's my everything. My son. I love him.

But I love being a dad.

I want to be a dad to more kids. I want to go trough the baby stages again the toddler stages. I want to hear baby's first word again.

Spending time with Phoebe made me realize how I want a daughter.

For fucks sake it felt like she _was my_ daughter.

I look over at Ana and she's smiling looking out the window. I grab her hand and squeeze it.

I'm definitely keeping this one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry once again! Had been rather busy this week.**

**ScribeOfAnarchy- Thank you so much babes I'm so happy to know that my story captured your attention. Your review made me feel proud of my story :) you are way too kind! Thank you for your sweet words. I hope you continue to enjoy this story xx**

**Charhamblin- Phoebe's second shower was mostly so she can cool down so she can refresh herself :)**

* * *

**Ana POV.**

The work week begins once again. Phoebe and I had a lazy day yesterday watching movies and getting her homework done.

She been improving on writing her name and I'm proud of her. She was proud of herself too. Every time she wrote her name she would clap and squeal.

This is the second week taking Jessica's position and the last week. She returns on Monday!

In some ways I'm sad. I enjoyed my work. But in other ways I'm happy. Doing this all on my own was a bit hectic. Plus, I could use more mentoring.

I head into the office once I arrive and get started on my day. I take the mail out my bag checking it all. I hadn't check my mailbox since Thursday so before I left home I checked it and took it all.

I sit on the chair and look through it.

Bill.

Bill.

Another bill.

Child support?

What the fuck? Why am I getting money from him?

I open it up and it's a check of $1000. He stopped sending Monday about two years ago so he's about $2000-$2400 behind.

Child support was $100 monthly.

Not that I care I don't need his money.

I never even let the judge know what was going on. He didn't want to be a part of my daughters life and not help then so be it.

I push that mail side and get started on my day.

Christian let's me know he'll be busy for lunch so I go out and buy myself something to eat.

I head back to work and continue what I was doing.

Once again I get a lot accomplished today and I'm just about ready to go pick Phoebe up. Dad had to leave the state to visit his sister. He told me she got in a car accident and he wants to make sure she's fine. So Phoebe is coming to work with me.

I'm not really that close to her but she's a nice and sweet person. The little bit I've seen her she's always been caring and nice to me so I hope she's okay. He said he'll be back on Wednesday when we talked last night.

When I leave the building I bumped into Christian.

"Hey, you going to pick up Phoebe?" He asks.

"Yup, she coming to work with me."

"Ride with me then, I'm on my way to pick up Theo." I nod and follow him to his car.

When we get there we both step out the car we wait for the kids to come out. We got there a few minute early.

"I knew I'd catch you here" I turn around and see _him._

I look at Christian and excuse myself walking away with Logan.

"Logan? What are you doing here?"

_What is he doing here?_

"Did you get my check?"

"Is that how you found me? New address so you show up and look around?" He nods. "What do you want?"

"Wanted to make sure you got the money and I wanted to meet my daughter."

"I don't need your money and she's not your daughter." I spat.

"Well you're getting it. Court order. I agreed to pay everything I owe. You'll be getting $500 soon. Then another $500. Oh and she is my daughter I did help make her."

"I don't need it" I say angrily. "stay away from us."

"Well then say that to the judge." He retorts "Ana, you can't keep me away from meeting my daughter." he smirks. _Asshole_, he's only doing this to piss me off.

"Trust me I will, on both telling the judge and keeping you away."

"Mommy!" Phoebe runs to me.

_Oh god no.. Please no.._

I turn around and pick her up.

"Hi mommy who's this?"

"No one sweetheart, let's get going. You're coming to work with me." I tell her with a smile and begin to walk away.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm your father" Logan says to Phoebe with a smile and now I'm furious.

He's doing this on purpose. I put Phoebe down and turn to him giving him a hard push. That's when Christian runs over pulling me back.

"No! You don't get to do that. Hell no!" I'm fuming.

"My daddy? Mommy says I don't have one." Phoebe says.

"Oh honey, you do. It's me and-" Logan doesn't finish his sentence because Christian grabs him by the collar of his shirt and whispers something to him. It's my turn to pull him back and remind him the kids are watching.

"You get near Phoebe or Ana you'll be regretting it" Christian says.

Teddy comes over to me give me a hug so I pick him up.

Phoebe looks confused and I'm so fucking mad Logan said what he said. Christian pick her up and walk to the car.

"Dad you're a bad ass" Teddy said and I choke on my saliva.

"Oh no sweetie don't say that" I say. "That's a bad word."

"Where did you hear that from?" Christian asks.

"Uncle Elliot."

"Right," he whispers.

I look over at Phoebe and she seems lost in her thoughts. I place Teddy on the back seat when we reach the car and I take Phoebe from Christian.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Is he my daddy?" She whispers.

"Nope, he wasn't there to see you grow up, right? He didn't play Dolly's with you, right?" She shakes her head. "Then he's not a daddy because daddy's play with dolly with their daughters. They also take them out to have fun."

"Yes! Like Christian! He takes us out! Oh and they take them to daddy daughter dance like Christian did!" She says with a smile.

"Yeah!" I kiss her cheek. "Get in," I help her get in and help her with the seat-belt.

Logan isn't her fucking dad. Fuck no. I've been a mother and father to her. He hadn't been there for her at all.

Christian grabs my hand and squeezes it. Letting me know he's there for me.

We arrive to GEH and I head straight in with Phoebe.

"Ana, Phoebe come with me." Christian says and we all head to his office.

"Andrea, tell Sawyer and Taylor to come up." She nods and makes the phone call.

"Phoebe, Teddy are you two hungry?" Christian asks and they nod. "How about some fast food?" They nod again.

Taylor and I'm guessing Sawyer walk in.

"Taylor, Sawyer can you two take the kids out to eat? McDonald's or maybe Burger King"

"Alright kids let's go." Taylor says as the kids exit. The moment they do I blow up.

"How fucking dare he? HOW FUCKING DARE HE CHRISTIAN!? I can't believe he just shows up and says that to my daughter. He isn't her father. Just a damn sperm donor."

"Baby, breath" he says. "I understand you're mad. Hell, I'm mad too. What he did was uncalled for. You just don't come out with something like that to a child."

"You've done more for her than he has.." He pulls me into his arms. "I could tell how confused she was."

"That was ignorant of him. I promise you I'm not letting him come near you and Phoebe."

"I don't want his child support money. That's why he showed up to make sure I got it. Court order. Apparently they found out he hasn't been sending money so he has to send everything he owes. I don't want him near or anything from him."

"I'll talk to my dad about it."

"Why?"

"He's a lawyer. He can help,"

"Can he?" I say looking at him.

"Of course, I'll talk to him when I get home."

"Thank you, Christian. For everything."

"My pleasure." He kisses me. "I care about you and Phoebe"

"I know you do, I have to get back to work."

"No you don't"

"I do"

"I'm your boss if I say you don't have to you don't have to" he says cockily.

"Okay boss what should I do?"

"Kiss me until we get caught"

"Kiss you until our kids walk in on us?" I laugh "that's the only way we'll be getting caught."

He laughs "you're amazing. I swear I'm keeping you."

"Good."

The next day Kate and I decide to meet up for lunch. I really need to talk to her. Every since Logan's appearance yesterday I've been on edge. Why did he have to come!?

I'm walking to a small dinner to meet up with Kate now. She's already waiting for me.

When I arrive I step in. I had told her to order me a cheese burger.

"Hey Kate,"

"Ana," she hugs me "how are you."

"I'm good. You?"

"Great" she smiles.

"How's Elliot?"

"Amazing! How Christian?"

"Amazing!" I mimic with laugh. "I really like him."

"Elliot says Christian really likes you too. Like a lot. He can tell."

"He's showed it." I sigh "Logan is back."

"What!?"

"He's back. I got a child support check and then he showed up at Phoebes school." I keep telling her what happened and she's furious.

"What a fucking asshole! How dare he even do that?"

Our food arrives and we wait for the waitress to walk away to continue talking.

"I'm so mad he said that just to piss me off! He didn't even think about how that's going to confuse her. You just can't tell that to a child." I say then take a bite of my burger the pour ketchup on my fries.

"He wasn't thinking at all!"

For the rest of our lunch we talk about something else. She brings up Elliot and how she loves him.

_Love him._

_She loves him._

I tell her more in depth about Christian and I.

"He took her to the daddy-daughter dance."

"No way, really?"

"Yeah" I smile. "He called it best friends dance" I laugh.

"That is so cute!"

"Yeah, a few weeks ago he took us on his boat."

"What else I don't know about?"

"He took me out to diner the day before my birthday. That was like our first date." I say with a small smile.

"Well damn he's sprung by you and Phoebe must have him wrapped around her finger," she jokes. "Isn't his son just adorable?"

"Very! That kid is to precious. He's grown on me a lot. He stayed when with me when Christian took Phoebe to the dance."

"Aww! What do you two do?"

"Baked cupcakes and cooked diner. He was more than happy to help." I take a sip of my drink.

"That kid is just as precious as Phoebe"

"Agreed"

After done we both head out. "Ana call me if anything okay?" I nod. "I wish I could kick Logan in the balls."

"me too trust me.

"Talk to you later, Ana."

"See ya!"

I head back to work only to see Logan parked across the street from GEH.

* * *

**Might post another update ;) should I?**


	12. Chapter 12

**FUCKING HELL okay so like I had my baby cousin on me because I'm babysitting and he was crying so then he started getting excited and began to slam his hands on the laptop keys and something was posted and then my laptop shut off. I almost cried because it wasn't turning on and my baby cousin was laughing at my missery lmao but okay here's another update (the right update) because you guys really do rock!**

* * *

I walk right up to his car and bang on his window.

"Fuck, Ana! You could have broken the window!" He says angrily.

"Are you stalking me?"

"I need to talk to you"

"There's nothing to talk about. Now, leave. Like leave the state."

"No, I have the right to meet my daughter."

"YOU LOST THAT RIGHT AFTER YOU WALKED OUT ON ME AND WHEN YOU STOPPED SENDING MONEY FOR HER."

"She has the right to know she has a dad." He retorts.

"She does, but when she's older. She'll learn all about your douche bag self. As for now, she doesn't need you." I start walking.

"So what do you tell her when she asks for me?" He says. When I turn around I see him smirking.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Her asking about a father that didn't want her. Me not knowing what to say. You're fucking enjoying this!" I feel my self shake in anger. He has no fucking heart.

"Never said that."

"Your face says it all. You're a prick. An asshole. Just go away!"

"No," he steps out the car.

"What are you getting out of this?"

"Entertainment" he shrugs.

"Hey Ana!" Christian says running over but stops speaking when she sees Logan "what are you doing here?"

"Ah, Mr. Christian Grey." Logan says "your little boyfriend to the rescue huh Ana?"" he says.

"You need to leave." I says.

"God, you're such a bitch! You know what? Dating you was the biggest mistake of myself. You were just an easy lay."

"FUCK YOU!" I say and Christian grabs him by his collar and slams him against his.

"Fucking leave before I break every bone in your body. Do not come near Phoebe or Ana. Don't even enter Washington state again."

He laughs "oh Mr. Grey you sure Ana isn't with you for the money? She doesn't want any from me so it means she's getting it from you."

Christian takes a swing at him and I swear I think he broke his nose "go away before it gets fucking worse."

Christian walks to me wrapping his arm around and leading me inside of GEH. I can still feel myself shake in anger. I hug him and let a few tears escape.

"Baby,"

"Yes?" I say with my head down.

"Fuck him. He isn't worth it." He says lifting my chin and wiping the tears "he's going to be staying away. Trust me?" I nod. "Good, I won't let him come near you or Phoebe ever again."

"He just gets me angry."

"I know, I feel you shaking." He kisses my forehead. "Fuck him, okay? He's just a piece of shit. He doesn't deserve you or Phoebe. Don't cry."

"Thank you," I hug him tighter.

"I'm always here for you"

}-{

It's Friday afternoon and Christian is over at my place. He's been talking to his dad about the whole Logan situation and his parents invited me for diner tonight.

For the past few days Christian assigned one of his security men to keep an eyes out on me. So yes, I know have security following everywhere ever since the incident with Logan in front of GEH. At first I wanted to protest but then I know he's just looking out for me so I agreed. Since its Sawyer I don't mind either. He seems like a nice easy going guy and very professional when it comes to his job. Sawyer will be my security until Logan is out the picture. And state.

I told my dad what happened with Logan and he was furious. He was ready to get his gun and find Logan. I told him that would just complicate things and he agreed that he'll kill him after he leaves. That he can stalk too. I laughed and hugged him. He's so protective of me and Phoebe and I love him for it.

The kids are in Phoebe's room while we're on my couch chatting.

"I'm proud of how you've managed these past two weeks without Jessica" he says.

"Thanks babe." I smile.

"I was thinking we should tell the kids today that we're dating. At diner tonight. At my parents. We both seem serious enough so we should just not keep them in the dark."

"Oh.. Yeah sure that's fine" oh god with his parents! Now I'm nervous.

"Alright cool" he smiles. "We should begin to get going."

"You're right."

"Teddy! Phoebe! Come on its time to go." Christian calls out and the run to us.

Once we arrive to his parents place the kids run right in. They're greeted by Carrick this time.

"Hi Ana, glad you can come. I think we can fix the whole situation with Phoebe's father."

"Thank You, Carrick" I smile at him and head inside with Christian.

Elliot, Kate and Mia are also here. Kate never said anything about coming today.

"Ana, Christian, hello" Grace says. "Diner is already served. Come on."

When we're walking to the table Christian pulls me back and whispers "I'm going to tell them now"

_What?_

"I don't think I officially introduced Ana to you guys." Christian says.

"Oh honey but we know who she is." Grace says.

"I need a formal introduction," Christian looks over at Phoebe and Teddy who are getting comfortable in their seats.

"Guys. Meet Anastasia Steele. My girlfriend." He says proudly.

"No way," Mia says. "You? Dating? I think Ana just broke him." She jokes.

"I knew it!" Elliot says. Kate is just smiling and shaking her head. Grace and Carrick smile fondly at us.

I turn and look over at the kids.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Teddy ask and we nod. "Like you guys kiss and all that stuff?"

I laugh and look up at Christian "umm.. Sure? I guess so."

"Oh my goodness are you guys gonna get married!?" Phoebe finally speaks up.

"If they get married Ana can be my mommy!" Teddy says.

"And Christian my daddy! And Teddy and me can be brother and sister." Phoebe adds.

I think I'm redder than a tomato. I look up at Christian who's undoing the second button of his shirt. He then clears his throat. "Let's all dig in" he says.

Everyone seems to be hiding their smiles and laughs.

I sit next to Phoebe and help cut her meat. I push her chair closer to the table so she won't get dirty.

After diner Grace watches the kids as Christian and I talk to his dad.

"Alright Ana," he starts. "So you want him to stop with the child support right?" I nod. "You can go to family court and demand that. You don't want anything from him or any contact. They can grant you that. Especially now that you're working for GEH. They'll see your income salary is enough for you both. Would you also like a restraining order?"

"Yes."

"Good, he just showed up unannounced at Phoebe's school plus I heard about the incident at GEH. He didn't leave when you asked him to and he's stalking. Getting a restraining order is the safe way to go. I'll start the process for family court."

"Really? You'll help me with this?" I ask.

"Of course, especially after what he said to Phoebe I want him out of your life. He didn't have any consideration that she is just a little kid. He can't just say things like that. This whole thing will be over quick."

"Alright, thank you so much."

"Anything for my son's girlfriend" he winks and walks away.

I'm redder than a tomato again.

"That prick better stay away from my girls."

"Your girls huh?" He nods. "So who's your favorite: me or Phoebe?" I ask in a joking matter.

"Definitely Phoebe. She's funny." I laugh and give him a quick kiss. "Excuse me while I go use the potty."

"Need help?" He smirks.

"Gross no!" I shove him and walk towards the bathroom. As I walk I hear someone hiding in the corner talking on the phone. It's Mia.

"No.. I just- yeah. Luke.. Luke listen I can't talk much right now my brother is here. I'll see you tomorrow okay? Yeah. 2pm is fine. Alright, I love you too bye." She hangs up and walk away so I just make my way towards the bathroom.

Hmm.. Mia has a boyfriend she doesn't want anyone to know of.

I shrug it off since it's not my business.

Once I'm done with using the bathroom I head back to everyone. Teddy and Phoebe are talking to everyone about last week

"Christian and I danced a lot and we won a dance completitition-"

"Honey it's competition" I correct her.

"Yeah that! And we took a silly picture and he spin me a lot of times. We also played games."

"Sounds like you had a blast" Grace says.

"Oh I did all thanks to Christian. He the best ever!"

"Well thank you Phoebe" he picks her up and tickles her.

"Well I cooked with Ana and baked cupcakes and joked a lot."

"You cooked?" Carrick asks. "Wow. Are you better than Christian?"

"Uh-huh" Teddy nods. "I didn't burn anything and dad burns everything Ana is a great teacher."

"We make a great team buddy" I bend down and kiss his cheek.

"Better than Phoebe and Dad?" He asks.

"Oh yeah!" I wink at him.

The rest of the night runs smoothly and once again Teddy and Phoebe are the entertainers for the night.

Around 9:30 there's a very sleepy Teddy and Phoebe all on top of Christian. He doesn't seem to mind since he has an around around each holding them close. He's looking at his mom talking and smiling. I take to opportunity to snap a picture without him noticing.

About 10 minutes later Christian looks at me letting me know that we should start leaving. I nod and stand up as we say our goodbyes to everyone.

The very sleepy Teddy and Phoebe seem to be too comfortable to get off Christian so he picks both of them up. They both lay their head on each of his shoulder snuggling close to him.

_Snap._

Another photo.

Kate pulls me aside and hugs me. She then again let's me know that if I need anything to call her. I know she's still worried about Logan being around.

We walk out his parents house and head to the car.

"Ana, my keys are in my front pocket" he tells me. I dig my hand in his pocket fishing for his keys. "Hey there don't fondle me" he jokes.

"Shut it in trying to get the keys out"

He chuckles "I'll sit in the back with the kids."

I nod and open the back door for him then slide into the drivers seat. I'm pretty sure both kids fell asleep on him.

On the ride to my place I keep looking at the rear view mirror. Christian locks his eyes with mine.

There's nothing hotter to see a good looking gentlemen snuggled up with kids.

When I get to my place I open up the back door and take Phoebe into my arms.

"Nooooo" she mumbles.

"Honey, we're home. Come on, say goodnight to Christian."

"Moonight cwistian" she mumbles half asleep and snuggles up on me "he more comfy mommy"

"Well then," I laugh "sorry to disappoint." She wraps her arms around my neck.

"Goodnight, Ana" he says while setting teddy on the seat.

"Goodnight, Christian" I smile at him then walk inside.

After I place Phoebe on her bed I go straight to mine and drift off dreaming about Christian.

* * *

**Logan will be out the story very soon. I promise :) I did say I'll keep things light.**

**Mia has a boyfriend named Luke? Oh ;) **

**Next chapter will be something cute. We'll see Christian spoil people ;)**

**Until next time xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry you had to wait a few days. I had gotten sick and was in bed the whole time. But here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Christian and I made it official.

One week since he told his family and the kids about us.

And a bit over a month since we first met.

In the last seven days Christian and I have been on 3 dates. Us alone, at night. Going out to dinners or spending time alone. We've also had two family dates. Where the kids join us. Those were on a Friday or the weekend.

The first family date we went sailing again then to the park. After that we had dinner all together. Teddy and Phoebe were well behaved.

For the second family date, which was yesterday after school, we went to the zoo. The kids had an amazing time but they kept running around. I swear Christian was about to grow gray hair.

It's Saturday morning and Christian is taking me, Phoebe and Teddy to the mall. Christian insisted on taking us out and Phoebe was all in.

Phoebe and I are walking out the apartment while Christian is outside waiting for us.

Phoebe is wearing black leggings and a cute burgundy dress with burgundy boots and black leather jacket.

I'm wearing Jean, flats, a navy blue silky blouse and a black thin leather jacket. Makeup is minimal and my hair is loose.

When we step out Christian smiles at me and Phoebe. I smile back while Phoebe runs to him giving him a hug. I go over to Teddy and open the door to give him a kiss on the cheek.

When we arrive to the mall walk hand in hand while the kids walk in front of us.

"Mommy can we buy costumes already?" Phoebe asks.

"Not yet but soon, there's still about three weeks left till Halloween." I tell her and she pouts. "Hey.. No pouting."

"Can we go to the toy store?" She asks and I nod.

"Baby you're probably going to hate me for what I'm going to do" Christian whispers in my ear.

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"You'll see."

_What is he going to do..?_

When we enter a toy store the kids get excited.

"Alright you two, I'll buy you both anything you want but you can only pick out five things" Christian tells them and they nod and start looking around.

"You what?" I look up at him "Phoebe is probably the smartest four year old I know she'll probably pick out expensive things! Oh no I'm not letting you-"

"Ana" he cuts me off "it's fine I'm doing this"

"No"

"Yes"

"No" I pout

"I'll buy you something too, do you want a doll?" He jokes and I laugh

"Sure I'd like some toys but this isn't the right store" I whisper in his ear then wink and walk with the kids.

As I look back at him he looks lost as to what I meant. When he catches on he groans and rubs his face and makes his way to us.

"Tease" he whispers.

Teddy and Phoebe walk around grabbing and putting back toys.

After an hour of walking around the toy store around five times (it's a big store) the kids have picked out their five items.

Teddy picked a toy truck, a Spider-Man mask, a hulk mask, a Nintendo DS in black and a game for it.

Phoebe picked out a Barbie doll, a crown and wand, a huge Barbie castle and a Nintendo DS in pink with a game.

What is a four and five year old going to do with that DS? Will they even understand the game? Of course I had told Phoebe no for the DS but Christian insisted it was fine and I gave in.

I like seeing my baby girl happy.

Once we're done Christian takes the bags and heads out the mall to leave those bags in the car. It's a lot to walk with.

When he gets back he take my hand and walk. The kids are blabbering in front of us and my eyes find the Michael Kors store.

_Only in my dream..._

I notice Christian walk in the direction of the MK store and we all go in.

"Teddy, Phoebe stay close and don't think about running around" Christian says and they both nod smiling. "So Ana, see anything you like."

"No. Nope. We're leaving." I should have seen this coming. He grabs my arm laughing. "Did you come to the mall to just buy things for all of us?"

"Yup" he grins. "Come on pick out a handbag"

"But-"

"Baby come on! I'm trying to spoil you here you're making it hard. What did you think we were going to do that at mall?"

"I don't know.. Walk around? I was going to take the opportunity to buy Phoebe some things she needs." I say.

"And you will but first I'm going to buy you something"

"Fine" I fail at hiding my smile.

I look around and I feel guilty. I don't want him spending money on me. He already spent about $200 on Phoebe. Maybe even more.

"Stop over thinking it" he comes up behind me. "I want to buy you something too."

"How did you know I-"

"I can tell by the look on your face" he cuts me off once again. "You're frowning a bit and you look like your lost in your thoughts. Let me just do this for you."

I nod and really look around. I find a black leather handbag. The metal parts are a gold color and it even has a long strap in case I want to wear it on my shoulder.

Simple but really gorgeous. And it's spacious.

Christian comes up from behind me and takes the handbag I'm looking at he smirks and walks over to pay for it.

"Look at those watched baby, pretty right?" He taunts.

"Christian.." I warn.

"Oh look at the gold one. Miss?" He looks up. "How much is that one?"

"$250 sir."

"Christian, that's a lot."

"But I want to see you blinged out"

"Blinged out?" I cover my face laughing. "Who says that anymore, oh my god!?" I continue to laugh.

"We'll take the watch and the bag" Christian says.

"That would be a total of $400, sir." The lady says and I look up at Christian who's handing her his card.

"You bullied me into buying me things," I pout playfully. The lady hands me the bag with my things over.

"You're welcome," he kisses me quickly and walks out the store with the kids.

I giggles and shake my head.

For the next hour I tell Christian he and Teddy can do whatever as I buy Phoebe something's she need. He takes the opportunity to do some things with Teddy.

Yes it took me an hour to buy Phoebe some jeans, T-shirts, socks, and underwear. She needed new clothes. I also get her red converse and all black vans.

I meet up with Christian in the food court.

"You bought a lot for Phoebe" he says when I walk up to him.

"Just necessities. New jeans, socks.."

"Let's eat" he says and we do. We all get Burger King and take a break from all the walking. Phoebe and Teddy go on about how they're excited to use their new toys.

"Ana, can we cook together again today?"

"Today?" I ask.

"Yeah can you come over for dinner?"

"What my son said" Christian adds.

"Alright" I smile.

For the rest of the time we spend in the mall we walk around. Christian ends up buying Phoebe and Teddy and huge bowl of candy.

I'm going to kill him for it.

Murder.

She's already a hyper child. They both are. Teddy may seem quiet but he's hyper.

We're now on our way to his place. Teddy has me entertained telling me about all the times Christian tried to cook.

"Ana he even burned the Mac &amp; Cheese once! But he's gotten better at it." Teddy says.

"Your dad needs to go to culinary school."

"Dad needs to stop cooking forever thank god we have Gail I think I would've died!" He says in an exaggerating tone.

I shake my head and laugh. "Is there anything he can do?"

"Hmm, he makes coffee!"

"Jesus, Teddy why are you making me look so bad?" Christian jokes.

"Uncle Elliot says it's my job to make you look bad"

I laugh hard this time. Elliot is evil!

When we arrive to his place I let Phoebe know to only take one of her new toys. She whines but gives in and bring up her new crown and wand up.

I leave all my bags in the back seat and grab each of the kids hand.

When we get to the penthouse Teddy leads me straight to the kitchen.

"What should we make?" I ask Teddy and look over at Christian and Phoebe.

"Mac &amp; Cheese!" All three of them say.

I tell Phoebe and Christian to wait in the living room while Teddy and I cook.

I sit him on the counter and he tells me where everything he is.

"Ana, I want you to be my mommy." He says.

_Oh_

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Because you do a lot of mommy things like you helped me with my homework and you let me help you cook and you're really nice and you're really pretty and you are caring and-"

"Teddy take a breath," I giggle "I'm honored that you want me to be your mommy that's really sweet"

"Marry daddy and be my mommy"

Why am I having this conversation with a five year old? He's putting me on the spot! I laugh in my head and shrug it off. Teddy is a cutie.

"Oh umm it's not that easy.."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't sweetheart. But hey I'm always here whenever you need me, okay? And you can always help me cook."

"Deal!" He says.

Teddy and I get our cooking on while we hear Phoebe and Christian singing loudly.

Once the food is ready Christian let's the kids eat in Teddy's room while they watch cartoons. Christian and I sit at the dinner table.

"Had fun today?" He asks and I nod. "Good."

"So Mr. Grey, you know, I know nothing about my security except that his name is Sawyer and that he's rather young."

"Let me feed you some information then," he says as if this is a business meeting and I laugh. "He's twenty-six so he is rather young. His name is Luke Sawyer. He's actually Taylor's nephew. Luke's parents died when he was 16 and started going down the wrong path. His ex wife gained custody of him but she was no help. Taylor shaped him up and has had him under his wing ever since. Especially after the divorce. Sawyer only works part-time for me but since I assigned him to you he's been working full time."

"Oh wow and that's really sweet of Taylor."

"It is. But I feel bad for Taylor. For the past three years his ex wife has been making it extremely difficult for him to see his seven year old daughter. He started fighting for custody lately after his daughter told him about a few incidents."

"What kind of incidents?" I ask.

"Her mom leaves her alone for hours and she even told Taylor's daughter that Taylor doesn't love her."

"What the fuck!? That's so low of her to do!"

"I know, I'm positive Taylor will get custody. My dad has been helping him."

"You're dad is very helpful." I smile. "Just one more week until the appointment at family court."

"And I can't wait to get that asshole out of the state." He says.

"Absolutely!"

* * *

**I already have the next chapter written. I'm sure you guys will love it :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	14. Chapter 14

Around 10 pm I get a call from Kate.

"Hey,"

"Hey, Ana. What are you doing?"

"I'm at Christian's, what's up?"

"Oh I was wondering if I can take Phoebe tonight. A sleep over. I was going to take her out tomorrow. Elliot was going to call Christian for the same thing."

"That's fine but you'll have to pass by Christian's place to pick her up."

"That's cool, I'll be on my way with Elliot soon. Bye"

After I hang up I call out for Phoebe. I let her know Kate is coming to pick her up for a sleep over and she squeals.

Christian got the phone call from Elliot and is now telling Teddy the same thing.

When Elliot and Kate stop by the kids run to them. I ask Kate if she's going to stop by my place to get clothes for Phoebe. She says no since she has clothes for her at her place. When they all leave Christian comes up from behind wrapping his arms around my waist.

"We're alone," he whispers.

"Yes, we are" I turn around and give him a kiss.

"Want to sleepover too?"

"Yeah"

He takes my hand and leads me to his room.

Shit it's huge!

I take off my flats and put them in a corner and then lay on his bed.

"This is comfortable"

"It is" he responds as he lays next to me.

"Thank you for today" I say then give him a kiss.

"No problem, I had a great time. When are we going to go shopping for your toys?" He smirks.

"Oh god!" I laugh and shove him "never!"

"But we can both have fun with toys.."

"I don't doubt it" I bite my lip. He lays his head on my shoulder and bites my neck lightly.

"Stop biting that lip"

"Why?" I ask.

"Cause I want to bite it."

"Then go ahead."

He leans down and kisses me fiercely. I runs my fingers through his hair and wrapping my leg over him.

The kiss gets deeper and rougher and I decide to grind my hips on him. I can feel him through his jeans.

"Fuck, baby.. Stop that"

"Whhhyyy?" I pout

"I can't be held responsible for what might happen," he jokes.

"I'm not stopping you" I smile at him sweetly and he groans. I lightly push him off and sit up taking off my shirt.

I'm a woman who is turned on by a hot kiss with a hot man.

"Jesus, Ana.." He whispers and leans in to kiss my neck. His kisses trail down to my chest and he takes a small, light, bite to the swell of my breast.

I pull his shirt off and ogle for a minute or so. I then kiss him pulling him on top of me.

He feels so muscular it's sexy.

Christian unbuttons my jeans and slides them down then slides is hands underneath me. I arch giving him access to take off my bra.

"You're a bit over dressed" I say. He takes off his jeans and gets back to kissing me. He trails down once again and takes my left nipples into his mouth. I let out a small sigh and close my eyes.

I trail my hand down and grab him through his boxers.

Holy fuck!

He's packing alright!

Christian kisses down my stomach and stops at the waistline of my panties. I mentally thank myself for wearing my white lace pair.

He looks up at me asking for approval and I nod. Once he slides them off he feels me down under.

"Are you on the pill?" He asks.

"I do, the shot, but I'm due soon for it. It's best to use a condom to be safe." He nods then takes a condom out the night stand.

He slides it on and that's probably one of the hottest things I've ever witnessed.

He sets himself on top and aligns himself on my entrance and slides in slowly.

I feel full.

All of him is in me and he makes sweet sweet love to me all night.

He worships my body for at least two rounds.

* * *

**Christian POV**

I wake up with Ana on me.

My mind goes back to last night and I smile.

I made love to my girl. I showed her what it's like to be worshiped. To be loved the right way. I loved having her moan my name. To be in a after sex high because of me.

But what I love the most, the best part of all of that, is waking up next to her. Having her head on my chest and her arm around me.

Her being the first thing I see when I wake up and boy what a sight.

A few minutes later Ana's eyes flutter open and she looks up at me.

"Good morning" she says.

"Morning," I kiss her forehead. "Sleep well?"

"Definitely" she giggles. She sits up letting the blanket fall to her waist exposing her marvelous breasts. She sits on the edge, finds my shirt, and slides it on.

Ana in my shirt. Fuck, that's sexy.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day at my place" she says.

"Sure,"

"I can cook us breakfast there. I just want to be home, put everything from yesterday away and whatnot."

"Alright baby lets get dressed." I head into the bathroom and do my business. When I get back Ana still has my shirt on and is wearing her jeans and her flats. Her bra and panties are in her hand.

"I'll do my business when I get home"

We both head down and she grabs her bag setting her underwear inside.

When we step into the elevator I can tell she's smiling and it makes me smile.

When we arrived to her place I help her with the bags. She tells me she's going to take a quick shower first then cook us a banging breakfast.

And she doesn't lie.

After her shower she cooked up ham and cheese omelets, home-fries, bacon and toast.

I like this.

I like having a girlfriend and having her care enough to cook for me. For us.

After breakfast I help her clean up her place a bit.

Yup, Christian Grey is being very domestic.

I help her organize Phoebe's new toys and she thanks me once again for that. She also thanks me for getting her a new bag and watch.

Anything for my girls.

And boy of course.

We spend the day watching movies until Phoebe and Teddy arrive.

"So Teddy told me two things last night while we cooked" she says

"What did he say?"

"To marry you and to be his mom" She says with a smile.

"Teddy is beating me to it, huh?" I joke. Kind of..

"He is!" she laughs "He's a cute kid I adore him."

"I'm glad you do. As I adore Phoebe."

"We have cute kids that are hard not to adore" she shrugs.

"We do"

"Ana you know you're amazing, right?" I say

"Am I?"

"Of course, baby" I give her a kiss and she snuggles on me.

I love this.

When Teddy and Phoebe arrive they both run straight to Ana giving her a hug and talking about their day.

My son was more excited to see my girlfriend more than me.

Should I be jealous?

I order pizza and we watch a movie with the kids.

This feels right. So right. I want to do this a lot.

We feel like a family.

And I'm happy.

I'm falling hard for Ana.

* * *

**Ana POV**

Teddy and Phoebe are both blabbering about their day while we watch the movie. Seems like the both has an exciting day.

"Oh, mommy! Aunt Kate mentioned my birthday! Its soon! What are we gonna do?" she asks

"What do you want to do?" I ask.

"I want a big princess party!"

"Alright, anything you want." I say.

"And I want a big castle and I want to wear a pretty dress and have a big cake and lots of balloons!"

"Alright honey," I laugh "I'll get to it."

"Phoebe you should have dragons!" Teddy says.

"No dragons they are ugly" she tells him. Christian and I both laugh.

"I want dragons for my next birthday dad."

"Alright then, lets see where I can find some" Christian tells him.

For the rest of the night we watch another movie and eat ice cream. When it begins to get late Christian leaves with Teddy and I put Phoebe to sleep.

I love having days like today and yesterday. Days where we feel like a family

Christian is such a wonderful man, I may be falling hard for him..

* * *

**Alright guys so there's going to be a lot going on in the next few chapter. There will be short time skips. The I love you's will come soon and maybe even a proposal? Hmm who knows lets see where I take the story in the next 3 or 4 chapters ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ana POV.

I'm at work early today. I'm actually really excited to have Jessica back.

She emailed be this morning to be in at work 30 minutes earlier and here I am. After dropping Phoebe off at school I came straight to work.

When I step off the elevator at my floor I head straight into Jessica's office.

"Miss Ana Steele, pleasure to see you again" she smiles.

"Jessica!" I hug her. "You look great! That tan looks fantastic on you. Where did you guys go?"

"A week at the Bahama's then a week in Tampa. Kenneth has family in Florida so we vacationed there while visiting family."

"I'm jealous" I pout

"I brought you something." She hands me a gift bag and I pull the items out.

A beautiful scarf.

Some seashell bracelets.

A beautiful, crystal frame.

"Oh my, these are too beautiful. Thank you."

"It's one bracelet for you and one for you little girl"

I giggle "she's going to love it."

"Alright, business time. Put me up to date."

And I do for the next ten minutes.

As we both exit her office while she tells me my job for today Christian approaches us.

"Hey"

"Hey" he says. "Phoebe left these at my place" he hands me her crown and wand. I look over at Jessica who has an amused look on her face.

"Thanks," I smile.

"Lunch?" He asks.

"No can do," Jessica interrupts "she's going to be busy. Having lunch with me. We have to catch up and gossip."

"Stealing my girlfriend from me?" He says and I choke on my saliva.

I was not expecting him to say that.

"Girlfriend?" She squeals. "Oh yes, even more so now. We have to catch up. Now Mr. Grey, we have work to do."

"Yes you ladies do. Have a good day." He smiles at her and kisses my cheek then walks away.

"Lunch missy."

"Yes ma'am." I smile and head to my desk.

When I get started on my work my mind drifts off to my weekend with Christian. The way he spoiled Phoebe and spent money on me.

The way he made love to me that night. I felt cherished. Worshiped. Happy.

I may know Christian for only a month and I know we've only been officially dating for a little over two weeks but I really am falling for this man. Hard.

It's hard not to.

Not only does he care for me he cares for Phoebe and he shows it.

The way he spoils her, the way he is making a relationship with her..

I'm going to be completely honest. Having a boyfriend was never on my agenda. All I wanted was a job that can help me financially support myself and Phoebe and keep all my focus on her and my job.

My main focus was Phoebe. Everything I do is for her.

But now I don't only have a wonderful job I have a wonderful boyfriend who makes me believe I can actually have a future with him.

I'm not sure how others think but after being a teen mom I didn't want my next boyfriend being a fling. Someone who doesn't even try having a relationship with my daughter and all he wants to is fuck me. I'm not saying a daddy daughter relationship but at least communicate with her and want to be around her.

After my fallout with Logan I was afraid that it would take me years to find a series man.

And no I'm not saying I wanted marriage out of the next guy I dated but I did want someone serious. Someone who's willing to really try a relationship and accept my daughter even if things don't work out.

And I found that with Christian. With him I believe I can finally have the little family I always wanted. I know I know, it's probably too soon to be even thinking like that about him but I can't help him. There was immediate attraction with him.

With Christian I know we're not bullshitting. We're both committed to a relationship. He's just as serious about this as I am. I can feel it!

After all, he's a single father, I'm sure he wouldn't bullshit with women. Let alone bring any female into his sons life. So I know he's serious.

Being with Christian means I have little Teddy in my life and I love it. Being around him makes me realize how much I want a son. But sometimes I feel like I already have one.. Teddy.

Christian is special to me and I'm definitely keeping him.

Lunch time comes quick and Jessica is pulling into her office.

"So I ordered us ham and cheese sandwiches and I told security to bring it up. It should be here in a few minutes."

"Fine with me," I smile.

"First things first, I would like to formally invite you to my daughter's third birthday this weekend." She hands me an invitation. "It'd be lovely if you can make it."

"I absolutely will. Can wait to meet the little one. And the two big ones. Oh let's not forget the hubby" we both laugh.

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in," she says.

"Sandwich delivery."

_Christian!_

"What are you doing here? Are you trying to crash our lunch?" I ask.

"Possibly," he sets down the bang on the table. "I paid, lunch is on me." He tells Jessica who is looking through her bag getting the money.

"What? No-"

"Don't even bother" he says laughing. "So what are you ladies talking about?"

"Nothing yet. I was just inviting Ana to Julianna's third birthday this weekend. Here's your invite." She hands him one. "I hope you can make it."

"I'll be there. I'll see you ladies later." He smiles and leaves.

"Are you guys like friends?" I ask

"Hmm, yeah kind of. He doesn't really have a close relationship with employees. Actually, I'm sure it's only 5 of us that are this close to him: Me, Andrea, head of HR her name is Beth, Ros and Taylor. He's a nice young man. Very hardworking and professional with a caring side. He's a great role model too with all he's achieved and all he does. I feel lucky to be close to him the way I am."

Christian is a wonderful man.

I smile at her. "Now tell me all about the honeymoon!"

She gushes about everything she did and every place she visited when she was at the Bahamas. Then tells me about her stay in Florida. I can sense she wants to ask me about Christian so I just say some details about us to put her up to date. Then I decide to tell her about Logan. She knows what's it's like to be a single mom so she understands what I'm going through. Jessica was actually mad. Really mad. So mad that she'd probably chop his dick off.

Ahh what a friendship we have.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly and it feels great to have Jessica back. I don't have so much work on me anymore. Which makes me wonder if this is how hectic her job was without my help..

Before I know it it's time to go pick up Phoebe. Christian and I decide to go together to pick up the kids but in separate cars. When they see us they both run out to us.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?"

"What is it?" I ask.

"There's going to be a Halloween party for the whoooooole school and there's going to be games and contest and I wanna do the costume contest and the teacher said we can only do one contest so I wanna do that one" Phoebe says then takes a breath "oh and you can come!"

"That sounds great baby we can get started on your costume soon" I smile at her.

"Dad, why do girls talk so much and so fast?" Teddy ask Christian making me laugh

"I have no idea kiddo that's a mystery"

"What contest are you doing teddy?" I ask.

"I was wondering if you want to do cake contest with me.." He says shyly

"I would love to!" I smile "what do we have to do"

"We have to make the best Halloween cake ever super scary or gross looking" he tells me.

"Alright, we'll do it."

"Dad you'll come right?"

"Of course!" Christian says with a smile.

While Christian heads back to GEH, I went to drop Phoebe off at my dads. When I get back to work Christian sends me a text letting me know his dad has some news. Court date was changed from Friday to tomorrow.

Great. The faster we get this done the faster he's gone. Before I leave work I head over to Jessica and let her know I'll be missing work tomorrow because of the court date. She totally understand and hopes all goes well.

I'm ready for tomorrow.

}-{

Okay, I'm not ready. I'm nervous. After dropping Phoebe off at school Christian texts me letting me know he'll be there today as well.

I'm so glad he's going to be there. My dad is coming too.

When I arrive, Carrick is waiting for me. A few minutes later both my dad and Christian arrive.

"It's all going to be okay" Carrick assures me.

"I hope so," from the corner of my eye I notice Logan. He seems pissed off.

Oh. Fucking. Well.

When we're called in dad and Christian wait outside. I'm really nervous. I'm not exactly sure why.. I just want to get this over with. Done.

"Miss Steele?" The judge calls out for me. Shit, was she speaking to me? "I said if you really want to stop the child support checks."

"Yes, your honor, I do. I want nothing from him." I hear Logan scoff.

"I can grant that. You have a steady job and earn more than enough for you and your daughter."

"I want shared custody of our daughter" Logan calls out.

"What? No!" I respond.

"Your honor," Carrick begins "this man has been showing up unannounced. First at Miss Steele's daughter-"

"OUR DAUGHTER!" Logan hisses.

"Quiet!" The judge says.

"As I was saying, he first showed up unannounced to Miss Steele's daughter school causing a scene and in fact called out that he was Phoebe Steele's dad. In my opinion, that's not something you do to a child that doesn't know you. Miss Steele told him to stop and to leave them alone but he didn't seem to listen. He showed up to Miss Steele's job causing another scene. My son, Christian Grey, was able to stop the confrontation. Miss Steele told him to leave and he wouldn't listen. My son has been present for both confrontations."

"By any chance, is he here?" The Jude asks and we nod. "Send him in," she says to the guard.

"Mr. Grey, good morning. Thank you for joining us," he nods. "Can you tell me about both confrontations?"

"Absolutely, the first one was at the kids school. Miss Steele and I had gone together to pick up our kids and she noticed he was there. She approached him asking what he was doing there and then it turned into a confrontation. Miss Steele's daughter rushed out to her and this man decided that it would be a smart idea to tell a four year old he's her father without any warning. He wanted to say more but I put a stop to it. The confrontation in front of my company was another one I had to put a stop to. He was basically harassing and trying to emotional hurt miss Steele. She kept telling him to leave but he wouldn't listen."

"Let the judge know how you punched me" Logan says.

"I take full responsibility for that, your honor. He had it coming." Christian shrugs

"Miss Steele would like a restraining order," Carrick says. "She doesn't feel safe with him around."

"Granted, I have a feeling that this man only wants to cause trouble. The restraining order goes into effect today. And his checks will stop coming."

"What? What about Christian Grey? He attacked me?"

"He'll pay a $150 fine."

"That's all!?" Logan face is so priceless.

"Yes, you're all dismissed."

I sigh in relief and head out with Carrick. I head over to my dad and hug him.

"So is everything alright?" He asks and I nod. "Good, that prick need to be gone. Mr. Grey, thank you for helping my daughter."

"Call me Carrick, Ray."

"My daughter and I are grateful. Honestly," dad says.

"It was my pleasure. Now excuse me I have to head out to another case. I hope to see you soon Ana and bring your dad next time we see each other." I smile and nod then give him a hug. Carrick was a huge help.

"Hey, babe. Sorry I went to pay that fine now. Ray, I'm happy to announce the dick is out her life."

"That really is great news, I have to get going baby girl. I'll pick up Phoebe just take the rest of the day to relax okay? I'll see you later" dad kisses my check and heads out.

"Sorry you had to pay a fine." I tell him.

"It's nothing really. I'm just glad everything is over." I nod and hug him holding him close. He dips down and kisses me lightly.

"Get a room will ya?"

Logan.

"Restraining order remember? So step back and really? How ignorant are you?" I say.

"Ahh, I just wanted to say thank you for taking a burden off my shoulder."

"Burden?" I ask. "You were the one asking for shared custody!"

"God, what was I thinking right?" He says. "So glad I don't have it though. Thanks." I just want to smack that smirk off his face.

"You really thought you won, huh?" Christian says.

"Oh I did."

"No, you didn't. You don't have Ana and you'll never know how it feels like to have a real women. To have her care for you and be there for you. You don't have Phoebe and you'll never know what it feels like to make her smile. To make her laugh. You'll never how it feels like to have a daughter. So thank you, Logan. Because I won. Ana and I won. Thank you for being a total dick and causing problems. You pushed away a rare treasure and I was lucky enough to find them."

"Whatever." Logan huffs and leaves.

I look up at Christian with watery eyes and smiling. "I love you" there I said it. What he said to Logan hit me in deep. I love this man I really do.

"I love you too," he kisses me.

He's right. We did win.

* * *

**I did say the I love you's were coming soon ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

The next two weeks go by calmly. Today I'm picking up Phoebe and Teddy's costume. Phoebe was with Kate and her mom two weeks ago and Mrs. Kavanagh wanted to design their costumes. Both kids agreed on being vampires so I'm excited to see what she's come up with.

Jessica has of course been a great mentor to me and even talked to Christian about making me part of the financial team and have more say in everything. Christian agreed and my position isn't no longer a paid internship and Jessica's assistant I'm her partner now. It feels great! About two weeks ago I met her family an they are all amazing people.

Today, Dad was nice enough to pick up Phoebe and Teddy today from school. Christian was grateful, his mom and sister are busy and his brother is out of town. The only option he had was taking him to work or leaving him with Gail. I told him my dad offered to take Teddy till 5pm and I think Christian just fell in love with my dad.

When it's time for me to head out Christian joins me. He follows me behind in his car to my dads place. When we arrive he takes Teddy and heads home but before he does he lets me know to come over tonight for dinner with Phoebe. I take Phoebe and head over to Kate's place to pick up the costumes.

Mrs. Kavanagh really did outdid herself. Phoebe dress is beyond beautiful. It's black, red and gold and it's Victorian style. There's also a black crown and a black cape. For Teddy she made a black and red Victorian suit with a black cape. Phoebe is with Kate as I view the costumes. I want to surprise them on Friday.

When Phoebe and I arrive home Phoebe wants to see her dress but I tell her it's a surprise about five times until she gives up. We quickly get her homework done then I take her a shower and get her dressed. I love doing homework with her in all honesty. I love seeing the proud look on her face when she writes a word.

We head out to Christians place and she's excited. I know she adores Christian and Teddy is now one of her closest a friends.

When we arrive he head straight up to his place where Teddy and Christian are both waiting by the elevator.

"Hello, ladies." Christian says. "Food is ready"

"What are we eating?" Phoebe asks.

"Pizza and chicken wings"

"Yay!" Phoebe squeals and runs with Teddy to the dinning table.

"Pizza and chicken?" I ask.

"Yup," he smiles. "Home made pizza and chicken wings. Thanks to Gail."

"she is heaven sent."

"Absolutely." He pulls me close to him and gives me a quick kiss. "So I was thinking.. Tomorrow we should leave work early and have some alone time?"

"How early?" I ask.

"12pm early."

"Oh no mister," I laugh "I can't just leave that early!"

"You can because I'm-"

"Stop!" I cover his mouth with a smile. "Not happening. I like my job."

"Babe pleaaaaaase" he begs "I need to be inside of you soon if not I'll explode" he whispers.

"Keep it in your pants, sir" I wink and walk away and he groans. Seconds later his arms wrap around my waste from behind and he kisses my cheek.

Oh how I love this feeling.

"Let's eat" I say and he nods.

Throughout our meal Phoebe and Teddy kept asking to see their costumes after I showed a picture to Christian on my phone. I told them to wait till Friday but Phoebe argued that Friday is the party and if they didn't like it they had no time to change it. Teddy, who's sitting next to her, was nodding at her argument. I shook my head no and laughed.

Teddy then tells me what cake we should do.

"We can do a.. a.. a.. cementary-

"Cemetery sweetheart," I correct him with a laugh

"Yeah that!" He smiles "and we can put one of those rock thingies and instead of saying R-I-P it can say something else"

"Hmm like caution or beware?" I ask

"Yeah!" He nods in excitement "and we can have a skeleton hand coming out of the dirt and eyeballs everywhere-"

"Why!?" Christian asks.

"I don't know.. I just think it would be scary" Teddy shrugs and I laugh again. "We can put worms too!"

"Alright! I think we're all set then. Now, what kind of cake?"

"Chocolate!" Christian and Teddy say at the same time and I shake my head.

"Men!" Phoebe says looking at me and I wink at her.

Since it's only 7:30 we decide to go to Christian's room and watch some cartoon with the kids.

"Mommy, we're still having my princess birthday party right?"

"Of course,"

"Where are you doing her party?" Christian asks.

"No sure yet.. I was looking into venues"

"Leave that to me" he says

"What? No-"

"Leave that to me" he says once again and I nod. No point in arguing that he's going to get his way anyways. I search around for my phone to check the time but can't fine it.

"I'll be back, I think I left my phone on the table" he nods and I make my way out. When I reach the dinning table I retrieve my phone and head to the kitchen to get a cup of water. When I head back up I stop and hide the moment I hear someone talking on their phone near by.

Why do I have to be so god damn nosy!?

"No baby I know that, I do... I am back to working part time, I'm not her security detail anymore. Haven't been for almost two weeks now."

It's Sawyer.

"I can't this weekend. After Halloween I might be able to... Mia no! We're not going back to California let's go somewhere new."

Mia!?

Mia was talking to someone named Luke a few weeks ago and now Luke is talking to someone named Mia.

Oh god. I was not suppose to listen to this oh god no no no. I'm freaking out now.

"Alright, baby. I'll see you soon.. I love you too." He hangs up and walks my way. I run back to the kitchen and pretend I was there the whole time. "Oh hi, Miss Steele."

"Hi, Sawyer" I smile "see you around" he nods as I walk away.

Oh god this is what I get for being nosy!

When I get back to the room I notice Phoebe is half asleep and so is Teddy. When I check the time it's 8pm.

"It's time for us to go, Phoebe, say bye." I tell her

"Bye Christian" she gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "bye Teddy" she hugs him too then jump into my arms. Teddy stand on the bed and kisses my cheek and Christian comes over and gives me a kiss. This is the first time we kiss in the front of the kids and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. But they seem oblivious to what just happened.

"Text me when you get home" I nod "goodnight ladies."

I smile and head home but I wish I could've stayed.

}-{

It's Friday afternoon and in leaving to pick up Phoebe and leaving for the day. Jessica said it was fine.

The kids already came out of school already so when Teddy and Phoebe both see me they run to me. I take each of their hands and head to my car then head home. Christian has to stay at work till 5pm so I'll have Teddy with me.

"Are we gonna start the cake?" Teddy asks.

"We are!" I says.

As soon as we get home the kids set their things down.

"Mommy can I help too?" Phoebe asks.

"Of course!" I says.

We all head to the kitchen and get started on the chocolate cake. The kids help me put the ingredients in and mix it. Then we put it in the oven to bake.

"You guys want to see the tomb stone and skeleton hand I mad last night?" I say and the both nod. I head to the refrigerator and take it out.

"Whoa that's so cool!" Teddy says.

I should be a baker because I do a pretty damn good job.

"Mommy that's awesome"

"I'm glad you both like it."

I get started on the vanilla frosting. We use food coloring to make some of it brown and some of it red.

When the cake is done I set it to cool down for a while.

Once it's cool down I dig a bit off the top off and set the skeleton hand in it. Then the cake I dig off I place it back to make it seem like the hand is coming out of the ground.

With the brown vanilla frosting and with the help of the kids I frost the whole cake. I know I could've just used chocolate frosting but I don't like too much chocolate. The cake is already chocolate. After its frosted I put the tomb stone in. I then take out the candy eyeballs and gummy worms and with the red vanilla frosting I glue the eyeballs down. Then the kids place the gums wherever they want.

"We're done!" Teddy says "I like the blood around the eyes"

When I look at the time it's 4:30

To kill a bit more time I take the kids out to eat.

At 5:30 I take out the costumes. The excitement in their eyes when they see them makes me so happy.

"Alright let's get you both dressed."

"I can do it," teddy grabs his and runs to the bathroom.

"Missy don't even think about it, I have to help you" Phoebe nods and we walk into her room.

I help Phoebe into her dress and tie it in the back. The moment I finish putting on her dress there's a knock on Phoebe's bedroom door.

"Ana.. I need help.." I laugh and go open the door. Teddy only has his pants on.

I kneel down and put the shirt on and tuck it into his pants then I button them up. I help him with the vest and then put his cape on.

"Go on and wait for me in the living room and I'll help you with the shoes." He nods and runs off.

I continues to help Phoebe and I brush her hair and put her little crown on. I then put on her flats and cape on and she looks absolutely adorable. I walk to my room and grabs my red lipgloss and fangs I bought for them and head to the living room with Phoebe. I put Teddy's shoes on and then apply red lipgloss to Phoebe.

"I got you both fangs." They both yell excitedly and they put it on. "You two look absolutely adorable!"

I grab my phone and take a photo of them. I notice I have a text from Christian. He sent it about ten minutes ago.

_**I'll be there in about twenty minutes**_.

It's 6pm and we have to leave in about thirty minutes.

"Mommy! You need to put your costume on too"

Yup, parents have to wear a costume too. I talked to her teacher about it the day after the kids told us about the party and her teacher said parents have to get dressed up as well. So Christian and I are going as vampires as well.

"Alright you two, be calm okay?" They both nod and I head into my room.

I put on a knee length black dress that has lace all over and put on red heels. I apply deep red lip stick and put on fangs. My hair is really straight so I leave it loose and just put on my cape.

"Alright I'm ready!" As soon as those words come out my mouth there's a knock on my door. As soon as I open I choke on air. I'd let this vampire bite me any day.

"My my, look at this" Christian says. "You look hot."

"So do you," I says. He looks hot wearing all black. And that cape with his shirt unbutton at the top makes we wanna... wow.

"Come on kids time to go," I go in and grab my bag and then the cake.

"Well damn, look at you two. You both are gonna steal the spotlight."

The next few hours go by flawlessly. The kids are having fun playing games and dancing. The costume contest is about to begin and I see Phoebe frantically looking for Christian, her escort. I can't help but laugh she's really running around looking for him and he's right next to me.

"Stop being mean and go get the girl" I tell him but he's too busy laughing as well. "Christian!" I shove him.

"I'm going I'm going! She looks too cute and funny running around" Christian gets up from his seat and runs to her. From the looks of it she's lecturing him! I can't with this little girl. When the contest starts they're each called up to the mini stage. Teddy is by my side watching with me. When Phoebe goes up with Christian she models her dress and I let out a giggle.

They begin to announce 3rd and second place. Then they announce Phoebe's name as first place and she jumps around and squeals. They give her flowers and a goodie bag of candy and toys.

Phoebe runs to me with a smile and I give her a big hug. I love these moments.

* * *

**Christian POV**

I love these moment. Spending time with Teddy, Phoebe and Ana. My girls and my little man are my everything and I cherish each moment I spend with them.

Ever since Ana and I said I love you to each other our relationship grew. It's like we got closer to each other.

I love that women.

Phoebe is delighted that she won the contest and I knew she would. She's the best dressed. I'm not being biased.

Okay, maybe I am. But I do believe she's the best dressed.

The cake contest is coming up. Teddy and Ana head over to where their cake is at. I take Phoebe's hand and go sit by some chairs near by to watch Teddy and Ana.

"Christian" Phoebe says.

"Yes?"

"I want you to be my daddy. You make me and mommy really happy."

"Do I now?" I smile and she nods.

"Mommy and I love you very much!"

"Well I love you and your mommy very much" I sit her on my lap and kiss her forehead.

"I'm going up to see mommy, okay?" She said and I nod. She then runs off but I keep and eye on her.

"Oh, Christian Grey, right?" A blonde lady comes up and asks. "Would have never thought you'd be here." She says in a wanna-be seductive voice.

"Why wouldn't I? I have a son."

"Right, it's nice to see single father step up"

"Yeah," I answer. I'm trying to ignore her and pay attention to them announcing the winners but this lady is literally in the way.

"So who was the little girl you escorted? Did some mom beg you to do it?" She laugh and I can feel my anger rise. "Some women here can be very thirty for male attention"

She really isn't one to be talking..

"Daddy! Dad! We won!" Teddy runs to me. "We did it!"

"I'm so happy for you buddy!" I hug him.

"I'm going to play with my friends now okay?"

"Alright" he runs off and I see Phoebe go run off with some little girls. Ana walks my way.

"Your son is precious, he did the cake contest? Did you bake?"

"Yup, and no I didn't. My girlfriend did." She frowns.

"Hey babe," I pull Ana to me as soon as she gets close. "You and Teddy won."

"Well duh, our cake was the best!"

"Blondie meet my girlfriend, the little girl I escorted mom. By the way I'm not interested. Oh, and you shouldn't be talking about thirsty mom wanting male attention. You're desperate for some as well." The lady looks pissed. Oh well.. Ana is all that matter to me.

"That's was interesting," Ana says with a giggle.

"Very," I say. I pull her close and give her a quick kiss. "I love you so much"

"I love you so much more," she smile.

"I don't think so.."

"Oh, but I do" she replies

God, I'm happy. She makes me happy.

* * *

**Next chapter might or might not be Phoebe's birthday ;) like I said before there will be short time skips for now :) I hope you guys enjoyed this one.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys, I'm sooooo sorry.. I really am. I had to send my laptop to get fixed and it took forever! Of course I have written a few chapters already and I'll be posting them :)**

**As for Second Chance at Love- I will try to update that story as soon as possible. That story might be coming to an end soon so I've been trying to get all the chapters written before posting. I promise that by tomorrow or Wednesday I will give you guys an update. When I finish off that story I will work on Dangerous Romance. I finally got the whole story line written down so it will be much easier to update.**

**This story has been such a delight to write. I love the fluff and cuteness. Its so light and fun :) I have a lot planned for this story so I want to thank you guys for taking your time to read!**

* * *

Time has been flying by quick. It's already November. It's November 9 to be exact.

Halloween Day was rather eventful. We took the kids out trick or treating and this is the first we had securities right next to us. Securities is always around when Christian and I go out but never actually next to us. Christian took safety precautions that day and I don't blame him. That day was the first day we got photographed by paparazzi. You would think that would have happened sooner but no it happened on Halloween. Rumors were going around that Christian had a girlfriend and they finally caught him.. With me. Well.. Our privacy lasted longer than I expected.

For the past week I've been running around buying thing and planning Phoebe's birthday. She's extremely excited and so am I.

Christian got a venue for the party and I found out where it's being held just three days ago. Of course, he got the most expensive place. I'm not sure if I wanted to kiss him or choke him. After I found out about the place I got the invitations finalized and Phoebe handed some out to her friends in her class yesterday..

Friday is Phoebe's birthday and the party will be on Saturday.

Right now I'm working on filling some paperwork. Christian is about to seal a deal and he asked me and Jessica to look into their financial status deeply. So that's what we've been doing. I just finish with my half which is what I'm filling and emailing away.

When I look at the time it's 2pm. Soon I have to head out to pick up Phoebe soon.

"Ana, you finished?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah, I just emailed it to you"

"Do me a favor?"

"What is it?" I ask.

"I have to head out like now. I finished my work and I just emailed you mine as well. I don't have time to file it though" she really looks like she's in a hurry.

"Yeah sure," I nod and she thanks me then heads out. Whatever happened must be big if she's in such a hurry. I hope all is fine.

I go into her office and file her work. Once I'm done I walk out and bump into someone.

"Well hello there" a tall guy with black hair and hazel eyes says.

"Umm, hello?"

"You must be new here, I'm Jackson"

"I'm Ana, I started about two months ago. I have to go now." I walk away to my office.

Ahh, it feels nice to say that.

Aaaaand he's following.

"You seem pretty young, how old are you?"

"Oh, umm.. 22."

"So what are you doing after work?" Oh god is he serious!?

"Going home"

"That's no fun, join me for drinks" he gives me a smile and I have a feeling that smile has never failed him before so my rejection is going to hurt his ego.

"No thank you,"

"Come on baby-"

"Oh no, don't call me baby." I say.

"Come on," he laughs "it's just drinks but it could be more if you want"

I can't help but laugh he really needs to go. "No, I'm good. Really good."

"Really? Cause I'm sure I can rock your world."

"Doubt it but thanks for the offer." I head and walk back to my office.

"What a bitch." I hear him say.

"Who's a bitch?" Oh shit, Christian.

"Oh sir, Mr. Grey.."

"So who's the bitch, Mr. Knight?" He asks once again.

"No one.."

"Really? I could have swore you were talking to my girlfriend who just rejected your invitation for some drinks.. And more."

"Your girlfriend? Holy fuck, Mr. Grey, I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't. Mr. Mitchell, I want you to apologize to Miss Steele being that I don't tolerate that type of behavior in my company." Christian says all business like and I feel like swooning.

"I'm sorry, Miss Steele." The guy says and I nod.

"Mr. Mitchell, I hope I don't hear you talking to another female employee the same way you did today. Also, learn to respect your co-workers and work place. I won't tolerate this nonsense one more time so this will be your first and last warning. You're dismissed."

We both watch the guy walk away.

"I thought you were going to fire him" I laugh.

"I was about to, but scaring him was much more fun"

"You're evil," I say with a smile.

"Oh, shut it." He cups my face and gives me a kiss. A deep, lustful kiss. "Are you leaving to pick up Phoebe?"

"Soon"

"When you leave her at your dads place meet me in mine"

"Christian I can't just leave work."

"You can and you will. Come on babe. We need alone time."

"Fine," I give in. "When I get to your place you better be naked" I say.

He laughs "yes ma'am" he walks away with a wink and I'm pretty sure I'm already turned on.

}-{

It's been two days since that good fuck and I still feel him everywhere I walk. My god, he went deep and hard and wow.. When are we having alone time again?

Oh, it's also Phoebe's birthday.

I feel guilty for leaving early two days in one week but Christian keeps letting me know it's fine. Of course, he's the boss so whatever he says goes but I have a job and I can't just be letting him back me up like that.

Anyways, I put my guilt aside and head over to pick up Phoebe and Teddy up from school along with Christian. He's playing hookie with me. I left my car back in GEH but I left my keys with Sawyer so he can take it to Christian's place.

Phoebe has on a purple dress with black boots and black leggings. I decided to against uniform just for today. Christian steps out the car to get the kids and comes back. Of course, Taylor parks closer to the school just to keep an eye out. Paparazzi have been on us since Halloween.

Christian comes back with the kids and I see Phoebe has a balloon and a stuff animal. Teddy let's me know it was a present from a boy in her class and that the little boy gave Phoebe a kiss on the cheek. I can't help but laugh. Not at what Teddy told me but at Christian who said "little fucker" under his breath.

Christian makes a stop at his place to change Teddy out his uniform then we head to a toy store.

Here comes the spoiling.

Christian buys her everything she picked at the toy store. Taylor follows behind us the whole time which is fine I don't mind. I don't want any paparazzi ruining my little girls day.

"I got you the best present Phoebe but you have to wait till tomorrow" Teddy says.

"Oh, he did. You'll love it." Christian adds. Now I'm curious.

Once we're done we head out to the car but the paparazzi waiting for us outside stop us. Taylor runs to be in front of us trying to push them out the way but they won't budge. It's like they all want to attack us.

"Mommy.." Phoebe says and I can tell she's scared.

"YOU ALL NEED TO LEAVE YOURE SCARING PHOEBE!" Teddy yells

"Teddy, stop." Christian says handing me Phoebe's toy bags and taking the kids hands. We walk the other way but they walk towards us. Sawyer must have been around because I see him running towards us.

"Christian, they're scaring Phoebe.." I tell him when I see Phoebe trying to hide behind him.

"CHRISTIAN OVER HERE"

"CHRISTIAN HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DATING ANASTASIA?"

How do they even know my name!?

"ANASTASIA WHEN DID YOU MEET CHRISTIAN?"

"ANASTASIA ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

What!?

"PHOEBE TELL YOUR MOMMY TO ANSWER US"

Oh hell fucking no!

"Mommy! Tell them to stop!" She lets go off Christian's hand and grabs my leg tight out of nowhere. I lose my balance a bit since she did that while I was walking. Christian picks up both Phoebe and Teddy and makes his way through. I follow behind. We manage to walk through the paparazzi and once we reach the car Christian seats the kids and I put the bags in the back next to Phoebe since they're her toys. I get in and then so does Christian.

"Sweetheart, you okay?" I ask her and she nods.

"Yes.. They were scary.."

"It won't happen again I promise," Christian says and I can tell he's angry. I grab his hand and squeeze it hoping he'll relax a bit.

"Up next, dinner." He says with a smile but I can tell he's still tense.

When we arrive to the place I immediately recognize it. It's the restaurant Christian first took me to! Very fancy yet very kid friendly.

We head straight in since Christian made reservations.

"What do you want to eat?" Christian asks me.

"I want ribs."

"Look at the back for kids menu," he tells and I do so.

"Phoebe what do you want? There spaghetti, burgers, chicken and rice.."

"Spaghetti!" She says.

"Me too!" Teddy adds.

"Great, I'm getting a steak and baked potato"

Christian orders for all of us and Phoebe begins to talk about her day in school. She says that two other boys gave her letters which are in her bag pack and that her friends told her they can't wait till her party tomorrow.

At the mention of the letters Christian tenses up. I look up and smirk at him because he's already being protective with Phoebe. I wonder how he would react if Phoebe was 10 years older..

Throughout our dinner Teddy and Phoebe talk none stop. Mostly Teddy.

"Ana, you really got to see what I got for Phoebe. It's huge!" He says.

"How big?" I ask.

"Pretty big," Christian answers.

"I wanna know!" Phoebe says and Teddy shakes his head.

"Nope, wait till tomorrow. Ana, I forgot to tell you my friends said they really liked the cake we did for the Halloween party. It was the best"

"We make an awesome team" I say.

"We do! I love you."

"I love you too buddy" I smile at him.

When we're done eating the waitress come back with a small cake with five candles lit up.

"A little bird told us there's a birthday princess next to us" she says placing the cake in front of Phoebe. Another waitress comes by with a little crown and places it on her head. They begin to sing happy birthday to her and she squeals in excitement. I love over at Christian who gives me a wink.

"Make a wish!" Teddy says "but not loud only on your head"

She nods, closes her eyes and blows the candles. I took a picture of it.

On our ride home, Teddy tells me he's going to help me set up decorations and how he's excited to celebrate Phoebe's birthday. Once we get to the penthouse the kids run right in and greet Gail. She takes them to the kitchen to give them some ice cream.

"Stay the night," Christian says out of nowhere.

"I can't."

"You can."

"But-"

"Come on, please?" He says.

"I don't know.."

"Don't over think it." He kisses my head "just stay."

"Fine but I would have to go home and get everything I need for Phoebe and I.." I tell him.

"Already done." He smirks.

"How!?"

"I called Kate earlier today asking for a favor.. Told her to pack everything you need for tomorrow for yourself and Phoebe and extra clothing. Oh and everything for the party is here as well. Sawyer helped her."

"Oh so you knew I was going to say yes?" I look up at him.

"I was hopeful," he chuckles "I'm glad you're staying. I wanted to talk to you about something. But after the kids go to sleep."

I check the time and it's 9pm. "Which should be now, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"I agree." Christian and I make our way to the kids and tell them it's getting late. I let Phoebe know she'll be sleeping here tonight and she smiles with delight. Christian let's me know she can sleep in the room across Teddy's so she won't feel alone. Christian also let's me know all our things are in his room so I head straight there and grab some PJ's for Phoebe and underwear. When I go back to Phoebe, Christian lead me to the room. When I walk in there's a bathroom attached. Christian excuses himself to get Teddy ready for bed and I go and take Phoebe a quick shower.

Once Phoebe is done and ready for bed I lay her down and kiss her forehead.

"I had fun today mommy,"

"I'm glad you did baby girl" I smile "now rest up, tomorrow is a big day!"

"Yes! My party! Ok mommy goodnight I love you"

"I love you too pumpkin."

I kiss her forehead once again and head out but I leave the door slightly open. I walk across to Teddy's room and he seems hype.

"Teddy, I said its bed time!" Christian tells him.

"I'm Spider-Man!" He keeps running around in his spider-man PJ's. Oh boy.

"Teddy! Enough! If you don't behave now you'll be punished." Christian says sternly.

"But daddy.." Teddy says.

"No but, bed time. Now."

"No! I wanna play!"

"Theodore I said its bed time,"

"Teddy," I says. "Listen to your dad."

"But Ana I wanna play!"

"But you have all day to play tomorrow, right?" He nods. "And you said you wanted to help me so you're going to need your energy. You'll need to sleep."

He sighs and nods. "Okay, fine.." He goes over to his bed and gets in.

"Goodnight dad, goodnight Ana." Teddy says.

"Goodnight sweet boy" I tell him.

"Goodnight buddy," Christian kisses his head and walks but doesn't close the door fully when he sees I left Phoebe's door slightly open. He takes my head and we walk over to his room.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask him as soon as I sit on his bed.

"Well.." He scratches his head looking unsure. "It's just.." He stops again.

"Christian, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just don't know why I'm nervous all of a sudden."

"Nervous? Why are you nervous?" What's going on?

"Umm.. Okay I'll just say it. Move in with me."

Whoa what?

* * *

**Christian POV**

She hasn't said anything.

I told her to move in with me five minutes ago and she hasn't said anything.

"Move in with you?" She finally speaks up.

"Yeah"

"But isn't it too soon?" She asks.

"No, you should've moved in with me a long time ago. Ana, I love you. So much. It's kind of scary to me but I don't care. I love feeling like this. I want to you to be next to me everyday. I want you here." I tell her.

"Babe, I just.. I don't know. This is a huge step. It would have been different if we both weren't single parents." She says.

"I know.. But I think this a good step. I adore Phoebe and you adore Teddy. I'm sure the kids will be fine with this. Baby, I'm serious about this." I sit next to her and hold her hand.

"Just give me time to think about it, okay?" I nod and kiss her. "I just.. I need to make sure-"

"Don't explain, I understand. Take the time you need to think."

"I just don't want you to think I don't love you as much. Because I'm pretty sure I love you more," she giggles "I just want to be sure that's all."

"I'll give you the time you need,"

"Good, now let's watch some tv" she says and gets up and starts to get undressed "but first we need a shower." She unstraps her bra and take it off the walks into my bathroom. "Coming?"

Fuck yeah I am.

* * *

**Ana POV**

The next day I wake up in Christians arms half naked. I quickly got up and got dressed before the kids woke up and had some breakfast.

Teddy woke up early as well. He was dressed and ready to help me for the day. I left Phoebe behind with Christian while I went to the venue with Teddy, Sawyer and my dad. I want her to be surprised.

Luckily Sawyer did bring my car to Christian's place yesterday.

As soon as Teddy and I arrive he automatically starts helping me out up balloons and set the tables. We work as a team.

"Ana, I want you to see Phoebe's gift from me already."

"Where is it?"

"Uncle Elliot is bring it"

"Wait, what?"

"Ana!" I hear someone call out my name. "Hey, Ana." It's Elliot. Right on cue.

"I have a delivery," he smiles.

"Uncle Elliot! You did it? You did my present for Phoebe?"

"I sure did, buddy. Guys! Bring it in."

Four men come in pushing in a 5 foot tall castle.

Holy, fuck. Phoebe is going to freak.

"Yay! Thank you uncle Elliot" teddy hugs him.

"No problem. I have to get going now. I'll see you all later"

"Wow, Teddy, is this your present for Phoebe?"

"Uh-huh!" He grabs my hands and walks into the mini-castle.

It's pretty big and small at the same time if that makes sense. I crouch a bit to get in but this is pretty spacious. Probably 6 by 6 area and five foot tall. There's windows on each wall and on the walls there's wands and crowns on shelves.

Oh and everything is different shades of blue.

"I hope Phoebe likes it!" He says excitedly.

"I'm sure she will sweetheart," I get a bit emotional taking this in. Teddy asked Elliot to do this so he can give it to Phoebe. He has a big heart. "This is amazing!"

"So you like it?" He asks and I nod. "Yay!"

"Come on buddy I need to get out I'm too tall to be in here" we both step out and finish up with the decorations. Dad lets me know he can handle the rest and that I should start heading back and get ready. I nod and thank him before I leave.

"Ana, you are the best mommy ever! Phoebe is going to love this."

"Thank you baby boy," I smile at him.

"I like having you with daddy because I get to have you too"

"Don't tell your dad but I like you better than him" I joke and he laughs.

"Okay it's our secret!" He nods.

When we arrive to escala Phoebe is dancing and singing with Christian. When she sees me she runs straight to me and I tell her it's time to shower and get ready for her party. She runs up and I follow her. I already know how chaotic today will be. I'm looking forward to every minute of seeing my baby girl smiling, laughing and having fun.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Phoebe's party.. soon is thanks****giving.. and maybe an engagement.. ;)**

**Long chapter because you guys deserve it.**

**Thank you for reading :) xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**I absolutely enjoy the fact that you all love this story! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

We're all in our way to the Venue and Phoebe is beyond excited. Her party begins in just an hour.

"Phoebe the place to amazing! Me and Ana did a good job!" Teddy says.

"Oh and you'll love Teddy's present" I add.

"You saw it before me? No fair!" She says.

"You'll see it soon!" I tell her.

We arrive and we all step out the car. I take both kids hands and walk in. Sawyer and Taylor are both at the entrance.

"Grandpa!" Phoebe runs to dad once she sees him.

"I'm going to say hi to Phoebe grandpa" teddy says and walks away.

"This place looks great," Christian says.

"Thanks"

"You and Teddy did well."

"We make a great team" I wink at him and take his hand. Then we make our way over to my dad.

"Ray, pleasure seeing you again" Christian shakes dads hand.

"You too"

"Grandpa I'm happy you're here I- OH MY GOODNESS IS THAT A CASTLE?"

Looks like Phoebe found her present from Teddy. We all walk over with her.

"It's my present to you Phoebe" Teddy says.

"Oh my goodness! My very own castle!" She scream and runs in to find crowns and wands. "This is awesome! Thank you Teddy." She hugs teddy tight and kisses his cheek.

"Ewww gross." We all laugh at Teddy.

Before we know it the guest begin to arrive. Both Phoebe and Teddy run over to their friends once they walk in.

"Baby" Christian says as he wraps his arms around me. "I love you"

I smile

"I love you too"

Christian's family arrived twenty minutes later. They all go to say hi to the kids first who seem to busy playing with their friends then come over to us. Kate and Elliot both arrive just a few moments later.

"Ana, Christian," Grace says "how are you both?"

"Great," we both say at the same time.

"Great," she chuckles "where do we put the gifts?"

"Table by the wall" I point.

"Bro!" Elliot says greeting Christian "hello Ana" he hugs me.

"Hello, Elliot." I smile. "Kate!" I hug her and we walk away from the men to talk. "How are you?"

"Great, actually." She smiles. "Really great."

"I'm guessing everything with Elliot is going great"

"Yup! He told me he loves me. Ana.. He loves me!" She squeals.

"I'm happy for both of you"

"Well I'm happy with you and Mr. CEO" she smirks.

"I'm happy with him, Kate. I never thought I'd find this kind of happiness." I look back to where Christian is and he's now talking to his dad and mine. While Elliot is having a conversation with his mom and sister.

"I get you."

"He asked me to move in with him last night"

"Well.. What did you say?" She asks.

"I told him I need to think. We're both single parents it's a bit more complicated you know..? I love him a lot but I just want to be sure."

"Well I say go for it. I can see how happy he makes you. Plus from hat I've heard he's accepted Phoebe into his life as much as you've accepted Teddy into yours."

"I love that little boy as if we're my own" I admit.

"There's nothing to think about then, do it. This can be good for both of you."

Kate's right, this can be good for us.

"I'll see" I tell her.

"I'm going to find my man. I love you Steele you know that right?"

"Of course!" I laugh and shove her away. I walk over to Christian WHOS just talking to my dad now. "Hello men"

"Babe, hey"

"Ana, your mom called me earlier. She sent a package for you and Phoebe and should be arriving on Monday or Tuesday."

"I wish she could've been here"

"She'll come for Christmas" dad says and I hug him. "Oh how your hugs never get old."

I laugh "I love you dad"

"And I love you. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have a pending conversations with Carrick about fishing and baseball game. You know, typical men stuff" I laugh at his comment as he walks away.

The afternoon is going by flawlessly. Christian and I greeted all the guests and when Jessica arrives we invite her and her husband to sit with us. Her little girl runs off to Phoebe once she spots her and her two sons sit with us. I look over to Phoebe and she takes Jessica's daughter's hand and doesn't let go as if she looking out for her. Once our food was served getting the kids to eat was a hassle they kept going to the desert table.

Around 6pm I tell dad to get the cake from the back and set it up on the table next to the desert table. He takes Carrick along to help me.

"Phoebe!" I call out looking for her. "PHOEBE!" I call out louder. When she hears me she runs out the castle to me. "We're going to cut the cake."

"Yay!"

Once the table is set up I stand her on a chair, since the cake or pretty tall, while Christian, Teddy and I stand next to her.

Everyone else gathers around and begins to sing happy birthday to her. At the end she closes her eyes then blows out the candles.

Kate and Christian both help me cut and serve everyone cake. Phoebe sits with all the kids on the floor while they all eat their piece.

"I'm going to check if anyone else is missing cake," I tell Christian and he nods.

When I walk around I see everyone has a piece. I then remember about Taylor and Sawyer and make my way out to ask if they'd like a piece.

"Babe, no! Not here we're going to get caught. Uncle T will be back and if he catches us he's probably chop my balls off for not saying anything- ANA!" Sawyer says.

Well I walked in, or rather out, on something I shouldn't have.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to ask if you and Taylor wanted cake.. Mia would you like some too?"

"Oh no, I'm good. I had enough sweets from the desert table." I can tell she's blushing by the way she won't look directly at me. Sawyer looks nervous himself.

"Hey, I didn't see or hear anything. Whatever is going on here isn't my business." I tell them just as Taylor returns.

"I'll see you inside Ana" Mia says.

"Sawyer, Taylor, would you both like a piece of cake?" I ask.

"Can you save me a piece for later?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah, same here."

"Of course, there's enough left. We also saved you both a plate of food. Hmm.. How about you both go in to eat. Everything fine. You both need to fuel up." They both nod and walk in. I tell Kate to give them the food we had put away for them.

Another two hours go by before everyone starts to leave. When the final guest says their goodbyes we all decide to clean around a bit.

"Darling, have a seat." Grace says. "We got this, don't worry about it. You and Christian can have a seat.

"Thank you," I say and I go and take a seat. Teddy comes over and sits in my lap all snuggled up.

"Tired baby boy?" He nods. I look over to Phoebe who's chatting away with Elliot, Kate, Mia, Christian and Sawyer while Carrick, Grace, Dad and Taylor clean up.

A few minutes go by and I can feel Teddy falling asleep.

"We're going home soon, buddy. Don't fall asleep just yet. You feel sticky so you'll have to take another quick shower"

"But mommy I wanna sleep I'm sooooo tired.."

Oh my..  
He just called me mommy.

_Don't get emotional. Don't get emotional._

"I know honey, but you'll be in bed soon okay?" He nods.

"Ok mom.."

I pick him up and let everyone that we really need to start heading out. Everything seems about cleaned and all the gifts are in both Taylor and Sawyer's cars.

I look over to the castle wondering how we're going to take that.

"Oh wait," Elliot says. "The castle's walls are detachable and so are the shelves inside. It's easy to build and take apart."

_Brilliant._

"Dad and I will get it dismantled and drop it off at your place, Christian, in a few. You both can start heading out" Elliot says.

Phoebe jumps on Christian and he picks her up as we all walk to the car. Once we sit the kids in the back we head home.. To Christians place.

Once we arrive I tell Phoebe she needs another shower because she feels very sticky. Just like Teddy.

While I help Phoebe in the shower Christian does the same with teddy then puts him to sleep. In just minutes he's asleep.

Unlike Phoebe who seems to be fueled with energy.

"Mommy today was soooooo amazing! I got a lot of presents and I had a lot of candy and cake and the food was yummy and I played with my friends!"

"You've had enough candy for the remainder of the year" I tell her while getting her in her PJ's.

"Thank you very much for today mama I love you so much!" She jumps on me giving me a tight hug.

"I love you too my little princess. But I think it's time for bed"

"Nooooo I wanna play with my new toys"

"Tomorrow"

"No now!" She stomps her foot.

"Phoebe Lacey! I will not hesitate to take all your new toys away." I say sternly.

"Mommy! Pleaaaaase.."

"I said tomorrow. You'll have aaaaaaaall day to play with them."

"And you also have your castle to play with. Elliot just dropped it off." Christian says walking in.

"Oh yes! My favorite present! Teddy was so nice to give me that."

"He was, now it's bed time."

"Can you tuck me in?" Phoebe asks Christian and he nods.

"I'll be in the living room" I tell Christian then give Phoebe a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Christian POV**

I tuck in little Phoebe in bed and then sit on the edge.

"So Phoebe.. do you like sleeping over?"

"Yes! I like spending time with you and Teddy." She says.

"I'm glad you do. I have a secret to tell you. No one can know. Not even your mom."

"Ooooooh what is it?"

"I'm going to ask your mommy to marry me real soon" her face lights up in excitement and it makes my heart melt. "But I need you and Teddy to help me ask her so we're all going to work on a secret project."

"Oh my goodness! You're going to be my daddy is you ask mommy to marry you."

"I sure am" I smile at her. "So are you going to help me?"

"Yes! I won't tell anyone I pinky promise" she holds her pinky up and I take it.

"Great, now it's bed time. Goodnight Phoebe."

"Goodnight daddy" she giggles letting me know she did it on purpose.

I love knowing the fact that I can't be a dad to her.

I go to Ana and take her hand leading her into my room.

"We need our shower" I tell her and she nods.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you asked me last night" she says.

"Really?" I say as I take off my shirt and pants.

"Yeah, I had a short talk with Kate about it today. I do love you Christian, a lot. But you know I also had to think about Phoebe." She takes of her clothing as well.

"Which is understandable."

"It's only her second night here and I can tell enjoys being here. All four of us together. Also Teddy doesn't seem to mind." She says while I get the shower going. "Kate also said this can be good for us and she's right. We can grow more as a couple and well.. A family if we're all together."

"Yes, that's true" I look at her trying to hold my smile back.

"So when do you want me to move in?" She smiles walking over to me taking her underwear and bra off.

"As soon as possible. Maybe even tomorrow. I didn't think you'd answer so quick." I take my boxers off.

"I'm not going to over think things. It's been a while since I've been this happy so I want to take this step. Also... Well Teddy called me mommy and well I like the fact that he sees me as a mom and it just shows we can all be a little family"

"He called you mommy?" I ask

"Yeah, today. I almost cried." She lets out a small laugh.

"Well baby, let's shower and have a little celebration."

"What kind?"

"The kind where I'm going to push you up against the shower wall and have you moaning my name." I whisper in her ear.

"Well I can't wait."

}-{

It's been about a week and a half since Phoebe's party and and since they moved in with me. The kids and I have been thinking of a fun way for me to propose to Ana but so far nothing clicks.

It's Tuesday morning and Ana thinks I have meetings all day when in reality, with Kate's help, I'm taking the kids out and thinking of a way to propose to Ana. I had to ask Kate for help because I want this moment to be special. And I really want to pop the question on thanksgiving. Kate told Ana she'd take Phoebe to school today but she didn't. So Teddy, Phoebe, Kate and I are all playing hookie. Which is fine for the kids. Today was they're last day before thanksgiving break.

"You know, Elliot will feel very offended that you didn't ask him for help" Kate laughs.

"Knowing him he'd tell me to ask her while... Doing the dirty." I whisper the last part so the kids don't hear.

"That's absolutely true. You sure you want to ask her on thanksgiving? It's only like two days away."

"I'm positive. I just want to be creative and you know a bit special."

"She'll love anything you do. It's already great that you're involving the kids. The simplest thing will be amazing for her. Don't over think anything." She says.

"Do you have a ring?" Phoebe asks.

"I sure do. I'll show you both later." I tell the kids.

"Ana is a huge romantic so maybe something with flowers.. Like gardenias. She loves gardenias and roses too but mostly gardenias. She's also love the cheesy things. She finds it extremely cute." She laughs.

"Oh dad you can buy a lot of flowers and I don't know put them everywhere" teddy says.

"What if we go to a pretty park?"

I look over at Kate. "We'll come up with something today, Grey. I give you my word." she says.

I hope we do. I'm already nervous as it it.

* * *

**Okay so the next chapter is obviously the proposal.. BUT its half finished. When I wrote the next chapter I left the proposal area blank. Why? Well because I want you guys to send me ideas via reviews. I want you to share with me what the kids and Christian should come up with and I will choose one of your ideas. I might even mix a few ideas together if I can't choose one. So leave a review. Tell me what you think they should do! I look forward to reading what you guys come up with!**

**Oh by the way.. Some of you have mentioned you'd like to see more of Mia and Sawyer. Well they'll be making a few more appearances together.. Maybe even Christian will find out about that relationship..**

**xx.**


	19. Chapter 19

**You guys came up with a lot of idea. A lot of you liked the whole gardenias thing so the gardenias were added. Some of you said the kids should hold up signs so that's added as well. There was even ideas that surrounded the castle being added. I tried to add the castle I really did guys but it just wasn't sounding right. It seemed odd. What I liked the most about the ideas given to me was that they were very simple. It's like you guys really like the simple things so that's the way I did it. Simple, cute and intimate. As in just the kids, Ana and Christian. I know many of you wanted him to propose in front of the family but from the beginning I wanted the moment to be them and kids. As an intimate family moment. So yes, the proposal happens before thanksgiving dinner at the Grey's house. Oh I found it cute how some of you wanted Teddy to "propose" to Phoebe to be his sister so read and find out if I added it or not. It was a very cute idea.**

* * *

**Ana POV**

Thanksgiving morning.

I woke up to an empty bed thanksgiving morning. I turn over and look at the clock and see it's almost noon.

Holy shit! I slept in long. I get up from bed and wonder where Christian is at.

After I do my business in the bathroom I head over to kitchen and notice neither the kids nor Christian are here.

"Miss Steele- I mean Ana" Gail says. "You're finally awake." She smiles. "What would you like to eat?"

"Where are Christian and the kids?"

"Out, you'll see them soon enough. Now, darling, what do you want to eat?" She gives me a smile letting me know she's hiding something.

"I'll take pancakes" I say giving her a look.

"Great oh and here you go." She pulls and iPad out and hands it over with a video on the screen.

I press play.

"Hi mommy!"

_Phoebe._

"I hope you slept good you have to eat your breakfast and then you gotta come to us because there's a surprise" she says.

"Yeah a big surprise!" Teddy says stepping in.

"See you later!" Both kids say and the video ends.

"What do they have planned?" I ask Gail and she shrugs giving me a laugh.

After breakfast Gail tells me to get dressed that Taylor will be taking me somewhere in just a few minutes.

I put on jeans, boots, a black over-sized sweater and my black jacket. It's getting cold out. Once I'm ready I head out and find Taylor waiting for me.

During the car ride I try to get info out of Taylor but he won't budge.

_Ugh! What is going on!?_

We arrive to this garden. Or what looks like it.

"Follow the trail of gardenias" Taylor says as soon as I step out the car. I walk into the garden looking place and follow the trail of gardenias.

_Oh how I love gardenias._

I keep following the trail and it leads me deeper in. The trees and other followers surrounding it makes it all beautiful. It's so peaceful and quiet here. Each tree has a small sign saying things like "I love you", "Keep walking" and "I bet you're wondering what's going on"

When the trail stops I look up and my heart stops. Phoebe and Teddy are both holding small signs that say Will and You made out of white gardenias. When they both step aside there is a small sign on the floor that says "marry me?" In reddish gardenias and a pile of white gardenias in front.

And that's when I notice it.

There's a ring box opened flashing a beautiful ring on top of the flowers; in front of the sign.

I walk up to get a better look letting the tears stream down my face. When I turn around Christian is about five feet away from me holding up my favorite flower with a smile. He walks up to me getting down on one knee.

_Oh my god_

"Ana, my lovely Anastasia, we've known each other for a short amount of time but it's felt much longer. Every moment I spend with you is a moment I fall deeper in love. From the moment I met you, you took my breath away. I was immediately captured by your beauty and I knew I had to get to know you, see you again and then faith brought you to my office two days later looking for a job and from then I knew it was a sign. I got to know you more and I was happy. Not only did you bring love into my life but you also brought Phoebe who has been a joy to get to know. Before you both came in I thought it'd always be me and my little man but now I want more. I want a wife and more kids. And I want that all with you. So, my lovely Anastasia, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

By now I'm full on crying. I try to speak but a sob takes over instead so I just nod frantically. Christian let's out a breath of relief, takes the ring and slips it on my finger.

Oh my, this is beautiful!

When he gets up I quickly pull him into a kiss and the kids scream and high five each other.

"I love you"

"I love you more" I add.

"We're not done here," Christian says and takes a long necklace with a locket and hands it to Teddy. "Just like we practiced last night when everyone was sleeping"

"What? Practiced last night?" Phoebe looks offended like they left her out on something.

"Phoebe" Teddy clears his throat dramatically making me laugh. "I want to say sorry again for being mean to you and taking your crayons"

"It's okay Teddy I forgive you a long time ago."

"Phoebe you are my bestest friend and I like that we are because you're cooler than most boys in the class and you're funny and you're nice. So will you be my sister? I promise to share my cookies and be very nice to you and protect you from monsters and boys. And I'll scare all the boys away too like the ones who gave you a kiss on your cheek and gave you birthday cards on your birthday because daddy told me they have cooties and I have to keep them away from you when he can't."

"Damn right," Christian says under his breath and I hold back my laugh.

"Yes!" Phoebe says and hugs teddy. "You're going to be the bestest brother ever"

"Big brother" he corrects Phoebe and giver her the necklace which she put on over her head. I wipe away all my tears and kneels down to see what's inside the locker. Once I open it its a pick of Teddy and Phoebe from her party. Christian must have taken this.

"Teddy you're going to be my brother do you know what that means now?" Phoebe says.

"Yup!" He rushes to me "you're my mommy now"

"And you're my daddy!" Phoebe says as Christian picks her up.

I stand up then pick Teddy up.

"Yup," I finally speak. "We'll be a family."

For the next few hours we spend it together as a family. I catch myself looking down at my ring every few minutes.

We're now out having pizza.

"Mrs. Grey" Christian whispers in my ear.

"Not yet" I tease him

"Soon to be Mrs. Grey" he whispers again. "How are you feeling?"

"Happy, amazing, emotional" I answer.

"There's something we have to talk about but when we get home." He says and I nod.

I excuse myself and walk out the pizza parlor to call my mom. I spot Taylor across the street.

"Hey sweetie, how's everything going?" The moment I hear my moms voice I get all teared up again.

"Mom," I say trying not to cry.

"Ana is everything okay? Is it Phoebe? Honey?"

"No no mom everything fine" I let out a breathy laugh. "I'm just emotional oh mom, you remember Christian?"

"Yes you told me you were getting serious with him but you don't talk about him much. Oh god did he do something to you?"

"Oh mom, we're getting married! Mama! He proposed today and we're getting married!"

"Oh sweet baby lord, are you serious? But you've know him for over two months?"

"Mom it's so different with him. He's just wow, amazing to me and Phoebe and he loves me. He wants all of us to be a little family and Teddy, his little boy, he's already like my son"

"Oh my," mom sobs. "Oh honey, I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to see you next month. Oh my goodness baby girl you're getting married! BOB MY LITTLE GIRL IS ENGAGED!" She screams making me giggle. I hear Bob in the background asking mom if she's joking.

"NO BOB MY LITTLE GIRL FOUND A MAN WHOS MAN ENOUGH TO LOVE HER AND PHOEBE!" She screams.

"Mom? Mama? I have to get going but I'll speak to you soon, okay?"

"Yes honey! Call me as soon as you can, bye."

"Bye" I hang up and walk back inside.

"Everything okay?" Christian asks.

"Yeah." I smile and nod.

An hour later we're home since we need to get ready for thanksgiving dinner at the Grey's. Dad will also be there.

Dad! Oh my god..

"Christian how are we going to tell my dad?" I ask him while we take the kids up to get them ready first.

"He knows. I talked to him on the day of Phoebe's party."

"Oh," I smile "I'm glad you did then."

I get Phoebe showered and dressed in thirty minutes. She looks absolutely adorable in her dress. When I step out her room Teddy seems to be ready as well.

"You two stay up here and don't get dirty. Ana and I are going to get ready" they both nod and Phoebe walks into Teddy's room.

Christian and I make our way into our room and lock the door. The kids have a habit of entering without knocking.

"I can't believe I'm getting married" I say with the biggest smile on my face.

"Well believe because you'll be Mrs. Grey soon."

"How soon?"

"When do you want to get married?" He asks.

"I would like a winter wedding so maybe something after the new year?"

"Hmm, that sounds great. We'll talk about it more later. I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about me giving Phoebe my last name?"

"That'd be great. We'll all be a Grey"

"I was actually worried I thought you wouldn't like the idea. She is your daughter after all-"

"Baby no," I cut him off. "I love the idea. You've proven to me that you will be a great father to my, well soon to be our, baby girl. She'll wear the Grey name proudly."

"Well you've proven to me that you'll be a great mother to my, well soon to be our, little man."

"We make a great team"

"We do." He gives me a kiss.

After we're done and ready for dinner we head out to the Grey's. I'm excited. Christian will be announcing our engagement when it's his turn to say what's he's thankful for.

We all arrive to the Grey's house and everyone is already there. Including my dad and Kate. I make sure to keep my hand away from everyone's view since I don't want anyone to see yet.

I greet my dad and everyone else then Grace let's us know that everything is being served. So we all make our way to the dinner table.

"This year we seem to have a full house and I love it." Grace says with a smile. "As thanksgiving tradition we all say what we're thankful for and then we eat. So I'll go first."

First goes Grace then Carrick then Mia and so on. In no particular order.

Then it's Christian's turn making me go last.

"Wow, this year has been one of changes," he starts and everyone nods. "I'm thankful for my son as I am every where. He was one of the reasons I keep doing what I do. I'm thankful for my family who's loved me unconditionally from day one. I'm thankful for all the new people in my life: Ray, Kate, Phoebe and Ana. And most importantly I'm thankful she said yes to being my wife."

Elliot was taking a sip of water the moment Christian dropped the bomb making him choke. I tried not to laughed.

_Tried._

"What!?" Elliot says.

"Whoa.. What!?" Mia adds.

Grace and Carrick are both in shock as well but dad and Kate don't react they just have a smirk on their faces.

Wait, Kate knew!?

"Kate, why aren't you freaking out!?" I ask.

"Who do you think helped him set up all the flowers and the signs?"

"Whoaaaa you asked my girl for help and not me I'm your brother!" Elliot says.

"I told you he'd be offended" Kate says.

"I feel so betrayed and hurt" Elliot jokes.

"Oh shut it. You're going to be the best man anyways." Christian says and Elliot looks genuinely shocked.

"Really?"

"Of course"

"Which makes you the made of honor, Kate." I says. "Okay its my turn. I'm thankful for being alive and healthy, for having my little princess with and meeting all you wonderful people. I'm thankful for having such supportive parent. I wish my mom could be here. I'm thankful love I've gotten from Christian and I can't wait till we all become a little family"

Throughout dinner we talk about wedding stuff. Teddy and Phoebe both talk about how they helped too and how teddy asked her to be his sister. Everyone was in awe. We tell them that we would like to get married after the new year and Mia already starting talking about ideas. If we're going to make this happen around January then I'm going to need all the help I can get.

After dinner Mia mentions she's going Black Friday shopping tonight. I want to go too but I look over at Christian making sure he's okay with me going. He'll be watching the kids after all.

"You can go but take Sawyer with you. People still creep around trying to ask questions and get pictures." He says and I nod. And then I remember whats been going on between them and now Sawyer will be with me and Mia.

This is going to be interesting.

It starts to get late so Elliot and Kate leave. My dad walks up to me giving me a hug and congratulating me once again.

"Oh, by the way. Can you come over for dinner next week?"

"Yeah sure. Why?" I ask.

"I met someone a month ago. We've been talking and having dinner nothing serious yet. I met her children- twins: boy and girl. So I want her to meet you and Phoebe. Of course, Christian can come as well. She'll be there with her kids. They're two years younger than you."

"Am I going to have step sibling in the future" I mock and he laughs

"Just come okay?" I nod and hug him once more. He says goodbye to everyone else then leaves.

Christian and I stay a bit longer until the kids begin to get tired. Then we say our goodbyes. Mia let's me know she'll meet me at the mall in two hours and I nod.

When Christian and I get home we put the kids straight to sleep.

I go on and change into comfortable clothes and lay down with Christian until I decide to leave.

"So what do you plan on buying tonight?" He asks.

"Presents duh," I laugh.

"Well you could just order them online."

"Black Friday is fun. We'll be killing each other for items" I joke.

"Keep saying things like that and you won't be going on anywhere."

I laugh once again. "Fine. I promise I'll be careful too. If its way too hectic for me then I'll come back with Sawyer."

"Oh shit, let me call him."

"Call him? Can't you just go to the security room here?"

"Yeah well I'm lazy" I giggle and shake my head. He makes the phone call. "Alright baby when ever you're ready he'll take you".

Black Friday should be interesting.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will have a bit of the black Friday shopping.. Sawyer and Mia.. I look forwards to your responses to this chapter :) xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Early post since I have some homework to get done. If I finish early I'll post another chapter tonight, deal?**

**Oh there will be a bit of drama ahead!**

* * *

Mia and I meet up right around 2am. The store won't be exactly open till 4:30am so now we're just hanging out waiting in line.

Mia and Sawyer are both extremely quiet. I mean, Mia talks back but I've been doing most of the talking.

"Ok, why are you guys being so shy?" I ask.

"We're not." Mia says.

"You both won't talk. And you're afraid to look at each other. It obvious I already know you both are dating. I won't say anything it's not my business. Just breath and relax."

"Sorry, we don't mean to be weird" Sawyer says.

"It's fine. But tell me, when did you two meet? And how long have you guys been together?" I ask.

"We met when Luke came to work for Christian. We became friends quickly." Mia answers.

"We've been dating for, well, seven months now." Sawyer answers.

"Seven months and Christian doesn't know!? Jesus Christ, Mia! I'm sure Taylor don't know either. Oh god. Taylor and Christian would kill you both for waiting for long to tell them. What are you guys afraid off?"

"That fact that I'm dating his employee is the reason I'm holding back he's going to freak. He's going to go bat shit on Luke!" Mia says and that could be true.

"Mia.. You guys have to tell them. Doesn't it get tiring to sneak around? You've been doing it for seem months! It's holiday season. Wouldn't you want to see Luke freely?"

"Yeah but it's complicated."

I nod and leave it as that since it's truly not my business. I just know Christian won't take this lightly especially after waiting so long.

When the stores open up we decide to go shopping for presents for the kids first. Just to get it out the way since it's easy to find them something.

For Phoebe I get dolls and a cute little kitchen set she talked about the other day because her friend from school has one. Mia gets her a crown and fake makeup set and a princess outfit. We go to the boys you section and look around for Teddy's gift. I keep holding up toys but Mia let's me know he already has them.

How could it be so difficult to get a gift for a boy!? I hold up a few more toys and Mia approve two of them so I take them.

After we pay for it we head into a clothing store. I'm now looking for something for mom, Grace and Kate.

Both Sawyer and Mia have loosened up and are acting like a couple. Not much PDA but they hold hands once in a while.

"This color will look great on you Luke" Mia jokes while holding up a shirt on him.

"You do look fabulous." I add.

"I feel like I'm being ganged up on" he jokes.

"Oh shut it," Mia wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek.

For the next few hours we keep shopping. I found gifts for Grace, Mom, Phoebe, Teddy &amp; Carrick. I haven't found anything for Kate and Dad, I can't get anything for Mia while she's with me and what do I get Christian who has everything and Elliot who's a big kid himself?

Sawyer and Mia let loose a bit more and they've kissed twice. They are so cute.

Mia and I begin to get tired so we head home around 8:30am. Yup. We shopped for about four hours and we've been out for about six.

Mia decides to come over to say hi then leave.

I get home in just a few minutes. Sawyer leaves me in the front and I take some bags up. He'll bring up the rest after he parks. Mia parks quickly and we both head up together. I quickly head into my room and drop the bags then head into the kitchen where Christian is at.

"Hey bro"

"Hey honey,"

"Ladies," Christian says.

"Where are the kids?" I ask.

"Upstairs playing. They just finished eating breakfast. Congrats for making it on every websites today" he tells me.

"Huh?" What the heck?

"You were photographed today."

"I didn't see anyone around." I say.

"Off-guard pictures." He answers. He passes me his phone which is one some celebrity new websites.

**Christian Grey's girlfriend and sister Black Friday shopping this morning.**

_As seen below the two ladies were shopping together having a good time. But we spotted some things. Keep scrolling._

So I do.

_What is shinning on Anastasia Steele's left hand? In the picture you see her holding up a toy showing it to Mia Grey, Mr. Grey's sister, but what is that rock that shinning. Christian Grey might not be so eligible anymore. Do I hear wedding bell?_

I continue to scroll.

Oh fucking hell. The next two pictures are of Mia and Sawyer. One of them hugging and the other kissing.

_Mia Grey cozy with a guy? Oh who is this mystery man with Christian's little sister? The whole family since to be taken. Sources tell us Elliot Grey, Christian Grey's older brother, is also dating. Well they are a good looking family. _

Oh fuck.

I show the phone to Mia and she turns white as a ghost.

"ANA YOUR BAGS!" Sawyer calls out.

"That son of a bitch.." Christian murmurs and races to Sawyer. Mia and I run behind.

"You! You're fucking my sister? Why the fuck were you so cozy with her today?" Christian says while grabbing on to Sawyer's collar making him drop the bags.

"Christian that's enough!" I say but he doesn't listen.

"ANSWER ME!" Christian yells.

"I said that's enough!" I manage to pull him away and Mia rushes to Sawyer's side.

"I'm not fucking your sister I'm dating her." Sawyer says.

"What the fuck!?"

Taylor rushes over and I can see Gail got him. Thank god.

"What's going on, sir?"

"You nephew has been screwing my sister!"

"Boy what have you done?" Taylor turns to Sawyer.

"For fucks sake he's not screwing me Christian! We're dating!" Mia says.

"You're dating my employee and didn't have the decency to tell me? Neither of you? YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO WATCH OUT FOR ANA TODAY NOT PLAY HAPPY COUPLE WITH MY SISTER!" Christian yells.

I look to my right and see the kids came out their room and are watching.

"YOU FUCKING KEPT THIS-"

"ENOUGH! Yelling is not the damn answer especially with two kids in the house."

"How long has this been going on?" Christian asks.

"Seven months." Mia answers.

"Seven fucking months and no one said anything."

"I'm sorry we didn't say anything, sir, but I love your sister and I've been nothing but respectful to her" Sawyer says and I can tell he's scared to talk.

Christian tries to grab Sawyer again but Taylor and I both get in the way.

"You're fired!" Christian tells him.

"Christian do you realize how ridiculous you look right now? That's enough. Fucking stop. Mia go home. Sawyer you're not fired but leave for the day. I'll talk to you tonight."

"You have no say in this Ana."

"I fucking do now." I answer back to Christian. "He's not fired but he's leaving for the day. Like now!" I look at both of them and they leave.

"Room, now Christian."

I'm beyond fuming right now. When we both walk in I slam the door shut.

"YOU HANDLED THAT SO WRONG! Then you decided to fucking yell and curse in a place where the kids can easily hear you! Poor Sawyer didn't deserve that."

"He's been screwing my sister!"

"Christian that's enough! I mean it. I get your upset because you had to find out through photos but you didn't handle that right. They've been together for seven months and today I saw how serious they are about each other. Yes I've known I kind of figured it out but this is exactly why they didn't tell you. Mia seemed scared and she knew you'd go bat shit on Luke! Which you did. And I get they waited too long but God you fucked up right now. By the way he did do his job today. No one approached us."

"He's still fired."

"He's not and that's final. You look really childish right now."

"She's my little sister and she knows not to mess with my employees but she still did it. He should have known better as well!"

"Oh god!" I sigh. "Christian you can't avoid attraction. They truly do love each other and you should see how happy your sister is."

Christian lays down and rubs his face. "I don't like the fact they kept me in the dark and for seven months."

"That's understandable. I get it. But yelling and attacking wasn't the answer. I'm pretty sure Taylor is freaking out right now too. Christian you were yelling and cursing while the kids are just a few feet away. I'm pretty sure they heard everything. Not only do you owe Luke and apology but you owe one to the kids."

"You're right. About the kids part."

This man is so hardheaded.

We both make our way over to the kids who immediately run to Christian asking why he was yelling. He apologizes for raising his voice and saying bad words. He makes the kids promise to never repeat the words he said and they both nod.

We go back down and I grab the bags Luke brought up.

I go back to the room with Christian and set everything down. I change into sweats and a shirt and lay down.

"I'm tired."

"I can imagine."

"Oh, before I forget we have dinner with my dad next week."

"Do we?"

"Yup," I answer. "He has this new lady friend, since he said its not serious yet, he met her kids and now he wants her to meet his kids aka me and Phoebe. But I think he's going to take this opportunity to show all of us off to whoever this is."

"Show us off?" He asks amused.

"Yup, you know, the whole 'meet my daughter and my granddaughter they're lovely right well meet my soon to be son-in-law and grandson. Aren't they perfect?' Type of show off" I say laughing.

"We are perfect so.." I shove his shoulder and laugh.

"I'm going to nap."

"Alright baby I'll be with the kids." I give him a kiss and he walks out the room.

What a morning.

I nap for a few hours making the day go by quickly. Before I know it it's 8pm, the kids are fed and showered and we're all watching tv in our room.

I called Luke and Mia and told them to come over in a few. Christian has cooled down and it's time for them to talk like adults. It's better to get this done now then longing it.

There's a knock on the door and Christian says to come in.

"Ana," it's Gail. "They're here." I nod at her thanking her for letting me know.

"Kids you stay here okay? Christian and I have to do something." They nod and I grab Christian hands leading him to the living room. He looked lost until he saw who's here. "You need to talk with them. Better to get this over with now than longing it. You've seemed to cool down so talk like an adult now."

We sit on the couch across from them.

"Christian, I really never meant to keep this from you. I was just nervous, I knew you'd freak out! I was scared of what your initial reaction would have been." Mia says. "But I do apologize for keeping you in the dark and for so long. You should have known since he is one of your employees and you have warned about staying away from someone who works for you. I couldn't stay away from Luke, we clicked immediately. We quickly became friends first."

"Sir, I'm sorry too. I did want to say something but Mia was nervous and I didn't want to have her stressing so I was only going to tell when she was ready. Days, week, months passed by and we were deep in and didn't know how to tell you. It did bother me how you kept saying I'm screwing your sister because it isn't like that. Mia is someone I love and respect. I treat her the way she should be treated. So like I said I'm sorry we didn't say anything but I'm not sorry I didn't stay away because she's one of the best things that's happened to me in a while."

Mia looks like she wants to cry but she ain't the only one. Luke's words even hit me deep.

Taylor comes by making sure no one is killing each other and takes a seat next to Luke.

"Boy, I should slap you across the head for not telling me anything. But I'm glad you've been treating her right. No wonder you've been so happy this year." Taylor says making Luke smile.

"Christian I think you owe someone an apology" I tell him.

He signs and nods "Luke, I apologize for my behavior. It was rude and uncalled for and I see now that it wasn't something you deserved. Mia that apology goes to you too as well. I didn't mean to attack him it was just an initial reaction. But, not only did you both keep me in the dark you've shown me you can't trust me and frankly that hurts. The fact that I had to find out through photos online really angered me. Luke you're my employee dating my sister. This is something that should have been in my knowledge since day one. I do admit I probably would have freaked out of you came to me from the beginning but I honestly would have worked it out. You both waited so long to tell me and it bothers me. But what's done is done, we can't change it. I really do hope you both are happy. By the way, you're still fired."

"No you're not Luke, don't listen to this hot head." I say.

"I kind of have to he's the boss.."

"Not right now." I smirk. "You're not fired. But we all need some more space to let this sink in so come back tomorrow night."

"Yes ma'am." He nods.

"Looks like I'm not the boss anymore" Christian says.

"Nope you aren't. You guys can go now. Drive safely."

"Will do, thank you Ana" Mia says and I nod at her. Taylor walks away leaving me and Christian alone.

"You good now?"

"I am. I'm still upset but I'm good."

"Let's go back to our kids"

"Sounds like a good idea" he says and I give him a quick kiss.

What a hot head he is. But I love him.


	21. Chapter 21

**I was really going crazy with my homework yesterday which is why I didn't post a second chapter yesterday. But here it is. A bit of alone time for Christian and Ana at the beginning.**

**I want to point out that in the last chapter Christian had every single right to be angry. BUT yelling and cursing isn't the solution to the problem especially with kids in the house who are hearing everything. Christian is a bit of a hot head which is why he was acting in the moment going insane and trying to fire Luke. Which again can be understandable since people do and say things they don't mean out of anger. Which is why I had Ana take charge a bit. She was being rational and really had to calm Christian down. Firing him was just something done from impulse and he was fine with Ana's decision not to fire Luke at the end. I decided to be just a bit realistic with it. I just wanted to explain why I did what I did in the last chapter :)**

**Now, enjoy this update. xx**

* * *

It's Saturday afternoon and we're alone. The kids are out with Kate and Elliot, Taylor is out with Gail and Sawyer won't be back till tonight.

We're completely alone.

"You know, we never really celebrated our engagement." Christian says nibbling on my neck. We're in our room watching tv.

"Hmmm.. What were you thinking of? Celebration wise."

"Well maybe you can start by taking of your sweat pants for me" I nod then wiggle them off leaving me in a big shirt and just panties. Christian takes off his shirt leaving him in just boxers. His hand trails up my thigh to the edge of my underwear rubbing along the edge. I grab his face and kiss him deeply while he toys with the edge of my shirt. When he pulls it off his lips find my nipple. I arch my back as he sucks and lightly bites on my nipple making me grab on his hair. When his lips find mine again he kisses me roughly. Showing me he's hungry for more.

My hand slips inside his underwear and I grab his hard member. He hisses in pleasure and thrust in my hand.

"Fuck," he whispers.

"That's the goal" I say with a breathy laugh and kiss him. He begins to kiss down my neck, my chest, my stomach and stop when he reaches the edge on my panties. He slides them off slowly but then he pushes my legs apart so fast it takes me by surprise. Before I even realize it his tongue find my clit and I moan loudly. He begins to suck on my clit the moment he thrust a finger in me. I buck my hips up and moan loudly and grabbing on the the bed sheets.

"Oh fuck, don't stop!" I hiss. "OH GOD!"

I feel my orgasm building up and he stops.

"Christian! What the hell!" I says.

"Shhhhhh.." He kisses my neck and takes a light bite. The head of his dick is lined up with my entrance and he thrust forward so hard and fast I throw my had back.

"CHRISTIAN!" I yell in pleasure.

Christian fucks me deliciously until we both find our release. Leaving breathing heavy for five minutes straight.

About ten minutes later Christian takes my hand and wraps it around his dick.

"Round two?" He asks and I nod. I can't ever get enough of him.

Christian kisses my softly but deeply this time. I stroke him slowly rubbing the head with my thumb every time my hand makes its way up his length.

His hand slides down and his thumb find my clit. He rubs lightly my I still buck my hips. I moan lowly and he bites my shoulder.

He gets on top of me once again and kisses me passionately. This kiss is telling me a lot.

_I love you._

_You are mine._

_You make me happy._

He wraps one of my legs around his waist and he thrust in me slowly.

"Mmmm.. Yes.." I say.

His thrust are slow. He's taking his time.

"God, I love you so much" he says.

"I love you too. So much more." I moan

"You." _Thrust._ "Make" _thrust._ "Me". _Thrust._ "So." _Thrust_. "Happy."

I throw my head back and call out his name while he picks up the speed a bit.

"You're so beautiful" he whispers in my ear. "You're one of a kind". He says while making eye contact.

The intimacy of this moment is overwhelming. His words and eye contact is making everything emotional.

"God, baby. I hit the jackpot with you" he says with a hard thrust and keeping eye contacts.

A few thrust later we both moan while reaching climax. He wipes the tears I didn't even realize we're streaming down my face.

"I love you, Christian."

"I love you, Ana."

* * *

**Christian POV.**

It's 6pm.

Ana and I are once again watching tv. The kids won't be back for another hour.

We had sex two more times once on the couch and another in the shower. And now we're both worn out.

"Baby, Elliot told me the kids already ate so maybe we should just order take out."

"I want pizza" she says. "No, I want chicken wings and French fries."

"Alright," I go on and call to order food. "It'll be here in about 20 minutes" I tell her after the call.

Twenty-five minutes later our food gets here. Ana and I pig out and wait for the kids to arrive. When they arrive, we get them to take a shower and relax for the rest of the day.

"Mommy! We went to the mall and met Santa!" Phoebe says.

"Yeah! And we told him that anything he gets us will be fine." Teddy adds making Ana and I smile.

"Mhm! We'll be happy with whatever he gives us."

"Well look at that. We're raising them right." I tell Ana and she nods.

"Oh mom, aunt Kate told me to tell you that you need to text her about wedding stuff" Phoebe tells Ana.

"Alright, thanks for the message baby girl."

"Mom, can we bake cookies for Santa?" Teddy says catching her off guard. It makes me smile how he calls her mom. He finally has someone to call mom and someone to call his sister and soon he'll have more siblings. Hopefully..

"Daddy," Phoebe whispers in my ear as teddy and Ana talk about cookies. "Help me and teddy get mommy a good Christmas present. We can pretend Santa left it for her."

"Alright," I whisper back. "What do you want to get her?"

"A bracelet with pretty charms so teddy and I can each pick a charm for her. Aunt Kate told me about it" I kiss her head and nod.

I'm have a daughter now. Phoebe is my little girl too. And it makes me so fucking happy so know she sees me as a dad.

Meeting Ana this year was truly a blessing.

* * *

**Ana POV.**

Sunday went by quick and Monday morning came by quicker. Back to work and school. Since moving in with Christian things have become easier. Gail helps me get Phoebe ready since she already does all of that with Teddy. She makes them breakfast and Sawyer drops them off at school two times a week. We chose it like that so we can have some morning time with the kids three times a week by dropping them off at school.

Today we drop off the kids then go to work together. People know we're dating so walking in together isn't a surprise.

When the elevator stops at my floor I kiss Christian goodbye and head into my office. The moment my butt finds the chair, Jessica walks in.

"Well hello, how was your thanksgiving?" She ask placing a folder on my desk.

"Oh I don't know, you tell me.." I raid my left hand up and she squeals then screams pulling me up to my feet to hug me.

"Oh my god! You're getting married. Holy fuck. Oh my goodness look at that ring! Oh my gosh I'm getting emotional!" She wipes a tear. "I'm so happy for both of you! But okay, okay, back to business. That folder is what needs to get done for the day. Easy, if you finish early you can go home."

"Sounds good, I'll let you know if I have any troubles."

"Lunch plans?"

"Got none, let's go to the little cafe around the corner. We can have coffee and muffins." I tell her.

"Great! We have a lot to catch up on."

I nod and hug her once again then get started on my work.

Around noon there's a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say and Ros strolls right in. I've only interacted with her three times but she's a lovely women. Pretty funny, strong and very intelligent. I admire her.

She comes straight to my left hand and picks it up. "Holy fuck, Grey, you weren't kidding" she says to Christian who's standing by the door.

I look towards him and laugh.

"Ana, whatever you did I applaud you. You're my hero" she says making me laugh harder.

"Ros, you're going to scare her away."

"I'm way to lovable to scare anyone away, am I right?" She looks at me.

"Oh yeah," I nod.

"See, Grey?"

"Come on Ros, we have work to do."

"Fineeee. See you around Ana and congratulations."

"Bye Ros, Bye Christian." I wave at them.

"Bye baby," he gives me a wink and walks away.

At one, Jessica and I head out to lunch. I decide to go for some tea instead of coffee and a bagel instead of a muffin. Jessica gets a bagel with a cup of coffee.

"Do you know when you want to get married?" She asks me.

"After the new year. I want a winter wedding. The date would be maybe beginning or mid January. I was looking at center pieces last night online and there were these gold tree with the branches sticking out beautifully. It had crystals hanging down the branches and candles. It looked so simple yet elegantly beautiful. Then I saw another one but in silver and it looked more winter-ish. If that makes sense."

"Oh I know what you're talking about. Those are beautiful."

"I have my maid of honor picked out which is my best friend Kate and a bridesmaid picked out which would be Christian's sister, Mia. His brother Elliot is his best man. I actually want you to be a brides maid too."

"Oh dear.. Really?" I nod. "I'd love to!"

"I'm glad! I thought you would decline.."

"Oh no! I'm honored you asked me. Have any ideas what colors you want to use?"

"For the bridesmaid and maid of honor I would like them to wear a light gray if I go with the silver decorations. If I go with gold I'd like them to wear a cream color or nude dress. I just want all the color to blend beautifully."

"Makes sense. If you want any help in here"

"Thank you, I can use all the help I can get."

* * *

**Christian POV**

It's been a long day but I'm almost done with work and it's rather early. I just have one more meeting and I'm done and I'll even arrive just in time to pick up the kids from school.

"Mr. Grey" Taylor says entering.

"Where's Sawyer?" I ask.

"Here I am sir, I was finishing up what I was eating."

"Both of you have a seat." I go around to my desk and take my seat. "Sawyer, you're dating Mia now and that's actually a problem when it comes to your job."

"How?" He asks.

"Well, for instance, if I have you tailing Ana and she's with Mia and something were to happen to Ana you'd be too distracted with Mia to react on time. You have been very professional when it comes to your job before, but how do I know you'll be aware while on duty now? Having you be Ana's security won't work anymore since I'm sure she'll be spending a lot of time with Mia now due to wedding preparations. Believe it or not you'll be distracted and it can affect the way you react to things or your decisons. As of now you'll no longer be Ana's security you'll be working directly in the security rooms here and at home. You are still in charge of taking the kids to school on your assigned days and you'll of course be needed for any big event but as for being Ana security that's not your job anymore. It's just precautions I have to take."

"I understand sir," he says.

"Luke, Mr. Grey and I talked about this last night. We just thought mixing your personal and professional life isn't a good idea. It's an initial reaction to pay attention to your lady and we get that. Just like Mr. Grey said, it just precautions we have to take."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm just glad I'm not being fired" he lets out a nervous laugh.

"Alright, go back to work." He nods and walks out. I turn to Taylor. "He knows exactly what to do right?"

"Of course I've been teaching him everything. He works well with the cameras and computers."

"Alright, keep me updated on his work." Taylor nods and steps out. I grab all my things and leave. When I check my phone I find a text from Ana sent about 5 minutes ago.

**Done with work. I'm about to go pick up the kids. xx.**

**Wait for me. -C. xx**

**Will do. xx**

* * *

**Ana POV.**

It's Tuesday afternoon and we're on our way to my dads place. He called me last night to be over today around 5pm.

The kids are in the back chatting away. They seemed to have a good day at school today.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be there" I say since I'm the one driving. Christian didn't want me to drive but too bad he doesn't have the route memorized so it's best if I drive.

When we get there we all step out and I knock on the door.

A tall blonde lady with hazel eyes opens the door. "Oh, you must be Ana. Hi I'm Lauren, your dad is just in the kitchen." She says with a friendly smile. Before I open my mouth to greet her, dad walks towards us.

"Ana, glad you can make it. Come in," we step in and I hug him. "Lauren this is my daughter Ana, the little girl is my granddaughter, Phoebe. That's her fiancé Christian and that little man is my soon to be grandson, Teddy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" she says. "My kids are in the living room."

We all walk over and there's twins sitting on the couch. A blonde boy and girl. They both have hazel eyes too.

"That's Michael and Mariana. Who still at age 20 are a handful." She says with a giggle.

"Hi I'm Ana, this is my daughter Phoebe and my son Teddy and that's my fiancé Christian." I says.

"Holy crap you're that CEO!" Michael says.

"I am" Christian laughs. "Pleasure to meet you all."

"Hi I'm Phoebe like mommy said"

"I'm Teddy but my name is Theodore but mommy gave me the nickname Teddy"

During dinner we all talk about random things. Her kids are here for the day and they go back to college tonight. Mariana is working on getting a BA in English while Michael is working getting a BA in Business. They tell us about how hard their classes can be sometimes and I totally understand. College can be very stressful. Phoebe and Teddy start talking about how they're friends and how they helped with the proposal. Lauren talks about how she owns a daycare and all the crazy things that happen. They seem like lovely people and I can see the way Dad looks at her. She seems like an amazing lady. Very sweet and caring.

"Ray, as the man of the house, I want to know your intentions with my mom" Michael speaks up making dad and I choke on our drink.

"Michael!" Lauren scolds.

"Hey mom, just looking out for you."

"I like him" Christian adds.

"Daddy makes me look out for Phoebe so no boys give her cooties" Teddy says making everyone laugh.

"Well young man, you're mom is a lovely lady I've had the pleasure to get to know. Hopefully there's an us in the future." Lauren and I look at my dad in awe. It's been a while since he's been with a lady and I can tell he wants something serious to go down between him and Lauren. I like seeing my dad happy.

"The kids have about two more weeks of school left before they start winter vacation" Lauren starts "I usually throw them a big dinner, you know how stressful finals week is, so it's something to make them relax since its all over. I would love it if Ray and all of you come over."

"Count us in, right baby." I look up at Christian.

"Of course, we'll be there."

"I'll be there too" dad says.

"Great!"

"Mom we have to get going, it's getting late and it's a long drive back." Mariana says.

"Oh yes," she says.

"Our car is parked in the corner. We'll head out now. Bye mom we'll call when we get there" She says to her mom and kisses her cheek. "Ray, thank you for dinner. It was delicious."

"My pleasure."

"Bye Ray, thank you for welcoming us into your home." Michael says.

"Bye you two, drive safely." Dad tells them.

"Bye everyone!" They both say at the same time and walk out.

"Honey, we need to start leaving too." I say.

"We do." Christian agrees. The kids say goodbye to Ray and Lauren as so do we. Then we head home.

When we arrive the kids go straight to their room to get their book bags so they can finish their homework. Christian and I sit with the kids at the dinning table to help them and after they're done we get them ready for bed.

"Mama I'm sooooo tired" Phoebe says.

"Are you?"

"Yes!"

"Alright well it's bedtime anyways." She rushes to her bed and gets in. After I tuck her in nicely I kiss her forehead and say goodnight. I go on over to Teddy's room and do the same then go to my room and wait for Christian.

"Want to take a long hot bath?" Christian ask as soon as he enters.

"Mmmm.. Yes. As long as you join me."

He nods and we go into the bathroom. I love it when we have alone time.

* * *

**Wedding preparations are about to begin and of course you know I love adding you guys input. So first question is should I go with the colors:  
****Gold, Cream/Nude and White  
or  
Silver, Gray and White.**

**If you have no idea what centerpieces I was talking about in this chapter just google tree wedding centerpieces. :)**

**If you have any other ideas or suggestions don't be afraid of telling me. I love reading what you all have to say.**

**By the way, the whole Luke thing in this chapter. It had to be done. Someone brought it up in my reviews and I took the suggestion and ran. It would make sense that being around Mia can affect his job. And before anyone says "well it didn't affect him before" let me remind you he only worked part time and he wasn't exactly anyone's security detail. Also, he wasn't much around Mia while he was on duty. I just wanted to explain this so people understand why I did it :)**

**Looking forward to hearing your suggestions. xx**


	22. Chapter 22

It's ten days before Christmas and everything is getting hectic. Christian and I chose a date to get married. January 7.

I finally bought all the Christmas gifts well except for Christian. I'm not sure what to get him!

We had dinner at Lauren's place yesterday and it was delightful. She cooked a whole feast and we all got to know each other a bit more. Her kids opened up more to us and they are really fun people. They turn 21 a week after my wedding.

Holy fuck, I still can't believe I'm getting married!

Mom arrives tomorrow and she's staying till after the wedding. I'm excited to have her here for almost a month. I've been waiting for her to arrive to go wedding dress shopping. Christian already told me I have no budget but I'd still feel bad wasting so much money.

Today Jessica and I have the day off because we're going bridesmaid/maid of honor dress shopping. Well hopefully we'll find something today. We have an appointment at a dress boutique at 11am. Christian called and had the store closed down for at least three hours. I'm not even sure how much that cost him!

I decided to go with the silver decorations so the girls dresses will be light gray. It's more winter-ish and it works beautifully. We've already ordered the centerpieces and Christian once again took charge of the venue.

I'm on my way over there now and I just got a text from Kate letting me know she's already there with Jessica and Mia. When I arrive I'm immediately let in. Christian wanted to assign security for me today but I told him no. It feels weird not having Sawyer as my security anymore and Christian hasn't assigned anyone new so just dropping someone on me today didn't feel right. I pleaded to go out alone and he gave in. Plus, he closed the damn store down for a few hours!

"Ana! Hey!" Jessica hugs me. "Here, your man emailed me this morning and told me to give you this." She hands over a letter and I open it.

Oh my god, is he serious!?

"I have a leave of absence!? What the fuck!?"

"He doesn't want you to go back to work till after the wedding. He thinks you're stressing already."

"I can't just leave work! Who's going to do my work and why would he think this is a good idea!?"

"Hey take it up with the boss I'm just the messenger" Jessica says. "Don't think about it now. I'm so ready to try on dresses."

For the next two hours the girls try on a few dresses. We looked at some other colors first just to keep an open mind but we ended up going with gray dresses. We also decided to add a dash of red. The girls bouquet, and mine, will be white gardenias with a single red rose. Just to give it a bit of color. Yesterday I bought Phoebe's dress. We had a mommy-daughter day. Her dress is really puffy from the waist down. From the waist up is simple with small rhinestones. I also bought her a delicate, white flower crown.

"Okay, last dress, Ana." Kate says from behind the dressing room. "I know you liked the other one but girl.. This is one looks amazing"

"I agree," Mia says. "I'm loving this."

All three ladies come out and I'm blown away. It's a silver/grayish chiffon dress with lace appliqués. Absolutely beautiful. They turn around and I'm absolutely in love!

"This!" I says. "This one is it! I love it!"

"Really? You don't want to look anymore?" Mia asks with a smile.

"NO! This is it! I mean it, wow, it's just so elegant and beautiful."

"Great, I'll go over to the lady and tell her these are the dresses" Jessica says and I nod.

Mia and Kate go change and Jessica comes back with the lady. She asks me if there will be any alterations and I shake my head. When all the girls are finally out their dresses the lady takes them to charge them.

"You're fiancé already gave me his card info so charging the dresses was a quick thing." She folds the dresses neatly and places them into a big square elegant box and handing them to the girls. "Thank you for shopping with us, have a great day and congratulations to- oh my" she cuts off looking behind me. I look back too and we see a whole bunch of paparazzi arriving from the window. "Let me get the manager."

She quickly goes to the back and gets the manager. Who's a guy.

"I'm sorry, ladies. I'll try to get them to leave."

He goes outside to talk to them but they won't bulge. They begin to take photos and I turn.

My phone buzzes with a text.

**Hey, are you done dress shopping? I thought I'd go with you to do the invitations. I left work.**

**Christian, hey. Babe I'm stuck at the dress store now. Paparazzi just arrived.**

**Fuck, I'm on my way.**

Nearly ten minutes later Christian arrives but stays in the car. He only gets out to get on the drivers side. Taylor first walks the girls to their car then he walks me to Christian.

"Give me your key, I'll drive your car." I dig into my bag and hand them to him.

"Miss Steele! Over here!"

"Miss Steele, are you really engaged to Mr. Grey?"

"Miss Steele, how did you two meet?"

"Is it true Mr. Grey begged you to marry him?"

_What the fuck?_

"Excuse me?" I turn back as say. "You might want to fire the person who's giving you all of this false information." When I reach the car I quickly step in and Christian takes off. "At least the kids weren't around this time."

"Yeah. So, how was it."

"I had a good time. We found their dresses. Oh, and I found out I'm in a leave of absence. Care to explain?"

"I just don't want you to be stressed with work and wedding preparations plus the kids will be around much more since they soon go on winter break." He grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Christian, I can't just stop working. Just because I'm marrying the boss doesn't me I should be going in and out of work whenever. It wouldn't be fair to the rest of the workers." I sigh.

"Baby, it's just till after the wedding. And honeymoon."

"That would mean missing work for about six weeks!" I exclaim.

"Babe, just do this. Take these six weeks off. Please? For over five years you've been working your butt off. Handling a child, school and work. I'm pretty positive it's been difficult to find alone time. Be selfish for once, do this for yourself. Take this time off to relax and plan this important day. Don't over work yourself with wedding preparations and a job, oh, and kids. Your mom will be here tomorrow and it'll be great to spend as much time as you can until she goes back. Just take it easy."

"Fine, okay, but I'll be back at work right after the honeymoon. I love working at GEH. It's a great environment and I love getting to see you all the time. Plus, Jessica is really great. I feel like I learn something new each day."

"That's fine," he says. "Your job will be ready for you when you get back. Now come on, let these invitations sent to make."

"Oh! The lady said she could have them done by Sunday afternoon but it will cost a bit extra."

"Money is no issues, you know that" He looks over a me.

"I know," I sigh "I just don't like the idea of spending so much money."

"Babe, it's fine. I have enough. Remember?"

"You, not me. I'm not use to this whole spending without a budget." I pout.

"Well get used to it. I'm willing to spend anything to get you what you want for our day."

"What do you want, though?" I ask.

"For you to be happy with the final result." I smile and look away. Can this man be any more perfect?

After we get the invitations sent to make we go home. Dad told us he'll be picking up Teddy and Phoebe today. So we'll be kid free till 5pm. When I get home I flop on the bed and get on my phone while Christian goes to talk to Taylor. My phone lights up with a call. I don't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ana, it's Mariana. Lauren's daughter"

"I remember" I giggle. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I asked Ray for your number. I hope you don't mind. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Oh.. Sure. What's up?" I ask.

"A week before thanksgiving I didn't turn in an assignment since I was sick with fever and runny nose and whatnot. That made my grade drop to a B but I'm shooting for an A. My professor is letting me makeup the grade and gave me a different assignment. He asked me to interview someone who's had struggles but have overcome them. You know, something inspiration to show others that any obstacle can be defeated. Your dad has mentioned you had your daughter when you were 17. You juggled being a teen mom and senior year which isn't easy. You also took on college, while working part time and raising your child; which is more difficult. And look at you now. You have a successful job, a beautiful little girl, an amazing fiancé and a, soon to be, adorable son. You didn't let the fact that you had Phoebe at a young age stop you. In fact, it motivated you and you didn't become a statistic. So I was wondering if you could answer some questions so I can write it about you.."

The stupid smile on my face won't go away. She wants to use to as an example to always keep moving forward and I'm all for it.

"I would love to! I'll text you my email and send away. I'll email back the answers as soon as I'm finished. I'm not doing anything at the moment."

"Oh my god thank you so much! This means I'll get it done early! I have to send it on the 26th since he'll be submitting the final grades on the 27th. Oh my goodness, thank you so much Ana!" She squeals.

"You're welcome, it would be my pleasure." I tell her. She then hangs up with another squeal and I text her my email. No later than two minutes, I get her email and I begin to read her questions.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Christian says coming out the bathroom. "You didn't even notice when I came into the room"

"Mariana," I smile. "She just wants me to answer some questions for her homework."

"Oh, what do you want to answer?"

"Come lay with me," I pat the empty space next to me and he lays down. His eyes are glued in my phone screen.

It's only give questions.

_**It's basically a small interview. I came up with five simple questions regarding what you went through. Thank you for doing this once again!**_

_**1\. Getting pregnant at such a young age can be frightening, what were you initial thoughts and reaction?**_

_**2\. Was the father involved?**_

_**3\. a. Was there a point in your life that it go to stressful that it made you want to give up?**_  
_** b. Besides your daughter, what else would keep you motivated to keep going?**_

_**4\. Entering high school and seeing that teen pregnancy occurs often, did you ever find yourself thinking that it can happen to you?**_

_**5\. Is there anything you would like to tell new teen moms out there? And, what is something you'd tell teen girls who are sexually active.**_

Hmm. Easy.

I click reply on the email and type away.

_**You're absolutely welcome, Mariana. I'm honored you'd choose me.**_

_**1\. Well honestly my initial reaction was to cry. Boy, did I cry. Every single swear word was going through my head. I felt as if everything came crashing down and I messed everything up. I knew I'd disappoint my parents and I became scared to tell them. My mom doesn't live with my dad and I but I always had a close relationship with her. I called her crying at midnight and told her. The next day she caught a flight and came. It was definitely a scary moment. I didn't know what I had to do next.**_

_**2\. No, once he found out I was pregnant he bailed. He chose parties and the college life instead of his daughter. Which is fine now, I don't care. His loss. But back then, it made things harder since now it was all on me.**_

_**3\. A. Yes! So many times actually. All in college. Juggling a baby girl, a job and school was not easy at all. It became too hectic and way too stressful. I felt the pressure so many times and it make me want to quit and give up. I would often call my dad crying saying I couldn't do it anymore. It was all too much. But eventually I got used to the hectic-ness. It became a part of me to juggle so many things at once.  
**__** B. Besides my daughter being my motivation I kept thinking of the future. I kept asking myself "do you really want to find yourself working three jobs at retail? Is this the kind of future you want? Don't you want to give your daughter everything?". Thinking about the fact that I can give my daughter a great life and I can also be a successful single mom kept me pushing to do my best. At the end it would all be worth it.**_

_**4\. No, I don't think anyone ever thinks it'll happen to them. I always told myself it wouldn't happen to me because I would be smart about it. But mistakes often occur and, well, it happened to me.**_

_**5\. To new teen moms: don't give up. Trust me when I tell you it'll all be worth it. Scream, cry, punch thing, bang other things but don't give up. I promise you that achieving it all will feel amazing. To girls that are sexually active: BE SAFE. BE SAFE. BE SAFE. Take birth control pills or go on the shot. Make him wear a condom. Girls, if you're feeling pressure to have sex don't do it. Just know that if you think you're grown enough to have sex you have to be grown enough to handle any consequences.**_

_**A something extra:**_  
_**To guys- if you're man enough to stick it in don't be a coward and walk away when she gets pregnant. It takes two to tango.**_

I click send and look over at Christian.

"This is why I love you. You'll do anything to achieve a goal in life and that's very admirable about you. You're my strong and beautiful fiancée" he says.

"And you're my inspirational and handsome fiancé. I love you."

"And I love you"

He gives me a passionate kiss and I know that it will lead to one thing and another.

By the time the kids arrived I was worn but he was full of energy. When the kids went to sleep we went at it again another two times.

* * *

**Something cute and simple. The next chapter there will be a bit of drama. A lot of you have been asking me if Ana knows about the BDSM stuff and if Elena would make an appearance. I didn't talk about it after you guys brought it up for a reason. I wanted to wait till the last minute to tell you that his dark past will come to light and Elena will make an appearance. **

**Let me just say that Ana does know about Christian's childhood with his biological mom and she knows he had a rough teenage years but he never went into details about it. At all. So lets see how Ana handles it all when he starts to talk about his secret.. if he even tells her ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

The next day the kids have a half-a-day so I just left them home. Today mom arrives! I'm so excited!

I'm getting the kids ready to go make a visit.

Christian doesn't know I'll be coming in with the kids for lunch. Andrea knows though.

"Mommy, we really gonna go see daddy at work?" Phoebe asks.

"Of course and it's a surprise! We're going to have lunch with him"

"Yay! We get to see daddy!" Teddy jumps in excitement.

We arrive at GEH in twenty minutes. Sawyer is downstairs so he greets the kids.

"Luke I like that" Phoebe says pointing to his employee badge "I want one too!"

"Hold on," he goes to the front desk and grabs two visitors pass. "Here you go." He says putting them on their shirts.

"Cool! Thanks!" Phoebe says.

We go straight up to the 20th floor. The kids go around the Andrea's desk to greet her.

"Hey, Ana, Mr. Grey has a visitor but he should be done soon."

"Great, did you order lunch?" I ask.

"Yeah, it should be arriving soon." She smiles and I nod.

Someone walks out of Christian's office. I turn and see a tall, brunette walking towards me.

"You" she points at me. "Fetch me something to drink" she says then shoo's me away.

_Excuse me?_

"Did you not listen to me? I said-"

"I heard you, but I'm not going to let you boss me like that. First of all you don't even know if I'm an employee here. And second, don't be rude."

"Oh no, who do YOU think YOU ARE talking-"

"No no," I interrupt. "Who do you think you are yelling at me? And in front of two kids? Don't you have any manners?"

"Kids?" She finally noticed Phoebe and Teddy next to Andrea. "I don't get why people bring their kids to work" she says with an attitude.

I open my mouth to say something to her but Andrea beats me to it.

"Miss Susana, what would you like to drink?" Andrea asks.

"Nothing anymore."

A minute later Christian comes out with a blonde lady.

"Don't come unannounced Elena. That's final."

"But Christian-"

"No" he cuts her off and notices me. "Ana hey" he seems surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy!" Both kids run to Christian.

"Hey!" He kneels down. "What a surprise"

"Those are your kids?" Susana shrieks.

"Yeah, why?" He answers.

"Nothing.. They're such.. Nice kids.. Where's the mom?"

"Right here" I answer.

"So you're Anastasia Steele?" The blonde lady ask and I nod. "You have two kids now, Christian? One wasn't enough?" She turns to him.

"Enough" he says. "Kids, go in my office. Your mom and I would be in there in a few."

The kids nod and walk right in.

"Elena. Go, and don't show up unannounced." He sighs. "Don't show up at all."

"Christian I need help-"

"I SAID NO! THAT'S FINAL!" I walk over to him and rub his arm to relax him.

"So grumpy," she chuckles "you need to get back to that life and get yourself a good submissive-"

"ELENA I WILL HAVE YOU THROWN OUT IF YOU DON'T LEAVE IN THE NEXT TWO SECONDS"

That life? Submissive? _What?_

Elena and Susana quickly leave. Andrea excuses herself for a moment leaving Christian and I alone.

"Come on let's go with the kids" He says pretending as if nothing happened. I pull his arm as he walk away making him stop. "What?"

"Who was that?"

"Elena"

"Don't get smart." I say "who is she?"

"No one important. Come on."

"No! Who is she!?" I ask once again. "What did she mean with that life and submissive?"

"Nothing, Ana. Drop it."

"Christian!"

"No! Drop it!" He says once again.

"You're hiding something from me. She's clearly someone who knows something that I don't."

"Anastasia, stop." With that said he walks into his office. I follow behind. Andrea comes in a few minutes later with our lunch.

"Dad I'm gonna meet grandma Carla today! Mommy, Phoebe and me are gonna go see her when she gets here."

"Oh is that so?" Teddy nods at Christian. "Ana, she's coming for dinner tomorrow, right."

"Yup." I answer not looking at him. Am I mad? Hell yeah. Am I being childish? I could care less right now.

"You're going dress hunting tomorrow too?"

"Mhm."

"Anastasia, really?"

"Mhm." I answer knowing why he asked that.

_Yes, you'll be getting one word responses._

Luckily the kids talk a lot during lunch. I keep my eyes on them and ignore Christian as much as I can. I find myself drifting off thinking about Elena and what she said.

That life?

Submissive?

What kind of shit was he into?

And most importantly, why was she here today?

At the end of the lunch I tell him I'll see him later on today and he nods.

I strap the kids in the back of the car and drive off to the airport. Mom's flight should be landing in about thirty minutes so it gives me enough time to arrive. Mom and bob rented a car so I'm just going since we're going to their hotel. She wanted to meet Teddy as soon as possible and see Phoebe.

When I get to the airport I park and step out with the kids. When Phoebe spots mom she runs directly to her. Teddy and I follow behind.

"Oh, you're getting so big!" Mom says. "Ana, honey!" She pulls me into a tight hug.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too!" I said. "Hi bob" I give him a quick hug.

"And who is this handsome little fella?" Mom ask looking at Teddy.

"Hi! I'm Theodore but call me Teddy. Mommy gave me the nickname." Teddy is very proud of the nickname. It's cute.

Mom smiles when Teddy calls me mommy.

"Well hello Teddy, I'm Carla."

"My new grandma!"

"Your new grandma." Carla gives him a hug and a kiss on his head then turns to me. "We're staying at a hotel near by."

"Yeah, Bob told me the name of it last night" I say. "I'll meet you guys there."

When I get to the hotel I stay put until mom arrives. When she does I hop out and walk in with her. She checks in with bob and we head to their room.

"I'm so glad you'll be staying long"

"Me too" mom smiles "I've missed you so much!"

I love my mom. No matter how far she is we've always had a tight bond.

"I can't wait till tomorrow! Who else will be joining us?" Mom asks.

"It will be you, Phoebe, Grace, Mia, Kate, Jessica and I. I wanted my friends there too."

"Of course. It's going to be a fun moment! I'm so happy for you. You're finally getting that happy ending you deserve."

"More like happy beginning." I smile and she agrees.

For the next few hours we stay in talking. Bob tells the kids funny riddles while mom and I talk alone for a bit. I'm just so glad everyone is getting alone great!

When it's time for me to head home the kids say bye and so do I. Christian sent me a text letting me know he's already home. When I get there the kids greet him and I go straight into the room.

For the rest of the day I manage to ignore Christian. He hasn't made any effort to say something to me so I shrug it off. I'm still mad. The fact that he wants to keep secrets from me is frustrating. We're not even married and he's already keeping something from me.

After dinner the kids go play in their room for a while.

"Ana"

"What?"

"Come with me," I follow him to his office and I realize he wants us to be as far away from the kids as possible. "I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Well then tell me who Elena is and what she was talking about. Oh and why she was there in the first place."

"Elena is an old friend of my mom's. I had helped her open up a chain of salons before Teddy was born and then gifted them to her the day after he was born. I just wanted to be done with Elena for good."

"Why?" I ask.

"She isn't someone I want around Teddy and now Phoebe. And you as well."

"Why don't you want her around us?"

"She isn't a good.. Influence? She just isn't someone I need in my life anymore. Ana, Elena isn't important. She was back with a friend begging for my help financially. I told her no and it was final."

"Who was she to you?" I ask and take him off guard.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why would you ask that?" He gets all serious.

"Just answer me."

"Ana, it's in the past. It doesn't involve you. Just drop it."

I try to be rational here. It is his past that doesn't involve me so he doesn't need to tell me. But I feel like he's hiding something I should know about.

"So you think it's something I don't need to know about?"

He nods. "It's something in my past I don't like to discuss with anyone."

Okay, so this thing is a big deal. Right about I'm feeling like I deserve to know. After all, I'll be his wife and the mother of his son. I wouldn't keep anything from him. He'll be my husband and the father of my daughter.

"Alright, just remember this moment when I decide to keep something from you."

I begin to walk out but his words stop me.

"That's not fair!"

"How so?" I retort.

"We'll be married. Everything that happens to us in our marriage is something we should both know about!"

He has a point. He isn't telling me something because it's part of his past he probably isn't proud of. It doesn't have anything to do with us now.

But, I still believe is something I should know about.

"You know everything about my past and I know so little about yours. All you've told me is that your biological mom neglected you and let others hurt you. Also, that you've had a rough teenage years. No details. But you know all of mine. You know how much that hurts right now? That you don't trust me." I turn and walk away but his words again stop me.

But this time they make me freeze up in my spot.

"I'm a Dominant. Well, was."

"What?"

"I was a dominant as in I was into the BDSM lifestyle. Elena use to help me find submissive. Teddy's mom was sub."

"She was a.. Sub?" He nods. "How long were you into this lifestyle and who intro- it was Elena right?"

He hesitates but then answers. "Yes."

"How old were you when you got into all that?"

"Fifteen"

"WHAT? Fifteen? You were fucking fifteen!? That... Thing thought it was a smart idea to tell a kid about that lifestyle? Let alone introduce him into the world? You've been a Dom since your teen years?"

"I wasn't always a Dom. I was a sub at first."

"I'm afraid to ask this. But who's sub were you?"

"Elena.. Let me just tell you everything first.."

And he does. He first explains more in detail about BDSM and what happens in those relationship. Then he tells me about how his childhood really affected him and he never felt like he belonged anywhere. When he entered his teenage years he was going down a wrong path; getting in fights, drinking, getting expelled from school. Elena introduced him into this world and would "punish" him everyone he fucked up. He found control in some ways and it helped him shape up.

"I haven't had a sub since Teddy's mom died. I stopped with the lifestyle. It wasn't something I needed around Teddy."

"Christian, please tell me one of the reasons you want her away from our kids is because she's a pedophile?" He slightly nods. "She used you. She used you and your situation to her damn advantage. She manipulated you. She decided to use what you were going through against you to get pleasure out of it and 'shape you up'."

"I know.. I know. I see that now. I came to my senses all those years ago. When Teddy was born, I began thinking about past. And then I started thinking about how I got into the lifestyle and it made me sick thinking about someone like Elena trying to do things like that to fifteen year old Teddy when I know there's other ways to help him. Even though she did use my situation against me I can't lie about the fact that it did help me. I chose to stay because it shaped me up. But I now see that it wasn't something that shouldn't have happened. I helped her start her salon just to pay her back. She did give me a loan to start my company-"

"What!?"

He sighs. "She lent me $100,000 to start up GEH. I did the whole salon thing to repay her and not have her use that against me anymore. Then I washed my hands from her when Teddy was born."

I take a deep breath. "Where did you and your subs meet?"

He rubs his face. "Here."

You've got to be shitting me.

* * *

**I'm kind of afraid to see your responses to this chapter lol. I tried making this chapter happen in different ways but this is what I ended up with. I'll be posting another chapter today which continues their conversation or rather argument about the topic. **

**I want to make it clear for this chapter and the next that Ana isn't bothered by the fact that he stayed in the BDSM lifestyle after turning 18 and that he had subs. She's really bothered by the fact what Elena did and that they had sex. She's also mad at the fact that she would have never found out if Elena hadn't showed up and said what she said. If it wasn't for Elena and her getting Christian to talks she think she would have never found out about it. **

**I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter lol xx**


	24. Chapter 24

"Here?" I ask.

"I had a room specifically for that. Then I also had a room for them to stay in. They would stay from Friday to Sunday."

Here. _Fucking here._

"What rooms?"

"The guest rooms at the end of the hall. I wouldn't put the kids in those rooms if that's what you're thinking."

I run my fingers through my head looking away from him.

"I'm not sure what's bothering me more now: that you're only telling me this because Elena showed up and said what she said in front of me or the fact that she used you."

He shakes his head "I'm telling you this because I want you."

"ONLY BECAUSE SHE SHOWED UP AND I HAD TO GET IT OUT OF YOU! I'm fucking sure you would have never told me if she would have never showed up"

"I still think this wasn't any of your business. It was my past!"

"Really? I have every damn right to know. For starters: Teddy's mom was your sub. I deserved to know what actually went down between you two. Like you know about Logan and I. The topic of you being in BDSM was bound to come up if I ever asked you to be honest about you and Teddy's mom. And then I would have asked questions. So this eventually was going to be a topic of discussion. But it was something that should have happened sooner! I'm angry that you kept this from me!" I shake my head "and I'm trying to be judgmental to the fact that you had sex with Elena many times. That you were involved with her in that lifestyle at age fifteen!"

"It wouldn't be fair for you to be judgmental. I know what I did was wrong! And I can't change it."

"I KNOW!" I sigh. "I know."

"Do you hate that I was in that lifestyle?"

"Before the age of consent and with her? Yeah. If you decided to continue as a sub or Dom or whatever after turning 18 that really isn't my business. You were an adult. It was your choice." I finally take a seat on the chair next to him. "It also bothers me that you did all that here. But then again it's no different than bringing a hookup over."

He nods.

Wait a minute..

"Who's Susana? Why was she really there?"

"When Elena came over asking for financial help she started asking questions. She wanted to know if I was truly about to get married. Then she started talking about how good I was being a dom and that someday I'm going to start missing it. She brought Susana to try and change my mind. I've heard of Susana. Even after I stopped doing all that. She isn't a sub she's in it for the perks of it. She only does it with rich men. But from what I've heard she doesn't know how to be a sub. It isn't a bad thing since not many people can be one but I know she's a gold digger."

One more question and I'm afraid to ask this.

"Do you miss it?"

"I miss the rush it gave me. Knowing I could do whatever I want, of course it would all be things she can handle and liked. Plus.. There's a lot of kinky fuckery involved." He smirks over at me. "I'm just not proud of being involved with Elena and have her help me find subs. I also don't need it. That's for sure. I find that rush and power owning my business and gilding. Or even riding my helicopter."

"You haven't taken me gliding oooooor on your helicopter."

"Soon, I promise." I nod. "Come on, let's get the kids ready for bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

I nod and follow behind him. He doesn't want to talk about it anymore and I get it. We need time to let this sink in. After getting the kids into bed we go to ours.

The next day I wake up early and get Phoebe and I ready. Christian is still asleep and my mind drifts off to our conversation last night. When he wakes up all he says is "Take Taylor with you." And I nod.

Phoebe is excited to see try on pretty dresses, as she says. I'm excited too but after last night I don't think today was the right day to do this.

When we arrive Phoebe goes right in greeting the people that have already arrived. The only ones missing is Kate and Jessica.

About ten minutes later they arrive and the lady comes over smiling. "Do you know what you want?" I shake my head no. I don't know exactly what I want so I'm pretty much open to anything. "That's alright, I'll get you different styles and designs."

Five dresses later I'm not happy. For started all I keep thinking about is last night. What if we're rushing this? What if we truly don't know each other to be getting married?

I also don't like everything I tried on. Don't get me wrong, they were beautiful dresses but it wasn't something I saw myself in. As mom and Grace see the lack of joy in my face they call it a day after only being here forty minutes.

"If you want, I can schedule you in tomorrow at noon. There are three new dresses coming in. I saw the designs and they're beautiful. You can be the first to try them on." The lady says.

"We can come back tomorrow if you want, Ana." Jessica says. "Maybe you'll find something."

"Yeah, sure. That'll be fine." I tell the lady and she nods walking away.

"Ana," Grace says. "You look stressed. We'll come back tomorrow. Now, go home and relax with your family. I'll be taking your momma out to lunch and she'll be yours for dinner." I smile and nod at that fact that they'll be spending time together. I say my goodbye's to everyone and head over to the car with Phoebe.

"Mr. Grey is at GEH with Teddy. He told me to drop both of you off when you were done." I nod at Taylor and get in with Phoebe.

When we get there Phoebe rushes in to push the elevator button. When we arrive to the 20th floor Andrea let's me know I can walk right in.

"Teddy! I said don't touch that!"

"Sorry, daddy."

"Hey," I say. "What's going on?"

"I keep touching daddy's computer while he's on the phone." Teddy says.

"I'm on hold." Christian says. "And apparently Teddy is hyper. Can you call in Andrea?"

I nod and go get her. When we walk in he's talking to the kids.

"$20 for each of you. You can eat whatever you want." He looks up. "Andrea, get Taylor and take the kids out for lunch."

"Yes, sir. Come on kids. Let's go look for Taylor. You get to see the security room!"

"Bye daddy!" Both kids says and run out.

"BEHAVE!" I yell. "Why are you here today?"

"I had something's to get done. Plus, I got a phone call."

"From who?" I ask.

"Elena, begging to talk. So she'll be over in a few minutes. I wanted you here with me."

"Who are you on hold with?"

"Oh, it's something Elliot asked me to do for him. But they've kept me on hold for too long so.." He hangs up.

"Ana, I don't want you to be mad at me. After what happened last night.."

"Christian.. What if we're moving too fast? I just feel like now we probably don't know as much as we should about each other."

"No no no.. Don't. That's the only thing I kept from you. I swear! As much as I kept saying it's my past that doesn't involve you it was something I should have told you about. Something you deserved to know. I always held back because I was nervous you'd think of me differently or maybe even scare you away. I'm sorry. No more secrets I promise! Don't over think this please. I love you."

"I love you too. But Christian-"

"No baby, no. Lets not stress ourselves with this. When we get home we'll talk more" He cups my face and gives me a kiss.

"Your P.A wasn't there so I thought I'd let myself in- what the hell?"

_Elena._

"Elena. Have a seat."

"I thought we were going to talk." She says bitterly.

"We are but I wanted my fiancée present. So talk." He says.

"This is insane, Christian."

"Just say whatever the fuck you needed to say!" I says.

"Christian you're going to let her talk to me like that?"

He shrugs. "What do you want Elena? You already know I won't be helping you."

"But I've helped you-"

"Don't fucking even" I interrupt. "If you dare bring up his past I won't hesitate to slap the Botox of your face."

"Don't tell me what to to do. Wow, Christian.. You've become such a wimp after leaving the lifestyle. What? Is Anastasia your security guard defending you?" She laughs. "Remember the man you use to be?"

"Use to be?" He says with a bitter laugh. "I'm still a man now." He leans forward. "One that can ruin your whole life with one call."

"Really, how?" She challenges him.

"I can make the salons crack so easily. They will crumble down like your life has. Your precious babies will be gone and so will your income. And let's face it, you need the money."

"Son of a bitch! Ever since Leila became your sub and gave you your son you pushed me away! The only person who ever cared enough to help you! Then she fucking drug overdosed and died and I thought you were come to your sense but you didn't." I look over at Christian and he seems lost.

"Hold on," he says confused. "How do you know she died from an overdose?"

"What?"

"How did you know that Elena? No one knew the reason she died. I made sure of it. I payed a lot of money for it."

"Oh, I heard it somewhere." I snort at her answer.

"Elena, If Christian payed a lot of money to keep the reason of her death a secret then I'm sure it's not something will talk about." I say.

"Fine." She sits back and smirks. "Who do you think supplied her?"

"What?" Christian says. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. Did she really..

"YOU BITCH!" Christian says walking over to her but I stand in front of him. "You know how much it fucking hurt me to know she died the same way my biological mom did. That she was going down the same road!"

"Oh Christian. Your mother was a crack whore. Going on an endless supply of men and crack" she says and Christian tries to get to her.

"Christian, stop." I whisper.

This isn't going to end well.

* * *

**Christian POV**

She's the fucking reason Leila is dead. The reason Teddy will never get to meet his real mother. Don't get me wrong Ana is the amazing mother I've always wanted Teddy to have but it isn't fair..

"My mother was the way she was because she was alone! Leila was alone too you fucking knew that! That's why she became a sub. Then she began to get emotionally unstable and you thought giving her drugs was the right thing to do? SHE WAS PREGNANT TOO!"

"I needed her gone. She wasn't good enough for you. Then she leaves you alone with the kid? She needed to go."

I manage to get away from Ana and reach Elena. I grab her by her hands and stand her up.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I yell and I see the fear in her eyes. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO COLD-HEARTED!?"

"Christian!" I hear Ana say. "Stop!" She pulls my arm.

I'm raging with anger. I feel like I'm about to burst.

"Look at me baby. Look!" Ana says. "Look into my eyes and breath."

After a minute or so Ana grabs my desk phone and makes a call.

"I don't care who it is, Ryan, Reynolds or Sawyer, I need one of you to come up now." She says and hangs up.

I'm still trying to process everything. How could she do that?

* * *

**Ana POV**

In a matter of minutes Sawyer comes in. "Take her and make sure she never steps foot in here. She's not allowed to come back."

"You can't do that. You're not the boss."

"Look Elena," I says stepping close to her then smacks her. "I've been wanting to do that since you walked in. But anyways, you do know you can go to jail right?"

"With what evidence? You have none."

True.

"Don't come back Elena. Don't you dare come back. I don't want you near my kids or Christian. I don't want you near GEH. You take one step and I will ruin you. Your life. You will see all your pretty assets crumble to pieces. You'll be broke and homeless. Do you understand?" She nods. "I will know everything you do. Remember, Christian has eyes everywhere."

Sawyer walks away with Elena and I walk up to Christian. "Babe?"

"I can't believe she did that."

I can tell he's trying to calm his anger.

"Baby.." I grab his hand. "Look at me."

"She's going to jail"

"How? All she did was supply drugs and probably doesn't even have them anymore."

"She admitted to doing it to get her away. There's camera's here. I have evidence of her admitting to it."

"Well yeah, but will that even help?"

"I don't fucking know but it's a damn try."

"Let's talk about this when we get home. I'm sure the kids will be here soon any minute now." I wrap my arms around him.

Who knew all this shit would come out when the wedding is around the corner. Talk about family drama.

After we all get home I send the kids to their room to play for a while. It's still a bit early. Still a few hours left before mom comes for dinner.

Christian and I go to our room. He sits on the edge looking up at me.

"Christian.. How do you feel?"

"Angry. How else?"

"Stupid question. Sorry."

He sighs and pulls me to his lap. "No, I'm sorry."

"Christian.. What if we push the wedding date. Just to let all of this sink and find a way to fix it all."

"There's nothing to fix. Baby, please don't. I swear I'm sorry I kept that from you but it isn't something I like to discuss."

"But what if we're really moving too fast"

"We're not. I love you and you love me. We both want to be together and continue to grow as a family. On January 7 you will be Mrs. Grey. You'll official be Teddy's mom and I'll be Phoebe's dad and we'll eventually have more kids. Hopefully soon."

"Soon?" I giggle. "So fast?"

"I want at least three more kids."

"THREE?" I squeal and laugh.

"Of course. Ana, let me here you say it?"

"Say what?" I ask confused.

"That you will want to marry me next month. That you understand why I didn't tell you and was all stubborn about it even thought I knew it was something you needed to know. That you know I'm sorry. That this is something we'll be able to resolve right now."

I sigh and look down. Do I want to marry him next month? I do. I also understand why he didn't want to tell me and he does see he was wrong. He knows he should've told me earlier and he is sorry about it. Couples fight, right?

"I do want to marry you next month and I do understand why you didn't tell me. I see see you're sorry and I'm glad you knew it was something I needed to know no matter what. As of right now it's resolved. But Christian please no more secrets."

"No more secrets. I promise. I swear." He kisses me.

"Go on and talk to Taylor about the whole Elena thing. See what you can do. I'll be with the kids and don't forget my mom will be over with Bob later."

"Alright." He says and we both get up. "Oh by the way, your Christmas present is done." He smirks.

"Done!? What!?"

"Yup. Took about a week and a half to be finished. But it's all done now and you're going to love it!" He walks away smiling not giving away any details.

That little.. UGH! What did he get me? I laugh and shake my head. He's so evil for playing with me like that.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I should run and hide lol. I was going to post last night but after rereading I realized I missed a few details and had to rewrite some scenes. Guys, I really want to point out that when I do have mistakes on my updates it isn't because I didn't reread. It's because I reread my chapters so much my eyes get use to what its seeing so it becomes harder for me to catch mistakes. So I apologize for mistakes in this chapter lol.**

**A lot of you wanted me to do a pinterest and I know for a fact it isn't something I'll be able to keep up with and post photos for every chapter BUT how about I do a wedding special? I'll post pictures about the wedding and maybe once in a while I post more picture through out the story just to give you guys some visuals. How does that sound?**

**Ana will be finding her dress soon I promise and they will continue on with the wedding. This was just an obstacle they had to overcome and they did, as a couple. **

**Many of you want more Sawyer and Mia. Guys, I have a few things planned for them. Don't worry, I'll be giving you guys more Sawyer and Mia soon.**

**You guys can always leave me suggestions for things I should add on to this story. I love reading what y'all come up with! xx.**


	25. Chapter 25

**So I had gotten a really nasty PM and I deleted it. I didn't even bother replying but I want to address something now. I get if you guys don't agree with the way I make somethings happen in this story. There were some of you who thought I let Christian of the hook too easily and didn't agree with how I made the scene go and that's fine. I respected all your opinions because you were all nice and respectful about it. You guys didn't come off rude. But that PM was down right rude. Just because I made Ana forgive him doesn't mean I'm stupid.**

_**"Ana looks like a wimp now and what kind of lesson is she teaching her daughter. Wow and I thought she had a back bone."**_

**Ana isn't teaching Phoebe anything regarding that situation because it isn't something Phoebe needs to know about. Ana handled it the way she did and I'm sorry you didn't like it.**

**There were other rude comments but there's no point addressing those. If you don't like something that's fine you guys can let me know how you feel but you don't need to be rude. That's all.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been rather busy.**

* * *

It's Sunday afternoon and I just got home from dress shopping.

I FOUND MY DRESS!

All three dresses were beautiful. I loved how they all looked and fit me. Putting them on made me smile and I knew that one of those three dresses was the one I was getting. And I did. No alterations needed! I was so excited I almost cried. Grace took it to her place. I don't want Christian taking a peak.

Dinner with mom and Bob last night was fun and interesting. Mom and Bob got along great with Christian. Especially with Teddy. I do have to say, it's hard not to love that little boy. He's just as precious as Phoebe. It was just a great time.

Mom decided to take Phoebe for a while so I'll be daughter-less for a few hours.

"Christian?" I call out. The place seems really quiet.

"Christian? Teddy?" I call out but no answer.

When I walk into the room my jaw drops. There's flowers everywhere. Different kind of flowers too! Roses, Gardenias, Lilies, Daisies, Tulips..

On the bed there's a big bear and in front of the bear there's chocolates and a small jewelry box. Christian walks out the closet with a small smile.

"What's all this?" I ask.

"A better apology" he says. "I feel like shit knowing I waited too long to tell you everything. I just want you to know I really am sorry."

I walk over to the bed and open up the ball jewelry box.

Diamond earrings. Beautiful, delicate, diamond earrings.

"Wow"

"Maybe you can wear them for Christmas."

"Maybe I will. Thank you."

"I love you so much and it really bothers me how much me keeping that from you affected you. Just know that I'll never keep anything from you again. Good or bad. You'll be the first one to find out." He walks up to me wrapping his arms around my waist. "No one knows about my past. Besides her and now you. But believe it or not, it felt good to tell you. I woke up this morning feeling a bit free."

"Keeping secrets isn't all that fun, is it?"

"Nope, I'm about to confess something to you right now" we both sit on the bed. "I've always been afraid that I'm not the best dad for Teddy. I work way too much and sometimes I feel like I'm not showing him enough love. It scares me that I can somehow fuck up and he'll go through what I went through. Which is why I don't like discussing my past. I want to avoid it so I won't have to repeat it."

"Teddy looks up to you, Christian. You're that boy's world."

"I know.. He was the second person I'd ever let touch my chest."

"Right, you did mention you had a phobia of it."

"Ana, you have no idea how bad it was. I couldn't hug anyone. If anyone touched my chest it felt like a burning sensation. I hated it. Eventually, I had to tell myself to get over it. I had to pick up Teddy and lay him on my chest so it was something I'd have to get use to."

"We're you afraid to hurt him?"

"I knew I wouldn't hurt him but it still scared me."

"Christian, be honest, did you not trust me at first?"

"It's not that I didn't trust you. It just that I've never had anyone to really talk to. So sharing secrets isn't my thing. I'm so use to hiding everything and holding it in."

I get up from the bed and straddle him. "I want you to know that I can be your diary. Christian, I mean it, don't ever hold anything else is. You have me as much as I have you."

"I promise. No more secrets." He kisses me deeply as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Where's Teddy?" I ask.

"With Mia... And Sawyer." I can't help but laugh at the look on his face. "What's so funny?"

"You're acting like Mia is a teenager. She's my age babe. But it's cute to see how protective you are of her."

"She is my baby sister."

"I'm going to pray for Phoebe when she begins to date." I say.

"Well she'll be 30 so I guess that's fine."

"Christian!" I laugh. "Don't be like that."

"Ana there's too many fuckers out there. I'm going to train Teddy to protect her."

"He's already a protective brother" I point out. "You're teaching him well."

"Come on, let's go play."

"Mmm play what?" I say seductively.

"Jesus Christ, Ana. I meant actually play a game. Before Mia picked up Teddy, Elliot came over. He dropped off his xbox since he doesn't use it anymore and gave it to teddy. There's a lot of fun games."

"Hey it's your fault I think dirty."

"I like it"

"By the way, we're putting up the tree tonight. I can't believe we haven't put it up yet. It should have been done after thanksgiving."

"True, we'll do it tonight. The kids will have a great time with it."

**-one week later-**

"MOMMMMYYYY WAKE UP! SANTA CAME!"

"DAD COME ON LETS SEE WHAT SANTA GOT US!"

Two jumping, screaming kids on top of us. Christian is groaning while I cover my face with a pillow.

"Mommy wake up don't be lazy let's go! DAAAADDDDDDYYYY COME ON!" Jesus Christ this girl is loud!

Phoebe finally managed to get the pillow out of my face.

"Phoebe, Teddy. Go wait outside. Your father and I will be out on a few." The kids run out and I check the time.

SEVEN A.M.!?

"Come on Christian get up!"

"Noooo" he turns and lays on his stomach.

"Up you go sir!" I smack his butt and make my way into the bathroom. "Christian I mean it, get up!"

Ten minutes later we're both making our way to the living room.

"Okay kids, let's see what Santa got you." Christian says. We both walk up and hand the kids their presents.

When they rip the wrapping paper off all I hear is them squealing.

"Oh my goodness!"

"Look dad! Santa brought me more fun toys!"

Christian and I each hand the kids another present and we tell them it's from us. I got them clothes while Christian gave them $200 each.

"I think Santa left more presents. He was suppose to." Phoebe says.

Phoebe and Teddy came to me last minute saying that we needed to buy a present for Christian and pretend it was from Santa. They wanted to make a big drawing but they said it wasn't coming out right. So just five days ago I bought a new watch and cufflinks.

"Oh yes, Christian here." I hand him the gift from the kids. "It's from Santa."

Christian smiles knowing it's from the kids and he opens it up. "Well look at that. New cuff links and a watch. Santa is great."

"He sure is daddy" Teddy says. "Didn't he leave one more?"

"Oh yeah, I see it. It's for Ana. Looks like Santa got you something too." He hands me over a small jewelry box.

It's a charm bracelet with four charms to start with.

A crown.

A heel shoe.

A bear.

And a heart.

I hold my tears back knowing the kids picked out the charms.

"Well I love it. Santa did a great job." I say and see their excitement in their faces. I can tell they're happy we loved our gifts.

"Alright, I have a gift for you Ana. You're going to want to sit down for this." Christian says the walks away to his office I'm guessing. He comes back with a folder and hands it to me. "If there needs to be anything changed, fixed or added just let me know."

I open the folder and I'm confused. All I see a paper work. I take the papers out and notice there's pictures.

Oh my god. He got me a house. Got us a new house.

"Elliot did a lot of remodeling but not too much just in case you had any input." He says.

I look through the paperwork and gasp.

"The house will be under my name the day we get married?"

"Yup. It's your Christmas gift."

I look through the pictures and the house is beautiful! And huge!

"There's about seven bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a library room. In the basement there's a gym. Elliot also included a small game room with a home theater. The backyard has a huge pool and a hot tub. And as you can see Elliot built an area to lounge out and even have BBQ's."

"Holy.. Wow, Christian." I say smiling. "I love it."

"Every single bedroom has a balcony too. I had Elliot install safety child locks for this kids."

"You thought of everything I see."

"I did. The living room and kitchen are huge."

"Wait is that a house next to our house?" I ask.

"House for the staff. It's pretty big too. I'm sure Taylor, Gail, Sawyer and Ryan, who's your new security detail by the way, will love it."

"Oh my god Christian this is beyond perfect!" I jump up giving him a hug. "We're going to have a perfect house for our family. A place for Phoebe and Teddy to play around. Oh my god, kids, look at this house! We're going to live here." I show them the pictures and they're in awe.

"We move in the 2nd."

"Right after the new year?" I gasp.

"Of course."

"Thank you, Christian. This is wonderful. I bet it must have cost a lot-"

"Don't think about that." He says interrupting me. "It's all worth it. Trust me."

I put the papers down and walk into Phoebe's room getting Christian's present.

"You got me something?" He asks.

"Well actually I made you something. You have everything already. I didn't know what to buy you so I made something that would be good to put in your office." I hand him a medium sized box and he sits down and opens it.

"Oh wow.." It's three frames. One is of a picture collage of him and Phoebe with her hand-prints. Another is a photo collage of him and Teddy with his hand-prints. Mostly all the pictures of him with the kids were taken off guard. I even used the one from the daddy-daughter dance. I also had Taylor and Gail get me some old photos of him and Teddy. The last frame is bigger. It's a bunch of photo is us as a family. We're laughing, smiling, making faces.

He looks at the bottom of the box and finds and letter with a photo of us taken last week. We were out with Kate, Elliot and the kids at the movies. Kate had taken a picture of me and Christian laughing. He's arm is around me. We're kind of leaning into each other and I'm grabbing on to his thigh.

* * *

**Christian POV**

I honestly wasn't expecting this to be my present. I knew she would get me something but I didn't think it be something as beautiful as this. She took her time to put photos together for me. Something to show all the good times we have.

This present is better than anything else she could've bought me. It's meaningful. I feel myself get a bit emotional looking at these perfect collages. Photos of Phoebe and I. Photos of Teddy and I. Then all of us together.

At the bottom of the box there's a letter and a photo inside.

It's a picture of us.

_My dear, beautiful fiancé.. soon to be husband.. I was going to do a collage of photos of just us but I decided against it._

_1\. The wedding is coming up and I would have wanted to use photos from there._

I chuckle.

_2\. This one photo says enough about us._

_We're laughing being care free. I can see how protective you are of me with just seeing the way you place your arm. Also, you can see how happy you make me. You were the one making me laugh that day. You made me laugh so hard it made you want to laugh then everyone else started laughing. I've never been in a relationship where I can look at a photo and say "wow he makes me happy". It's all been with you and I'm glad it has. I know we had a small bump but I'm glad we were able to overcome it. I hope you enjoy your Christmas gift. I did it with my love and I know it's something you'd show off proudly._

_I love you, C._

_\- Your Ana xx_

I clear my throat and look up at Ana who's smiling. "This is beautiful, thank you."

"I'm so glad you love it! It was so hard trying to figure out what to give you so I thought making something would be much better. My friend Jose helped me with the collages since he's good with all of that. Getting the kids hand-prints were fun and messy. And the frames.. Those are old frames my dad had and never used. They were big enough for the collages so he gave them to me."

"Thank you, baby. I really do love it." I go over to her and give her a kiss.

Ana and I help the kids open up their new toys and let them play for a while in the living room. I put away the money I gave them while Ana puts away the clothes she got them. Ana goes on to make a few phone calls and I do the same.

I call mom and she tells me that we should be over by 5pm. We had Christmas Eve dinner with everyone. And I mean everyone! It was a full house and it will be a full house once again today.

Ana tells me her parents will be there and that she's excited for later on today. So am I. Christmas this year has been different so far and I love it.

I excuse myself for a moment and walk towards my office but stop when I hear someone on the phone.

"No, baby, no. I already told you I can't go away for New Year's Eve. One your brother will kill me and two I don't want to go to California once again. We've been there too many times pick a new state."

Sawyer talking to Mia.

"I was joking. We're not going anywhere for New Year's Eve, Mia. We can just spend it here with everyone we don't have to hide anymore... Oh, well I have a great Christmas gift for you too and I can't wait to give it to you"

I clear my throat.

"Shit. Umm Mia I gotta. Yeah, I love you too. Bye" he hangs up

"We're you talking about sex with my sister while you're on the job?"

"Oh god no. Mr. Grey, fuck! No. Jesus Christ, I actually do have a gift I can't wait to give her."

"What is it?" I ask. He pulls out a gold necklace with a small emerald. It's really nice.

"It was my mom's," he says. "It's one of the things I have from her and I want her to have it."

That means a lot coming from him since his parents are dead.

"She's going to love it. Take the rest of the day off. I have your uncle to bother if I need anything."

"Thanks, Mr. Grey. Merry Christmas."

"You too. Oh and Luke?"

"Yeah?" He says.

"I'm glad you're making my sister happy" with that said I walk away go to my office to do what I was going to do.

I have to finalize everything for our honeymoon.

* * *

**You guys liked the idea of posting pictures of the wedding I see. I'm going to do something fun. I posted three wedding dress photos on Pinterest (pick 1, pick 2, pick 3 - that's how they're label you'll see) you're going to vote on my reviews on which dress she should wear. Two of the dresses are kind of the same style. The third dress is totally different. So go on and follow me on pinterest /readersfanfic and leave a review telling me which one of the picks you liked best.**

**Next chapter is Christmas dinner. I have something cute for Mia and Sawyer going on. I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am so absolutely very sorry! Since the last time I updated everything with school got very hectic and I have't have any time to relax. I have really important papers to hand in this week so I've been working on those for a while now and its why I haven't updated. I promise I'll update again this week but I'm not sure when. Could be tomorrow could be Thursday.. IDK! Don't kill me guys lol. **

**You're dress choices are really interesting. Keep voting in my reviews on which dress you like best.  
Go on my pinterest-  
username: readersfanfic**

**go on the album called potential wedding dressed and there are three picks and they're each numbered. So leave the number of the dress you loved best on my review! The wedding is coming up really soon!**

* * *

There's one Christmas present I've been working on that no one knows about. Well except for Sawyer and the present is for Taylor. I owe that man a lot so the least I can do is get him this. So after finalizing everything for the honeymoon and handing everything to Taylor so it can get done I call Ana and the kids and get Gail after Taylor and I walk out my office.

"What's up, Christian." Ana asks.

"I have one more gift. And it's for Taylor."

"Sir?"

"I owe you a lot and I can't imagine what it feels like not spending the holidays without your daughter. So she should be arriving in about ten minutes. Ryan flew in my jet to get her since it would be much safer then commercial flights. He's been updating me every chance he gets. His last update was twenty minutes ago saying he's on his way here now. There's no traffic so I'm sure he'll be here any minute now."

"You actually got my ex wife to let Sophie come?" Taylor asks.

"Took a lot of begging and some money but it's fine. She'll be staying till after the wedding. Of course, she'll miss about three days of school but that won't do any harm. She'll leave the day after the wedding, Sunday in the afternoon."

"Wow, sir, I don't know how to thank you"

I hear the elevator doors open up and a very chatty girl comes out. "Mr. Ryan I can't wait to see daddy it's been sooooo long"

"I'm sure your daddy will be thrilled to see you miss Sophie. Oh, there he is." Ryan says and Sophie runs to Taylor.

"OH MY GOD DADDY! I missed you so so so so much! I'm so happy to be here." Sophie says. "Gail! I missed you too! I always ask about you when I talk to dad."

"Oh I know sweetheart. He tells me. I missed you too." Gail hugs her.

"Hey Sophie," I say. "You had a good flight?"

"Oh yeah! Mr. Ryan and I played card games. And the very nice lady gave me drinks and food. Thank you for this Mr. Grey!"

"You know, it's Christian." I tell her. "You remember Teddy right?"

"Teddy?"

"It's my nickname. Mommy have it to me." He points to Ana.

"Well hi Teddy!" She hugs him.

"Sophie I want you to meet my fiancée Ana and our daughter Phoebe. Ana and I are getting married soon."

"Hi Ana and Phoebe. It's very nice to meet you."

"Hi Sophie. You want to play dolls with me?" Phoebe asks.

"Oh honey," Ana starts. "How about later? I'm sure she wants to talk to her daddy for a while. You two will have a lot of time to play."

"I would like to play with you later okay?" Sophie says and Phoebe nods. "Come on daddy and Gail I have so much to tell you two!" Sophie grabs their hands and they walk to the kitchen.

"That was really sweet of you Christian. I'm sure Taylor will be forever thankful."

"Can Sophie be my friend?" Phoebe asks.

"Of course," I says. "You two will get to know each other more soon. Now it's time to get ready because we're going over to grandma Grace and grandpa Carrick's place soon."

* * *

**Ana POV**

We're all at Christian's parents place and it's packed. Just like yesterday. Mom, Bob and Dad arrived a few minutes ago and we're ready to exchange gifts. Even Sawyer is here. Mia apparently had invited him to have a proper family introduction. When Grace and Carrick found out they've been dating for over seven months they couldn't believe it at first.

I'm guessing it has now sunk in because they're making Luke feel very welcomed.

Everyone begins to exchange gifts. The kids get more toys and they're beyond excited to play with them. Christian gives Elliot a new truck which haves him in shock. Elliot wasn't expecting that from Christian. Mia also gets a very generous gift. $1000 in gift cards to shop at Chanel.

Perks of having a rich brother.

Grace seems happy to have all her children like this on Christmas. I can see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Christian, I'm going have fun shopping at that Chanel store in the mall now!" Mia says. "Thank you."

"Oh, Mia. That necklace you're wearing, I just noticed it. Wow it's beautiful. Where did you get it from?" Kate asks.

"Oh!" Mia smiles. "It was Luke's gift to me. This and a very cute story to go with it."

"Care to share the story?" Christian says taunting Luke.

"Yes, care to share?" Elliot says. Poor Luke, they're ganging up on him.

"Elliot!" Kate shoves him.

"Christian don't taunt him!" I say. "Luke you don't have to share. I'm sure it was a private moment."

"Exactly," Kate says. "You don't have to share."

"It's okay if he does." Mia smiles.

"Oh.. Well.. That necklace belonged to my mom. Both my parents died about ten years ago.. Anyways, my dad use to randomly give my mom gifts right after they got married. That necklace was one of them. My mom never took that necklace off it was her favorite gift and she showed it off for years. Two weeks before my parents died I had gone through a breakup. My mom came into my room to talk to me to see how I was doing since the reason of the breakup was because my ex cheated. Even though I was mad she cheated I was fine with the fact that we weren't together anymore. My mom takes her necklace off and gives it to me. She tells me to keep it."

Luke is struggling to keep talking. I can tell he's getting emotional.

"I tell her I don't want it because I'm a boy and because I know how much she loves it." We all let out a small laugh. "She then tells me to give it to a girl. I almost went crazy. I told her I wouldn't give that necklace to anyone unless they meant something to me. Unless they were really important to me because that necklace is important. She just keeps smiling and says 'I know baby boy I know. That's why I want you to keep it. I know that you'll give that necklace away to a girl that's worthy of it since it has meaning behind it. And when you do give it away just know she's done everything to prove to you that you're her everything.' At first I was lost as to why she's coming to me with this when I was only sixteen. Then I told myself it was just a mother thing trying to help her son finding real love. Two weeks later she dies and now I truly know that everything does happen for a reason. She might have not know she wasn't going to be walking on earth anymore but she must have done it for a good reason. And I'm glad she did because it's one of my favorite memories with her."

Kate and I are crying, Grace is in awe while my mom has a motherly smile on.

"It's a mother thing trust me." Grace says. "She sounds like she was a wonderful person. May her soul and your fathers soul rest in peace."

"Thank you," Luke says.

"Look at that, you boys wanted to gang up on him to bother him but his story was beautiful." Kate says and Elliot groans. Christian just shakes his head.

"Oh wait, I have one more gift" mom says and I see Grace smiling big.

_What is going on?_

"So I wanted to leave this for last. For a while now I've been wanting to move. It bothers me how we don't see each other much and I'm missing out on great things. Bob got a better job here in Seattle and we bought a house. We move in tomorrow officially. The only reason we had to stay at a hotel was because the house had to get some remodeling done but everything is finished and we move in bright and early. We have a lot of unpacking to do. So how do you feel about me moving back here?"

"Oh my god mom!" I rush and hug her. "That's great! You'll be closer for anything. I love this!"

"Grace, Ray and I agreed that the kids will stay with me while you guys go away on your honeymoon. Ray and Grace will take turns picking the kids up from school. It'll be much easier for everyone."

"That's great, thank you." Christian says.

"I'm just glad you're back!" I say excitedly.

"Once we're all settled in the house you can all come for dinner. I think we'll all fit." Mom laughs.

"We're also moving." Christian says and begins to talk about his Christmas gift to me.

Christmas this year has been wonderful. I never expecting to be surrounding with such amazing people and love.

* * *

**Christian POV.**

We're on our way home from Christmas dinner. The kids are excited to play with their toys and Ana is still over the moon with the fact that her mom will be back Seattle for good.

Ana is looking out the window playing with her charm bracelet. I know she loved it. I saw her get a beat teary when she saw the charms.

My family is happy and that makes me happy. I grab her hand and kiss it and it makes me even happier to see that ring on her finger.

When we get home the kids go straight to their room with all their new things. Ana and I go to ours.

"We need to start packing you know." She says.

"We can start tomorrow," I say. "I'm keeping the penthouse, by the way."

"Why? I thought you would sell it."

"It was my first home. I bought it all on my own. I'm having it remodeled a bit not much but I'm keeping it."

"Perks of being rich" she says with a smile.

"You do know that when we get married you'll be rich too."

"I'm not use to all this you know that."

"What's mine is yours now too." I kiss her cheek and make my way to the office. I send a text to Taylor telling him to come as well.

A few minutes later he comes in.

"Is everything done?"

"Yes, Sir. Right after the reception you'll be taken home. At 7am you'll take off to your destination. The night of the wedding I have a car switch just in case paparazzi find out and follow. Gail will pack the kids clothing the night before and have everything for them ready."

"Great. Thank you. I also need for you to make sure that when we arrive at the hotel that the room fixed up the way I asked for. Have they all signed NDA?"

"Yes, it was hard but we managed to get to sign."

"Good, I don't want anyone trying to spill secrets. I want to keep everything as quiet as possible."

"I have extra security for the day of the wedding as well. I know everything has been a secret and no one knows anything but it's always good to be safe."

"Yes, that's great. If I have any changes I'll let you know. How's everything with Elena going."

"I spoke with the lawyer yesterday they said they're still doing the best they can to bring charges. But after giving them the video there's a high chance to get an investigation going so she can get sent to jail. Christian," he never says my name unless he gets really serious. "You do know that if she get sent to trial and jail your past is going to come to light with your family. She was your mothers friend and some things are going to have to be told. Like your background and how you met Leila. Your parents will find out."

"They don't need to know about what I did with Leila. We could just say we were a couple that's it."

"You know it won't go like that because Elena will spill venom in that court. She won't hesitate to tell her lawyer everything she knows about you. And you know for a fact your mother will find about what's going on with Elena."

I sigh because I know he's right. Hopefully I'll have enough time to get myself ready to tell my parents. This isn't going to be easy.

"You're right. When the time comes I'll talk to them. Now, go back to your daughter." I smile.

"Thank you, sir. For getting her here." He walks out my office.

Everything seems to be going smoothly but at the same time everything is crashing down. I can feel myself stressed already.

* * *

**Ana POV.**

The next few days goes by quick. It's the day before New Year's Eve and I'm going crazy! I'm doing wedding stuff trying to get everything ordered and finalized before the new year. Just so I don't have so much to do before the wedding.

Right now we're finalizing the flower arrangement. And this lady is being so annoying.

"You sure you don't want more Roses? Only in the bouquets? What does the groom want?" She says in a flirty tone.

My stress is riding over the top. I just want to get home and she's making it difficult. I slam my hands on the table angrily and stare at her in the eyes. "First of all, stop flirting with fiancé. Haven't you noticed he's ignoring you for a damn reason? The fact that you clearly see we're getting married and you're still flirting shows how much respect you have. Second of all, yes. Only one red rose in each bouquet. The rest of the flower arrangement will be white gardenias and roses. White. Did I made that clear for you?" She nods. "Good, now do what you have to do and stop pushing my buttons." She scurries away writing everything down and Christian laughs. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"Seeing her react to your small speech was funny. Plus, You're hot when you're angry."

"I'm glad you can find amusement out of all of this."

"Babe, breath. This is the last thing on our list. All we have to do is go after the new year to get the cake thing done. We'll soon be home. Kid free" he smirks.

I wrap my arms around his neck and whisper in his ear. "I'm expecting a good fuck when we get home."

"You'll be getting it." He says.

And he keeps his word. When we arrived home he fucked me on the bed, on his desk in his office and in the shower.

"Your stamina gets better each time." He whispers in my ear as I finish getting dressed.

"I had to keep up with you."

"Of course" he chuckles. "The kids will be here soon. I check my texts and Taylor says the girls have been driving Teddy crazy with doll talk"

I let out a small laugh. Christian let Taylor and Sawyer have the day off. Them along with Mia took Sophie, Phoebe and Teddy out.

"Poor Teddy, those girls will drive him insane. Phoebe and Sophie are getting attached. I'm afraid how this is going to end when she goes back."

"I don't think she will," he says. "Taylor found out about certain things and he let my father know. Him taking custody of her looks closer than he thought."

"What happened?"

"Sophie's mom told her she's the reason her parents aren't together. Sophie says that sometimes she's nice and other she's mean. That could have meant anything but then Gail pushed her to explain. Her mom doesn't let her be friends with certain kids because.. They're poor. She also said, and I quote, 'mom has a lot of rich guy friends and she makes me tell them how I know Christian Grey.' Why does she need to tell Sophie to bring that up? Oh and there's another thing.."

"What?" I ask.

"The day after Christmas, Ryan came to me to tell me what happened when he went to pick up Sophie. He said he needed me present to keep him calm before he flew out and to his ex wife. I immediately knew it was something bad. I call Taylor into my office and Ryan says that when he arrived to the house Sophie was completely alone. He was knocking for a while until he saw Sophie peaking through the curtains. He told her who he was but she didn't believe him."

"Smart child," I cut in.

"Very. Ryan pulled up his phone and called Sawyer explaining what was happening then put him on speaker so Sophie can hear so she can open the door. When she does he tells Sawyer not to bring anything up to Taylor yet and then he asks Sophie where her mom is at. Turns out her mother wasn't home all night and still hadn't arrived. Ten minutes later she gets there in a hurry probably remembering that Ryan was arriving that morning. Ryan says she looked scared at the fact that he knew she wasn't home."

"She lets Sophie home alone all that time?"

"Looks like it." He sighs. "And it's clear she enjoys being with her dad more than her mom."

"I hope it all works out. She needs someone who's going to be a real parent."

"Yes," he agrees. "Plus, there's space for her to live with Taylor when we all move."

"Wait, how many rooms are there in the small house?" I don't know why I keep saying small house. Like yes, it's definitely smaller compare to our house but it's pretty big to be a staff house.

"There's four rooms." He says.

"Wait how are they going to fit it's already four people, five with Sophie there's- ooooooooh..." I say catching on. "I keep forgetting Taylor and Gail are a couple. They're just so private." I giggle. I remember finding out they were a couple. I was in shock.

"Yes," he chuckles. "So there's an extra room. And if I'm hopeful, it'll be Sophie's." He takes my hand. "You really don't want to see the house till the day we move?"

"Yup, the first time I step in should be the day we move in. I just want to be more anxious." I laugh.

"Just three days away."

"Three days." I smile.

In three days we move.

We get married in about a week.

I don't remember being so nervous.

* * *

**I hope you all liked how I brought Sophie up! Next chapter will be New Year's Eve! Oh and I hope you liked the cute story Sawyer had told Mia and shared with everyone. Any question's, comments or concerns leave them as a review or PM me. **


	27. Chapter 27

**So as you may have noticed, I finished off my other story Second Chance at Love, which is why I haven't updated this one. I was focusing on finishing the other one. Now, I can focus all my time on this one. ****Lol who am I kidding I'm actually working another story, Dangerous Romance, which I won't be posting until it's completely finished. There's four chapters posted but that will be it until I actually get it all done.**

**Someone asked me how long this story would be. I know how I want to end it but I don't know how many chapters till I get there if that makes sense. I'm really enjoying writing this story so I hope you all continue to like it. I also have been working on the wedding part of this story! I can't wait till we get there. Only about two or three chapter left.**

**OH! I've been playing around with the idea of making a second part to this story. Not something official yet but I kind of like with everything I've come up with. It would be with the kids all grown up. Let me know what you think about that. If you guys want it, the epilogue for this story would be Phoebe's sweet 16 just to get a feel of who will be involved in the sequel. **

* * *

New Year's Eve.

It's December 31st and Gail and I are making small snack. Everyone will be coming over to escala for a small NYE party. It's only our families and friends so the penthouse was perfect plus we have a great view for fireworks!

Kate was going to bring her brother but him and his fiancé (I'm not sure why they haven't married yet they've been engaged for months!) left to Vegas last night.

I had called Jessica and asked what she was doing today. When she said she was staying in with her husband and kids I had to invite her over. Took a lot of begging but I wanted her here as well. She's been a great friend and mentor I can't leave her out. Starting the new year with amazing people in my life is what I want so leaving her out wasn't an option.

The kids are upstairs with Christian. Sophie and Phoebe have become friends and I wonder how she'll take it when Sophie goes back home.

Christian was hoping Sophie could stay here with Taylor after they both talked to his dad but Carrick advised that Sophie should go back home first. He already sent out papers asking for a court appearance. When Sophie's mom got the papers she was furious which made me worried about what she would do with Sophie when she goes back home. Carrick told us her mom can't do anything if not she'll go to jail.

So hopefully if it all works out Sophie will be with us by the end of January.

When I check the time it's 5pm. Gail let's me know I can go get ready but I decline and continue to help her. We'll get done after and she can go get read on time as well.

Gail Jones has become such a helpful person. She has a beautiful personality and a heart of gold. She's full of joy and love and she's someone I'm glad having in my life. Gail, my mother and Grace were actually together yesterday having a "girls day". It was cute seeing them together. I don't think I've ever seen Gail so care free it was a joy to hear about. We tried to get her sister here but her sister already had other plans. We offered to get her to her sister but she said she didn't want to leave Taylor and Sophie behind.

Around 6pm Gail and I finish. I head up to the kids and tell them it's time to get ready. While I help Phoebe, Christian helps Teddy just to get this process done faster.

Phoebe, Teddy and Sophie decided that they wanted to wear the same colors. So while Phoebe and Sophie wear cute little red dresses, Teddy will be wearing a red shirt.

What a trio!

Christian and I make our way to our room to get ready.

"Baby, I forgot to tell you, I want chocolate incorporated in our wedding cake." Christian says.

"Chocolate?" I laugh. "Hmm maybe they can use white chocolate frosting."

"Or maybe chocolate cake."

"A chocolate wedding cake?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's all white and pretty then we cute it, it's all chocolate inside."

"Sounds yummy. I like it. We can do with that idea." Plus, chocolate cake is more delicious.

Once Christian and I take a shower and get ready we head out to the living room where the kids are at. People will be arriving soon.

"Jason, Luke, where's Ryan?" Christian asks.

"In front of the building making sure the guests can come in without a hassle."

"Great! Wait.. Why would they have any hassle?" I ask

"Paparazzi are outside."

"For fucks sake.." Christian whispers. "Don't they have families to spend with today?"

"Apparently not, sir." Taylor says.

"Jason, it's Christian. Come on let's see if we can get rid of them somehow." Christian and Taylor both walk away heading into his office.

"Ana.." Luke says. "Can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"After you arrive back from the honeymoon.. I was wondering if you could help me with something. Like come up with a proposal."

"No way!?" I smile "have you even bought a ring?"

"No, not yet. I know I want to make Mia my wife but I'm not in a hurry with it. I know she's the one. I want to let the Grey's have some time to sink the relationship in then propose."

"That's understandable. I'd be happy to help."

"Thanks," he hugs me. "I'm going to go with the kids."

"Wait," he stops. "Is that why you have her that necklace?"

He smirks and winks "had to hint at something right?" He walks away.

Soon, everyone begins to arrive. First all the Grey's and Kate. Then my parents. Ray brought Lauren and her kids, which is great! I liked them and the more the merrier. Then Jessica and her family arrive.

When Mariana sees me she comes straight to me. "Hi," she says. "Here." She hands me a folder. "It's my paper, the one I asked you for help with. I was going to email it to you but I rather give you a copy. I got great feedback and-"

"How about I read it first and you tell me the feedback?" I smile. "I want to be surprised. I'll go sneak into my room and read it now."

She smiles and nods and I make my way over to the room and lock it. When I take a seat on the bed I begin to read the paper.

_**I wasn't sure who I would pick to do this paper on. There was my mom and my twin brother. Then there was my uncle. But then I remember Anastasia Steele. My mom met her dad, Raymond Steele, and they've been pretty close. Mr. Steele gushes about his daughter, all her accomplishments and how he's proud of her. I've only been in her presence twice and it's been so great meeting someone like her. She's someone I would love for people to meet and look up to. Nothing in life has stopped her to reach what she wanted. Not even the fact that she was a teen mom.**_

She then goes into backgrounds about to teen moms and statistics. She then talks about stereotypes.

From there she goes on to the Q&amp;A we had. She made everything flow so naturally and beautifully.

_**Anastasia Steele didn't become a statistic or stereotype. She thrived to be the best and give her daughter an amazing future. At 17, she was struggling being a single mother and a student. Now at 22, she's a successful young women with a college degree, a beautiful daughter and soon she'll be a wife to a successful man and a mother to a precious little boy. People should take something from this and run with it. Don't let anything stop you. To any teen mom's, Ana and I are rooting for you. We know you'll be able to be successful. I'm glad to have been able to meet someone as admirable as Miss Steele and I want to give her a huge thanks for being the person I do this paper on.**_

I wipe a tear and smile. Mariana is such a sweetheart. When I leave the room I go on the look for her.

"Mariana!" I call out.

"Hey! Did you like it?"

"I loved it! It was so well written and I loved how you added statistics and stereotypes. It made your paper stronger. The Q&amp;A flowed nicely and that ending was really sweet. Thank you."

"My professor gave me an A." She smiles. "He even passed the paper on to a friend of his who's a high school teacher. After the new year his friend will be sharing the paper with students."

"Wow that's amazing! I'm happy for you and thank you for letting me be part of this." I hug her. "Come on, I want some snacks."

Throughout the night everyone is mingling having a good time. Music plays lowly in the background while everyone talks. The kids are trying to stay awake till midnight but it's becoming harder for them. I told them only one more hour and then they can run to the room and go to sleep. Sophie and Phoebe just continue to drive Teddy crazy with doll talk. Julianna fell asleep an hour ago. That little three year old was tired from all the playing. I told Jessica to put her in my room.

Luke and Mia have gotten more comfortable with the PDA. They hold hands and give each other a few kisses when they think no one is watching. The Grey's seem okay with it. In fact, Grace looks thrilled.

"Ana," Kate comes over. "How nervous are you?"

"Stop it!" I laugh. "So nervous. I've already written my vows, I can't wait till Saturday."

"Neither can I. I can't believe my little Ana is getting married. I'm so happy for you!"

"Who knows, maybe you'll be next" I joke.

"Oh I hope so.." She smiles timidly. "I really love him and he treats me great. He's so amazing."

"It must be a Grey thing." We both laugh.

"Definitely a Grey thing." She says. "An amazing Grey thing. Oh! I forgot to tell you. Wednesday is bachelor and bachelorette. I know you both didn't want any parties but we're holding a small lunch. Some drinks and food. Group time."

"Sounds great! Where at?" I ask.

"I was thinking your new house," she winks.

"That actually sounds great. But the kids.."

"Grace said to bring them over to her early. Her and your momma will be having lunch together that day."

"Great, can't wait." I smile.

Kate and I continue to talk and before we know it. It's five minutes till midnight.

"MOMMY WE COUNT SOON RIGHT?" Phoebe yells and I nod at her. Everyone begins to pair up and it's hilarious because Michael and Mariana have no one for their New Years kiss so they pout.

"MOMMY ITS TIME!" Phoebe squeals excitedly.

Everyone begins to counts down and the kids begin to get excited. Christian grabs by my waist and pulls me close. He then turns me around.

"5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. Happy New Years baby." He grabs my face and kisses me roughly not caring who's watching. In the background we hear the kids screaming and everyone going around I guess hugging each other.

"Excuse me young man," oh crap dad. "Can I hug my daughter?"

"Sorry," he chuckles. "Go ahead." Christian walks away leaving my dad and I alone.

"Oh baby girl," he hugs me tight. "Starting this year you'll be getting everything you deserve. I'm so happy and proud of you."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too."

I then go around to hug my mom and others. Phoebe, Teddy and Sophie quickly hug everyone and they head to bed. Sophie sleep with Phoebe sometimes and have mini sleepovers. Those kids were ready for sleep.

Nobody leaves till sun rise. They wanted daylight to make sure it was safe to go home. So Christian and I fell asleep at 6am. What a night.

We wake up around noon. Gail had taken charge so we can rest which was nice of her to do.

"Baaaaabe" I whine "we have to finish packing."

"I know.. Let's get started."

"Do you know about Wednesday?"

"Yeah, Elliot told last night. Sounds fun." He says.

"Yeah, I'm excited. Some group time sounds fun."

"Less than a week till we get married." He kisses my cheek. "Ready to be Mrs. Grey?"

"Absolutely."

"Oh.. I forgot to tell you. On Thursday dad will bring the papers over to change Phoebe's last name." The smile on his face is priceless. "You okay with that?"

"I'm totally fine." I miss him. "Soon until we're all Grey's."

"Damn right"

* * *

**A lot will be going on in the next two or three chapters :) xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay well this chapter takes a turn.. I'm not sure how you'll all like this but it's what came into mind and I made it happen..**

* * *

Move in day.

I can't believe I'm seeing our house for the first time! This is so exciting.

Teddy and Phoebe have been talking non-stop. I think they're more excited than I am. Taylor and Gail are already there with Sophie waiting for us to arrive. Gail is in love with her new place. She says she'll be living with three man babies now.

When we arrive and I gape at our new house. Okay.. this is huge! Bigger than the pictures let on to be. The kids and I get out the car and walk in holding hands.

_Holy shit.. this is my place now._

We walk upstairs with Christian trailing behind. "Kids, go pick out the room you want." He tells the kids and they run off leaving Christian and I alone. Christian takes my hand and leads us to what I'm guessing is our room.

"This looks like a suite, oh my god." I say. He leads me into the closet and I almost melt. This is heaven. One side is clearly for him while the other is mine. There's so much space for everything! "I could live in this closet"

"Come on, you'll like the bathroom more." He leads me into our bathroom still holding my hands. There's a huge shower and there's a huge tub! There's a double sink too. "What do you think?"

"Holy hell, Christian, this is amazing! This is more than I could ever imagine! Thank you" I kiss him.

"Come on, let's see what rooms the kids chose." I nod and follow behind. When we walk down the hallway the kids are chatting about something.

"What's up, kids? Pick a room already?" Christian asks.

"Yeah! But we were wondering if we could paint our room.." Phoebe says.

"Of course, how about we do it today? I'll get Taylor to buy the paint."

"Yay!" Both kids scream. "I want red!" Teddy says.

"And I want a pretty blue! Or a pretty green. Surprise me." I laugh at her statement. My girl is something special alright.

Christian chuckles and takes his phone out. He tells Taylor to buy red pain and pretty blue or green paint. "Surprise her," he says on the phone with a laugh. "Her words."

Christian and I look through the suitcase and get some clothes to change. I change Phoebe into an old t-shirt and leggings and change Teddy's shirt. I grab one of Christian's t-shirts and change. When he sees what I'm wearing he smirks.

Taylor arrive back with all the supplied thirty minutes later. Red paint for Teddy and Aqua Blue for Phoebe. Sophie runs up to help Phoebe with her room so I stay with them. Luke comes up and goes with Teddy to do his room and Christian goes as well. Taylor goes back down to help Gail unpack.

Hours go by and we're half done. We still need to do a second coat. We all take a break to eat and explore the house a little more. Christian first shows us the backyard. The kids love the fact that they now have a pool for the summer. He then shows us the living room, kitchen and library room.

"It's so cool," Phoebe admires.

"And big!" Teddy adds.

After that Christian takes us to the basement where the home gym is at. Holy fuck, it's has pretty much everything!

"Now the best part," he says leading us towards another room. "The game room."

When we all walk in I gasp.

"Wow.." The kids say at the same time.

There's table tennis, a pool table, an Xbox and play station set up with a tv on the wall next to the air hockey. Christian leads us in more and there's a bar with cabinets full of candy and popcorn oh and liquor.. and that's when I notice the home theater all the way at the end.

That TV is fucking huge! Oh god and the mattress on the floor.. I'm in love! Oh so many pillows too. Oh god.

"Holy shit-"

"MOMMY THATS A BAD WORD!" Phoebe yells. "Say sorry!"

"You're right I'm sorry," I smile. "I won't say it again."

Christian snorts.

"Mom, you're grounded for a day!" Teddy says making Christian laugh

"Nothing fun for you." He smirks and I give him a look.

"This is amazing.. You outdid yourself." I say a few seconds later.

"I even have poker in here," he point to the area I didn't even notice. Right near the bar.

I love it. It's great for family time or adult time.

"Come on, let's finish painting those rooms." I nod and take his hand.

Around 7pm we finish painting the kids room. We keep the doors open, even the balcony door, to let the rooms dry completely. The kids take a shower first in our room then we let them go down to the game room with Luke.

Christian and I take a shower next and unpack as much as we can for our room in the next two hours.

"We're going to have a full bed tonight," I say. "I don't think we've sleep with the kids in bed."

"Well now we have a great first here," he smiles. "we all share a bed."

}-{

It's Wednesday morning and we're getting the kids ready for to take them to Grace.

Yesterday, Christian and I placed an order for our wedding cake and even managed to finish unpacking everything. There's still some organizing to do but that can be done tonight.

Today is our bachelor/bachelorette so we'll be dropping the kids off for the day. My mom will be there too.

"Ana," Christian says. "I talked to Jessica on the 31st I don't know if she told you."

"About?" I ask. "OH!" I catch on. "That's nice of you, what did she say?"

"She was surprised at first but it's no big deal, she will need someone to walk with her so why not just make her husband a groomsmen."

"True, did you talk to Luke." I smirk.

"Yes," he mumbles. "He's a groomsmen now only because Mia needs someone."

I laugh at how ridiculous he is at times. But that's my man.

When Christian and I go drop off the kids we stay for a few minutes chatting Grace and my mom. They begin to tell us what they have planned for the day.

Christian and I say goodbye to our moms and the kids and head out the door. I'm busy looking down at my phone while we walk out but I feel Christian tense up a bit. When I look up I see what's caught his attention.

Elena.

* * *

**Christian POV.**

Taylor, last night, told me they were able to get an investigation going, with Elena. They still hadn't question her which made me worried that she'll leave the country soon on one of her little vacations she always takes. Taylor assured me she can't go anywhere. Welch has been keeping track of her and noticed she had been planning to leave soon. He alerted my lawyer and my lawyer sent her a letter saying if she leaves the country she'll be arrested at the airport. "Wouldn't want to make a scene, right?" The letter said.

It was something to scare her and give her a warning of what's coming her way. This morning, Taylor said, cops will be coming in to take her into interrogation today. So what the hell is she doing here?

"You!" Elena points to me. "Just the person I've been looking for. I heard you moved out of escala."

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"What am I doing here?" She laughs bitterly. "How dare you! How fucking dare you?"

"How dare I?" I'm fuming. "You need to go."

"I need you to take back whatever you're doing! First I get a letter yesterday, and this morning after coming home from bank I find cops knocking on my door. I put two and two together you son of a bitch! You're going with that whole shit your little whore told you to do. You have no proof I killed Leila. That it was my fault."

"Jokes on you, old hag, Christian has security cameras installed in his office." Ana speak up. She turns pale when she hears what Ana said.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I CANT GO HOME NOW. COPS ARE LOOKING FOR ME! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU?"

"Christian, what is going on?"

_Mom._

"Mom it's nothing, Elena will be leaving now." I say sternly while staring at Elena.

"Oh no.. If I'm going down. You're going down with me."

"Elena, what are you talking about." Mom asks.

"Your stupid stupid son wants to throw me in jail."

"Excuse me, Elena, but don't talk about my son-"

"Oh shut up!" Elena retorts. "You're stupid too! Couldn't even raise Christian right. To a point where I had to step in."

"ELENA DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD AND DON'T SPEAK TO MY MOTHER THAT WAY" I raise my voice. "Are we fucking clear?"

"No we are not. Oh Grace.. You bad bad mother. I had to whip him up into shape."

"ELENA I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH" I yell.

Mom looks like she's about to burst into tears. "What do you mean?"

"Elena.." I warn one last time. But I know I can't stop what's about to happen. Elena is about to spew her venom.

"You couldn't put a stop to his behavior his teenage years so I did. I made him my little bitch. I whipped and spanked him when he misbehaved. Rewarded him when he did things right." She smirks. "It was so fun having my way with him."

"Whipped him?" Mom sobs. This is my fault. "Oh god.. Aren't you into bdsm.. Oh my god! You got my son into that before he was even age of consent! How dare you?!"

"How dare I?" Elena laughs. "He wasn't opposed to it, darling. Plus, I made him the man he is today."

"No Elena. That's where you're wrong. He's the man he is today because of himself. Need I remind you how he cut you out of his life when Teddy was born? A stupid loan doesn't give you credit" Ana comes for my defense.

"No one was talking to you, you little dimwit."

"I DON'T CARE! The fact that you came here to cause a seen is fucking insane. What are you getting out of this? You're still going to jail!"

The next few seconds happen so quick. All I see is Elena coming towards Ana to hit her but Ana ducks and pushes Elena to the floor while getting on top, throwing punches.

Holy shit, who the fuck knew Ana could hit like that. I snap out of it and tell my mom to call the cops.

I bend down wrapping my arms around Ana "Ana let go of her hair stop hitting." She doesn't stop. In fact, she keeps hitting while Elena tries to get another hit at her. "Ana, that's fucking enough, stop it." I growl in her ear and she lets go.

Dad arrives home. When he steps out the car he's welcomed by a lovely scene.

"What the hell is going on?" He asks.

"Grab Elena, and don't let go of her." I say. "NOW!" So my dad does. He grabs her by her arms not letting go.

"Mm, Carrick, after all these years you finally put your hands on me. Took you a while." Elena purrs making Ana try to escape from my arms.

"You tried to fuck my husband?!" Mom says. "Carrick?!"

Hasn't my mom gotten enough news today?

"Grace.. Honey.. Not right now. We'll talk inside." Dad says with a pleading look so my mom drops it. A few minutes later the cops arrive and Elena looks defeated yet satisfied by what she's done today. I talk to the cop and then they take her away.

"I think we all need to talk inside.." Ana says finally relaxing a bit in my arms.

"Honey," mom says. "You have a broken lip. Let me tell Carla to take the kids upstairs I don't think it's right for them to see you both like this."

What a fucking mess.

* * *

**I'm going into hiding now.. actually I'm not since I'm working on a second update for today.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Second update for today as I said. Enjoy.**

**Oh let me clear up somethings :)  
Christian wasn't avoiding things especially on telling his family. He was planning on telling them but he was getting himself ready for that moment. He thought Elena would open her mouth in court not the way she did in the last chapter. He was trying to stop it because Grace did not deserve to find out the way she did. You'll see in this chapter more how he says he was planning on telling them all. Security wasn't around because they were only dropping off the kids and going back home. Security hasn't been tracking every move either just making sure she doesn't leave the country and paying attention to bank withdrawals. Of course no one thought that would happen since the police was going to take her into interrogation that morning.**

**Oh.. wedding soon! I've written their vows... ;)**

* * *

After mom tells Carla to take the kids away to another room, probably giving her a small explanation of what happened, Ana and I go in with dad.

"Honey," dad says. "Let me start off by saying I never wanted anything with Elena. She came on to me twice but I brushed her off. You know you're my one and only." He kisses her hand pulling her into a hug. "What the hell happened, why was she here and fighting with Ana?"

"Mom.. Dad.. Take a seat." I say. "Mom, let _me_ start off by saying you're not a bad mom. You're the best mom ever and I'm not even being biased. Please, please, PLEASE.. Don't listen to what she said. I was going through a dark time.. What I did and my behavior was all on me. All my personal shit was getting to me.."

"Christian, what are you talking about?" Dad asks.

"Excuse me.." Ana says. "I'm going to clean up and I'll be back." She gets up and I squeeze her hand. "I'll be back.. I promise."

I begin to tell dad why Elena was here and what she said.

When Ana gets back, I tell them both what happened between Elena and I all those years ago. I tell them how I became a Dom after I turned eighteen and contracted a few submissive. I do let them know that in some ways bdsm did help me but that I now know what Elena did was wrong and I cut her out of my life right after Teddy was born. I didn't want someone like her around my son's life.

After that I talk about Leila and how she was a sub. How she changed a few months after we started our contract and how she got pregnant. When I tell them she got into drugs while being pregnant with Teddy mom sobs. I know she's been trying her hardest not to cry but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Then that's when I tell them that after she gave birth to teddy she left us and a few months later she died of a drug overdose.

"Elena admitted to be the one to supply her. She's the reason Teddy's mom is dead. She even admitted she wanted Leila out the way." I conclude.

"Christian.." Dad says. "Why did you let her manipulate you? She took what you were going through and used you for her own pleasure."

"I know dad I know.." I sigh. "I hate even thinking about it. I knew I had to tell you both everything before trial started because I knew she'd open her mouth. She beat me to it. And I'm so sorry you had to find out this way.. This isn't the way something like that should come to light. I've been prepping myself to even talk about it and then this happens.."

"What's done is done. We can't do anything about it now except process this in." Dad says. "I.." He sighs. "This is a lot. I'm not mad at you, let me just make that clear. I'm not mad at your or anything like that, this is just big new, son. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call regarding Jason Taylor's custody case." Dad gets up and walks my way to give me a pat on the back then walks away.

"Christian, I'll give you some alone time to talk to your mom, I'll be outside. I need some air." Ana says then kisses me. A few seconds later she's outside.

I get up and walk over to my mom. I get on my knees in front of her. I grab her hands and kiss them. "Mom.." I say in a whisper. "Please don't think about what Elena said. I swear you aren't a bad mom. That was all on me, I let her use me. It was helping me become the son you deserved to have. I was going down a destructive path, and like I said before it was a dark time for me. All I knew is that bdsm was changing me and I saw how happy you were to see that I was getting back on track with school and stopped drinking behind your back. I know you were happy that fights were no longer happening."

"Oh Christian," mom sobs on my shoulder so I wrap my arms around her. "I can't believe she took an advantage of you."

"I know.. But please.. I know it's something you have to process but don't dwell on it. Please mom.. You're the angel that saved me and gave me a home." She sobs harder. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my sweet boy." She looks up at me then kisses my forehead. "Now go on, you have a busy few hours with your fiancée and friends. Have a good time today. The kids will be fine."

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"Don't," she gives me a faint smile. "Don't be sorry. I'm not mad at you. Like your father said, it's a lot to take in. Just give us time to process this."

"I'm not sure if I should tell Mia and Elliot.."

"In my opinion, they don't need to know. This can stay between us. But if you decide to tell them then that's all on you. You do what you're comfortable with, okay?" I nod. "Now go, and tell Ana I said she has a hell of a lot of fighting skills." Mom chuckles making me laugh.

"I'll let her know." I hug her goodbye then walk out to find Ana sitting in the car waiting.

When I get in she quickly grabs my hand giving it a squeeze. "I knew for a fact that Elena would bring me down with her by telling my family everything which is why I was preparing myself to tell them I just didn't think she'd beat me to it or do it like this." I say.

"I can't believe she talked to Grace like that.. She didn't deserve it."

"This is all a mess right now." I sigh. "Your lips doesn't look bad"

"I know and with some makeup I'll hide it" She gives me a small smile "Let's just go home and get everything ready for everyone before they arrive."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**Ana POV**

Jessica, her husband Kenneth, Mia, Elliot, Kate, Luke, Christian and I are all in the game room playing poker and having a few drinks. So far, I'm winning. Everyone seems to be frustrated with that and it's hilarious.

Christian has been out of it ever since we got home. I know he's thinking about what happened today and I wish I could stop him.

About twenty minutes later everyone gives up not wanting to lose any more money. It's fine, I walk away with $500 in my pocket.

"Oh let's watch a movie!" Mia pipes up. We all agree and grab our drinks heading over to the mattress on the floor.

This is so comfortable and the pillows feels like heaven.

"I wanna watch White Chicks." Kate days. "It's so funny I love it."

"Good idea," I say. "Babe put on the netflix." I tell Christian and he does. I lean close to him and whisper, "my love.. Please snap out of it." He turns to me giving me a kiss and gives me no answer. I wish I would have be able to stop it all. I know how much this is bothering him.

In the middle of the movie the girls and I had started a popcorn war throwing it at each other.

"Children, please, you eat the food not throw it" Elliot jokes.

"Oh, shut it." I laugh throwing popcorn at him and the girls follow behind doing the same.

"Great, now I'm getting attacked." Be laugh. "Bro, help me out!"

"Sorry, can't help." Christian smirks. For the past thirty minutes he's managed to ease into conversations more than he was doing before. I'm glad he's trying to have a good time.

"Oh! Let's play two truths and one lie. You have to say three things about yourself. Of course one has to be a lie but we have to guess which one so get creative or not just don't make it too easy to guess." Kate says. "I'll start! Hmm.. I've made out with a girl, I'm afraid of heights and I did some modeling my teenage years."

I snort knowing the lie is that she's afraid of heights. That girl loves getting on roller coasters especially the really high ones that drop.

"Made out with a girl." Elliot calls out.

"Yeah I agree" Mia says and everyone else nods.

"Nope," I snort once again. "She made out with a girl once but she was drunk and it was freshmen year of college."

"I'm not afraid of heights." She laughs. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," Luke says. "I want to give kids self defense classes, I love hiking and I've bungee jumped."

"Okay.. This one is hard." Jessica laughs.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with my lady here." Her husband Kenneth says.

"You've bungee jumped? Maybe that's the lie.." Christian says.

"No! It can't be I can totally see him doing that. Maybe he hates hiking." I say.

"Deff has to be the hiking." Kate adds.

"No" he laugh. "Christian was correct. I've never bungee jumped nor do I want to."

"I'll go!" I say. "I loved taking ballet classes when I was younger, I love baking and I got suspended my freshmen year of high school for calling a boy Mr. Dickhead and throwing a condom at him."

Christian throws his head back laughing and Elliot shakes his head.

"No way you did that last one," Elliot says. "You're too nice to do things like that."

"Oh no.. I got suspended alright for doing that." I laugh. "He said I had small boobs and it got to me so I called him mr dick head and threw a condom at him. Actually I three two closed and one opened at him. That got me suspended for a day. The lie is that I loved taking ballet classes. I actually hated. Not because it was boring but because my teacher was horrible. She went extra hard on me and I ended up twisting my ankle and leaving the class."

Everyone takes turns going and it's been fun. But now it's Christian's turn and I'm anxious to see what he says.

"Hmm.. Let's see.." He says. "I play the piano, I speak French and I'm afraid of snakes." He says the last part laughing giving away that being afraid of snakes is a lie.

"Asshole." Elliot says. "I know why you brought snakes up. By the way he loves them little shits."

Christian is still laughing while Elliot is scowling at him.

"Oh my god! Didn't Christian put a really big snake in your bed making you scream really high pitched and everyone thought it was me that screamed?" Mia says.

Kate and I begin to laugh.

"Really, Mia?" Elliot says.

"Oh that was so funny! Christian was probably 14, Elliot was 16 and I was about 8. Christian had put a snake in his bed but Elliot didn't notice and he got in bed with it and the snake started moving on to him and he screamed and everyone came into my room thinking it was me that screamed." Mia looks over at Christian who's still laughing. "Thanks by the way everyone woke me up!"

"Sorry!" Christian begins to calm down. "That was funny though. Elliot was such a little bitch."

"He's an evil asshole.." Elliot murmurs.

By the time everyone leave Christian has relaxed and had fun. Mom should be dropping the kids off in an hour or two so that gives us time to shower and organize things around the house a bit.

"Christian, baby, how are you feeling?" I ask holding his hand.

"I still feel like shit. You know.. I didn't want my mom finding out like that. I had been trying so hard to get ready to tell her. There's never a right way to do it but it was going to be something hard for me to do. The fact that Elena had the never to call her a bad mom.. That's what pisses me off the most! Grace has been the best mother I could ever ask for. What happened all those years ago was all on me not her."

"I know baby I know.." I kiss his cheek. "But it wasn't all on you. Elena should have known better.. but sadly she didn't. We'll take this one step at a time. Okay?" He nods.

* * *

**Christian POV**

It's Friday afternoon and Ana and I are out with the kids having lunch. We just finished signing some papers, some important papers. Phoebe is now legally my daughter and it feels damn good to say.

Phoebe Grey.

And tomorrow Ana will be Anastasia Rose Grey.

My girls are mine. Teddy is happy to officially have Phoebe as his sister.

And Phoebe must thrilled as well since she introduced herself as Phoebe Grey to the waitress.

Yesterday Ana and I went out making sure everything was in order for tomorrow. It was a bit of a stressful day because the flower arrangement was a bit wrong but it was all fixed thankfully. Ana also told me about how she's going to talk to her friend Jose to be the photographer tomorrow at the house. She would rather much have him there than someone else. I had agreed and when she made the call he was thrilled to be part of it. She had already invited him and his girlfriend to the wedding so it's not like its news to him. She was only going to ask him to do the home photography in the morning but he offered to be the photographer all day and Ana was on board. Of course we offered him a nice paycheck but he refused saying that Ana is a friend and he could use the opportunity to take some landscape photo's for his portfolio. I think Ana is in love with the fact that she'll have a friend taking photo's of her big day. She has no doubt he'll do an amazing job.

Last night mom and I had dinner alone. She wanted to talk to me and so did I. It was weird not having dinner with Ana and the kids but I enjoyed the mother and son time last night. I decided to tell Mia and Elliot about everything because it felt wrong keeping it from them as well. I told them every single thing especially about Teddy's mom, Leila.

They took it hard but they processed it faster than my parents.

Things slowly will go back to normal and I'm glad about that.

Teddy and I will be staying with Elliot tonight with the other guys and my parents, while Ana and Phoebe stay home with the other ladies and her parents. So we're spending the day together before tonight comes.

I get married tomorrow to the beautiful woman sitting across from me. The one who not only has been a wonderful girlfriend but a great friend who I've had the honor to lean on. Tomorrow we tie the knot and start a new chapter.

I'd be lying if I sad I'm not emotional right now.

"Daddy! I want ice cream after food." Phoebe says.

"Me too! Please, dad?" Teddy adds.

"Isn't it too cold for ice cream?" I say and they both shake their head. "Fine, we'll get ice cream."

The kids squeal and Ana smiles at me. How did I get so lucky?

* * *

**The next chapter will be the wedding! Last chance to vote for the dress Ana should wear. Go to my pinterest and vote! my username is readersfanfic. I'll be putting pictures of the wedding tomorrow in the album Different Encounters!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I owe all of you a huge apology I had a lot of personal things going on at once and it was stressing me out to the max then I got sick.. Good news is I've got like five chapters written including this one! Here's the wedding! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ana POV**

I get married today.

Holy shit.

I woke up to Phoebe spread out next to me. I had her sleep with me last night.

Christian and Teddy stood at Elliot's place along with the the other guys and his parents.

Jessica's little girl is here too. She had no one to watch the kids so while Julianna is here, her husband took her son's Bryan and Gerard with him to Elliot's place.

"Bride to be are you awake?" Kate says while knocking on the door.

"I am" I answer. "But the little one isn't."

"Well she gets ready quickly, meanwhile you will take a while so get up, go shower, and meet us downstairs."

I'm getting married. The smile on my face won't come off.

After I finish taking a shower, Phoebe wakes up. She, excitedly, goes to the bathroom so she can take a shower too. When we're both ready we head down hoping there's breakfast made.

"There they are." Mom says. "Come on, food time before the hair and makeup people arrive."

Phoebe talks the whole time we eat. She says she's excited to wear her pretty dress and look like a princess.

A few minutes after we're done eating, Jose arrives.

Jose was happy to do us the favor and told us he will be taking no money from us. And he's sticking to that.

Kate and I quickly greet him and introduce him to everyone. He begins to take some sample shots of Julianna, Phoebe and Sophie. They all pose for the camera making us laugh.

When the hair stylist and makeup artist arrive we get down to business.

While Mia, Jessica and Kate get an up-do, my hair is done half up half down with soft curls. My makeup is simple but still glamorous.

Phoebe gets her hair done in curls. Pretty bouncy curls but she says she wants make up too. The makeup artist tells me she'll apply nude eyeshadow and lipgloss to her. When she does Phoebe is over the moon that she's wearing makeup.

The ceremony and reception are in the same building. While the ceremony is downstairs the reception is upstairs. Christian went all out picking the location, it's truly a beautiful place.

Jose comes into the room and takes a few photos. Just of us getting final touches on our hair and makeup. Kate then kicks him out because we have to get dressed.

The ladies get dressed first. When they come out in their dresses I'm in awe. They look absolutely stunning. I even shed a tear.

"Come on, Phoebe. You're next." Mia says taking her hand and helping her in her dress. When she comes out she models her dress for us. "I like this look on you little diva." Mia says.

"Ana, ready?" Jessica asks and I nod. Kate takes my hand and leads me into the closet to help me in the dress.

"I'm nervous," I whisper.

"I would be too."

When I finally put the gown on and look in the mirror I have to fight back the tears. It's strapless, sweetheart neckline, with lace and mermaid style. When I walk to the girls they gasp.

"Wow," Mia says.

"You look beautiful" Jessica adds.

"Mommy you look like a queen!" Phoebe smiles.

"I need help with my shoes" I say.

"I'll help!" Phoebe volunteers. On cue, Jose walks in and immediately takes a picture of Phoebe helping me out.

"I'll be back, let me just get Julianna dressed." Jessica says.

"No need, Carla will take care of it." Kate says. "Come on let's go to the back and take a few photos."

"Actually," Jose says. "I want to take a few photos of Phoebe and Ana here before going to the back. Do you both have everything on?" He asks.

"Wait, phoebes flower crown and basket and my bouquet are missing." Jessica walks in with all that in hand. She hands Phoebe her basket and placing the flower crown on her head. She then hands me my bouquet.

"We'll be downstairs." Mia says as they all walk out.

"Come ladies, photo time."

For the next thirty minutes Jose takes a few photos of Phoebe and I doing different poses and some by the balcony.

After that, we quickly go to the back and take pictures with the ladies. It's cold outside so we try to do this quickly. Phoebe comes at the end to take a photo with us. Kate then asks for a photo of just her and Phoebe

Inside, we take photos with my mom and dad.

Today is the day I become Mrs. Grey.

Wow.

* * *

**Christian POV**

"Daddy, when do we leave?" Teddy asks.

"Soon buddy soon." I answer. We already got pictures taken and now I'm we're just waiting for the limo to arrive. I'm so nervous and anxious I just want to get there already.

"Honey," mom comes over. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom." I smile.

"You're a wonderful father, son, brother, and soon to be husband." She's tearing up. "I'm so glad you found Ana. She's just what you needed."

"I'm glad I found her too, mom. She makes me and Teddy happy."

"I know, son, I know. Come on, limo is here."

We all get in and head to the venue. Oh man.. Soon Ana will officially be mine.

When we arrive people are already starting to get there. I go in first not wanting to Ana until she walks to me. The guys and and Teddy wait for their partners.

Thirty minutes later all the guests have arrived. Mom and dad walk down with smiles on their faces.

Ana's mom walks down and takes her seat.

Then the wedding party takes their turn down the isle. First Jessica and her husband, then Mia and Luke, then Kate and Elliot; the best man and maid of honor.

Up next are my kids: the flower girl and ring bearer. They both run to me giving me a hug then take their position, making everyone chuckle.

Then the music begins.

_Fuck._

_Holy fuck, Ana._

_Oh my god.._

She looks absolutely stunning. She looks over to her dad smiling then looks over at me. Then she begins to walk down the isle.

I'm smiling like an idiot and I love it.

Ray hands her over and whispers "your turn to take care of my little girl" making Ana tear up.

I look over at her and mouth "beautiful" she blushes and mouths "I love you".

The ceremony begins and my jitters go away.

This is a day I know will be unforgettable.

* * *

**Ana POV**

It's now out turn to say our vows. Christian and I decided to write our own vows instead of reciting something else.

Christian goes first.

"A year ago, if someone were to ask me what my favorite color was I'd say black. But if you asked me right now, I'd say blue. Like your big beautiful blue eyes. When I first saw you, your eyes attacked me. I couldn't look away at all, I was completely mesmerized. People usually say blue is a sad color but all I saw in your eyes was pure happiness and it brought happiness to me. Anastasia, from the moment you've entered my life you've brought nothing but joy and laughter. From this day on I promise to keep loving you and protecting you the way I have. I promise you I'll be there through the good and the bad. In sickness and in health. You and I for a lifetime. We'll continue to grow in our marriage. I promise you that no matter what, my family is my first priority. And I cannot wait to start this new journey in my life. Before you I never saw myself being here. It's always been Teddy and me. But you've made an impact in my life. You've accepted Teddy as your own and loved me without worrying about flaws. You've brought the cutest little girl into my life, one I can't go a day without actually reminding myself that she's my daughter now too. I hope to always make you proud and be the best husband I can be. You're all mine.. till death do us apart, baby."

With tears in my eyes I say my vows next. Hopefully I can get through them without breaking down, which im close to.

"Christian, when I first saw you I felt like a teenage girl seeing a hot jock walking out the locker rooms. Wow.. that's a bit embarrassing to admit aloud now that I think of it." Everyone giggled. "Ever since I had Phoebe I've been afraid of never find a man who's serious. All i really wanted was to have a man to love me and my daughter and I found that with you. And even more. Not only have you've been a father to Phoebe and loved me with all your heart, you've given me a son. I promise to love you as much as I always have. My love for you has grown each day and it will continue to grow in our marriage. You've been my friend, my lover and my right hand. We've had a few small bumps in the road but it's been proven that nothing can over come us. I promise to be there for you. Through the good and the bad. I promise to always hold your hand in the happy and sad moment. I promise to be the wife you deserve. I know that in your mind you're trying to be the man I deserve but I want to remind you that you deserve someone just as great and I will be that person. I vow to be everything you want and need and even more. You're my soulmate. This is the first page of a new chapter and I'm so thankful that it's with you. You're all mine too.. till death do us apart.. baby" I say the last part mimicking him.

Christian and I kind of sob at the same time.

Next comes the rings. Teddy takes them out his pocket and hands them over to Christian and I.

And in just moments we officially tie the knot.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the officiant says. Christian grabs my hand and pulls me giving me the biggest kiss he's ever given me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey."

Holy shit. I'm officially Mrs. Grey.

"Forever" he whispers.

"Forever" I reply.

* * *

**Next chapter is part two of the wedding and I'll post it today because I owe you all! don't forget to go on my pinterest for visuals :) username: readersfanfic**


	31. Chapter 31

**See two chapters in one night :)**

* * *

The reception area is absolutely beautiful, the even workers here did a beautiful job setting everything up. Really does give it a winter wedding theme vibe.

Phoebe, Sophie and Julianna are out there having down fun on the dance floor and Teddy is a victim or their dancing. Too adorable.

Christian and I have already gone around to greet all the guest. I was excited to see Lauren, Michael and Mariana again I was glad they made it. Before that the family and wedding party went to a different room to take photos. The photos between the kids, Christian and I were left for last.

Of course there was a lot of photos taken between us four and Jose did those. Some with me and Teddy alone. Some with Christian and Phoebe alone then all of us together.

"Christian, you still haven't told me where we're going for our honeymoon! And we leave tomorrow morning. I can't believe you had Gail pack me everything." I say as soon as we get back to our table.

"Okay, I'll tell you." He smiles. "First we'll be going to England, then Italy, then Spain.. Then.."

"THERE'S MORE?" I squeal.

"Oh yeah! Then France."

"Christian Holy shit! Oh my god!" I Hug him tight. "That's.. That's so amazing! I never pictured going to any of those places. Oh please please please when the kids get older can we go back?"

"Baby, we can go anytime we want."

"This summer?" I smile.

"Oh no.. I got plans for this summer for all of us."

"You do?" I kiss his cheek.

"Disney for the kids a whole week.. Some road trips AND we'll be staying in Aspen for some while too."

"Aspen.. Oh my god!" I hug him again. "I love you!"

"I love you more. Shall we do the thing now?"

"Yeah!"

Christian and I have written some 'vows' for Teddy and Phoebe.

Christian asks for the mic from the DJ and makes an announcement to everyone. Then, he calls the kids over.

Christian takes phoebes hand and kneels down.

"Daddy! Get up or you'll get dirty!" She says making us laugh.

"It's okay, princess. I don't mind. But I have something to tell you, okay?" She nods. "Phoebe. You know you're my little girl right?" She nods once a again. "And that's how it'll always be. You're my first daughter and I'm so proud to be able to be your dad. From here on out I promise to be your friend when you need me to and protect you. I promise to hug you when you're sad and dry your tears when you're hurt. We can play Dolly's together and I'll take you anywhere you want to go. I'll help you grow as a person and support you on anything." Christian takes a necklace out his suit jacket. "This princess crown necklace is for you, baby girl. You'll always be my princess. Not matter what. It's my promise I'll always keep." He puts the necklace on her and I can tell Phoebe wants to cry but holds it in as he hugs her. Christian whispers something in her ear and I can see her sobbing now. He picks her up and takes a sit with her on his lap. He hands me the mic and I take teddy's hand and crouch down as much as I can in this dress.

"Hi Teddy," I smile.

"Hi mom."

"I have something to tell you too. Oh Teddy, my sweet sweet Teddy. You have no idea how happy it is to know that you're my son. That I can be your mommy. You're so sweet and caring and very funny. I just absolutely love it, baby boy. Just like Phoebe is Christian's first daughter, you're my first son. I promise to always be there for you. To give you advice when you need it and be the momma bear you deserve. I'll protect you from anything and everything and love you with all my heart. We can cook and bake together.. anything you want I'm here." Kate comes over with a small gift I got him. "This Teddy bear reminds me of you. Soft and cuddly and it's a Teddy bear and you're my Teddy." He giggles. "The locket on it is for you. You can put whatever photo to you want and as you can see its a bear locker."

I had gotten that custom made actually. I ask Kate to do me the favor.

"I want you to always remember then I'm here for you. You're my son and my Teddy and I'm not going anywhere." He jumps at me giving me a huge hug.

"Thank you! Thank you mommy! I love it and I love you very much thank you for marrying daddy and making him happy."

I love my family.

* * *

**Christian POV**

I'm not sure if it was harder to tell Ana her vows or Phoebe. I definitely choked up on both especially when I felt Phoebe holding in her tears. I had to tell her it was okay to cry so she can let it out. She hasn't left my lap every since.

Teddy hasn't left Ana's side either.

"Who wants cake?" I announce making both kids sit up. "Everyone?"

"YES!"

"Come on Ana, let's cut the cake."

After the cutting the cake and everyone getting a piece I see Elliot making his way to the dj taking the mic. Oh god..

"Now, little brother, did you really think I wasn't going to do my best man speech?" He teases making me grown. Ana laughs a bit next to me. "Where should I start? Maybe I can talk about embarrassing moments like the time Christian walked down a hill but tripped on a small rock so he rolled down."

Everyone laughs including Ana and I groan even more. Someone please make him stop.

"Or maybe I can talk about that one time where christian got caught watching-"

"ELLIOT!" I cut him off.

"I wasn't going to finish that I swear!" Elliot laugh. "I can go on and on and tease my little brother telling Ana everything but I won't. Because all I want to do is thank Ana and hug her forever. Christian has always tried to isolate himself and I always wanted to bring some sort of happiness to him you know.. I care about him. When Teddy was born I saw a light in him turn on but I can tell he still felt lonely. Even though Teddy is his pride a joy and always wondered if he'll ever find true happiness with a lady. Then Ana came along and turned everything upside down. He looked happier and brighter and even more full of life. He became an even bigger man than he was and I admire that. Christian I love you very much and I'm happy that you found happiness. You deserve more than anyone I know and I wish you both a lifetime of happiness. By the way, I want more nieces and nephews." He comes over to me to give me a hug so I put Phoebe down for a moment. Then he gives Ana a hug.

"MY TURN!" Kate yells snatching the mic from Elliot. "Now, I won't go on and on and on about Ana. I just want to let her know that I'm happy she got this new start in your life. I know the struggles you've gone through and I know how much you deserve this. Thank you for making me part of your life and part of this day. Ana Steele.. Oops I mean Grey," she winks. "You're one of the best damn people in my life and I wish you and Mr grey a wonderful lifetime together." She gives both of us a hug.

Then comes the first dance. Christian takes my hand and leads us to the dance floor where I Can't Help Falling In Love begins to play.

"You look so beautiful today. I mean, you look beautiful everyday but today.. Wow. I'm never going to forget how you look today, baby." He whispers in my ear. "The way you smiled at me when you walked down the isle.. The way you wanted to cry when I said my vows. It's all imprinted in my head my love. Forever." He kisses my cheek "I love you so much. Thank you for making today even possible for me."

I look up at him with tears in my eyes and I'm not the only one. A tear rolls down his cheek and I wipe it away. He leans down brushing his lips on mine softly.

"My wife. You're my wife."

"And you're my husband." I smile. "Thank you for everything."

"Thank you for coming into my life."

The song finishes and we head back to our seat.

The DJ announces the father daughter dance and I run to my daddy making christian laugh. Hey, I'm a daddy's girl!

* * *

**Christian POV.**

I take phoebes hand and head to the dance floor with her. I twirl her around dancing and pick her up spinning. She's laughing and giggling the whole time. I look back to see what Teddy's doing but he's too busy stuffing his face with cake to even notice me looking at him.

"Daddy again!" She says so I pick her up and spin. "I love you!"

"I love you too princess." I kiss her cheek and begin to tickle her.

"Thank you for being my daddy."

"Well thank you for being my daughter." I smile and she giggles once again.

A few hours go by and people begin to leave.

When the last person has left the building Ana and I get the kids together.

"Okay, you both know you'll be staying with grandma Carla so behave!" Ana says. "Also behave with grandpa Ray and grandma Grace and Grandpa Carrick when you're with them. Make sure you get all your homework done before playing." The kids nod. "It's only two weeks my little darlings we'll be back soon" she kisses their cheek hugging them.

"Ok mommy, have fun. We'll be good, right Phoebe?" Teddy says and Phoebe nods.

"Alright a hug and kiss for daddy" I say kneeling down to their level. "We'll call everyday."

They nod and run off to Carla as we say goodbye to everyone.

"Ready baby?" I ask.

"Ready." She smiles.

* * *

**I won't be covering the honeymoon so the next chapter will be a two week time skip. There will be a lot more Mia and Sawyer.. Elliot and Kate.. Ana and Christian back to work.. new employees.. :)**

**If there's suggestions you would like to leave go for it. I love hearing what you guys think and what you guys would love to see. Don't forget to go check out my pinterest readersfanfic**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Someone asked why I'm not covering the honeymoon. It's because I know I'll bullshit through it and I don't want to do that to you guys. I'm so happy with the fact that you all loved the vows both in the ceremony and for the kids! I wasn't expecting the response I got! **

* * *

**Ana POV**

_Two weeks later.._

Sweet sweet home. Boy, am I exhausted!

Christian and I had such an amazing time visiting all those countries that I cannot wait till we go back! It was so beautiful and the history there is breathtaking.

It's Saturday morning, yes morning! Six in the morning to be exact. I just want to sleep for the next few hours before we head over to Grace's. I mean, I have time to sleep since we're going for dinner. Everyone is going to be there except dad, he had last minute plans with Lauren, which is totally fine! He invited us for dinner next weekend. I'm so happy to see everything is working out with Lauren. Even mom thinks she's good for dad.

"Babe-"

"No! Mo more sex, please, I'm tired we had enough sex in the jet!" I whine.

"Not what I was going to say" he laughs. "I was going to suggest a nap.. Then sex." He smirks.

"As long as the nap is first." I wink as he rushes to me.

Yes a nap first.

A few hours later I wake up to christian kissing my neck and grinding his erection, pressing it on me. "I know you're awake."

"Thanks to you!" I laugh. "Seriously, Christian, wasn't the six times we did it on the jet enough?"

"Nope." He says and I turn to him smashing my lips on his. The kiss is hot and heavy. Rough and passionate at the same time. Christian takes of my clothes quicker than possible. I slide his shirt off and push his pants down.

We're both in just underwear.

"These need to come off," he slides down my panties and throws them to the floor. He then pushed off his boxers dropping them next to my panties.

His fingers find my center quickly making me sigh in pleasure "so wet for me already?" I nod. He kisses down my chest as a finger slips inside me. I bite my lip and moan lowly, as I run my fingers down his back. "God, I need to be in you. Now."

He kisses my neck and leaves small bites as he slides into me.

Fucking hell.

"Christian.." I whisper.

"You feel amazing each fucking time." He says slowly as he thrust into me harder this time.

For the next hour we make love about another two times.

When it's time to go over to Grace's we begin to get ready. Christian had to go make a call with Taylor after that, we leave.

When we arrive we go right and and the kids run to us. I hug my babies giving them kisses, telling them how much I missed them. Dinner is already being served so we all take a seat.

"Ana, tell me, how was France?!" Kate asks.

"Beautiful! Oh the art and everything was so breathtaking. Barcelona, Spain was gorgeous too." I gush. "Now tell me about that job with People's magazine."

She emailed me two days after the wedding saying she got a small job with peoples magazine. I was so happy for her.

"Oh that.." She tries to smile. "I got fired."

"What, why?!" Mia and I say at the same time.

"Ever since the wedding got leaked a week ago the editor-in-chief found out I attended the Grey Wedding and didn't get an interview or photos. Then I refused to post any and I got fired."

"That's so unfair!" I say.

"It's fine, I might get a gig at Glamour Magazine anyways. I can write articles online."

"Well, when you do, let's make your first article the Grey wedding." I smirk. "A small inside scoop, one photo and an interview how does that sound?" I say and turn to Christian who nods in agreement.

"Whoa.. No I don't- no I wouldn't.."

"Kate it's fine, plus we have to talk about it eventually since it's leaked." Christian says. "What better person to do it than you?"

"Wow.. Thank you.." She smiles. "I'll do you both justice."

After dinner we head back to the living room to mingle. I notice how Kate and Elliot are extra cuddly. I've seen them hold hands and kiss but now they're sitting with each other holding on as if the haven seen each other in days. Kate catches me staring and smiles. I give her a look asking what's up but she shakes her head.

A few minutes later they both disappear.

Something is going on with both of them.

Christian is telling everyone about our trip to England and everything we did. Phoebe and Teddy are intrigued.

"I wanna go daddy!" Phoebe days. "Can I go?!"

"Yes of course someday we will all go." The kids scream yay and high five each other.

"How was the flight?" Carrick asks.

"It was smooth. We kept ourselves busy to make time go faster." Christian says making me glare at him. He just winks.

_Asshole._

Mia talks about how she wants to go back to France and show me all the places Christian didn't take me to. I laugh and take up on that offer.

When Elliot and Kate return, they look upset. _Umm.._

Everyone begins to have their own conversation so I take the opportunity to pull Kate into the kitchen and talk to her. "What's going on with you and Elliot."

She sighs and shakes her head "We've been up and down lately."

"How long..?" I ask.

"Idk.. Since before the wedding." She shrugs.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me anything?!"

"Because you were focused on the wedding I didn't want to bother you with my problems"

I sigh. "What's going on?"

"He's always busy and I get it because of the type of job he has but sometimes I just feel like he's not home on purpose. So when he has to stay longer at work I take extra hours."

"Why don't you tell him?"

She looks away. "I did. He said he has this big project to work on so he has to work extra hours. I don't know.. I barely see him. Tonight was the first night in four days we had dinner together. He gets home so tired that he showers and lays in bed for a while then goes to sleep. I really love him Ana. I do. But I'm not exactly sure what's up with us or where we stand."

"Hey," I hug her. "Try talking to him again. Take a weekend off. By the way, Mia's birthday is coming up, I was going to bring that up. Maybe we should do something. We can plan a fun day."

She stands up straight and nods. "Yeah. Planning and having a fun day could be something I could use to take my mind of everything. We can meet up on the week and think about things."

"Ana, Christian wants to start heading home. The kids are tired." Elliot walks in and I nod. I hug them both goodbye then leave with Christian and the kids.

When Christian and I arrive home with the kids we help them shower and get them ready for bed. It's rather late they've been awake since 8am.

When we put the kids to sleep we head to our room. We both take a shower and head to sleep. Tomorrow we'll be spending the day with the kids around the house.

}-{

Sunday goes by quick. The kids, christian and I spend the day playing games and watching movies with the kids.

Luke and Jason were missing the whole day. I found out there was a hearing regarding the custody case. Jason won custody of Sophie and she comes back on Wednesday. So tomorrow Gail and him will be fixing up what would be officially her room and transferring her to Phoebe and Teddy's school. Of course not in the same class since she is in second grade.

The kids were excited to hear she's coming back. Phoebe is already planning a sleepover.

Now tomorrow is back to work day. Oh lord. I can't wait!

* * *

**Relationship drama.. Kate and Elliot won't be the only ones ;) just to add a little spice and drama to this story since some of you want a bit more going on. I won't make any of it too heavy or too long.**

**I never pointed out that Sophie is older than Phoebe and Teddy so I apologize for that. She's seven years old, meanwhile Teddy and Phoebe are five. But don't worry, those three will have a cute friendship!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I am so sorry guys, I was hospitalized twice and I am now feeling a bit better!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Monday morning is here. Back to work. I help the kids get ready for school first then get myself ready for work. Christian and I kiss the kids goodbye as Luke helps them in the car to drop them off.

Christian and I arrive at work hand in hand. Some employees politely come over congratulating us. Once I arrive to my floor, I kiss him goodbye and step out.

As I walk to my office Jessica is waiting for me right by my office door.

"Lunch later and we'll chat about the honeymoon." I laugh nodding. "First let me put you up to date. Ros fired two people from the finance department so now we have double the job. Good news is she approved my request for secretaries. They should be arriving soon. It's a lady names Penelope Johnson and a gentlemen named Luis Nelson. The guy is assigned to me and the lady is yours."

"Anything else?" I ask.

"No, that's all. I just dropped off on your desk the work for today."

"Alright I need to pee I'll be back." I drop my things in my office and run to the restroom. Damn it. I drank too much juice this morning. When I walk back I bump into someone. "Sorry, I didn't see you."

"Yeah, well, watch it." She says in a rude tone.

"Umm.." The guys next to her says. "This is the finance floor right?"

"Yes," I smile. "You are?"

"Luis Nelson" he says.

"And you?" I ask the girl who's probably my age.

"Penelope Johnson, and you?" She mimics with a smirk.

"First welcome to the finance department. Luis, Jessica is waiting for you come with me. Oh wait let me introduce myself. My name is Anastasia Grey and you Miss Johnson are my secretary. Follow me." She stands straighter this time as they both follow me.

"If I may, congratulations on your wedding with Mr. Grey," Luis says. "Now how good did he look in a tux?"

_Definitely gay._

I laugh and smirk "So good it should be illegal. Are you both here doing an internship?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm excited to get started."

"Well let's go Luis. We have a lot of work today." Jessica says.

"Come on, Penelope. We do have a lot of work. Get settled and write down your email for me. I'll be emailing you any paperwork that needs to be copied and faxed out. Also I'll be sending you anything that needs to be filed. All my phone calls will be sent to you for the day only direct me anything important. My husband will probably call asking for some files so I need that call to be directed to me. If I need anything I'll let you know. Good luck on your first day." I feel like I set my foot down to let her know she's not walking over me.

As I get settled in I look over the work. Shit it's a lot.

I review the finances from the company Christian is about to take over and there's a lot of money loss. The owners wasted money on unnecessary things and even used it for personal use.

I get a phone call from him asking me for the files and that he'll be coming over to get them. I step out my office with what he needs waiting for him.

"Ana? Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes, Penelope? By the way just call me Ana. "

"What time is lunch?"

"At noon. For 45 minutes." She nods and heads back to her work.

"Ana, the files?" Christian asks approaching me. I hand them over with a smile. "Lunch?"

"Sorry no can do she's with me." Jessica says as she steps out her office. "You had her for two weeks alone she's mine for today."

"Fine!" He smiles. "See you later baby" he kisses my cheek and I hear Luis swoon.

"Sweet lord, where can I find a man like that? Is his brother gay?"

I laugh. "No, he's straight."

"What a shame." He laughs.

When I get back to work I get an email from Kate saying she got the job at glamour and her first article needs to be posted on Friday. Jose emailed me some photos from the wedding so I send her three. One of me and her, one of her and Phoebe and another of the whole wedding party. I let her know she can talk about the wedding but nothing with full details. She emails back saying that the interview won't be necessary since she'll focus the article on how Christian and I met with a bit of the wedding and the photos I sent. Then she thanks me by send me photos of naked porn stars.

I throw my head back and laugh because this is so typical Kate. I hope she's feeling better today. I email her back letting her know to meet up with me for lunch tomorrow.

For lunch Jessica and I head out to a pizzeria. We sit and chat about my honeymoon the I take out some small gifts I got her and her daughter. She tells me about all the drama that's been happening lately.

"Ever since the wedding all the female employees have been acting different. It's like they were hoping to have a chance with him. Ros has been firing people left and right. She was tired of hearing people bitch instead of doing work."

"Ros really fired a lot of people?" I asked.

"Not a lot but around six people were fired. The two from the finance department were fired because they made error in their work on purpose to take money out. Needless to say there's a lawsuit. The four other she fired were a group that was in the lunch room talking smack about you, christian, the wedding and the kids. Two said how the wedding was probably ugly. One said how the kids are probably.. Spoiled and bratty and the last one said Christian really settled for less. Ros heard everything and fired them not before giving them a lecture."

"I'm just mad they brought the kids up I don't care what they say about me." I say upset. "What did Ros say?"

"Long story short they said they're not half the women you are. They all walked out the building crying."

"Wow," I laugh. "That's crazy."

"Tell me about it."

After lunch we head back to work. The rest of the work day goes by a bit hectic but we manage to get a lot done. When I start heading out I let Penelope know she needs to be on time starting tomorrow. She then apologizes for her rude behavior this morning. I forgave her but told her to start fresh tomorrow.

What a day.

When we get home the kids are bathed and finished their homework. Christian and I freshen up for dinner and sit with the kids.

"How was school?" I ask.

"Fun! We having a Valentine's Day party!" Phoebe days.

"Mhmm and we have to make a card for someone in our class and Liam told Phoebe she's pretty like a princess and that for Valentine's Day he's getting her candy."

I choke on my drink trying not to laugh. Christian looks like he's about to lose it.

"Don't worry daddy I told him he has to ask me first before getting her anything." Teddy says. "So he asked me and he was really nice to Phoebe so I said okay"

I full on laugh now because Teddy just let Christian down. Oh, their teenage years are going to be tough ones.

After dinner the kids go and play for a while Christian gets some work done. I'm in the kitchen making some chocolate covered strawberries.

"Ana.."

I turn around. "Hey Luke! What's up? You haven said a word to me since I got back."

"I know.. I've been letting you have some time to settle in.. Can we talk?" He says and I nod.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Mia and I had an argument." Okay, what's with all this couples drama while I'm away on the honeymoon.

"What happened?"

"I was at a family gathering over a week ago. Moms side of a family held a get together so I went alone since Mia couldn't make it. An ex showed up, my first girlfriend actually. I avoided her at all cost but you know.. She wasn't having any of it. So I went home early. Two days later while Mia and I were out at the mall my ex showed up, came straight towards me and hugged me saying how nice it was it see me again. Mia ask who she was and my ex decided to say that we dated and reconnected at the get together. Mia was furious so we went home. Then we started to argue and she started to yell at me saying why I didn't tell her and if I was cheating. She told me I should've told her and she's right I should've of but then she kept saying I probably cheated! I was getting so mad because I hate when she gets insecure like that; she starts overthinking things and hurts herself along the way making up assumptions. I would never cheat on her. Anyways, I just left when I couldn't take it anymore. I was getting really angry and didn't want to explode."

I shake my head. "What else?"

"I called her that night but she wasn't having it. We talked two days later and last time I talked to her was yesterday morning. I don't want her feeling like this. I don't want her thinking I cheated, which I didn't. I don't know how else to show her I'm not leaving her or hurting her. I know she's mad at me for walking out like that."

I sigh. "I don't know what to say.. I mean.. It's all a misunderstanding. She has some insecurities and you walked out on her talking. She's hurt and mad. How about you do something spontaneous?"

"She won't even talk to me how am I going to get her to do anything? I wanted to take her to Paris, I have enough money saved up. Actually, I have enough money to move over there and be stable." He says in a cocky tone.

I raise my eyebrow "how much money do you have saved up?"

"Enough." He smirks. "She hasn't been to Paris in a while and I was thinking of doing that for her birthday since its next month."

"How about you take her out. Spontaneously. Show up and straight up tell her you're both going on. If she tries to argue you drag her along." I laugh. "You guys just need some alone time. Sheesh.. That's what Elliot and Kate need."

"Elliot and Kate? Why?"

"They've been having their own issues. I think she believes he's over her cause they don't spend a lot of time together anymore."

"What?!" He says. "Elliot loves that woman. He never shuts up about her when we talk. It's sickening." He jokes. "Is it because he's been working a lot?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Because I know why he's working a lot." He shrugs. "Just assure your friend she has nothing to worry about."

"Luke Sawyer, what do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing."

"Luke!"

"Fine! Don't say anything. He's remodeling this huge home for them. A lot of things are being done from scratch so he's been working a bit longer to have things ready by May. It's not as big as this one but its a pretty big home. She's gonna love it."

"So he's not cheating or anything?"

"Heck no! Elliot loves her. Trust me. Maybe suggest a weekend getaway. I'm sure Elliot would like that. But what did Kate say?"

"Well.." I start. "She doesn't know where they stand and what's going on with them."

Kate loves him and I've never seen her like that with any other guy.

"Elliot knows he's been working a lot and feels like shit for it. He hopes everything will be back to normal by next month."

"Damn.." I say. "Kate needs reassurance now. And so does Mia. So run along and think of your big date tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" He says. "I can't do tomorrow.. Too soon! I need time."

"No. Tomorrow night. That's final."

"But-"

"Luke. Tomorrow night."

"If it all goes wrong I'm blaming you."

"Yeah yeah." I wave him off laughing.

Men, what a hassle they are.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this one. If there's any mistakes I'm sorry! I started getting a headache after rereading it twice so if I missed anything I apologize.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I owe you all a huge apology! I will explain why I was gone so long in the next chapter. Yes, you'll be getting two updates tonight, three if I finish editing it. **

**Decided to do something fun for this chapter. Maybe Ana has a bit of CEO in her? Enjoy! Penelope won't be a big problem, I just thought it would be fun to add her and Luis to add some fun and spice. Oh and I'll be adding a bit more of drama.**

* * *

**Christian POV**

Tuesday felt like such a drag, I could't wait to go home! Ana got home earlier than I did; I hate working late.

Wednesday morning comes quick and I leave a bit early since I have to get ready for a meeting. I give the kids a kiss goodbye and then Ana telling her I'll see her later.

Today I have a meeting with a potential business partner. We'll be discussing our proposals and what we want to achieve from doing business together. He's a hard ass and wants everything his way. When I get there I head straight into my office. I have some files to look over that I had gotten last night. On top of that, I have to make some changes to the proposal.

"Mr. Grey, Albert Rogers and his people have arrive." Andrea says through the intercom about forty minutes after I arrive.

"Andrea, show them to the conference room. I'll be there shortly." I grab what I need and call Ros to tell her to get her ass there. She yells at me telling me not to talk to her like that because she'll kick my ass and quit. We're such a great team. I make a call to Ana to bring me the file I gave her yesterday. I felt bad that she had to look into Mr. Roger's business finances last minute but she said she finished it on time. That's my girl, a hard worker.

As I step into the conference room Ros is there taking her seat.

"Mr. Grey, thank you for this meeting. This is my business partner Frank York and my daughter Tatiana Rogers, she's currently working for me."

I shake his hand. "Looking forward to see what we can come up with here. Miss Rogers pleasure to meet you and you too Mr. York. If we could just wait a few moments I'm waiting for a file to be brought to me."

"Oh, no problem at all." She smirks my way. "Right daddy?"

I hold the urge to roll my eyes.

"Right." He says. "A congratulations is in order. I heard you got married."

"I did and thank you."

"Right.. The Mrs.. She works here right?" Tatiana asks.

"Yes she does she should-" I'm cut off by Ana coming in "there she is. Ana, do you mind staying?"

She stops and thinks about something then shakes her head no taking a seat next to me. "This is my wife Anastasia Grey" I introduce her to everyone then get right into business.

Thirty minutes in and I'm about to lose my shit. This guy is being completely greedy and asking for way too much. I agreed to compromise on certain things but he's being completely unreasonable. To top it off his daughter needs to stop giving me flirty looks. Ana's noticed it but hasn't said anything.

"I can't take it anymore," Ana says.

_Oh no.._

"Mr. Rogers do you realize how absurd your being? My husband here, gave you a great proposal. He's technically not buying your company so let's call it an investment. Without my husbands investments you company will lose more than it has. It will crumble into pieces. Is that what you want? After reviewing your finance sheets you're in no position to be demanding more than what's given. You want it to grow? Then don't be unreasonable. My husband already mentioned that he's willing to compromise on certain aspects."

"Mrs. Grey, with all due respect, I'm just looking out for my company." He said.

"Yes, I understand that. But is it really necessary to add more money than what it's really needed? We could lose a lot from this as well. Just looking out for my husbands company."

"Well damn Grey, she's a keeper." Ros says in awe.

"I'm a lucky bastard." He smiles at me. "As my wife said.. You're in no place to demand. Without us, you could be losing your business. My proposal is still there. And to be clear here I'm actually being more generous than I should be. I'm giving more money than I should be doing so."

"So what are you going to do, take it or leave?" Ros asks.

"Fine, I'll take it." He signs the contract and sits back.

"Great, looking forward to doing business." I says.

"Now that everything is settled I must get back to work." Ana stands. "Lunch?"

"Lunch." I reply.

She walks away but then turns when she gets at the door. "Oh and Miss Rogers just because I'm gone now doesn't mean he'll enjoy your flirty looks."

Tatiana blushes from embarrassment and looks away.

God damn, that's _my_ fucking girl.

* * *

**Ana POV.**

The morning business meeting was rather interesting. I actually had fun with that.

For lunch Christian orders is "kiddie food" we're so used to fries and nuggets and chicken fingers because of the kids that we eat it on our own now. Dessert was the best part.

I got back to my office ten minutes late because Christian decided to take me right on his desk.

It's the first time we had sex in his office and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to do it again.

Today, once again, Penelope arrived late. Almost an hour late. She brought up her niece once again, like she did yesterday, and she honestly looks sincere. There's just something's in her eyes.. Every time she brings her niece up. I don't know what to even say about it. I know what it's like having family issues and being late but this is just her first week, her third day, and she's been late twice.

Since I got to finish work early, Penelope and I leave for the day. She kind of looked relieved that she was able to leave earlier than usual. I decide to go with Luke to pick up the kids from school.

Luke and I arrive about twenty minutes early so he parks and we relax.

"How was the date?" I ask.

"My ex showed up again.."

"WHAT?!"

"No, listen.." He says. "That moment was so fucking epic!" he laughs. "She approached us and Mia snapped but like she was calm. She sits back and smiles up at her and says 'Heather, right? Look, I can see the way you look at _my_ boyfriend. Sorry to break it to ya, but he's not going anywhere. This one, yeah, he's mine for pretty much ever. So if you'll excuse us we have to end this fantastic date in some great makeup sex. Have fun with your thoughts of him. I have the real deal."

"No way?! Mia said that?"

"Yes! I was shocked as hell but for some reason I felt proud. You know.. This time she wasn't insecure. She knew I was hers and she was mine. We went home after that and talk about everything. I apologized to her for walking out the way I did and she apologized too. I told her that I was going to talk to my ex and tell her to back off and she was cool with it. I talked to her last night."

"What happened then?" I ask.

"Apparently she found out I worked for Christian Grey and she was just trying to work her way through me to get to Christian so she can get a job. She was so straight up about it, it pissed me off. I told her she fucked now because I was going to tell your husband about her and not to hire her. She went quiet. I left it at that and stopped talking to her."

"Unbelievable. What a bitch."

"Tell me about it."

"Are you planning the trip to Paris?"

"Yeah." He nods. "Uncle T has been helping me that. I have a hotel &amp; flight booked already but you know I'm just planning what to do each day. We'll be leaving the Monday after her birthday. Uncle T approved of it. Ryan will be taking the kids to school that whole week."

"Sounds good, I know she'll love it."

When the kids come out of school they run to us and we go home. I immediately help them with their homework to get that out the way and ten let them play until dinner.

* * *

**Christian POV**

What a fucking day. I'm exhausted and I just want to go home. I had to stay a little longer at work so Ana is already home with the kids.

When it's finally time for me to leave, I rush out the building. I want to be with my family already.

When I arrive home, I walk towards my kids who are in the living room.

"DADDY!" My little girl notices me first. Then teddy. "This girl in my class says your not my daddy!"

Huh?

"Why did she say that?"

"Because you married mommy and that you're only my daddy because you married her and that that it's not how it works because you didn't make me."

Whoa what?!

"Mhm! And I told her she needs to stop because you are her daddy and Ana in my mom and she made Phoebe cry." Teddy adds.

"Come here, princess." I pick her up. "I'm your daddy okay? No matter what. You are my daughter and I'm your father, deal? Don't listen to her"

"Okay daddy, I love you lots." She kisses my cheek. "I won't listen to her anymore. I think she's jealous because she doesn't have a daddy like you."

"That's my girl.." I whisper but I hear Ana clear her throat behind me. I'm guessing she heard me.

"Come on, kids, dinner time."

"Mom, can we bake cookies?" Teddy asks Ana.

"Soon, okay?" He nods. "We can make cake too!"

Seeing Teddy and Ana interact never gets old. I love every minute of it. My son has a mother and I have a daughter in return. I don't think it'll get any better than this.

Actually it can.

I want Ana and us to have another kid soon, I just don't know what she thinks about getting pregnant soon. Being able to create a life with Ana would amazing.

I'll bring up the topic soon.

As we walk to the dinner table, Sophie pops up. "Hi, Mr. Grey!"

"Sophie, its Christian, you know that" I smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I just wanted to come say hi to you."

"I hope you like your new room"

"I do! It's so pretty! Daddy and Gail decorated it really pretty. I have to go now" She runs away. Sweet little girl.

After dinner the Ana, the kids and I head down to the game room. We decide to watch a movie with the kids just to spend time with them. On work days we hardly have time with them.

After the movie is over, the kids go on to take a shower and play for a while before we put them to bed.

"Mr. Grey, after the kids are in bed make me yours okay?" Ana whispers in my ear.

"Is that what you want baby?" She nods. "Then that's what you'll get."

* * *

**Ana POV**

I anxiously put the kids to bed then head to our room. I don't feel ashamed to ask my husband for sex, he knows I enjoy every minute of it with him.

When he enters the room he closes the door and walks up to me. "So my girl wants some fun?" I nod. "Strip"

And I do.

I strip until I'm completely naked.

Christian takes off his clothing but leaves his boxer briefs on. He stand behind me and pushes my hair aside, leaving kisses on my neck. His hand slides down my stomach, down to my wet center. "You really wanted this I see." His fingers find my clit and rubs me slowly. I throw my head back and moan.

He continues to run my clit but then stop.

"Why did you- OH.." He dips two fingers in me making me go weak to my knees.

"Bed. Now. I want you on all fours."

I obey his order and get on all four. He strips away from his boxers and stand behind me once again.

He takes the tip of his dick and ribs it in my clit, I bite my lip and groan.

"What do you want baby?"

"You"

"What exactly do you want?"

"I-I want you in me.." I say moaning as he continues to rub his tip on me.

"Your wish is my command." He slides into my hard and fast making me arch my back.

His thrust are fast and hard, he grabs on my hair lightly making me arch more.

Fuck, he's never grabbed my hair like this. It's hot.

"You feel so fucking good," he says. "So" _spank_ "fucking" _spank_ "good" _spank_.

"Again," I breath out and he does it one more time.

My orgasm starts to build up and I grab on the sheets hard.

"Are you going to come?" He asks. "Of course you are, I can feel it. Come for me."

"I- oh fuck- I.." I loose track of what I say when my orgasm hits me hard.

It's a powerful one, one where I end up screaming out his name. He grabs my hips hard and he spills inside of me.

"Oh fuck.." I whisper catching my breath. "Round two?" I ask hopeful.

"In the shower." He gives me a light kiss. "I like it rough."

"So do I"

"But I like it more when I make love to you and worship your body. Which is what I'll be doing for the next few hours."

How did I get so fucking lucky?

* * *

**Sophie is back! :)**

**Hmm.. Hope y'all enjoyed! Second update coming in a few!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Second update tonight.. :)**

**Okay, let me start by saying how sorry I am that I was gone so long. Two months too long. I had a summer full time job, I am back to part time since school starts soon. Also, I have written as many chapters as I could with my free time, not that I had much. Along with my full time job I had other personal things going on. Also, I have been working on another story. You will see soon. As for this story, I won't long it much. As soon as you guys starts seeing a lot of time skips, the end is near. Again, I've been toying with the idea of doing a second part. With the kids grown up, college grown. What do you think? Of course that story will have Phoebe &amp; Teddy's POV most of the time. Let me know.**

* * *

The next day I arrive to work just on time. My mind wonders off to what happened last night with Christian. I'm deliciously sore this morning, I still feel him everywhere.

As I settle into my desk I hear a commotion outside. It's Penelope who's arriving on time today but she seems out of breath.

"Penelope, you okay?"

"Yeah, let me just.." She needs to catch her breath.

"I'll get you some water." Luis gets up from his desk and gets her a bottle of water, giving it to her.

"Thanks."

"Did you run a marathon?" Luis jokes.

"No!" She rolls her eyes. "I just thought I was going to be late."

"Penelope, after you've relaxed. Come into my office." I tell her and walk away.

I settle into my desk and straighten things up. A few minutes later Penelope walks right in.

"Take a seat," I say. "You okay? Caught your breath?" She nods. "What happened this morning?"

"Had to take the bus. We don't all have the luxury to have good cars." She says. "My car broke down so the bus was my transportation today. There was accident about four blocks away, so the streets were closed down. I had to run here."

"No niece issues today?" I ask with curiosity.

"Nope." She pops the p.

"Is everything alright at home?"

"With all due respect, Mrs. Grey, that's not any of your business." She seems angry now.

"With all due respect, Penelope, I'm just trying to see what's up to cut you some slack. I know what it's like to have some issues and having to be late."

She sighs. "Everything's fine. I had a neighbor take my niece to daycare. I just had to deal with her father who's being an asshole. Then I had to deal with my sister who's just a loss cause."

"So your niece's mom isn't.."

"No. She only cares about parties and men. I'm my niece's mother."

"How old is your sister?" I ask

"Twenty-five."

"If you ever need to come in late because of your niece just shoot me a text, okay? I'll even pick you up from your place of you need a ride. Of course with my luxury car and CPO."

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to come out rude." She says and I nod. "Thank you."

"Go get started on your work." She nods and walks out.

Maybe her hard, rude exterior is due to her home issues.

For lunch, Ryan brings me a sandwich I ordered. I eat in my office to try to get work done earlier than usual.

At the end of the work day, I meet up with Christian and we head home together. Gail let's us know, as soon as we arrive, that the kids are in our room watching tv. So that's where we head to.

As Christian and I walk in we see the kids napping. I smile and look up at Christian who's smiling too. We go over and kiss their head.

"Mr. Grey," it's Taylor. "May I have a word?"

"Yeah," he nods. "I'll be back baby" I nod and give him a kiss.

* * *

**Christian POV**

"Everything is done. After dinner, Gail will set up the picnic up in your room in the balcony and I'll place the earrings your purchased next to the wine."

"Good, I'll keep Ana away from the room, might go watch another movie with the kids until it's their bedtime."

"I'll send you a text once everything is set up."

I nod and head back to Ana. I love doing small things for my wife so I'm having Gail set up a small picnic on the balcony at night. Some time to relax and give my wife some romance.

She deserves it.

* * *

**Ana POV.**

"Kate, slow down! I can't understand a word you're saying!" I say in a low voice as I stand in the balcony of my room. The kids are still napping but I'll be waking them up soon.

"Ana!" She laughs. "I talked to Elliot again, this time we had a long talk. He's taking me away this weekend! We're going.. Well actually I don't know. But Friday after works we'll be heading out."

"So things are working again?"

"Mhm! He seems enthusiastic about this trip. I'm excited to what comes out of it. Oh Ana, I think this is what we need. Couples have ups and downs right? It's all about moving forward."

"That, my friend, is correct." I laugh. "I'm glad this is happening, you'll both have a great time."

"I know," I can tell she's smiling. "I'll talk to you later okay? Bye!"

"Alright, bye." I hang up and turn to see Christian standing at the end of the bed, looking at the kids.

"Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah just work things. It'll be fine though. Anyway, I was thinking we should watch another movie with the kids after dinner then have them ready for bed."

"Sounds good. They need to go to sleep earlier tonight. They have to be in thirty minutes early for an event."

"Good, Come on let's wake these two up if not they won't sleep tonight." He nods and we go and wake up the two sleepy heads. When they see us they quickly jump up and give us a hug.

During dinner, the kids become chatty and tell us about everything that happened at school. Apparently Teddy for a prize for having the best drawing. He was excited about it.

After dinner, we watch a movie with the kids, then take them a shower, then put them to bed.

I love having family time like this. Being back at works and the kids in school, we barely have any family time.

Christian takes my hands and we walk to our room together. He seems anxious, like he knows a secret I don't. When he open the door we step in an I gasp.

The room is dim, some candles lit. There's a picnic set up on the balcony.

A red blanket on the floor, gardenias everywhere and wine set up.

Oh, are those strawberries?! Yum!

"I had Gail set it up for me, I just thought maybe we could have some quiet alone time."

"Giving me romance?" I smile.

"Of course, you deserve it. Come." He takes my hand and we take a seat on the floor. After he pours some wine into my cup I notice a small jewelry box. "Open it." He says.

And I do.

Diamond heart shaped earring.

"Christian, these are beautiful." I smile. "Thank you"

"Anything for my wife"

"I love you husband."

"I love you more."

* * *

**Christian POV**

What a stressful fucking Friday. I've been loaded with a lot of shit and it's been a slow fucking day.

"Mr. Grey," Andrea come on the intercom. "Miss Rogers is here regarding some issues with the contract."

"Send her in."

A few seconds later Tatiana Rogers is standing in my office.

"Mr. Grey, I'm not sure if you got my father's email, but I hope you don't mind that I showed up instead of him. He had last minute things to take care off. I'll only be dropping off the changes that were requested and I'll answer any questions."

"Take a seat," I point to the chair. I take the file from her hands and look at the notes. Her father and I had gone through notes last night when I got an email from him requesting some changes. Nothing big, or demanding so I compromised. "No questions, I'll contact your father is anything. The changes will be made today."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey, have a great rest of the day." I nod and she leaves. She barely looked at me. Hmm, maybe Ana got through her on Wednesday.

A few minutes later Ana walks into my office.

She makes sure the door is locked.

"Well, damn, it's always good to see you." She walks over to me taking a seat on my lap. "What's up?"

"Just wanted a break! I have been reading so many damn numbers today my mind is cluster fucked!" She says laughing. "So I'm giving myself a ten minute break."

"Shame shame. Taking a break when you shouldn't be. Do you want to anger your boss?" I smirk.

"My boss won't mind, he'll be find when he finds out what I had in mind to relieve some work stress. That is if my boss isn't busy." She says seductively.

"The boss is busy, but the boss can take ten minutes off for his favorite employee. What do you have in mind Mrs. Grey?"

She smiles and stands in front of me, unbuttoning her blouse slowly.

For the next 15 minutes I fucks my wife slow but hard, making her come on my desk.

She's completely naked, wearing only the earrings I gave her yesterday.

* * *

**Ana POV**

Saturday morning is energetic. The kids are up excited that we'll be having breakfast with mom and Bob and then dinner with Lauren and Dad.

"Mommy!" Phoebe yells out for me. I think she's just calling my name but then she screams again for me. As if she's in pain "MOMMY! DADDY!"

I run to her room, quickly flinging the door open. I find her on the floor clutching her arm.

"I told you no jumping on the bed, Phoebe!" As I take a seat next to her to check her arm, Teddy comes in.

"Phoebe, what happened?"

"I fell.." She says slowly. "Ow! Mommy don't touch it hurts!" She starts to cry now.

"Teddy, baby, can you go downstairs to daddy's office and tell him to come up."

"Okay. Are we still gonna see grandma Carla and Bob?"

"I don't know, honey. Just go get daddy." He nods and runs off.

"NO RUNNING!" I yell, scared he'll end up hurting himself to.

A few moments later, Christian rushes in.

"What happened?!"

"I fell.." Phoebe says.

"Damn it, Phoebe, how many times have we said no jumping in the bed?"

"A lot.."

"I think we should take her to the hospital, just to be sure she has nothing broken."

Christian nods and we all head out to the hospital.

When we arrive we're immediately taken in just because of who Christian and his mom are. They do some x-rays on her arm and I text mom letting her know we won't be there for breakfast explaining what happened. She texts back letting me know if we're out by noon, we can go over for brunch.

I let her know that if we're out early we'll be there.

The x-ray's take a while to come back, but luckily when they do, she didn't break anything.

"She seems to have a fractured wrist, nothing broken." The doctor says checking Phoebe's arm. "She most likely felt the pain through her whole arm, but the trouble is in her wrist. She'll be given a wrist brace and she'll have to wear it for at least a week." He turns to her. "Try not to move your hand a lot either okay? So it can heal faster." He smiles. "Does it still hurt?"

"Just a little."

"Do you want medicine?"

"No" she shakes her head "it's doesn't bother me."

"I'll prescribe some medicine she can take if she begins to feel pain again. She'll be fine, she just needs to be careful. At least it wasn't her dominant hand."

He writes a prescription and hands it over. So I put it in my bag. After Phoebe gets the brace, we head out to brunch at mom's place.

"Phoebe, you know you're grounded right?" I say as Christian drives off.

"Grounded?" Christian asks.

"We've told her no jumping on the bed a lot of times, she needs to learn."

"I think she learned her lesson, babe. No need for grounding."

"She's grounded, for the weekend. That's final." I turn back to look at her and she nods. Christian nods as well.

I stare out the window, frustrated with Phoebe but glad she's okay. I just want some food in my system now.


	36. Chapter 36

Brunch with mom and Bob was nice. I missed her, so it was nice to have some time with her today. She was happy to have us over, and not so surprised to see Phoebe hurt. Apparently my mom has caught her jumping on the bed a few times while we were in our honeymoon.

Now we're home. We picked up Phoebe's medicine and gave her some since she said she was feeling a bit of pain. Apparently it had a fast affect on her, it quickly made her tired so we put her down for a nap. I'll wake her up before we head out to dad's place.

"Mommy can I have cookie?" Teddy asks.

"No, honey, you already had a cookie with Grandma Carla."

"But I want another one" he pout.

"Two was enough, no more sweets until after dinner."

"No! I want another one!" He pours again, this time getting a bit loud. Whoa.. Teddy has never acted like this.

"I said no, Theodore. That's final." I firmly say.

"Fine, I'll ask dad"

"Ask me what?" Christian says entering the living room.

"I want cookie but mommy says no."

"It's just one cookie, babe."

"Christian they eat way too much junk food, I'm trying to cut them back. They're hyper enough." I tell him.

"True, Teddy just wait till after dinner." Christian tells him.

"NO! I want it NOW!"

"Theodore Adam Grey, did you just yell at me?" Christian asks sternly.

Teddy stays quiet.

"Apologize. Now."

"I'm sorry daddy.. I didn't mean to yell. I'll wait till later for the cookie. I'm sorry too, mommy."

"Go to your room and play." I tell him and he runs off. "These kids woke up extra hype today. We shouldn't have given them chocolate ice cream so late."

"Lesson learned," my husband smiles. "I'm kind of excited to see Ray later. It's always fun to see him fall hard for Lauren."

"Babe!" I smack his chest playfully laughing. "Leave my dad alone."

"Oh I will, he'll probably shoot my balls off if he knew I was joking around right now." Christian laughs making me laugh even more.

"I love you, Mr. Grey."

"I love you, Mrs. Grey."

Hours go by, then we're at dad's place. Lauren greeted us at the door with a smile on her face and cheerful as always.

She immediately asked what happened to Phoebe and we explained to her and to dad everything once we were inside.

We've just started eating dinner, and it's delicious.

"So, how is Michael and Mariana?" I ask.

"Oh they're great," she smiles. "She asks for you all the time. I know she has your number but she tells me she's afraid to text you afraid you'll be busy."

"Oh no," I giggle. "Tell her she can text me anytime. Did they start looking for internships yet, being juniors year and all. I did a month internship my after junior year. After graduating I wasn't able to do it again." I shrug.

"Oh they have, Mariana actually has a spot for Grey Publishing. I think she said it's a month internship and it gives her credits for a class. If it all goes well, after she graduates next year they'll hire her. Her grades are opening a lot of doors, early too. Michael as well, he's applied for a few places but he really hasn't decided on the one he really wants. He doesn't want to do an internship this year, he wants a summer job."

"I offer a great internship program. Of course it's for graduate students but I think I can make an exception. All my internships are paid as well." Christian says. "You can tell him that. Also, it's good to hear Mariana got into GP already. I may not work directly with it but it is one of the best publishing companies in the west coast. Kind of glad I took over" he says cockily making me laugh.

_That's my man._

"Thank you, I'll let him know." Lauren smiles. "Who wants dessert?" The kids yell 'me' and Lauren gets up to bring cake she's made. Immediately dad gets up to help her.

"He's so whipped." Christian whispers, joking.

"Stop it!" I giggle. "He really is falling hard for her."

"He deserves it." Christian says. "Don't you think so?" I nod. She really does makes my dad happy and in my book that makes her amazing.

Just like Bob makes mom and happy an in my book that makes him amazing.

After dinner, Teddy gets his cookie, Phoebe is playing with my phone, Christian and dad are having a few too many drinks and Lauren is telling me about Mariana and Michael. She talks about them so proudly it makes me smile.

"I should get going before my husband gets my father drunk" we both laugh. "Kids! Let's go!" I call out. "Christian!"

He comes out with my dad. "Are you trying to get my dad drunk?" I joke.

"Babe he's the one that's gonna get me drunk. Here," he throws me the car keys. "We should get going."

The kids say their goodbye as so do we.

When we get home we help the kids take a shower then put them to sleep. I tell Phoebe to come over to our room if anything.

Christian and I get ready for bed. I drift off with my love's arms around me.

Sunday goes by pretty fast. Teddy and I bake cupcakes while Phoebe goes into GEH with Christian for a while. He had some business to get to so he took Phoebe along with him. She is grounded but I let her go.

At night, we have fun family dinner which is when we all go to the game room, watch a movies and eat takeout.

It was a nice time. I love our moments together. I let Teddy play for a while but told Phoebe to go up to her room, she asked for a book so I gave her one.

When Monday morning arrives I'm beyond exhausted. Christian kept me up late with his sexcapades.

It was deliciously hot.

When I arrive to my office I notice Penelope fidgeting a lot.

"Penelope, good morning." She jumps as if I startled her. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine." She gives me a tight smile. "Jessica left today's work at your office. She also said to check your email, something about a lunch date."

I nod and laugh. Jessica and I haven't had much time together so I'm so down for a lunch date.

When I settle in I look over what I have to do. My phone distracts me quickly from what I'm doing.

"Christian?" I smile. "I literally just said see you later a few minutes ago. Why are you bothering me?" I joke.

"Mrs. Grey, can't a man just call his wife?"

"Of course, what's up baby?"

"I have a booked day. Have a few meeting here and then in the afternoon I have to go out to Vancouver. I might be home late." He sighs.

"I understand," I say. "I'll see you when you get home then."

"Alright baby, I love you."

"And I love you." I smile.

We both hang up at the same time.

The work day is hectic, I get frustrated a few times in the morning.

As for lunch, that was fun. Jessica and I went out and we gossiped and talked about everything. I missed having lunch with her.

Sawyer picks up the kids and stops by with them for a few before taking them home. Phoebe looked tired, i would expect so. She said it was hard to sleep with her hand in the brace.

I send Christian a few texts through out the day but he doesn't reply. Must be busy.

At the end off work day, I head straight home. I greet the kids and do homework with them. Christian texts me saying he'll be home by seven so I let Gail know, so dinner can be ready by the time he gets home. We can have dinner together.

About thirty minutes later it starts to rain hard. Thundering. I pray Christian gets home okay.

And he does.

Right at 7pm he walks in, he looks mad.

"Hey Christian, are you okay?" I ask.

"Just work troubles, I'll be fine." He walks away to the kids but I can tell he's ready to explode. After he greets the kids, I take his hand and walk over to his home office.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Ana, just a tough day. That's all"

"Talk to me.." I say "You look like you're about to explode."

"Nothing Anastasia. Drop it."

"Christian-"

"I SAID DROP IT. I HAVE ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT." He yells at me.

I sigh and step back. "Fine, suit yourself. Deal with whatever you have to deal with."

He grabs my arms and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you baby." He kisses my hand. "We lost a deal today, the laziness of one of my employees, or should I say ex employee because he's fired? Anyways, he made errors for being lazy and we just lost a three million dollar deal. This was important. Very! The guy was furious, he had every right to be. I tried to make another deal but he declined. Starting tomorrow HR is going to check up on everyone and their work. I can't afford to have another mistake like this happen again."

"I'm sorry, Christian. Was this deal with Tim Ryan?"

"Yeah, with him."

"Come on, lets have dinner, get you a bit relaxed and tomorrow you can continue to deal with everything. Okay?"

"Yeah, lets go".

Christian is passionate about what he does, I wish I can help sort this out. Maybe I can?

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry! I'll make it longer next time :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Christian POV**

What a fucking day!

First I had to deal with the whole Tim Ryan thing, that's something I just want to get over. It was a big business deal and now I lost it. Fuck! I worked so hard to even get an appointment with him.

Of course the employee that fucked me off with his lack of interest in his work was fired yesterday. HR had been checking up on employees and if I could I'd do it myself. But with my anger and attitude I rather let HR handle that.

Poor Andrea, she was a victim of my anger. Didn't mean to lash out on her, I just have a lot of frustration. I did indeed apologize to her and let her off for lunch early. Actually, I paid for her lunch too.

Ana only came to work half a day, she had errands to get done. The moment she got to work this morning she locked herself in her office with Jessica to get a lot of the work done before she left.

It's 3pm and I'm counting down till its time to go home.

Just two more hours.

"Mr. Grey, your wife is here." Andrea says through the intercom.

"Andrea, she knows she's allowed to come in."

"She has a guest sir."

Oh?

"Let them in."

I straighten myself up and everything on my desk. I nearly fall back on my chair when Ana walks in with Tim Ryan.

"Ana?"

"I hope you don't mind, I brought a guest." She smiles.

"Mr. Grey," he extends his hand and I shake it. "Good to see you again."

"Mr. Ryan, have a seat. Please."

"I do have to say, your wife is a quick one. She beat me to it."

Ana smiles at me. "What did she beat you to?"

"I was going to contact you to set up another meeting. I do admit I was in a foul mood yesterday, and with the incident added on I let anger get the best of me. Just as I picked up my phone to make a call, you wife decided to make a visit."

"Oh did she?" I smile at her.

"She did indeed. You have a smart one here, blew me away with what she offered. She set a new proposal out. Not only are we saving money on supplies, we'll be making more with the changes."

"How much more?" I ask.

"One million more." Ana answers and I almost choke on my spit.

Did my wife just do this?

"How could I turn that down, right?" He says. "So Mr. Grey, everything is signed so it will be a pleasure doing business with you. Of course, you can look over everything and make changes. If so, we can set up a meeting and compromise but I'm sure you'll be fine with what she has set out."

"Of course, we'll be in touch." I'm still in fucking awe.

"I must get going now, have a meeting to attend. Have a great afternoon, Mr. Grey. And you too Mrs. Grey. It was a pleasure meeting you." He shakes both our hands and steps out.

"So, did I do good?"

"Good? Baby, what the fuck? I'm blown away!"

She sets her folder down in front of me and smiles. "Here so you can look over it."

"I still need a moment to process this. Do you realize I'm so fucking proud of you right now? I mean, I've always been. But this? Baby this was huge! And not only did he come back but you also help us earn one million dollar more? Jesus Christ, Ana, anything you want? I'll give it to you right now."

She throws her head back and laughs. "It's okay, just knowing that you're not mad is enough. I was afraid this would all not work out."

"Sometimes we need to take risks, and yours worked." I get up from my chair and walk over to her. Taking her hand she stands up and hugs me. "I love you, you know that right?"

She giggles. "Yes, and I love you." I give her a quick peck on the lips.

"We need to celebrate."

"We'll celebrate tonight." She wink and then walks away.

This woman amazes me more each day.

* * *

**Ana POV**

_One month later._

I can't believe it's already March. The year is flying by pretty quick. Last week, Christian and I had dinner out for out three month anniversary. I've been married for three months already! I know it's not a lot, but it's something.

A lot has happened this past month. Kate and Elliot moved into their new home. His secret project was done earlier than expected, when Kate found out she cried. So much! She also lost her mind. I was so happy for them, they deserve to be happy.

Luke decided to pop the question to Mia while they were in Paris. Mia was going crazy, needless to say I received a call at 3am with her sobbing trying to tell me what had happened. At first I thought something was wrong but then Luke took the phone and told me.

I screamed, yup.

They decided to get married next year though. There are some things Luke and Mia want to get done first before getting married. Also, they don't mind a long engagement. In fact, its what they want.

This past month Penelope has opened up to me more, and she's become more.. Nicer? She's carefree but very professional. But I can tell her problems at home still affect her.

I'm on my desk, at work, and I'm so tired! I can barely keep my eyes open. I'm also very hungry. It is lunch time, but I'm too tired to get food.

"I come baring gifts, and by gifts I mean food because miss lazy here thinks she can starve herself."

"Luis," I laugh "you're an angel but shouldn't you be worrying about Jessica eating too? You are her assistant."

"I brought her food too, I'm not that mean."

"Where's Penelope?"

"She's.. You know, on the phone handling business." I nod knowing what he means. "I feel bad for her. She really does a lot. She needs more help at home."

"I agree. But what did you get me?"

"Cheeseburger with fries, a slice of pizza and sprite."

"So much?" I ask with a smile.

"Of course. Oh and here" he slams a pregnancy test on my desk making me bulge my eyes out. "Oh honey, don't look at me like that. Jessica already thinks you're pregnant and so do I."

"Luis!" I try to bite back my laugh and be mad but it's hard. It's so hard to get mad at him. He's so funny I can't be mad at him. "I can't believe you did that. I can't be pregnant."

"Darling you're eating more than me and that says a lot. And you're easily tired. My sister never had morning sickness, maybe once or twice but most of the time she just ate and slept."

"Funny.. I never had morning sickness with Phoebe." I say in almost a whisper. "Holy fuck what if-"

"That's why I bought you this. Now eat your food and take the test when you're comfortable enough too. I'm not pressuring you but it's best to find out if your getting fat or if you're pregnant."

"Luis!" I laugh. "Go!"

"Fine, I'll go. I do have to give a call to my man anyways."

"I thought you said he wasn't your man."

"He isn't but let's let him think otherwise." He winks and walks out leaving me here laughing at his comment.

I put the pregnancy test inside my desk and then begin to eat.

I really have been eating a lot lately, and been very exhausted.

Same way I was when I was pregnant with Phoebe.

I count back to my last period and- oh fuck. I'm a week late?! How haven't I even noticed that!

Wait no.. Two weeks. Two weeks late and I didn't even bother to notice that.

I finish up eating quickly, then run to the rest room with the test inside me blazer.

I wait how long I have to then turn over the stick.

Negative.

Huh. Negative. So I'm not?

No no, these things never work out 100%. I have an appointment with Dr. Greene tomorrow maybe.. Maybe I should bring that up.

}-{

The next day, I get home from my appointment and I'm still trying to process everything.

I am, in fact, pregnant. Am I even ready for another kid?

Don't get me wrong, having having a kid with Christian would be wonderful, amazing even. But, I thought that would happen down the road, not so soon.

I was enjoying just being us four, enjoying our marriage like this before we add another to the family.

I can tell Christian would be beyond ecstatic with news, I could sense he wanted to have the talk but never brought it up. In some ways I'm thankful, I wouldn't know how to go with it.

I met Christian, dated him, married him &amp; got pregnant by him all in less than a year. Honestly, is it too soon?

As I sit on my bed and think, my phone goes off. It's Christian.

"Hey babe, how was the appointment?"

"Good," I answer. "I just got home."

"Great, I'll be home in a few. Got done with work early, I have one last meeting then I'm done for the day. I'll see you in about an hour."

"Ok, love you"

"Love you, too."

We both hang up at once, and I sit and wonder how I should tell him. Maybe I should buy a card?

No thanks corny.

I think I'll just hold off on telling him. Maybe I'll just have a hypothetical conversation with him.

No no that won't work, he'll figure it out.

Fuck it, I'll find a creative way to tell him. First, I just need to accept the fact that we're having a kid sooner than I expected.

A few hours go by and the kids are in bed already, Christian and I out in his home office. I came up with a creative to tell him. Actually, not so creative. I told him I went shopping today, and of course he wants to know what I got.

"Ok, now that I'm done with this email, can you show me what you got?" He smirks.

"It's not what you're thinking" I stick out my tongue at him. "But I hope you think it's cute."

"Ok, show me."

I take the bag from beside his desk and empty everything in front of him. Bottles, socks, little hats, booties.. He looks like he's lost.

"Ana?"

"Isn't it cute?" I ask.

"But why did you- OH?" His reaction makes me giggle. "Is this a cruel joke of yours?"

"No jokes, we're having a baby."

"Oh my god, ANA!" He looks down at the objects smiling, close to tears. He pulls me down on his lap and gives me a big ol' kiss, cupping my face. "I love you so fucking much"

My heart flips.

"I love you too" I smile. I'm genuinely smiling but in the back of my head all I hear is 'too soon'. Which makes my smile drop a bit. He doesn't notice, since he's too busy looking at what I bought.

"Ana, hey!" He laughs. "Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

Holy crap, I dozed off thinking. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I was talking about decorating a room but it's too soon. Also I asked how far along are you"

"Oh, I'm six weeks."

"So what had you of in la la land?"

Might as well tell him how I feel. "Isn't it too soon?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we met, dated, got married &amp; now we're expecting all in less than a year."

"So..?" He looks at me funny

"So, we're moving at the speed of light. I didn't expect to get pregnant so soon."

"You act like its a bad thing" he sound insulted.

"But.. I wanted to enjoy our marriage and it being just us four. Not hurry into this, maybe a year or two down the road, yes I'd be okay but, it's all so fast. I don't feel as happy as I should be."

"Are you saying you're not okay with being pregnant right now?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying" ok, I sound fucked up there. "Actually no.. being pregnant is a blessing.. Christian it's just.. Everything in my life has happens so fast! Becoming a mom &amp; having so many responsibilities.. I was enjoying the steadiness after our marriage. That's all. Then this happening , I just feel- ugh! It feels hectic."

"I'm not sure why it feels hectic. Things can still be steady, you can take time off from work, relax, actually be a mom &amp; not worry so much about other things."

"Christian-"

"Baby, breathe, okay?" I nod. "I get the whole too soon thing," he sighs "but, we'll take this one day at a time. Just, let me help you"

I nod once again and burst into tears. He hugs me tightly, rubbing my back and kissing my head. "Relax my love, this isn't going to be like when you were pregnant with Phoebe &amp; even if you feel everything is happening so quick, we'll slow it down. Baby steps. I don't want you stressed, okay."

"I am happy" I say in between sobs "it's just this caught me off guard."

"My love, you just have to let things sink in and let them play out on its own. This was meant to happen."

"I guess that's true," I sniff. "I think I'm just scared. My pregnancy with Phoebe wasn't all that great and I just.. I keep thinking about that."

"Don't, baby, don't. This time you have me and I will be with you through every step. You won't be stressed with school or work, you can even take time off."

"Don't-"

"Anyways," he cuts me off. "I'm saying that you don't need to think about the past. Just let the news skin in, maybe it's just a reflex reaction what you have right now. It's normal to be upset about something you didn't plan but I'm sure it's just for now you'll feel this way. If you see that you still feel the same way, we'll seek help. I don't want you stressing from now. Like I said, we'll take this one day at a time."

"Okay, thank you."

"Anything for you, my love."

}-{

A few days go by and Christian and I decided to tell the kids the news on Teddy's birthday which is just three month from now. It gives me a chance to fully get over what I'm feeling, also to come up with a fun way to tell them.

Yesterday I decided to seek help, just to talk to someone. I set up an appointment with a therapist the day before and I had a wonderful conversation with the lady.

I'm letting my past affect me which is what's scaring me to have a child so soon into my marriage. With time, I'll be able to move on.

That appointment helped a lot, today I walked by a baby store, while getting errands done, I almost squealed running in. This time it will be much easier. This time I'll be able to enjoy my pregnancy. This is what I keep telling myself when I overthink.

I walk out the store with a shirt that says "mommy rules" and head back to my car. As I step inside my car my phone lights up with a call.

It's Taylor.

Oh?

"Hi, Taylor."

"Mrs. Grey, where are you?"

"I'm in my car about to head home, what's up?"

"Mrs. Grey, it's best if you head to the hospital," he clears his throat. "Phoebe had a small accident in her field trip. Mr. Grey is here with her and Teddy."

"I'm on my way!"

I throw my phone somewhere in the car and drive off.

What happened now?!

* * *

**Life got in the way and I feel absolutely terrible that I haven't updated in so long. I spent the past week, finishing up this story. I have such a blast writing it, even when I had writer's block. This chapter is one of my favorites. I hope you all like it.**

**Fun fact: Luis is actually one of my favorite character, he reminds me of one of my friends I love dearly. **

**Today I'll post either one or two more chapter because I owe you all that much and then a chapter per day until it's over. How does that sound?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Second update today ;) Enjoy my lovely people.**

* * *

When I arrive to the hospital, Grace is there waiting for me. "Grace?"

"Ana, honey, breathe. She's okay, shaken up, but okay. Teddy had a cut on his chin but Phoebe was knocked out unconscious from the fall. She's awake now, no swelling in the brain but we want to keep her overnight to be sure."

"Fall?! What happened?!"

"Christian knows the story better, maybe even Teddy. I'll let them explain. Teddy's a bit shaken up too."

She leads me to the room and Phoebe is talking.

"No.. I don't know- MOMMY!" She sits up straight in the bed with tears in her eyes. I race over to her giving my little girl the biggest hug I can. I sit on the bed and let her lay her head on my chest.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Phoebe was playing on the slide then she water to go down the pole like a firefighter. Another boy came behind her and started pushing her to hurry up. She turned and yelled at him and he pushed harder and she fell from high up. I ran over to the boy and started hitting him for pushing Phoebe. He push back so I fell and cut my chin here" he point to the stitches under his chin. "Then he started crying and I saw Phoebe didn't get up and I got scared and ran down to her and started calling her name. She didn't get up and I got really scared so I called Miss Almonte and told her." His chin wobbles a bit as if he's about to cry "I just wanted her to wake up."

"She's awake, pumpkin. She's fine now." He nods. "How much trouble is he in?" I ask Christian.

"Not sure,"

"What about the other kid?"

"Don't know, all I cared about was getting teddy and following the ambulance."

"Teddy, sweetheart, I know you were defending Phoebe but don't hit anyone okay? Fighting is not okay. You run to the teacher and tell them what's happening."

"He hurt my sister, mommy! He needed to pay!" He says furiously.

"I understand but no hitting, okay?"

"Okay," he nods.

"Mr. Grey, I just got off the phone with the kids teacher." Taylor says entering the room. "She would like to have a meeting tomorrow if that's possible."

"Yeah, that's fine." I answer.

"Where were you earlier? they called you first." Christian says.

"I must have been inside a store, there's barely any service by the bank."

"Ah, got it." He nods.

"Mommy I want to eat," Phoebe says in almost a whisper.

"I'll buy food" Taylor says and walks out.

Phoebe then begins to sob in my chest. "Baby girl what's wrong?" Christian asks.

"This is scary.. I didn't wake up cause I hit my head hard" she cries more making me blink back tears.

"Don't cry, you'll give yourself a headache. Look, you're better now and you'll stay overnight where doctors can watch you"

"You stay too right?" Phoebe asks.

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere." I say.

}-{

The next few weeks go by quickly and before we know it, It's mid May, and the kids are out of school.

The meeting with the teacher the next day after phoebes accident was interesting. The kids parents never showed up, shows a lot. Phoebe was okay, thank god. Nothing serious, she was let go that morning.

Christian's birthday is in about a month and I'm planning something romantic for us two. The kids decided they wanted to make their father a present so I left that up to them.

Each day, I accept the fact that I am pregnant and each day I begin to get excited. I actually love the idea of being pregnant again, now. I've been learning to not overthink so much. Just let things flow and take one day at a time. No one knows I'm pregnant, we decided to keep it a secret. And they will be finding out on Teddy's birthday. I'll be five months by then.

It's Wednesday morning and I'm running a bit late to work. And by a little bit I meant one hour. Christian had left early for work so I didn't have him to wake me up, my phone was off so my alarm never went off.

As I settle into my desk (finally), I get started with the work day. Penelope enters my office, to put me up to date.

"You have a meeting with Ros at noon, also have the file faxed back to the offices downtown in one hour. You have two new emails, I forwarded what you told me to get done last night all I need is your approval to print and sent out. Jessica also dropped a new business transaction on your desk, it's the purple folder." I see the dark circles under her eyes. I've been noticing them since Monday.

"Okay," I nod. "Anything else?"

"Yes, that's all for the day."

"Take a seat," I say. "Is everything okay at home?"

"Yes," she nods once. "Just fine."

I drop it. "Alright, well, I need you to clear my schedule tomorrow. No meetings, from the look of this file I have enough to do for the rest of the week. Damn is this one inch thick?"

"Alright"

First order of the day is to fax out what I need to before I forget.

After I get that done I look over at the emails Penelope sent me then email her back saying to sign then off.

Once I get that done I get ready for my meeting with Ros. I know it'll be short, she just wants to make sure things are running smoothly and show her the latest we've done

The meeting only last 45 minutes, so I head out to lunch.

I'M STARVING! And I'm craving a cheeseburger so bad right now. I walk to the nearest McDonalds and order two Big Macs and large fries.

And I can't believe I actually eat it all. Well.. I really am pregnant. Laughing to myself, I throw out the trash and walk back to work. I revive a text from Christian telling me to wait for him after work so we can leave together. The last two days he'd been working late, so I went home by myself. Today will be different from the looks of it.

As I walk back to my office, I hear a loud commotion.

"Penelope, you have to breathe! What happened?" Luis asks frantically.

"Olivia, she's missing! My- my neighbor went to pick her up from daycare and she wasn't there." Penelope sobs and I run over.

"Did you call the cops?!" I ask. "Anything?"

"No! Because I'm pretty sure her father took her. She wasn't there because that son of a bitch picked her up without letting me know!" She says angrily.

"Luis, call Jason Taylor up in the security room and tell him to send down Ryan. Now!" I demand.

"Has he said anything to you?" I ask her. She tries to speak, but she can barely breathe from all the sobbing.

"Penelope, listen, you need to relax so you can talk that way we can help you." Jessica finally speaks up in a soothing voice.

"H-he said that one day he's gonna take my sister and my niece. I scoffed, he can barely take care of himself and my sister barely wants anything to do with Olivia. But lately he's been sneaking around doing things. I've been extra careful with everything, b-but look what happened, he took my little girl!"

Ryan gets down here and looks alarmed from the commotion. "Tell him where the daycare is at and we'll start there." I take her hand and help her up. She tells Ryan the address then I fill him in on everything.

On the ride over she's frantic, she can barely sit still.

Once we arrive, we all step out the car and talk to whoever is in charge. The lady says her mother picked her up which is why they were able to hand her over since she's one of the people in the contact list.

"This is fucking unbelievable I've been meaning to take her off and look what happened." Penelope cries again. Her phone rings scaring her and she picks up quickly after one rings. "Jake, hey.. no no I have something going on. It's Olivia... Yeah they fucking took her this time. I'll keep you updated and hopefully I'll see you soon." She hangs up and looks over. "That was Jake.. he's a good friend of mine that lives in New York. He comes to Seattle often to visit with his son."

I nod and we walk back to the car. "Do you know what kind of car you sister or Olivia's dad has?" I ask.

"Blue toyota. That's all I know."

We drive to her place to see if anything was taken or left behind. We walk in and everything is in its spot. She texts someone and takes a seat to relax and think. "I can't believe she did this to me. She knows how much Olivia means to me. My sister is a fucking bitch!"

"Can you think of any place they might have gone to?"

"No." she shakes her head. "I can't even call the cops because she's her mom! I have no say." She cries, so I sit next to her and console her. A few minutes later a guy comes in.

"Penelope?"

"Jake.." She runs straight into his arm, hugging him tight. "Where's Noah?"

"With my mom." He answers. "Have you found out anything yet?"

"No.."

"I gave my friend a call.. the cop. I asked for help. Told him your sister is a bit unstable and just ran with her daughter and Olivia's dad. He's doing all he can."

"Thank you so much." She sobs. "Oh, Jake, this is Ana. My boss. Ana this is Jake, the best guy I know."

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"Like wise." He smiles.

We all sit around hoping we hear from them soon. A call coming from Jake's phone makes us all jump. "It's him." He says. He steps away to take the call and seconds later he pulls Penelope up. "Let's go they found her."

"How?" I ask.

"They were parked in an alley.. _doing it_.. and snorting coke all while Olivia was asleep in the back seat."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Penelope runs out and we all follow behind. She gets into his car and I tell them I'll follow behind with Ryan. When we arrive to the precinct, we all rush in. Penelope is a woman in a mission.

"Nelo!" A little girl who I assume is Olivia runs over to her jumping into Penelope's arms.

"Thank god you're okay. Stay here with Jake okay?" She nods and Penelope asks to speak to her sister.

"I'll go with her." Ryan, of course, comes with us and we see her sister.

"You stupid, stupid, bitch! How dare you even take Olivia like that. You better believe that after what your disgusting self did today, you won't ever see Olivia again."

"You can't do that, she's my daughter." Her sister spat.

"She's only your daughter when you want something from me. After I leave this place I'm contacting a lawyer and you'll lose all rights to her. After what you did I'll get that granted quickly. I could care less with what you do with your life. But you are no longer being a part of mine."

Penelope walks away with her head help up high and I feel proud of her. She picks up her niece and turns my way. "Thank you for taking time out of your day to be there for me."

"Don't thank me, I'm just glad she's okay. Go do what you have to do. I'm heading back to work." I smile at her and head over to the car with Ryan. Something tells me Penelope won't be returning to work after this.

}-{

The next day I visit Penelope at her place. She asked me to come over, so I do. When I knocked on her door, I wasn't expecting to see so many boxes when she opened it. But my gut feeling was right.

"Hey, come in." She says. "Thank you for stopping by."

"No problem, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Packing.. cleaning up."

"Hey, Penelope, what should I do with this?" Jake come out of a room and says.

"Oh, just throw it away." She says then gets back to me.

"So what's up?" I ask.

"I wanted to give you this," he hands me a letter "it's suppose to be my letter of resignation."

"You're quitting?" I smile, sadly.

"Yeah," she nods. "I have a lot to take care of here, and I'm moving to New York."

"With Jake?" I smirk.

"Yeah," she blushes.

"Sometimes a fresh start is what we all need, and if this is what you need to be able to move forward then I'll support you. I grew to really like you as a friend, so I hope this doesn't mean we stop talking."

"No." She shakes her head smiling. "You'be nothing but amazing to me, cared a lot. I still hope to have you in my life."

"I expect updates and all. Oh and pictures."

"Absolutely." She laughs. "I'm getting papers finalized that will make me Olivia's legal guardian, then I'll be leaving. Jake is going to help me."

"I'm glad you have him then." I hug her and then step back. "Starting now keep me updated, okay? I want to know when you leave and when you arrive and I want to know you've settled in. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to contact me."

"Thank you so much, Ana. And I'm sorry for being a bitch when we first met."

"Oh, that? I totally forgot about it." I smile and walk out her place. The only thing going through my mind is hope for her. Starting a new chapter in life is always great. I would know, meeting Christian was life's way of starting a new chapter in _my _life.

* * *

**And Penelope is now out. Next update will either be later on today or tomorrow. More pregnant Ana and more drama.**


	39. Chapter 39

**_"Sequel_**_**?"  
**_**I've been toying with the idea of a sequel for the longest, I've even began to write it. But I kept hitting plot holes, so I'm not sure how to continue it. My plot isn't strong and I actually find it boring. Though, I began writing another story. I'm six chapters in, and I really like how this one is coming out. IF I make it to chapter 10 without any issues, I'll start posting it after this one is done. **

**Since I'm almost done with this one, I didn't want to do any heavy angst or drama. But I realized that something you guys would want. So I'm giving it to you. I don't mind it, but it won't be any between Christian and Ana. Well, maybe just a tiny bit. But I think you guys have realized I love including every other character in this story and let them have their own issue/conflict. This chapter will be start start or a small conflict between two other characters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Teddy's birthday.**_

I'm now about five months along.

FIVE!

This is actually very exciting. Today is the day Christian and I plan on telling the kids and the family. I've been hiding it well, my tummy is rather small so it's easy to hide the bump with clothing.

I'm in the room getting my phone when I spot a picture from Christian's birthday last month.. It makes me giggle. His face is covered in cake.

_"Okay daddy, time to sing happy birthday." Phoebe announces. The kids helped me bake him cupcakes, so they are all in front of him shaped into the number 29 and there's two candles. So I light them up. Kate, Elliot, Mia, Luke, Grace and Carrick are here. My parents couldn't make up but they sent their love along with some gifts._

_They all sing happy birthday and Phoebe goes over the top. Once everyone stop she announces she sang the best making everyone laugh._

_"Make a wish, dad." Teddy says, Just when he's gonna blow out the candles, the kids each pick and cupcake and smash it on his face. Everyone breaks out laughing. "Uncle Elliot told us to do that." Teddy rats him out._

_"Elliot, you're a dead man. I suggest you start running now." Christian says ans Elliot sprints away running. Christian starts laughing snuggling his kids close and that when I take a photo._

I snap out of the flash back and head down to the living room. We're telling the kids before the party, so we gathered them up.

"What's going on?" Phoebe looks up at me, I can tell she just wants to get this over with so she can get ready for Teddy's party.

"Is my party still on?" Teddy asks.

"Of course," I respond. "We just wanted to share something with you to. Daddy and I."

"What is it?" Phoebe perks up with curiousness. "Where's daddy?"

"I'm right here," he walks in carrying two bags. He hands one to Phoebe and another to Teddy.

"What's this?" My little boy asks.

"Look and find out." Christian responds.

They both take a shirt out. Each corresponding to them.

_Best big sister_

_Best big brother_

Both of them help each other out reading the shirts.

"Phoebe is not a big sister she younger than me." Teddy speaks up making me laugh.

"How can I be a big sister?"

"Well that means there would have to be a baby younger than you." I respond.

"But there's no baby."

"Well not yet," Christian add.

"What?" Teddy says.

"You both are gonna be big brother and sister. Mommy's having a baby, it's in her tummy." I lift up my shirt as Christian speaks.

"The baby is in there?!" Phoebe shrieks. "OH MY GOD! I'm gonna be a big sister."

"Yes you are," I smile. "I'm five months pregnant. That means the baby will be here in about four months."

"Mommy that's good news!" Teddy's says. "You're having a baby! I thought you were just getting fat."

Christian attempts to hold back his laugh, but I glare at him making him stop. Though, it was pretty funny so I try to hide my smile.

"We're going to tell everyone at the party," Christian sits next to me. "You have to help us okay? You two going to help us announce it?"

"YES!" They yell at once.

"Great! Now come on, let's get you both ready for the party."

Gail knows I'm pregnant and so does the security team, so telling everyone today will be great. Since Gail knows, she's been setting up the venue with Taylor's help. I owe her, but she insisted she do it so I won't have to do any heavy lifting or hard movements. She's been wonderful!

Phoebe teamed up with Elliot, and my help, to give Teddy a good present. She still loves the fact that Teddy asked Elliot to make her a small castle so she asked Elliot to make him a wooden sword. They also got a custom made knights helmet with his name engraved on the back. It's actually beautiful! It's all black with a beautiful script on the back. The sword is all black as well with his name carved on the side.

Teddy wanted a dragon theme birthday so what better present than to make him a knight?

After we get the kids dressed up, Christian and I go get ready. He goes all casual with blue jean, black shoes and a white button down with sleeves rolled up. I decide to wear jeans, black heels and a black top Christian got me a few days ago.

It was a 'just because' gift, says he wants to spoil me. I usually roll my eyes but I secretly love how he surprises me with gifts without it being a special occasions. It's thoughtful.

I decide to throw on a red blazer to add a pop, then roll the sleeves up to my elbow. It's July but it'll be pretty cold at the party.

We head out to the venue, which is the same venue Phoebe's party was held at. The kids rush right and and Christian holds me back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he smiles. "I just wanted to tell you you look beautiful each and everyday. Especially while carrying our child." He leans in and gives me a kiss while I hold my tears back. I love this man!

I step foot in and immediately gasp. The place looks AMAZING! Oh, Gail did a wonderful job. Mental note to give this woman a raise.

"OH MY GOODNESS DAD!" Teddy yells. "LOOK AT MY SWORD!"

He found his gift.

"It's big and cool! Look at my knight helmet! Oh this is so cool. Can I wear it?" He asks.

"Of course, it's your present. From Phoebe."

"Thank you, Phoebe!" He puts down his things and gives her a big hug, it makes my heart melt. My babies are amazing.

The guest begin to arrive about twenty minutes later, each placing their gifts on the table and greeting Christian and I.

Mom and Bob arrive next. I give my mother a big hug and kiss then greet Bob with a hug. I visit mom every Sunday, it's great having her live near by. Especially with the new baby on the way.

Dad arrives after them with Lauren, Mariana and Michael.

"Hey dad!" I hug him. "Glad you made it."

"Wouldn't miss my grandson's birthday" he smile. "Where's the boy?"

"Running around," Christian laughs. "You can try and catch him."

"Challenge accepted."

"Food will be served soon." I add. "Go have a seat."

Lauren and Michael greet us both before heading off to sit.

"Hey, can we talk later?" Mariana asks in a whisper.

"Sure," I answer. She nods and walks away.

Hmm.. Something must be bothering her.

The party goes on perfectly fine. Teddy's friends from school arrive and they all run around screaming and playing. Phoebe got to invite friends too just so she won't feel alone, but she's dragging Sophie everywhere. I had invited Jessica, but she had a family getaway. Hopefully, she's having a great time! So I told her and Luis the news a bit early.

Time goes on and it's time to cut the cake.

Another few hours go by and people start to head home, I head over to dad who seems to be getting ready to leave.

"Stay behind." I tell him. "You too Lauren."

"Alright," they both say and take a seat.

Once everyone leaves, and the only ones left is the family, we decide to make an announcement.

"So," I start. "The kids have some news for all of you."

"Go on, tell them the news." Christian says.

"I'M A BIG SISTER!"

"I'M A BIG BROTHER!"

Everyone laughs but I can tell they have no clue what they mean.

"Well technically, Teddy is the big brother, Phoebe." Mia says. "He's older than you by a few months."

"No! I'm a big sister now."

"How, little miss Grey?" Elliot asks.

"What do you- OH!" Mom says and turns to me. "Oh my god, are you..?"

"Oh my god.." Grace pipes up.

"I'm pregnant! I'm actually about five months along. But I'm good at keeping secrets." I smile. "You all will become new grandmas and grandpas and aunts and uncle because this little addition is set to arrive in November."

"OH MY GOD!" Mom yells and runs over to give me a hug. "This.. THIS IS AMAZING!"

"Carla, its my turn!" Grace makes her way through to give me a hug, making me giggle. "Oh darling, this is great."

"Hello.. I helped make this baby!" Christian says making us all laugh.

"I noticed you were getting a bit bigger.." Kate says. "I didn't want to say anything but.. I WAS RIGHT! PAY UP FUUUUUUCKKEERSS! Crap- I mean people. Kids, don't repeat what I said. It's a bad word."

"Wait.. What?!" Christian and I say in unison.

"Elliot, Luke, Mia and I had a bet going on. Mia and Elliot didn't think you were pregnant. Luke decided to get on my side, now I see he already knew and was on my side to get the money." Kate smirks.

"I'm part of the security team, I had to know." He says. "But really pay up."

Dad and Carrick take turns on congratulating us, then Lauren and the twins. Then Bob.

Once Mia and Elliot pay up, the two couples hug us.

"This is great, Ana. I'm so happy for you." Kate whispers in my ear. "So happy. I love you to pieces, and it makes me squeal that each day your life gives you amazing surprises. You deserve this." I tear up and look away smiling. I love my best friend, my soul sister.

Everyone stays behind to help us clean up, then we all start to go our way. But, I remember Mariana wanted to talk to me.

"Mariana," I call out. "Come home with us?" I ask and she nods. I turn to Lauren and Michael with a smile. "I'll be kidnapping your daughter and sister tonight, she can stay over. Just want to catch up."

"Oh that's fine," Lauren smiles. "Had a good time."

"I'll pick you up in the morning Mari." Michael says.

Arriving home at 11pm, Christian and I give the kids a quick shower to freshen them up then put them to bed. They were out quickly. Christian goes to take a shower himself, so I go into the living room to have a chat with Mariana.

"Hey," I smile. "How are you? How's summer vacation?"

"It's going great," she smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Just have a lot going on. Especially with the internship I have this month."

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask but she looks away. "Mariana?"

"I.." She sighs. "I'm in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" I asks.

She looks up at me, seems like she's trying to find a way to tell me something. Ultimately she just blurts it out, leaving me speechless.

Oh.. this isn't good. Is it?

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**I'll be waiting to see your reaction to this.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I hope you all had a great weekend! Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

"Wait, rewind. What?!" I says.

"I'm pregnant." She sobs this time and I run over to give her a hug. "I don't know what to do."

"I didn't realize you were seeing someone."

She nods. "I've been keeping it a secret since even before the new year. Actually I've been seeing him since before Thanksgiving. He's Michael's best friend! And I know this is really cliche, but he warned me to stay away from him because he was a player and all."

"You're right, that is cliche." I say to lighten things up a bit. It worked, she laughed. "Have you been seeing him as in an actual relationship, or was it just a hook up?"

"Actual relationship. I like him a lot Ana. So much! He treats me like a queen! His name is Zack, by the way. He just graduated too."

"Oh, what is his career path?"

"He wants to be a History teacher. He's currently a basketball coach in the high school near campus. He played basketball in college."

"Does he know..?"

She nods. "Yes" she nods. "But we've barely talked since then, I don't know what to do. I mean, it's not like he's running away, I think he's just trying to let things sink in, but still.. we need to talk you know?"

"Well, you need to be forward with him. You both _do_ need to talk." She nods. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just you. For now I just want to let things flow with Zack for a while before announcing it."

"How far along?"

"About eight weeks." She sniffs. "I'll be starting senior year soon, this is all so.. crazy! I was so careful, well I tried to be and look what happened."

"Just take it one day at a time okay?" She nods. "Don't stress yourself, it's not good for the baby or even for you. How about I set you up in one of the guest rooms and you rest, it's been a long day."

I lead her up to one of the rooms and then head into mine to lend her some clothes. When I walk back in the the room, she's staring out the balcony. "Hey, here's something more comfortable for you to sleep in."

"Thanks." She says. "Ana, thanks for listening to me. I didn't know who to turn to and I knew you would understand the most."

"I'm always here." I smile at her then walk out closing her door then going back into my room. Christian is just getting out the shower. "Hello handsome."

"Hello beautiful, had girl talk with Mariana?"

I nod "pretty much. I'm going to shower I feel sticky."

"After that shower, you're mine. I'm exhausted and all I want is to hold my wife close as I fall asleep." I blush and smile, then head off to take a shower.

I love my man.

* * *

**CPOV**

It's been a week since Teddy's party and since everyone find out about the baby news. Today we're finding out what we're having.

We're already in a room, Ana is laying back with her tummy on display while Dr. Greene checks the baby. Her tummy is rather small, yet big. It amazes me that Ana and I created life together. Something beautiful.

"So are you two ready to find out what you're having?" She ask. Ana and I nod enthusiastically. "Well mama and papa, it looks like they're a healthy baby girl in that tummy. Congratulations."

"A girl," I smile. "I hope she's sassy like Phoebe." Ana laughs. "Wow, I'm having another daughter."

"You sure are big guy," she says. "A lot of girls in that house hold."

"Fine by me," I smile but fuck, I feel tears streaming down my face. I tried to hold the emotions in, but I couldn't. I'm having another girl, another child. I look over at Ana who seems to have tears of joy as well, so I lean down and give my wife a kiss. A kiss that says I love you, but it also says thank you.

_Thank you for bringing so much happiness into my life._

After the appointment we head home, but we decide to come up with a fun way to tell the kids what we're having. Ana thinks we should bake a pink cake and cover it up with white frosting.

I think we should just do something balloon.

Ultimately, while being stuck in traffic, we decided to do the cake idea for the kids. Then next week we'll have a barbecue to tell the family, we'll use the balloon idea.

Once we get home, Ana gets a call from Kate, so she excuses her to take the call. I run upstairs to greet my kids, but they're not there.

"Gail!" I call out. "Where's Phoebe and Teddy?" I ask once I find her.

"Game room with Luke and your sister."

"Thank you." I head down to and see the kids playing around with Luke and Mia.

"Are you and aunt Mia really getting married like really really?" Teddy suddenly asks.

"Yup, but not until next year." Luke answers.

"So you're gonna our my uncle?" Phoebe asks.

"Do you want me to be?"

"Yeah!" Both kids answer.

"Then it's settled, I'm gonna be your uncle."

"Are you and aunt Mia gonna have a baby? If you have a baby that makes the baby our cousin right?" Of course, Phoebe was the one to bring that up.

Luke clears his throat obviously caught off guard, it's funny. "Well.. We don't know yet. Maybe in the future."

"Yeah kiddo, maybe in the future." Mia agrees.

I decide to cut in, and greet the kids. "Hello munchkins."

"Daddy!" Phoebe runs first time and give me a big hug. "Daddy when Luke married aunt Mia he'll be uncle Luke and when he has a baby with aunt Mia we'll have cousins!"

I shake my head and laugh. "That's great honey."

"We'll be going now." Mia says. "See ya later big bro." She slaps a kiss on my cheek and walks out holding Luke's hand. He waves goodbye.

"Bye you two. Come on kids, let's have some lunch!" The squeal and run up. "NO RUNNING!"

They laugh and walk instead.

"Hey there you were" Ana says. "Come on its lunch time."

* * *

**Ana POV**

It's the day of the barbecue and we've set up everything. I still think back to a few days ago and laugh at the kids reaction when they found out it's a girl.

_"Okay my angels, are you ready to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Hi Ana," Sophie comes in. "I just came to get water."_

_"You can stay sweetheart," I say._

_"Take a seat next to Phoebe" Christian adds._

_"Sophie! We're gonna find out if mommy is having a girl or a boy!" Phoebe says excitedly._

_"Oh I hope it's a girl!" She says._

_"Ok ok," Christian chuckles. "We're gonna cut the cake now. Remember pink is girl. Blue is boy."_

_Ana and I count to three, then cut a piece out._

_"PINK!" Both girls yell. "ITS A GIRL!"_

_"Oh my goodness a girl! I'm having a little sister! We can play dress up and buy her princess dresses like me and give her a crow. Wait, can there be two princesses?" Phoebe looks at Christian._

_"Of course."_

_"Oh my goodness Sophie we're gonna have another girl to play with!"_

_"I'm gonna go crazy with all these girls Dad!" Teddy says. "So many girls and no guys. This is crazy!"_

_I try not to laugh at teddy, but it's hard._

_"Another girl means I have to protect her from cooties too!"_

_"That's my boy." Christian says proudly._

As I take a seat to relax, I see the kids including Sophie playing around. Christian is setting up the barbecue which happens to be a lovely sight.

He's wearing shorts and a shirt that outlines all his muscles. I bite my lip thinking about all I want to do to him, but stop. I don't want to be all hot and bothered at the moment. But I've been hot and bothered for hours now. He turns to me and smiles, making his way over here.

"This dress shows off your stomach more, I love it."

I'm wearing a white Summer dress with flats.

"Your shirt outlines all your muscles, I love it." I reply. "Makes me think of everything I want to do to you. Or rather you do to me. I just want to rip that shirt off you." I whisper.

"Hmm.. Is my girl turn on?" I nod. "Need some relief?" I nod once again.

"Come up stairs."

"Not now, the kids are alone here."

"Gail can watch them." He responds the calls Gail over. "Now come."

"I want to.." I murmur. He takes my hand and leads me to our room. He locks the door once I enter it pinning me.

"How wet are you baby?" He whispers in my ear while trailing his hand up my thigh. Slowly reaching the edge of my panties. "Should I find out?"

I nod with a sigh before I feel his fingers slip inside my panties and touching my wet center. I bite my lip looking straight into his eyes. "My girl is ready."

He slips his finger out and leads me to the bed, but stops at the end and slips my panties off. "This is gonna be quick." He gently pushes me back on the bed and climbs over me. His hand reaches his pants button and he slips himself out. Pumping his erection twice before lining up.

"Christian, I'm in no mood for teasing. I've been horny for the past three hours. Just fuck me." I say. And he does, he slams into me hard making me gasp and moan at the same time.

Fuck! That felt good.

His thrust are fast and hard, his bite on my shoulder is gentle but still make me sigh in pleasure.

This is a short fuck. Something for us to release quickly.

He pins my arms above my head and stares into my eyes. He's claiming me, dominating me.

I pant "I'm about to-"

"Not yet." He says hoarsely. "Not until I tell you to."

With one hand holding my arms down, he slips the other one to my pussy and rubs my clit. It shoots pleasure through my body. I moan loudly and thrust my hips up wanting more.

"Christian please.. I need to.."

"You want to come?" I nod. "Hmm.. Maybe wait just one more minute."

He picks up his speed and I can tell he's close. He wants us to come together.

"Now baby, fuck, come with me." He grunts throwing his head and and releasing in me while I come around him.

"Fuck," I whisper. "Oh fuck.. I needed that."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Well, you should've asked. I like to pleasure my wife you know."

"Well.. My wonderful husband seemed busy."

"My lovely Anastasia Grey. I'm never busy for you." He kisses me sweetly and gets off, fixing his clothes. "I'll meet you downstairs."

He leaves the room, leaving me alone while I clean up and fix myself. Once I'm done, I go back down and I see the family has been arriving. Christian looks over my way and wink, making me blush.

I welcome everyone and finally mom and Bob arrive, seeing they were the only ones missing.

Elliot and Christian start arguing on how to work the grill, but dad steps in and takes charge. Carrick grabs a beer and stand next to him, talking about who knows what.

Phoebe, Teddy and Sophie are playing around, most likely driving Teddy crazy.

Kate sits next to me, smiling from ear to ear. "What?" I asks.

"So you want to tell me first if I'm having a niece or nephew?"

"Ha!" I shove her playfully "everyone will be finding out at the same time."

"Come oooooon" she whines. "Pleaaaase"

"Kate, no." I laugh. "I love you but you'll have to wait."

"Fine fine.." She sighs dramatically. "Oh! I didn't tell you.. Elliot and I are going away next week. He wants us to take a long vacation in freaking Europe! He's taking me to England for a whooooole week. How exciting right?"

"Yes!" I squeal. "Christian and I are surprising the kids with a trip to Disney tonight. We also leave in a week."

"Oh I love Disney! Disney World or Disney Land?" She asks.

"Disney World. Get the whole experience. It's going to be a week of hell for security." I joke. "Christian made Taylor come, of course as security. But we got Sophie tickets too. Gail is going to visit her sister."

"Who else is going security wise?"

"Just Taylor and Ryan." I answer. "Luke is staying behind doing security work at GEH."

Kate nods and relaxes next to me. Mariana takes a seat on the other side and makes conversation with us. A few minutes later Mia joins us. Girl time is always fun.

A few hours later everyone has eaten, drank and eaten more. Christian gathers everyone together and gets a really big light green balloon that was filled with pink confetti. I step up and stand next to him.

"Okay people okay," I say. "Who's ready to know the gender?"

"Who isn't ready?" Elliot jokes.

"First, raise your hand if you think it's a boy" all the men, except Carrick, raise their hand. "So everyone else thinks it's a girl?" They nod.

"Go ahead mommy pop the balloon!" Phoebe days. "POP IIIIITTTT!"

Christian and I laugh, and then I grab a needle. "Ok on the count of three! Here it goes..

1..

2..

3!"

_POP!_

A whole bunch of screaming and squealing breaks out, then the hugs come.

"ITS A GIRL!" Mia yells.

Hugs continue to come, Christian and I welcome them.

Daddy hugs me tight and kisses me head, congratulating me. Then mom. Carrick takes his turn and whispers "I knew you were giving me another granddaughter." I smile brightly and nod.

The last two to hug me were Michael and Mariana.

About an hour later, everyone is gone. The only ones left behind are dad, Lauren, and the twins. They insisted on helping us clean up a bit.

Christian has Michael hosing down the grill, which is hilarious. They're both wet.

"Can I speak to you really quick?" She whispers in my ear and I nod. I excuse myself with her and head inside, into the living room.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I talked to Zack." She smiles. "He was nervous not knowing how to react to the situation which is why he stepped back a bit. I knew it.. But we talked a lot and he's actually happy. He really likes me. Well.. Loves me. He told me the day we talked. I think this will really all work out."

"That's great, Mari! I'm glad it it."

"Yeah, he asked me to move into his new place. It's not far away from campus, and not far away from his job. It's perfect actually, so I agreed. I don't want to be in a dorm and pregnant."

"Makes sense, as long as you're sure with this decision."

She nods. "I am." She sighs. "I just haven't told mom or Michael yet. I.. I think mom would be okay, maybe disappointed but she won't freak out as bad as I know Michael will. Zack is his best friend and this will most likely ruin everything. He might even hate me.. I don't know."

"You need to tell them, don't wait so long." I say.

"Ana.. I don't know how to. I can say I'm pregnant but he'll want to know who the father is and that's the part in afraid of. Telling him it's Zack."

"Mariana.. what did you just say?"

Michael..


	41. Chapter 41

**Extremely late, I deeply apologize. But I have good news. I'll be posting ALL the chapters left in the story TODAY! Enjoy..**

* * *

"Michael.." I say.

"Mariana are you serious? You're pregnant? You've been seeing Zack?" He doesn't take his eyes off his twin.

"Mike.. Look. I wanted to tell you. I did! But, I knew you would get mad. I knew you wanted me to stay away from him and he away from me. But.. We couldn't help it."

_Whoa, deja vu.. Mia and Luke_

"AND NOW YOU'RE KNOCKED UP BY A FUCKING GUY WHO FUCKED FIVE GIRLS IN ONE NIGHT AND MADE A GIRL CRY!"

"WHITNEY WAS JUST MAD HE WOULDN'T SLEEP WITH HER THAT'S WHY SHE CRIED!" Mariana yells back.

"Mari, that's not good you should be getting worked up or even yelling. Michael, please just stop." I beg.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"STOP IT!"

I sigh shaking my head. This is really deja vu.

"What is going on?" Lauren walks in with dad behind. Christian also makes his way over.

"Mom I'm sure you'll be happy to hear your daughter is going to make you a grandmother now. She's been screwing Zack."

Lauren gasps and Mariana tenses up at my side, staying quiet. I can tell she's mad, but does not say anything.

"Is this true?" Lauren asks and Mariana nods.

"You don't seem so surprised." Mariana says.

"I had a hunch. I notice things. How far along are you?"

"About nine weeks now.."

Michael chuckles bitterly. "Is he even in the picture? He may be, well as of now _was_, my best friend but I'll fucking kill him. But it's not like you're any better. You went behind my back! You knew why I didn't want you with him, you deserved way fucking better. But it seems like don't want any better."

Lauren looks over at her son in shock "Michael that's enough, act your age". She turns to me "Oh my god, Ana, I'm so sorry for this.. Mess. This is your home and it's rude and disrespectful to have such argument here and-"

"Lauren," I interrupt. "It's okay. You guys are like family, don't need to feel guilty." I reassure her. I look over at Mariana and she's fuming.

"Lets go blow off steam," Christian says leading Ray and Michael out to the back.

"Sweetheart.." Lauren starts but Mariana just launches into her and screams. Literally she scream, it have to hold back my laugh when starts calling Michael the spawn of Satan.

"I knew he'd be mad at me. I knew it.." She says. "But he had no right to speak to me like that".

"You know.. This happened with Mia and Luke." I say. "Well not get pregnant but it's a similar situation."

"How so?" She asks wiping her tears.

"When Christian found out-." I'm interrupted by the guys coming back in. Michael visibly seems relaxed.

"Ah, back just in time. It's story time. Christian, you'll love this one. Michael, you know, Christian reacted almost the same way you did when he found out Mia was dating Luke." I say. "He started saying things like Luke was just screwing his sister and how he was mad at Mia for going behind his back." I turn to Mari "and Mia did the same thing you did. Kept the relationship a secret for so long that when things came to light, things went wrong."

Christian sighs. "I was mostly mad at the fact that they didn't tell me, so I attacked them. Tried to say mean and vile things, being angry. I had told Mia to stay away from my employees and Luke should have known better. They dated for months before I found out before Christmas last year. I was being hardheaded, too stubborn to see they were afraid of telling me because they knew I would react badly. They were afraid to approach me because I had given warnings. And I was too mad to see they truly cared and love each other. That's until I started to accept it, and now, I wouldn't want any other man to be with my little sister."

"Now, We're not saying Mia and Luke were right with the choice of keeping it a secret for so long. They should've spoken up, is something Christian deserved to know. Just like Michael had the right to know you're dating his best friend, someone he apparently doesn't think highly of. And even if he reacted badly, it's just another reason for both of you to prove him wrong." I tell her. "And for you Michael, you had no right to treat or even say the things you said to your sister. We understand you're upset but you went too far."

"Exactly," Lauren adds. "We'll have a private conversation home. Don't think I'm letting it slide, you crossed a line Michael and I'm sure I taught you better than that. She's your sister, not some girl. And you Mariana, I'm disappointed in you. I've always told you to own up to your things and what you do." She sighs. "We should get going, Ray.." She looks over at him and he nods.

"Ana, Christian, I really am-"

"I told you not to apologize," I smile and hug her. "Nothing to be sorry for."

"Drive safely," Christian adds as he says goodbye to everyone. I turn to him once they're gone and give him a kiss. "That was interesting."

"Hopefully they'll be able to get over it soon. Now, I think we have an announcement for the kids. They're in their room along with Sophie and Gail, lets go."

"Disney, here we come. Oh this is gonna be intense." I laugh and take my husband hand, walking towards our kids. "You know, I like how we included Sophie. She a part of the family."

"Of course, couldn't let Phoebe's best friend out." He chuckles. "You think she'll like it?"

"I think her and Phoebe would scream so loud Teddy is gonna have second thoughts about this trip."

"My poor boy, they're ganging up on him." I throw my head back and laugh. Oh, how I love our family.

_**-Two months later-**_  
_**Ana's birthday.**_

My feet hurt, my back aches and I'm hungry. Sooooooo hungry! It's Monday afternoon and I'm home since I had an appointment today. The kids started school about two weeks ago, so Luke is on his way to pick them up.

Christian said he's taking us all out for dinner today, since it's my birthday. Holy crap, I'm 23! Still so young but so much has happened in one year I feel older.

Christian and the kids get home at the same time, he said he was getting out early. Wanted to spend the day with me. I was all for it.

Christian and I help the kids change into different clothes and then head out. But they all stop me to give me gifts, all making me cry. I'm extra emotional these days with the pregnancy hormones. I'm seven months along, SEVEN! Time is passing by so quick, soon, I'll give birth to our baby girl, Aleah Delilah Grey. We chose the name just a week ago, and we love it.

Once the gift are all open, we head out to eat. The same restaurant Christian took Phoebe and I for our birthdays. I love that spot, it has become our birthday place.

We order our food, laugh, chat.. We listen to the kids beg us to take them to Disney again. It's all a good time, until Phoebe talks again.

"I have a boyfriend!" She squeals, making Christian choke on his drink.

"Don't you mean a friend, princess?" He asks.

"No, he's my boyfriend. He gives me letters and shares his candy. We even hold hands!" I put my head down and cover my face with my hands trying so hard not to laugh. "He's the same boy that gave me letters in kindergarten."

"His name is Liam and he has cooties." Teddy says.

"Listen to Teddy, princess, he has cooties. You can't be with boys. Girls can't be with boys. No, never. Like ever okay?" Christian's face is priceless.

"But mommy's a girl and she's with you."

"Touché.." He whispers. "Maybe when you're thirty you can have a boyfriend. You don't need one now. I can buy you all the candy in the world, he can't."

"You're right! I have you, daddy." She squeals louder this time, and Christian smile so big, it's heartwarming. She definitely has her daddy, always.

"Daddy, this boy told Teddy he's a stupid and I told him that Teddy is at least pretty. Not him." Christian laughs loud this time shaking his head.

"For the record, never call a boy pretty."

The night goes by great, I get a cake and get happy birthday sung to me. Then we head home. Luckily the kids didn't have any homework today so we just take them a shower and put them to sleep. Once I take a seat on our bed, I relax.

"Baby, there's something I want to talk to you about.. again." Christian says entering the room.

"Again? bout?"

"You taking off from work."

"I go on maternity leave in a month."

"No.. I mean now. Taking off now and not coming back to work.. In a few years."

"WHAT?!" I yell. "I can't do that!"

"But you can, it's not like you need to work." He adds.

"Yes, but I want to."

"And I get that. I know you want to, but I'm trying to tell you, you don't have to. You've been independent for so long and worked so hard for everything, I just want you to relax. I want you enjoy the last few weeks of the pregnancy and then be able to stay home and be with Aleah. I don't want you to worry about anything except her."

"Christian, we agreed on this. I'll go on maternity leave in a month, then return to work after the new year."

He sighs. "Just think about it. You really wouldn't have to worry about anything. You can think about what you really want to do with your future, if you want to stay with GEH or do something else. You won't be exhausted, stressed. You'll be able to enjoy everything."

"No! I don't want to live of your money!"

"Our money, Ana, our money." He runs his fingers through his hair. "I want you to just take a seat. You've worked hard all your life and taking a break a year or two is what you deserve!"

"We're not talking about this anymore. I'm not doing it, for fucks sake." I huff.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't understand why you're so worked up about it. I'd thought you'd like the idea of a break."

"It's not that, I've seen this coming for a while now. The moment you even started bringing up maternity leave last month. I don't want to be useless here. I want to feel productive."

"Alright. Fine." He says. "Have it your way. I'm not going to argue with you on your birthday." He heads into the bathroom to take a shower and I stay seated in bed.

I'm sure he meant no harm, but I don't know. I don't know what I think about the idea of being a stay at home mom. What if people look down on me? What if they think this is all I wanted from him, to live off his money? People will start making rumors, some even worse than this. I don't like it.

I don't know what to do..


	42. Chapter 42

The next day at work, I decide to have lunch with Jessica. We've been extra busy lately, so we want some girl time.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza" I reply. "I want pizza."

"Yeah screw the diet I'm on, I want pizza too." We walk to the pizzeria near by, and take a seat. She offers to order for me.

"So what's up? How was your birthday dinner yesterday?" She asks.

"It was fun, apparently Phoebe has a boyfriend and Christian convinced her she doesn't need him." Jessica breaks out into laughter, making me giggle.

"That must have been a priceless reaction."

"Oh it was," I reply. "It was too funny. The kids gave me more charms for my bracelet and Christian gave me diamond necklace. Diamond! Like I'm afraid to wear it!"

"Still not use to the glam?"

"No." I say honestly. "It's just too much to ever get used to. I know he does it to spoil me, to give me all I ever dreamed of. But actually having it all, it's a lot to sink in."

"I get that," she smiles. "You'll get use to it."

"He also talked to me about taking a break, a long break. Like a year or two, or more." I say quietly. "I said no. Half is the reason is because I've always been so productive doing something, the other half is because I know people will talk and speculate. I don't need rumors popping up left and right."

"People will always talk Ana. That's something that shouldn't stop you, people are vile and rude and will do anything to get a story. As for always doing something, he's right you need a break. If I had the pleasure of taking a year or two off from my career I'd do it in a heart beat. Especially since Julianna is still my baby and I'd like to see her grow up before she starts kindergarten next year. People make this whole stay at home moms something bad. As if she's some lazy creature doing nothing. What they don't know is that being a mother is one of the toughest jobs out there." I nod in agreement. "Don't think about too much, you're over thinking. If it's something you really don't feel comfortable with, then don't do it. But I you're over thinking it because you feel guilty for wanting it then stop. You should never feel guilty, any parent, man or woman, deserves a break at one point. And out of all the people I know you're one of them who deserves it the most."

I sit back and think about what she has said. I want it, I do. But.. I don't know I'm torn. Christian is giving me something I wish I had years ago when I first had Phoebe. After lunch, and girl time with Jessica, we head back to work. I make a detour to Christian's office though.

"Andrea, is he in there." I asks.

"Yeah, he's a little stressed though. Maybe you can calm him down." I nod and head right in. He has his head down, looks ready to explode. "Baby?"

"Ana?" He looks up. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl visit her husband?"

"You have work to do." Yep, he's mad.

"I know, but I just wanted to talk really quick."

"About?" He looks back down to his work.

"What we talked about last night."

"I don't have time, Anastasia."

"Okay.." I sigh. "Why are you stressed, what's up?" I walk over to massage his shoulder and he relaxes a bit under my touch.

"Just a lot of shit on my plate."

"Anything I can help with?" I asks.

"No, just go back to work."

"Fine. I'll see you later." Before I walk out he grabs my hand and pulls me down for a deep kiss. "Now that's more like it." I whisper.

"I love you. Now go down, I'll pick you up at 5."

"I love you too." I walk away and hope he's able to come to a solution with whatever problem he's having. Stress angers him and seeing him angry, bothers me.

* * *

**CPOV**

What a fucking day.

First, and important meeting gets canceled because the asshole decided to go on a vacation. His loss, if shit goes down with our deal, he'll be the one paying.

Then, I find out I have a traitor in my company. Feeding others inside information. Taylor came back to me with a name, just thinking of how to handle this fucking situation.

I didn't mean to be so cold towards Ana, but I'm angry and the last thing I want to do is take it out on her. She wanted to talk about last night, I'm thinking she's thought it over. But in the state I am right now, I don't want to have that conversation. She deserves my full attention and not any attitude. So I made her go back down to work.

Apparently the asshole didn't come to work today, so I had people call him in. Telling him I had some information to share. Of course the bastard would happily come in for that.

So by 4:30 he's here. Smiling likes smug bastard, if he only knew what was coming his way.

"Mr. Davidson, have a seat." I offer.

"Mr. Grey, I do have to say, I was surprised to hear you want to talk to me."

"This will be short, I have some information you might like to hear."

"Oh?" He smirks. "About?"

I open up my desk drawer and slap a folder in front of him. He reaches over and opens it, reads it, and turns pale.

"Now tell me, how long do you think it would be before someone found out?"

Nothing.

"Can't speak?"

"Mr. Grey.. I.." He starts.

"You think you can fool me? In my company? I have better employees than the FBI. My tech people can trace anything and will be able to find anything you hid and sent. My security team will be able to find everything about you, or should I say has found everything about you. You've been sending and getting information for other companies. And you honestly thought you wouldn't get caught?"

Silent.

"Talk! You son of a bitch, fucking talk. Do you honestly think being quiet is going to help you? Since the moment you walked in that door, you've been doomed."

"I.. Can explain.." He tried to speak but he doesn't have anything to say.

"As if you can actually make the situation better.. I am no fool. You have ruined the trust with me and this company and I will go to great lengths to make you pay for what you've done. I will ruin you, after I'm done here no one will ever want to hire you. My team will make sure of it."

I look him right into his eyes, and he's ready to burst.

Bring it on, bastard.

* * *

**APOV**

I'm done with work for the day, just waiting for Christian to come down. A knock on my door startles me a bit but I compose my self and say "come in."

"Surprise mommy!" Phoebe says. "We came to pick you up. And daddy!"

"Hi mom." Teddy says.

"Well what a lovely surprise." I smile. "How about we go up and get daddy?"

"Ok!" They agree. "Come on Luke let's gooooo!" Phoebe grabs his hand dragging him to the elevator.

Once we reach his floor, Andrea looks our way with a worried expression. I immediately worry.

"Is Christian in there?" I ask

"Yes," she answers. "Taylor just went in.. I don't think it's a good idea-"

She's cut off by the noise coming from his office. There's yelling and then we hear something break. The kids look around wondering what's that so I take the opportunity to talk a bit louder. "Andrea take the kids downstairs. Now." I smile at them and Andrea takes their hands. Luke looks ready to run in but doesn't want to make a scene in front of them.

"There's cookies in the cafeteria!" She says making the kids squeal with joy. The moment they are out of site, Luke and I rush into Christian's office. I stay by the door as the scene in front of me makes me stop.

"You son of a bitch, you don't know how heartless and cold I can get. Ruthless even. Talk about my wife and kids again, and you'll get much worse coming your way." Christian is on top of some guy, holding him down. It looks like both of them got some punches on each other. Taylor is trying to pull Christian back, but he obviously needs help. Luke rushes over, pushing him off and holding him back, while Taylor gets a hold of the other guy. "Taylor I want him out, now. I want my lawyer contacted and I want surveillance on him. He better not try something stupid because he'll be fucking dead."

"Christian!" I call out.

"Don't you ever, fucking ever bring up my family. Understood. You have no idea the lengths a father and husband will go to protect what's his." Christian tells the guy, then Taylor walks out with him after I move away from the door. Luke finally lets go of him and Christian settles back on the desk.

"Luke, take the kids home. Tell them we got busy." He nods and leaves us alone.

I slowly walk up to him, not knowing if he's still angry. I'm not afraid, I just know to give him so space.

"Christian, your lip is cut. You're bleeding." I take tissues out of my bag, and rush over to clean him up.

"Why are the kids here?"

"They came to surprise us with Luke. They're in the cafeteria with Andrea. What happened?" I ask.

He sighs and begins to explain the situation with that guy. Getting an understanding of the situation, but still lost on what got him with rage.

"But why are you so angry? What did he say? Did he bring us up or something?"

"Yeah. He started getting mad at how 'cold' I was being towards him. Then he brought you and the kids up. I won't go into details, but he disrespected my family. And no one, I mean no one, talks shit about my family. I will do whatever to defend and protect what's mine."

"I know, baby, I know." I kiss his cheek. "Thank you for defending us, but let's forget about the douche. We'll leave in a few, I just want you to relax. At home, later on tonight I'll give you a massage, I can tell you're still stressed and if you're good.. I'll give you a happy ending." I smirk.

"Mrs. Grey, you're very inappropriate." He joked.

"Mr. Grey, I'm trying to drift your thoughts away to something else because I hate seeing you upset." I smile. "Now.. I want you to wrap your arms around me and just hold me."

"That I can do.." And he does. He hold me close, give me a kiss on the cheek. "We need to talk though, you said you wanted to earlier."

"Yeah, but maybe tomorrow. Today has been intense for you."

"Alright. Tomorrow."

}-{

The next day arrives and I'm up rather early. Last night, I made a list of things to get done by the end of this week, before officially taking a break.

I've come to realize, I just felt guilty about being able to have this opportunity most women dream about. A decision that most would frown upon because a woman should always have a career.

Screw everyone, I'm taking this break and I'll be talking to Christian about it before he goes to work. He had hired a replacement for my maternity leave, but I'm sure now things would change and he has to make those changes happen fast.

I'm already dressed, so I decided to make breakfast and then go wake up the kids for school. I gave the morning off to Gail.

"Phoebe, come on. Time for school. You better be awake by the time I come back from Teddy's room."

Teddy isn't hard to wake up, in fact, he's already awake by the time I get to his room. Like today. I walk into his room and turn on the shower for him while I head back to Phoebe to help my lazy monster get ready for school.

Christian wakes up and helps with Teddy but seems surprised to see me all ready for work.

"Up early?" He asks and I nod.

"Breakfast is ready, bring teddy down when he's down." I say and he nods.

Half an hour later the kids are dressed and eating breakfast. Today they head to school early so Luke should be coming in to take them to school.

Twenty minutes later, the kids are gone and Christian comes down to eat breakfast. "The kids already left?"

"Yeah, just missed them ." I answer.

"Damn, didn't get to tell them to have a good day." A small smile form on my face, he never fails to tell the kids to have a good day unless he's running late or still getting ready. "Why were you up so early?"

"I felt fully rested. And I thought we should talk now."

"Okay," he nods. "Start."

"I'll take the break." He looks at me with a curious glance. "I thought about it and realized I just felt guilty for having this. You know.. I've worked hard the last few years and I've seen how cruel people can be to stay at home moms that have husbands who work their asses off, I just didn't want to be part of the gossip. I want to be able to stay home and see Aleah all day and not rush home to spend time with her, something you're going to be doing. So I felt bad you know. Because I wish we could both just step back and enjoy this."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm making changes to my schedule after Aleah is born, though I'm starting on this changed now. I'm always home by five, but 35% of the time I'm always coming home late. After the new year, anything after five will be handled by Ros. She's COO so I'm passing some of my work over to her, the only one I trust to do the right choice. No more staying late, no more late night video meetings, no more. After five it's family time and they won't hear from me until the next day. As for business trips, I'll only attend the ones I'm really needed, Ros will be taking over that mostly. Weekend trips to GEH will be minimized. I'm a family man, and I want to start acting like one."

"Oh, Christian," I smile. "That's great!"

"It is, and if you actually want to take that break then hell, go for it. Stay home, relax, take a breather. Think about your future, career wise. You're still young, figure things out. Mom is also looking for new people to join her committee for the Coping Together Ball, you can always help with that."

"Yeah, that sounds good." I smile. "You know I love you right?"

"As much as I love you. So do you really want this because I'll have to start acting on changes today. When do you plan on stepping back?"

"End of this week."

"Great." He smiles. "That will be enough time."

"Christian, thank you. You know.. For everything you've done for me and Phoebe."

"Never thank me, I'm just doing what any man would do for the people he loves."


	43. Chapter 43

The rest of this week was bittersweet. Jessica and Luis threw me a little party Friday during our lunch hour and it was fun. Jessica made a comment on how now she has an excuse to come over to my house that's like paradise, making me laugh. Luis said that now he has an excuse to actually see my house, so I told him his ass better show up soon. I've grown to love him as a brother, he's hilarious. My assistant, since Penelope left, is a young man. His name is Ismael Santiago. In his early twenties, sweet, really professional and totally has the hots for Luis. And Luis knows this but plays hard to get. Jessica and I get a kick out of it.

Oh! Penelope actually contacted me on Thursday. Which is great! I was so glad to hear she was doing amazing in New York. She let me know she's coming over for Thanksgiving with her boyfriend, Ben, his son and her niece. She was throwing hints on wanting to see me, so I agreed. I would love to catch up with her in person.

Leaving work Friday afternoon was a bit emotional, who knows how long I'll be gone. Who knows if I'll even return to GEH. Christian drive us home, and we had family movie night with the kids.

It's Saturday morning and I feel different. This is a new chapter in my life, one where I know control what I want next and I absolutely love it. Elliot and Kate came over to take the kids out to the park, so Christian and I are lounging in the game room, watching movies.

"Oh.." I say as I feel a kick. "Jesus.. Aleah is playing soccer now."

"She's kicking?" He chuckles and I nod, placing his hands on my stomach. He moves up a bit and kisses to tummy, making me smile.

"Hey, Aleah, it's daddy.." He says and she moves this time. "You think she hears me?"

"Yes," I nod.

"Be nice to mommy in there, I'm sure that hurts her. Maybe, I don't know. But just be nice okay princess." I tear up. "You'll be my princess just like your sister Phoebe is my princess. You also have a brother named Teddy and he's the prince. We're all excited to meet you." I wipe my tears and pull him up to kiss him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful."

Later on the in the day, Kate and Elliot arrive with screaming kids begging to stay over their aunt and uncle's house. Christian and I gave them permission and packed them clothes in their overnight bags and walked them out, telling each kid to behave.

That night Mariana gave me a call, she usually sends me a text updating me on her life and situation, and I'm always glad to hear that everything is going great. She lives her boyfriend now, and the school year is off to a great start. But.. There's still some tension between her and Michael. I hope that soon they'll be able to move on.

Sunday is an interesting day. Christian tells me to get ready, that he will be taking me out. I'm hesitant. A little less than a month ago, paparazzi caught a photo of me with my belly really visible. Though, they haven't approached us or even made a big deal about it, it's only a matter of time before they do. We haven't been out since, except on my birthday. Which was the first time we all went out as a family since the picture was posted up, and the only reason we went out is because it was all discreet. I don't want the kids being caught in the middle of a paparazzi attack.

"Taylor and Ryan will be with us." Christian says as I finish getting ready. I nod thankfully.

Christian decides to take me shopping. I roll my eyes and smile because arguing with him about this will be a hassle, so I just let him.

Taylor and Ryan stay near us the whole entire time. Never leaving our side. Christian pulls me into a jewelry store and I smile. Here we go..

"You know Christian.. You could buy me food and I'd be happy."

"Yeah well I like to see you squirm every time I buy you something 'expensive'. So this is more fun." I shove him and he laugh. "You're aggressive, baby."

"It's your fault."

After thirty minutes he buys me a silvery bracelet that has a diamond encrusted 'A'. It's rather cute and I'd be lying if I said I didn't love it.

"Oh, babe, look at that necklace. I think it'll look nice on Phoebe." He points out to a silver necklace with a blue diamond heart.

"My love, that's a lot of money. She'll probably lose it or break it."

"But it's blue, and it's a heart."

I giggle. "Yeah and she's 5 there's no way in hell she'll be wearing that to school and we barely go out."

"But it's blue and it's a heart, and baby, it's really pretty. She'll love it."

"I get she's your princess but what did I say about spoiling."

"I'm her father it's my job." I get on my toes and kiss him.

"Fine. But on one condition."

"Which is?"

"It'll be given to her on her birthday."

"Fine," he nods. "I can do that."

He buys me the bracelet and Phoebe's necklace. And even gets a chain for Teddy.

We continue to pass by stores and we slowly get to one that sells suits. Well tailored suits.. So I smirk. "Come on let's go on here and you can model some suits for me. It'll get me hot." I joke, kind off. Which girl doesn't love seeing a handsome man in a suit?

"Whatever you want."

We spend nearly an hour in there laughing and having a good time. He tried on about eight suits and actually modeled them for me. I don't think we've ever been this carefree.

We decide to take a break and get something to eat. Deciding on burgers, we buy our food and take a seat.

"Let me see the pictures you too and- oh no don't put that face. I saw you. You aren't that sneaky." I laugh and hand over my phone to him.

"Delete. Delete. Delete.."

"NO" I squeal laughing. "Christian!"

"Delete.."

"GIVE ME MY PHONE" now I'm laughing so hard I need to take a breath. "Don't delete! Those are for my own personal pleasure."

Taylor and Ryan, who are sitting near us, are now chuckling as well.

"Delete.." He teases again and when I try to reach for my phone, he drops it. "Shit!"

I pick up my blackberry and see the screen cracked. "You sir, owe me a new phone." I laugh.

"Blackberry's are so outdated. Let's upgrade to an iPhone."

"I'm only agreeing since I was thinking about changing it for a while now." I smile and finish eating. Once we both finish we head over to the phone store to get new phone. I must say, I'm glad to get a new one. The blackberry was beginning to become a struggle for me.

Christian decides to call it a day, I'm guessing is because he must have seen me feeling a bit tired. My feet were beginning to hurt so I was walking funny. Walking hand in hand to the car, Taylor in front and Ryan behind, we notice the parasite lurking around us. Waiting for the right moment to walk up.

"Taylor.." Christian says and he nods, knowing what he meant. I try to walk a bit faster but shit I can't. I'm seven months pregnant with two feet that hurt!

I look to my left and they are already coming towards us, so I squeeze my husbands hand. He ends up putting his arm around me.

"Mrs. Grey, how far are you?" One asks.

"When is the baby due?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

More keep popping up.

"What's the name?"

The one by me seems to get closer and closer and now I'm getting afraid. I don't want them on top of me, I could get hurt.

"Mrs. Grey, is it true you got pregnant on purpose?"

"Jesus.." I say. "That is so cliche! Couldn't come up with something better? Oh, and can you please step back?" I roll my eyes and Ryan helps me with the guy and gets me inside the car quickly. Christian rushes to the other side.

On our ride home, we're both angry just because the ambush was insane.

At home we head into our room. I take off my shoes and lay down, Christian sits at the edge and massages them. He's an angel.

"It was only a matter of time before that happened."

"Yup," I nod. "I was waiting for it to happen."

"Well.. At least we had a great day. Just us two. I love the kids but it's always nice to have some alone time."

"Agreed."


	44. Chapter 44

**Four updates at once! The last two chapters will be posted later on :)**

* * *

-two months later-

It's Saturday, about a week after Phoebe's birthday and I'm still exhausted. Mainly is do to the fact that I'm about to POP! My due date is next week but I'm sure it will be any minute now. I'm in bed, since I can't move and I'm cranky. I want to go out, I'm so tired of being in bed. But my feet are swollen, and I can't fit into anything!

The kids are with my mom and Grace, they wanted to have a day out all together so I said why the hell not?

"Baby, let's go for a ride."

"Christian," I look up at him. "I don't know if you realized but NOTHING FITS! And it's cold so what the hell am I suppose to wear?"

"Ana you bought a really nice dress.. What was it that you called it? Maxi dress? Wear that with flats and your coat on top. You'll look fine. Actually you'll look beautiful. I love the way you looked in it when you tried it on."

"Okay," I blush. "Okay I'll go get ready just.. Help me up." He chuckles and comes to my rescue.

I slip on the dress and fix my hair. I asked Gail to straighten my hair last night after I washed it. So thankfully my hair looks nice. I apply some mascara and lipgloss, and then ask Christian to help me with my flats.

"Look at you, baby, you look gorgeous." I smile and look over at the mirror. Hey, I look pretty damn great.

"Come on let's go, I have to stop at moms house for a minute though. Dad has some paper's I need for the business deal I'm close to signing off."

"Okay," I nod. He helps me with my jacket and we head out. It's pretty cold, so I snuggle into my seat and enjoy the ride to his parents house.

"Come with me, it'll be quick. I don't want you to stay out here." I agree and he helps me out the car. He rings the bell and the door flings open. It's all happened so fast I'm still trying to adjust to what the hell just happened and why people are screaming surprise.

"Jesus, Ana, are you okay?" Christian is laughing at my reaction. I'm still confused but then it hits me. "You thought I wouldn't plan you a baby shower?"

"Oh my god!" I finally say. "Oh, God. I was still adjusting to what just happened. Damn it!" I walk in smiling but once I turn to Christian I break down crying. It was such a sweet thing of him to do.

Stupid hormones.

I turn an see everyone smiling at me. My parents, his parents, Kate, Mia, Luke, Elliot, Taylor and even Gail! I didn't even know she left the house! Jessica is here too with her husband, her two sons and her daughter. Luis is here and so is my Ismael, it's nice to see him. Bob, Lauren, Michael and even Mariana who's holding hands with who I'm assuming is Zack. She's sporting her own small baby bump, which is absolutely adorable.

I make my way to greet everyone, hugging them tight. My kids and Sophie run up to me give me a hug and kiss saying they helped mom and Grace set everything up.

Everything is going by smoothly, everyone is mingling having a good time. I'm in my throne, as I like to call it, just having a great time talking to anyone who sits by me. Christian hasn't left my side.

"Ana!" Mariana runs over, her boyfriend trailing behind. "Hi! Oh my god you're so big! I mean, you know.. Not big like that but you know you're big because you're ready to pop and-"

"I get it," I laugh. "You're growing too, may I?" I ask to touch her stomach and she nods. "How far along are you now?"

"About six months now. My due date is February 5th."

"That's exciting!" I smile.

"Yeah and it's great and- OH! How rude of me.. Christian, Ana, this is Zack. Zack, this is Ana and her husband Christian. They've welcomed mom, Michael and I with open arms into their home."

"Nice to meet you both." He says shaking our hands.

"Zack, how are you feeling with this new change?" I question either because I'm curious or because deep down I want to know if it really is all okay with him and Mari. I love Mariana like a sister, hell yeah I'm watching out for her.

"It was hard, surprising actually.. At first. Kind of scared, I'm only 22 you know, I just started out as a football coach in a high school close to where we live. Hopefully I'll be teaching History soon there, so it's a big change. I have to make sure she always fits my schedule you know with appointments and stuff."

"Fits your schedule?" I raise my eyebrow. He squirms a bit.

"Crap! No I didn't mean it like that. You know.. It's just now I have to learn to balance everything. She always comes first though. Always, her and our child are my first priority."

"I was just teasing," I laugh. "It's good to know you care about her."

"Always have, ever since I first met her." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and she's blushing.

"How's everything with Michael?" I ask.

"He doesn't talk to me." Zack answers.

"We barely see each other, barely talk. Senior year is hectic anyways, I barely have time for anything." Mariana says and I can tell by the sound of her voice that bothers her.

Hours go by and it's time to open the gifts. And holy shit, there's a lot. Like a shitload. The kids helps me open each, one by one. I laugh and cry at everything, it was just a wonderful moment.

By 8pm people start to leave. I say my goodbyes to everyone and the people let behind is the family. I offer to help clean up but everyone screams no at once, startling Phoebe and Teddy. Especially Phoebe. She looks mad that they scared her but also looks like she wants to cry.

Everything obviously didn't fit in Christian's car so with the help of Elliot and Luke we manage to get all the gifts home. We put the kids straight to bed and then Christian and I take a shower together. He holds me while hot water runs over us, and it was the most relaxing moment I've had in a while.

The next day, Christian and I fix Aleah's room. Organizing everything we got. About half way through I begin to get some contractions. Nothing bad but it catches me off guard. Christian tells me to take a seat and I don't argue with him on that.

After a while I decide to just lay down and about twenty minutes later they go away.

The rest of the day is eventful with our kids. We let them have fun with paint and markers that Sophie brought over and they each paint is something.

For dinner, we eat steaks and mash potatoes and the kids talk our ears off. Mostly Phoebe and Sophie. Teddy just eats and shakes his head.

After dinner, Christian walks Sophie over to the guest house and I take the kids up to their rooms and let them play for a while before I take them a shower and put them to bed. But the pain once again comes so Christian does that all on his house while I lay down and relax.

An hour later, when the kids are now asleep, I sit up and look at Christian. "Want to go to the hospital?" He asks.

"No." I shake my head. "It's going away."

I'm able to sleep without contractions and I even wake up without them. I look at the time and I notice I've slept in. It's 10am, I'm always up by 6 to get the kids ready for school. Christian must have done the work today. I notice a note on the table, so I sit up at read it.

Call me if anything. I'm have two meetings today, but I will have my phone on me at all times. Don't hesitate to contact me, okay Ana?

I love you,

C.

I get up and do my business is the bathroom. Then I change into yoga pants and one of Christian's t-shirts to feel more comfortable. But the contraction that hits me almost knocks me on my ass.

"Oh fuck.." I hiss.

I sit on the bed and control my breathing but these contractions are much worse than last nights.

"Ah, Ana, you're awake." Gail says entering the room slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Just contractions." She runs over and takes a seat next to me. "Oh god I forgot how painful this was!"

"Want me to call Christian?"

"Let's just wait, it could be false.."

And they never go away. By noon, I decide to give Christian a call. I need to get to the hospital.

He picks up on the second ring.

"Ana? Is everything okay?"

"No, I have contractions again. They're ten minutes apart and this pain is much worse than last nights. I should head to the hospital."

"Fuck.. Okay. I'm on my way. Don't hang up with me a moment."

"Okay, I'm going to- aaaah shit." I look down to the puddle on the floor.

"What?!"

"My water just broke"

Christian begins to talking to whoever on the other side. "Shit, Ros.. I have to go. Take over this meeting. Gentlemen, my wife is in labor I have to go."

"No worries, family comes first. Go and leave I'm sure Ros and I can come up with a final agreement. Oh and congratulations." The person says.

"Baby I'm on my way out right now. I'll be home in a few."

"I'm.. I'm going to change into sweats. See you here." I hang up and look over to Gail. "I have to clean up."

"The only thing you're going to do is change into sweats. I'll handle everything else." Gail says.

Controlling my breath, I change into sweats and then head into the closet to get the hospital bag I had prepared a few weeks ago. Gail helps me out on boots on, then cleans up. I feel bad that she had to clean that up but there's no arguing with her on that. She's been watching over me and doing everything so I won't have to. I really do owe her so much.

"Call Luke in here." She nods as she walks away.

Luke walks in moments later with a smile on his face. "Looks like baby Aleah will be arriving soon."

"Yup.. When you pick up the kids ask to speak with their teacher. Say that they won't be returning to school till after thanksgiving break. They only had school till Wednesday this week, so if there any work, just give it to them today."

"Alright, no problem."

"Bring them straight home and just tell them Aleah is going to be home soon. You're good with them so just watch over and play and all that."

"I got this." He says. "Gail and I will watch over- OW OW OW ANA GOD DAMN IT THAT'S MY HAND!" I didn't even realize I grabbed his hand when the contraction his. Shit.. Did I really squeeze it that hard? "Jesus.. Its true what they says. Women become the incredible hulk while in labor."

"Ana?" Christian finally arrived. "Baby? Ready to go?"

"Good luck man.. Her strength is incredible today. She almost broke my hand!"

"Don't exaggerate now." I giggle. "I am sorry though."

"It's fine.. You're lucky I like you." He jokes. Christian grabs the hospital bag by the bed and with the help of both men, I head downstairs and into the car.

Taylor is driving and he's driving pretty quick. When we arrive to the hospital we're taken in quick and before I know it I'm in a private hospital room hooked on machines.

"I'll be right outside." Taylor announces.

"Taylor, contact both our parents. Let them know." Christian says.

"I forgot how painful this was!" I groan.

Christian takes a seat by me and hold my hand. "I'll be right here. Just squeeze."

Hours go by. Long excruciating hours, I'm in pain and absolutely cranky.

"I just want this baby out!"

"Soon, my love."

The doctor comes in once again, this time he says the words I want to hear. "You're ten centimeters dilated. Time to push, Ana."

"Oh finally."

"I want you to take a deep breath and at the count of three I want you to push hard. Okay?" I nod. "1.. 2.. 3.. Push!"

I squeeze Christian's hand and push the hardest I can.

"Again. At the count of three."

I push again, oh god. "It's burning."

"Come on, baby, you can do this."

"This is your fault!" I say to him. "We're never having sex again."

"Ana. Push!" Christian says and I push, I push hard and then I heart it. The piercing scream that brings tears to Christian and I's eyes.

At 10:22pm on November 19, our baby girl was born. Christian cuts the umbilical cord, and they take her to clean her up. The doctor finishes whatever he's doing down below and I look up at Christian who won't stop crying.

Neither can I.

After a few moments I sit up and I'm finally able to hold Aleah properly. "She's beautiful." Christian says. "Another beautiful girl in our family. I mean, of course. Have you seen her mother."

"I'm sure I look like a mess right now." I giggle.

"This is the most beautiful you've ever been, which says a lot. Since I find you more beautiful each day."

I hand over Aleah to Christian and the first thing that comes into my mind is how hot he looks. Sleeves rolled up, tie gone, first three buttons undone, messy hair. What a view.

Our parents come in a few moments later to meet the new addition to the family. I get hugs and kisses. They don't stay long, I'm exhausted and want to rest. Also, it's pretty late.

They all promise to come back tomorrow, mom even says she'll bring the kids.

"I can't believe we made her. A piece of you and a piece of me in one person." He says once our parents are gone.

"I know.." I smile. "I love you"

"And I love you."


	45. Chapter 45

The next day I wake up to Christian feeding Aleah. I fed her twice last night, so Christian took the turn. Though he was awake with me both times. I see he has another set of clothes on, must have asked Taylor to bring him clothes to change into.

"Good morning," he says. "How do you feel?"

"Sore." I answer. "Still tired"

"Understandable. I told everyone that if they wanted to come, they should be over after 3. I wanted to give you time to actually wake up and have Aleah for a while."

"Thanks."

The next two days go by quick. By Wednesday afternoon I'm able to go home! Finally.. A comfortable bed. Teddy and Phoebe met their sister on Tuesday and they're head over heels in love. Christian decides to take a week off, he didn't have to but I'm thankful. When I finally check my phone, I have a few messages. One from Penelope.

**Hey! So I called and I heard you were in labor.. Congrats! I bet she's beautiful. Can't wait to see pictures. I was calling to say I won't be in Seattle this week, change of plans. But I'll be there in January, maybe I can see you then? Hope all is well!**

I replied.

**Hey! January is great and thank you! She is beautiful, I'll send a picture soon. Hope all is well in New York and have a Happy Thanksgiving.**

I lay down, with Aleah next to me as Christian brings the bassinet over. The kids come over and we're all in bed. All five of us.

Life is great.

**_-Christmas Eve-_**

"Mommy!"

I keep running around making sure things are in order.

"Mom"

Jesus, where's the chair?!

"Mom!"

"Teddy? What's wrong?" I finally answer.

"Aleah is crying and you said when she started crying to tell you."

"Oh," I say. "You're right. Thank you my sweet boy." I kiss his cheek and head up to Aleah.

I'm setting up the surprise baby shower I'm throwing, along with her boyfriend, for Mariana. He came to me asking for help. Apparently he knows what they're having, not her. That's how they are doing it. He wants to surprise her with the gender of the baby, so I started helping him with that. He brought up wanting to do a baby shower and then asked for help on that as well. A little early but that's how we're doing it. Apparently Mariana told him to contact me for any help relating the baby, it made me smile like an idiot that she thinks highly of me.

I told him we can throw a baby shower at my place, he can bring his family over. And a few friends. He said no to the friends, just something small with the family. Though, Mariana's closest friend is here helping actually. Ember is just like Mariana, bubbly. She felt out of place but I made her feel welcomed.

Mariana thinks she's coming over with Zack and his parents, and older brother &amp; sister, for family dinner with Ray, Lauren and Michael.

They should be here in about two hours so after I feed Aleah and she falls asleep, I take a shower and get ready. Mom and Bob aren't going to be here since he surprised her with a trip to California but she left behind a present.

Gail helps the kids get ready while I get ready. Christian is already dressed and downstairs finishing up anything else.

Once I'm all done, Mia, Luke, Kate and Elliot have arrived. Then Michael, Lauren and Dad arrive. Michael is back home for winter break, but Mariana is up in Vancouver.

Carrick and Grace arrive and now we just wait for the rest.

About thirty minutes later the door bell goes off. Christian opens it and we all yell, startling her.

"What the hell?!" She says smacking Zack on the chest after jumping back. "OHMYGOD!" She jumps up and down laughing, Zack's family is behind him laughing at Mariana's reaction. "I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!"

Squealing she runs, well wobbles, over hugging me first. She goes around giving hugs and then Zack introduced us to his family.

"Hey, everyone, this is my mom and dad, that my brother Tyler and my sister Denise."

I greet them first and welcome them into my home. Their warm smiles tell me they're friendly and loving.

"Thank you for doing this for our boy and of course Mariana, you have a lovely home." His mom says.

"No problem, she's family so that makes him family too. And now all of you. There's food and drinks so help yourself." I smile at her and greet the rest of his family.

Gail has been watching Aleah almost the whole day, so I go up and get my daughter and bring her down so everyone else can meet her. Michael runs over first, which makes me laugh.

"Oh my lord, she's so small.. May I hold her?"

"Yeah, but take a seat first." He laughs and takes a seat on the couch. "You need to support her head okay?" He nods and I pass her over to his arms.

As hours pass by, everyone is mingling having a good time. I see that Michael and Mariana are now speaking again with no issues in between so that's great. Mariana told me they spent time together on thanksgiving slowly working things out.

"Hey, Ana, I want to do it now." Zack says and I nod knowing what he's referring to. I pass Aleah over to Christian and get what's needed.

I place a white blanket on the floor in front of Mari and Zack holds the black box. She looks confused.

"Okay, everyone, settle down." I say. "Zack contacted me a while ago asking for help. He wanted to reveal the gender of the baby to her in a fun way. If you didn't know, she has no idea what the gender is, but he knows. We tried to come up with fun ways, and we decided to get messy. That black box is filled with either pink or blue paint. Mariana, you have to dip your hand in, shake it off so it won't drop on you, that's why I put the blanket on the floor, and reveal to us the gender. You ready?" She nods. "Alright Zack, open the box. No peaking Mariana."

She dips her hand in and shakes it off a bit so it won't drip too much. She pulls her hand out and burst into tears when she sees the blue paint. Everyone squeals and runs over, her mom being the first one. After the hug exchanges are over, I help her over to the kitchen so she can wash her hand. As I walk her back, Zack pulls her over and faces her.

"I have a surprise."

"Oh? I love surprises." She says.

"Let's hope you love this one." He laughs nervously and I know what's coming. Holy shit..

"You remember how we met?"

"How could I not?" She laughs. "I threw a tomato at your face when I was actually aiming for Michael." Everyone laughs.

"The moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were trouble and that my life would never be the same. You've wrecked me in ways you don't even know about. It took years of me to a fault grow a pair and ask you out. I was trying to respect your brother's wishes, but I couldn't give you up without knowing what it would be like to have you. And with all due respect to Michael, going behind his back was the best decision I made. You made me happy, you're the best part of my day. Things might have gone wrong when everyone found out, but I'm happy to say I got my best friend back and I have his blessing to make you mine officially." Mariana gasps when she realizes what's going to happen. Everyone is dead quiet. "So Mariana.." He gets down on one knee. "Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive for the rest of my life?"

"Yes! Yes yes yes! A million times yes!" He slips the ring on her finger and gives us a kiss. We all run over to get a view of it and gasp as how beautiful it is.

"You, my friend, have done well." I pat his back.

"Excuse me.." Mariana says trying to walk by. She runs straight into her brother's arms crying. "Thank you" she says.

"Anything for my other half".

I walk over to Christian and give him a peck on the lips before taking Aleah from him. Well.. Try to in this case. He shakes his head. She's laid up on his chest.

Mariana announces she wants to open gifts, so we let her. Sophie, Teddy and Phoebe help her out. Handing them to her. After all gifts are opened and views I stand next to Michael. "You know.. What you did was great. Being able to move on and keep the friendship."

"I was out of line all those months ago. It hurt they went behind my back, but I should have never said what I said. Thank you for doing this for her, by the way."

"Of course," I smile. "She's like a sister to me."

"Ouch.. What am I?" He jokes.

"The annoying younger brother"

"I'll take it." He chuckles. Mariana and Zack come our way with smiles on their faces.

"Zack it is my job to tell you that you better take care of her. Over the past year I've grown to love her like a sister so don't fuck this up. Actually it's not my job, it's Michael's job but I thought it was fun to say it." I smile and shrug. Christian comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waste. "Hey you, wheres the baby?"

"Upstairs in her crib. Gail is up there with the kids too."

"Ah okay." I nod.

"So are you done with taking my job and with your speeches?" Michael jokingly asks.

"Actually I have one more thing to do that I've been itching to do for months now." I smile then lightly smack him across this head. "That's for what you said to your sister."

"Damn it.. That hurt! Watch me end up having a concussion."

"Oh, don't exaggerate." I laugh. "Zack don't laugh because the moment I hear you've fucked up once, you will never be able to have kids again."

"Duly noted"

"Damn.. Even I'm afraid of her." Christian said kissing my cheek.

The rest of the night goes by amazingly. Christian and I sit by Kate and Elliot chatting it up. Mariana and Zack are talking to his parents, and everyone else mingles. Two years ago I didn't think my life would look like this right now.

}-{

At the end of the night everyone is gone. The kids are asleep and everything is cleaned up with the help of Gail and Taylor.

As the clock struck midnight, making it Christmas, Christian comes to me with a gift.

"Your first gift." He whispers. "Open it."

I open the box and gasp at the frame in front of me, tears escaping. In the frame is the same photo I gave to him last year. The photo of us off guard laughing. On top of the frame it says "when I knew.." In his handwriting. It's engraved.

"I knew much before you were my one and only, but this is our first official photo together. So carefree and happy. I loved you then just as much as I love you know. You gave me the photo and I love it. Now.. I have to return the favor. I have this framed in my office too and now I want you to have one. I love you so much baby, so fucking much it makes me want to scream it to the world." He's tearing up. "It's doesn't matter how much money I spend on you because photos like this, or even moments like that are priceless and mean the most. That's why I gave this to you. Because this means more than any diamond in the world."

I kiss him and wipe both our tears.

"I'm going to call up Jose so he can take some professional shots on the kids after the new year. We need to start capturing new memories."

"Agreed." He says.

"I love you, Christian. Thank you so much for this. We better head to bed. The kids will be up early wanting to see what Santa got them."

"You're right. I love you too, baby. Merry Christmas my beautiful wife."

"Merry Christmas my amazing husband."


	46. Chapter 46

**Last two chapters up, enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue

_-a few months later-_

It's the beginning of June. The weather is hot, the kids are out of school and Aleah is learning how to walk.

Christian is home, grilling is stakes in the back. It's a beautiful day.

A lot has happened in the past six months.

Lauren and Dad got engaged, which I'm still so happy about.

Mia and Luke got married just a month ago, it was a beautiful ceremony. Their honeymoon destination was Greece, which Christian paid for as a present.

Elliot and Kate actually got married on Valentines Day spontaneously. No one knew, until they told us of course. They just adopted two kids. She talked about wanting to adopt first then having a kid on her own. She was actually just suppose to adopt Amanda, a toddler who just turn two years old, but she found out Amanda had an older sister, Ava. She didn't have the heart to separate them. So now they are the proud parents of seven year old Ava and two year old Amanda. It's a big change for them but they have adjusted wonderfully. Ava is still shy and doesn't easily trust, but she's breaking out of her shell slowly. She likes to spend time with Sophie and Phoebe, which is great.

Michael now interns for GEH and by the end of the summer he will be a full time employee. I'm happy for him, from what I heard, she's doing a great job. He also started dating Mariana's best friend, Ember. My my.. How the tables have turned.

Mariana and Zack are set to get married next month. Baby Nicholas is adorable and they're doing great as parents. She's in the process of moving to Seattle since she got the internship at Grey Publishing. Zack got a job at a high school near by as a history teacher and football coach so the salary boost is welcomed.

As for me, I opened up a center to help teens moms. To be somewhat of a support system for these girls. Help them with homework, search for jobs faster, give them a hand if they are thinking about adoption. It's a place where they feel safe. Somewhere when they can come for help. Mariana shows up once in a while to give a hand. So does Kate and Mia.

I also opened up a gym with Luke to teach self defense classes at an affordable price. We're in the process of hiring more trained people to give classes since a lot of people are signing up. Sophie, Phoebe, and Teddy all take classes. Slowly, we're trying to get Ava to agree to go as well.

I'm still not exactly sure what I want to do for the rest of my life career wise. It's great to be part of the gym and the center I opened for teen moms, but I'm missing the hectic moments I'm used to. I miss working in GEH and I don't see Jessica and Luis as often as I would like. I miss my job and being close to Christian. Though, I don't think I'll be able to return for another year.

"Ana, food is ready," Christian comes in and the kids run to the back yard. I pick up Aleah and head back with Christian by my side.

Christian each day gets more amazing. I never thought I'd be this happy in life, but I was wrong. I'm happier each day.

"Mom, can we go to Disney again?" Phoebe asks.

"Maybe when Aleah is older" and our new addition..

"But that will be forever!" Teddy sighs.

"Be patient my children."

We all eat and Christian talks about everything going on in GEH. The kids asks questions and I can tell Christian is excited to answer them all. The kids later on bring up the fact that they're gonna bake a cake for their father's birthday in two weeks and it makes him smile. My man turn the big 3-0! And still sexier than ever.

By mid afternoon I let the kids go into the game room with Sophie and Taylor since they just arrived from their day out. I take Aleah to her room since she's already getting cranky, nap time. Afterwards, I take my husband's hand and walk to the living room, then taking a seat.

"Beautiful day today." He says kissing me.

"Absolutely. I love when we have moments like this."

"I have to ask something, but I don't want it to come out wrong. But.. Are you pregnant?"

I gape at and laugh. "Damn it! I was going to surprise you tonight!"

"Holy shit you are.."

"Yes sir, you're going to be a daddy again."

"Fuck." He kisses me. "Again." He kisses me harder this time. "When did you find out?"

"Few days ago.." I smile. "We're having another baby."

"Hell yeah we are. I bet it's a boy!"

I bet so too.

_-9 years later-_

**Phoebe's POV**

I'm singing at the top of my lungs and then I get frustrated. Damn it! I need to get this right, I can't mess this up. I try again singing the lyrics to A Whole New World. My school is doing a play to Aladdin and I want to audition for Princess Jasmine's part. I want this so bad.

"Jesus, Phoebe. You should like a dying cat!"

Teddy.

"I do not!" I say.

"You're right, you don't. You have a beautiful voice but it's my job as your brother to tease you." He smirks.

"Asshole."

"Do you want to go out with me and the guys to the bowling alley? Liam will be there.." He taunts.

"You're an asshole Theodore!" I turn away blushing. He knows I have a crush on Liam, his football buddy. Teddy started playing basketball freshmen year but mid of sophomore year he joined the football team.

"Come on, I'm just teasing. Do you want to come, since you can't drive yet?"

"You started driving like two months ago, I get my permit in two months so don't act all that now."

"Just come pleaaaaseeeee"

"Why do you want me to come so bad?"

"Because.." He starts. "Heather wants to come but she doesn't want to be the only girl there."

Ah, his girlfriend. Well his conquest of the month.

"Fine, but you're paying for me."

"Fine by me."

I freshen up my makeup, not like I wear a lot. The most I wear most days is mascara and lipstick, I don't have time to do my makeup in the mornings. I throw on a jacket and walk out my bedroom to see my brother James and my sister Aleah arguing about.. I don't even know. "MOM YOUR KIDS ARE FIGHTING!" Mom rushed out her room to see them arguing and puts a stop to it.

"Where are you going?" She asks me.

"Out with Teddy and the guys. He invited me."

"Okay well, be home before dinner. Both of you." Mom says.

I take the moment to really look at her. At the age of 33 she still looks like she's in her mid 20's. Absolutely stunning.

"Ready?" Teddy asks and I nod. "Let's go."

"Oh! Don't forget. Don't make any plans for tomorrow. Family time with everyone." Mom pipes up.

"Who's everyone?" We ask.

"Both your grandparents, Lauren, Bob, Mariana with Zack, Nick and Leslie, Michael with Ember and Gina, Kate with Elliot, Ava, Amanda and Daniel, Mia with Luke and Olivia. I think that's about it."

Jesus.. We have a huge family. Hmm.. I've missed Mariana. I remember meeting her and Michael at such a young age and now they're like my aunt and uncle. Love them. Lauren is my nana. She's is the best.

"Okay, that's fine. No plans." I say and head out with Teddy. On my way down I spot daddy so I run over to give him a kiss and a hug. I'm a huge daddy's girl.

On our way to the bowling alley Teddy makes convo. "Why don't you join the cheer-leading squad with Ava. You know she wants you to."

"I don't have time for that." After I turned seven I started taking dance classes and haven't stopped since then. I got into music after that, and still take self defense classes one a week. I'm now auditioning for a play, I definitely don't have time. "Plus, those girls, besides Ava and Madelyn, are like the very cliche cheerleading girls. They hate me.. Because I'm your sister so I get to spend time with you and the guys a lot."

"I hate teenagers." He murmurs.

"Yeah well we are one."

"Just think about it, she keeps begging me to convince you. She wants to have another activity to do with you."

Ava and I are pretty damn close, being the same age we're all in the same grade. Well.. I'll be 16 soon. She broke out of her she'll rather quick after she was adopted. Every since, she's been like a sister to me. Along with Sophie who I miss so much! She started college this year and attends NYU.

"I'll see.."

Time with the boys is always fun, they a big bunch of goof balls and always welcome me into their group with open arms. Liam didn't show up, last minute changes. I was bummed out, but I was secretly thankful because Teddy might have made a sarcastic comment.

I've known Liam since kindergarten. But for junior high he went to live with his dad in North Caroline. He came back to Seattle sophomore year and he definitely changed. He was taller and hit puberty quite well.

Teddy and I start saying our goodbyes and head home. "So have you chosen the dress for you birthday party?"

"No.." I sigh. "Not yet."

"I still think my party will be better than yours."

"In your dreams!" I stick out my tongue at him.

Teddy had a huge over the top sixteen birthday party. Mine.. Is more of elegant event. But still going to be better.

Dad gave me free range with the party, he's always spoiling us which is great when it comes to moments like this.

When we arrive home, everything is calm. Daniel and Aleah are coloring, while mom and dad are somewhere.

"Gail, where's mom?" I ask.

"She's in your father's office." I nod and teddy walks with me to the office. Once I knock, I walk in.

"You're home." Mom says.

"Just on time." I smile.

"Yeah," Teddy adds. "I'm going to go freshen up for dinner."

"Phoebe, Mia called and said she wants to design your dress for your party. But.. It will be a surprise. You don't be able to see it till a week before." Mom smiles.

"Fine by me! I've seen her drawings before, she can have it. As long as it has black lace."

"You can tell her tomorrow." I nod.

"My little girl is growing up." Dad adds.

"Mhm! I'm basically a woman already." I joke.

"You're still my little girl. Ana tell her she's my little girl." I smile at dad, I love him.

"You're his little girl." Mom giggles.

"Always!" I run over and give him the biggest kiss ever. He's the best father any girl could ever ask for. "I'll go now."

I stand up to leave and turn to tell them something but then gag at what I see.

"Gross! Can't you guys wait till I have left to kiss?" I joke.

"I was just thanking your mother for having my back and saying you're my little girl."

"Got it" I give them a thumbs up and they kiss again. "Stop!" I slightly cover my eyes and run out while they laugh.

I always joke around with them like that, just to get a kick out of it. But deep down, I admire their love. Ten years of marriage and they're still going strong, still more in love than ever. I hope that when I'm older I'll find something like that. A forever kind of deal. I hope I'll find a man who treats me the way dad treats mom.

Ever since Mr. Christian Grey walked into mom's and I's life, everything changed. He became my father and along with that he gave me a brother and anther set of grandparents along with an uncle and another aunt. From then on, life has been full of happiness and love. My family kept growing and things only get better.

I owe him my life, because he gave my hero everything she deserved. And I'm so glad mom found him.

* * *

**The end! Thank you all for sticking by and reading. Thank you all for your constructive criticism as well! I'm working on a new story but I am a bit stuck. But I won't be posting until at least half the story is done, maybe until all of it is done. **

**I want to do something fun now.. leave me story ideas. Maybe I'll pick one or combine a few :)**

**Thank you once again for reading and reviewing. Until next time! (Soon! Hopefully.)**


End file.
